Dernier Souffle
by Ywena
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qu'tu magouilles encore, Shinigami ?" "Je compte me battre. Ça t'intéresse, Grimmjow ?" Peut-être bien que Jaggerjack n'aurais pas du se lancer tête baissé dans les pas d'Akane. Parce que vous savez, Akane, elle était du genre kamikaze. Et aller heurter de front le Seireitei, c'était peut-être pas sa plus brillante idée.
1. Prologue

Voilà, je craque et je poste sur cette fic. C'est une de mes premières fic, et l'une de celles où j'ai le plus mis mes trippes, je crois xD

Bref.

Voilà la bête. Un prologue, douze chapitres et un épilogue. De l'humour, du mordant, du sang, des combats, de l'alcool, une Shinigami renégate et quelques Espada fouteurs de bordel… A l'attaque !

**Prologue**

_Je crois que tout a commencé au Rukongai. Pas au Seireitei lorsque j'ai rencontré celui qui provoquerait ce cauchemar, ni même durant le soir de l'embuscade, ou dans le Hueco Mondo. Non, je crois que tout à commencé au Rukongai. A cause de ces gens maigres et courbés qui se hâtaient dans les rues crasseuses, à cause des pieds nus couverts de poussière, à cause des vêtements usés et rapiécés, à cause de la soif, à cause du bruit, à cause de la bousculade, à cause de la peur…_

… _A cause de la faim._

_J'avais faim. J'avais faim et seuls ceux qui possèdent un reiatsu puissant ressentent la faim. Comme moi. J'avais faim. Pas les autres gamins avec qui je traînais. Pas les autres gens qui nous chassaient à coups de pieds. J'avais faim. J'étais la plus jeune et la plus inutile, et maintenant, en plus, j'avais faim. Oui, je crois que tout ça, toute cette histoire, à commencé au Rukongai. A cause de la faim. A cause du sentiment de honte et d'impuissance._

_C'est la faim qui m'a poussée à agir._

_A trahir, à abandonner tous ceux qui m'aimaient, tous ceux qui voulaient me protéger. Et à être trahie, à être abandonnée, moi aussi, par ceux qui m'étaient chers. Parce que j'avais faim. Parce que ça voulait dire que j'étais forte. Et parce que j'ai eu envie de le prouver à tous._

_Parce que je voulais tracer mon propre chemin._

_L'aurais-je cru, si on m'avait dit que ce chemin que je voulais tant arpenter ne me mènerait qu'au désespoir et à la destruction ?_

_Non, je ne crois pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai choisi cette voie. Je ne regrette rien. J'ai eu une belle vie. J'ai aimé et haï avec intensité. J'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont apportés beaucoup de bonheur. Des gens qui m'ont fait souffrir, aussi. Mais à présent, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette plus rien._

_J'ai eu ma vengeance._

_Et je tombe, je tombe vers le sol loin en contrebas, je tombe et le temps semble s'étirer à l'infini. Mon visage tourné vers le ciel me permet de voir que les nuages se sont écartés. Un rayon de soleil accompagne ma chute. Quelqu'un hurle mon nom. Mais c'est loin, si loin à présent. Je ne reviendrai pas. Même si tu m'appelles. Je suis déjà trop loin. Et je tombe. Je tombe vers l'inéluctable._

_Je ferme les yeux. Apaisée._


	2. Ivoire

Chaque chapitre aura pour titre le nom d'une couleur. Ici, pourquoi **l'ivoire** ? Tout d'abord, parce que c'est la couleur de Las Noches, c'est le blanc des tours et du sable. Ensuite, parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait blanc comme une page vierge. Il reste encore un fantôme de couleur. Le souvenir d'une couleur serait plus juste...

Le souvenir de la couleur de la haine.

Chapitre 1

_**Ivoire**_

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, assis en tailleur sur son lit, serra les dents en resserrant le garrot autour de son bras gauche. Il avait ôté sa veste, jetée en boule par terre, et maudissait Tôsen. Il avait perdu son bras, et avec son bras, une partie de sa force. Et son rang. Le 6 qui marquait son appartenance à l'Espada était effacé par une brûlure dans son dos. Et c'était ce sale chacal de Luppi qui se vautrait maintenant à sa place ! L'enfoiré… Le salopard !

- Tôsen… Connard…

- Oh oh, c'est pas gentil ça, Grimm.

Il releva vivement la tête, prêt à se jeter sur le candidat au suicide qui avait osé pénétrer dans son antre, puis se détendit. L'intruse entra, refermant la porte derrière elle, et l'observa d'un air désapprobateur en croisant les bras.

- Aizen m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. T'es un crétin, Jaggerjack.

- Je suis au courant. Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Shinigami ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et ils se toisèrent un instant. Grimmjow savait parfaitement que son bras mal pansé, aux bandages déjà imbibés de sang, ne le mettaient pas à son avantage, tout comme ses mâchoires contractées par la douleur et la colère. La Shinigami, elle, avait l'air parfaitement tranquille.

Mince et souple, de taille moyenne, elle était jeune, âgée de dix-sept à dix-huit ans. Elle portait un hakama blanc, comme les Arrancars, ainsi qu'une tunique courte de même couleur, aux manches longues. Une bandoulière de tissu bleu sombre maintenait son Zanpakutô, un katana relativement court, dans son dos. Ses pieds étaient chaussés non de sandales, mais de bottes souples en cuir noir, et son équipement était complété par une pince à cheveux, d'argent et d'ivoire blanche, qui retenait une mèche derrière son oreille droite. Autour de son cou était passé une mince chaîne d'argent à laquelle pendait une petite clef de métal.

De manière générale, elle était jolie. Son visage était plutôt séduisant, avec ses pommettes hautes et son teint clair, surtout quand un sourire en coin relevait la commissure de ses lèvres, comme à cet instant. De plus, malgré leur dureté, ses traits ne manquaient ni de finesse ni de féminité. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas se fier à cette première impression de douceur. Ses grands yeux bleu-gris en amande trahissaient une farouche volonté, et si ses cheveux noirs et lisses étaient coupés en un carré long qui effleurait à peine ses épaules, ce n'était pas par souci esthétique mais pour ne pas la gêner lors des combats. Elle semblait mince et fragile au premier abord, mais à ça aussi, il ne fallait pas s'y fier… Grimmjow en avait fait l'amère expérience plusieurs fois.

L'Arrancar sentit la douleur remonter dans son moignon de bras jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le visage fermé, il détourna les yeux de la Shinigami pour tenter d'enlever le reste du pansement. Des bandages neufs attendaient, posés à côté de lui sur les draps.

En le voyant batailler avec sa blessure, la jeune fille soupira et s'approcha. Le regard menaçant de l'ex-Espada ne suffit pas à l'arrêter, et elle s'assit à côté de lui, enlevant d'un mouvement sec et précis le reste du pansement récalcitrant. Les bandages s'étaient collés à la plaie avec le sang coagulé, et s'arrachèrent avec une masse de sang séchée. Grimmjow resta muet, mais il eut un soubresaut de douleur.

La Shinigami observa un instant la blessure, le visage indéchiffrable, puis plaça sa main à quelques centimètres du moignon et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière bleutée, et tout le corps de l'ex-Espada se détendit devant la disparition de la douleur… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se raidisse à nouveau pour gronder à mi-voix :

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Akane.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu es trop fier pour faire soigner ça, et si tu t'en occupe toi-même ça va s'infecter et tu va mettre du temps à guérir. Alors t'es gentil, tu la boucles et tu me laisse me concentrer.

Akane n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, toujours concentrée sur sa tâche. Grimmjow grogna quelque chose et marmonna à contrecœur :

- Ce sont pas des Shinigami spécieux qui s'occupent des blessures ? T'appartenait à la Dixième Division, non ? T'es sûre de savoir maîtriser cette technique ?

- C'est la Quatrième Division qui maîtrise le mieux les techniques de guérisons. J'y ai fait un stage durant mon apprentissage à l'Académie. Unohana Taïcho a dit que j'étais tellement douée qu'elle m'accueillerait à bras ouvert.

- Tu faisais partie de la 4° Division ?

- Non.

- T'appartenais à quelle Division alors ?

- Ta gueule.

Grimmjow soupira. Encore raté. Impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit sur son passé. Bah, ça viendrait, suffisait d'être patient….

Akane Fubuki était une Shinigami renégate. Grimmjow ignorait pourquoi exactement elle avait été bannie, mais lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, soixante-sept ans plus tôt, elle était exactement la même qu'aujourd'hui. Le même visage, la même jeunesse, le même sourire. La même fierté confinant à l'arrogance. La même volonté qui flirtait avec la témérité.

Soixante-sept ans plus tôt, elle était entrée dans le Hueco Mondo. En tombant dans un trou. Oui, dans un trou ouvert par un Hollow pour fuir, et devant lequel elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de trébucher et de s'étaler par terre. Ou plus précisément, de s'étaler en plein dans le passage. Elle s'était alors retrouvée en plein dans le monde des Hollow. Charmant.

Elle y avait erré plusieurs jours. Elle avait combattu de nombreux Hollow, les exterminant sans pitié… Mais pas sans les questionner. Elle leur arrachait le plus d'informations possibles. En tant que paria, elle se devait d'avoir de quoi retomber sur ses pieds si elle était capturée, et elle envisageait de marchander les infos glanées chez les Hollow.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert qu'Aizen, accompagné de Tôsen et d'Ichimaru, menait une campagne de recrutement chez les Hollow.

Akane avait apprit tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur Las Noches, puis avait cherché un moyen de quitter ce monde infernal avant de croiser un Vasto Lord, ou pire, Aizen et ses sous-fifres.

Et elle était tombée sur Grimmjow.

Littéralement.

Il était encore seul, et n'avait pas encore rencontré ses facción. Ce jour-là, il se battait contre neuf Hollow, neuf Adjuchas et malgré toute sa force, il doutait de sa victoire.

Akane s'était retrouvée prise dans le combat. Peut-être s'était-elle approché trop près, ou peut-être avait-elle voulu passer au large, il l'ignorait, mais elle s'était retrouvée prise dans la mêlée. Avec toute cette confusion, il ne s'était aperçu de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'était servie de lui comme d'un tremplin pour bondir et couper la tête d'un Adjuchas. Alors qu'il peinait à rester en défense, elle, elle était passée à l'attaque.

Il n'en resta plus que huit. Huit Adjuchas contre lui et contre elle. Huit Adjuchas contre lui et elle. Huit Adjuchas contre eux deux.

Poussé par l'instinct de survie, ils s'étaient unis d'un accord tacite. Shinigami et Hollow, races ennemies de toujours, étaient devenus les alliés d'un instant pour gagner ce combat. Et ça avait marché.

Ils avaient reporté la victoire.

Un instant, apaisé par le pouvoir de guérison de la Shinigami, Grimmjow baissa à demi les paupières d'un geste paresseux, se remémorant cet instant étrange qui avait suivit leur combat.

…

_Akane, un genou au sol, appuyée sur son katana, haletait pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était blessée à l'épaule. Grimmjow, couché en sphinx, saignait lui aussi. Mais son regard bleu ne quittait pas la Shinigami. Il se méfiait._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_La jeune fille essuya le sang qui coulait dans son œil droit depuis une coupure sur son arcade sourcilière, et releva la tête. Grimmjow ne s'était pas redressé, mais il avait levé la tête et la regardait. Devant son silence, il répéta :_

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une Shinigami combat aux côtés d'un Hollow ?_

_- Je pourrai te retourner la question._

_- Tsss. Je me suis juste servi de toi comme bouclier._

_- Pareil._

_Elle se redressa avec difficulté et rengaina son Zanpakutô. L'Adjuchas, qui s'était raidi, la regarda avec étonnement. Elle ne l'attaquait pas ? Il était affaiblit, pourtant, en position de faiblesse. Il le savait, il était plus touché qu'elle. Pourquoi n'en profitait-elle pas ?_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le Hollow masqua sa surprise derrière un ton rogue :_

_- Tu te casses ? Comme ça ?_

_- Ben oui. J'ai plus rien à faire ici._

_- T'es une Shinigami. T'es sensée essayer de m'tuer, tu sais ?_

_Elle éclata de rire. Pour le coup, Grimmjow en fut vraiment surpris. Voir carrément sidéré. Et quand elle eut fini de se fendre la poire, elle lui adressa un large sourire qui l'étonna encore plus. Depuis quand les Shinigami souriaient aux Hollow ?_

_- Je suis une Shinigami, mais je n'appartiens pas à la Soul Society. Mon Zanpakutô ne sert que ma propre cause. J'ai pas envie de te tuer, alors je m'en vais. Et tu devrais faire pareil, le reiatsu dégagé par le combat va attirer des Hollow en pleine forme._

_L'Adjuchas haussa un sourcil, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant cette étrange réponse. Un silence passa, puis se releva à son tour._

_- Pourquoi t'es venue ici ?_

_- Ce n'était pas mon intention. C'était un accident. Au fait, y a pas une sortie quelque part ?_

_- Non. Seul les Hollow peuvent créer des Garganta pour partir._

_- Merde…_

_Elle resta silencieuse un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, apparemment tendue mais pas encore inquiète. Elle était trop fière. Trop déterminée. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle était du genre à écraser ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, pas à perdre du temps en essayant de trouver un moyen de contourner. Elle l'avait prouvé tout à l'heure._

_Grimmjow soudain regretta de ne pas pouvoir être en état de lui accorder un combat digne de ce nom._

_Il _fallait_ qu'il l'affronte. Elle était l'adversaire parfaite. Obstinée, tenace, du genre à ne jamais abandonner et à se battre jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne bouge plus. Il rageait. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur elle blessé et incapable de se battre ! En plus, elle allait se faire bouffer par les autres Hollow. Saloperie !_

_Akane se détourna pour partir, lorsque la voix de l'Adjuchas la retint._

_- Attends._

_Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. L'air sembla se tordre, se brouiller, et l'atmosphère se déchira sur une ouverture de néant. Un Garganta. Un passage entre le Hueco Mondo et le monde réel._

_La Shinigami ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes._

_- Tu…_

_- Ta gueule. Entre là-dedans, retourne dans le monde réel, et guéris de tes blessures. Je veux une revanche. Et je veux que tu sois au maximum pour cette occasion._

_Et il se détourna. Il s'en allait. Akane le suivit des yeux. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, juste avant qu'elle-même n'entre dans le Garganta, elle se redressa et lança :_

_- Oh, Hollow ! Comment tu t'appelle ?_

_Second temps d'arrêt. Le fauve ne se retourna pas. La Shinigami pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Mais alors qu'elle se détournait pour franchir le passage…_

_- Grimmjow._

_- Akane._

_- J'm'en souviendrai._

_- Moi aussi. T'es pas le seul à aimer prouver ce que tu vaux._

_Surpris, il se retourna. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son sourire moqueur avant qu'elle ne se détourne et ne franchisse le Garganta. Sans un regard en arrière._

_Le passage se referma._

…

Soixante-sept ans. L'équivalent d'une vie humaine. A l'échelle de l'existence des Shinigami et des Hollow, ce n'était rien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et battus. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… A douze reprises au total. Jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow devienne un Arrancar. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie de l'Espada.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle d'elle à Aizen.

- Voilà, ça devrait aller. Passe-moi les bandages propres.

Grimmjow, tiré de ses pensées, baissa les yeux sur son bras coupé et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. La blessure, saine et propre, semblait avoir plus d'une semaine, et la cicatrisation avait commencé. Il tendit les pansements immaculés à la renégate, qui refit ses bandages en quelques secondes avant de se redresser avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu peux pas te passer de moi, hein, chat de gouttière ?

- J't'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça !

Akane ricana, ce qui fit bondir l'Espada furieux. Mais, déséquilibré par l'absence du poids de son bras gauche, il tangua, et la Shinigami n'eut qu'à le pousser légèrement pour qu'il retombe sur le lit. Elle agita un index réprobateur sous son nez tout en le sermonnant d'un air railleur.

- Tu es encore faible, Jaggerjack, alors fais un petit somme.

- Espèce de…

Grimmjow se jeta sur elle… Ou du moins, il essaya. Akane esquiva tout en lui faisant un pied de nez, et recula de trois pas en lui tirant la langue. Avec un éclat de rire qui fit pester l'Arrancar, elle fit demi-tour puis quitta la chambre en roulant des hanches, sachant pertinemment que Grimmjow était à court de répliques assassines quand elle faisait ça.

La porte claqua derrière elle, et l'oreiller lancé par l'ex-Espada s'écrasa contre le battant de pierre.

**oOoOoOo**

Akane, un large sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeait vers le repaire habituel d'Hallibel, la Tercera Espada.

Après avoir soigné Grimmjow, elle s'était fait oublier dans la bibliothèque. Une fois sûre que ni Tôsen, ni Ichimaru ne viendraient l'engueuler pour avoir tempéré la souffrance de son ami Arrancar, elle avait quitté sa cachette pour aller chaparder un peu de nourriture aux cuisines. Car, comme tout bon palais, Las Noches avait une cuisine. Certes, c'étaient les Hollow qui s'occupaient des fourneaux. Mais étant donné que leurs plats étaient destinés à leur cher Aizen-sama, ce qu'ils faisaient était tout à fait comestible.

La Shinigami renégate digérait donc tranquillement en parcourant les couloirs, lorsque Ulquiorra décida de venir lui pourrir son après-midi.

En fait, non, Ulquiorra n'avait pas _décidé_ de venir l'emmerder. La décision, c'était Aizen qui l'avait prise, depuis vingt-deux ans, depuis qu'il avait chargé Ulquiorra de surveiller la renégate. Quant au fait de l'emmerder, ce n'était sans doute pas intentionnel. Mais c'était… Systématique.

Pour Akane, le nom d'Ulquiorra était étroitement lié à la silhouette morne et pâle qui surgissait du détour d'un couloir pour se placer sur son chemin et lui rappeler qu'ici, elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Le Quatra Espada apparut comme par magie devant la Shinigami, qui pila net.

Ulquiorra n'était ni le plus puissant ni le plus intimidant des Espada, mais il était celui dont elle se méfiait le plus. Probablement parce qu'il était celui qu'elle comprenait le moins. Cet Arrancar, cet être, ne ressentait rien. Pour Akane, qui avait toujours vécu en s'appuyant sur son cœur –quitte à parfois amèrement le regretter–, Ulquiorra n'était pas tout à fait _vivant_. Pas tout à fait… Normal.

Oh, elle ne le détestait pas. Elle ne le craignait pas non plus (à son véritable niveau, elle se savait plus forte que lui).

Simplement, il lui collait la chair de poule et elle aurait adoré ne jamais le voir.

- Ulquiorra.

- Akane.

Ulquiorra était également l'une des rares personnes à l'appeler par son prénom. S'il agissait ainsi, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'ils étaient proches mais bien parce que Aizen le faisait.

Akane n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'Ulquiorra pensait, puisqu'il affichait toujours un visage inexpressif, mais elle était certaine de provoquer chez lui un certain agacement. Après tout, il devait lui servir de baby-sitter, et en plus elle prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser le prénom d'Aizen.

Elle croisa les bras et affronta le regard vert et impavide de l'Espada.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. Tu as utilisé le Kidô pour soigner Grimmjow, et Aizen-sama…

- … Et _Sôsuke_ désapprouve, évidemment, que j'emploi l'art des Shinigami si légèrement. Je le sais. Ulquiorra, il ne s'agissait que d'une petite technique de guérison. Le jour où je ferais exploser le toit de Las Noches avec des boules de feu, là, il aura le droit de venir me casser les pieds.

- Aizen-sama ne veut pas que tu utilise le Kidô. Il n'y a pas d'exception à la règle.

Dieux mais quel manque de répartie. Elle agaçait sans doute Ulquiorra, certes, mais il l'agaçait aussi. L'Espada la regarda sans rien dire lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'ajouter :

- Tu n'es pas libre de faire ce que tu veux.

- Ça va faire vingt-deux ans. Je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre ça.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, l'une avec défi et l'autre d'un air dénué de toute émotion. Pour finir, Akane haussa les épaules. Elle cédait la première.

- Je vais voir Hallibel. Tu peux me laisser passer ?

Sans un mot, l'Arrancar se décala d'un pas. Akane le dépassa, la nuque raidie, et s'éloigna en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas hâter le pas, comme si elle ne sentait pas le regard d'Ulquiorra peser dans son dos. Espada à la con.

Il gagnait toujours.

A chaque fois qu'il venait lui rappeler les règles, à chaque fois qu'elle haussait le ton, à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait une consigne ou un ordre à suivre, elle devait céder. Akane avait de la fierté. Beaucoup de fierté.

Elle avait été suffisamment brimée et méprisée au Seireitei, à cause de sa putain de lignée, pour désirer le respect pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle détestait recevoir des ordres de ceux qu'elle surpassait. Elle se devait de dissimuler sa vraie puissance, même si les trois traîtres Shinigami la connaissaient, et elle devait donc faire profil bas. Mais elle détestait s'incliner. Elle détestait être utilisée. Et par-dessus tout, elle détestait être enfermée.

Vingt-deux ans.

Vingt-deux ans qu'Aizen avait appris qu'elle était au courant de ses projets. Vingt-deux ans qu'il avait envoyé ses Espada nouvellement nommés pour la _capturer_. Vingt-deux ans qu'elle était entrée dans le palais de Las Noches.

Elle devait s'estimer heureuse. Pour protéger son secret, Aizen aurait pu la tuer. Elle n'était pas utile, il avait assez de larbins pour former une armée. Pire, elle était dangereuse. Malgré les leurres, malgré son apparence quelque peu différente, _malgré le Sceau_ qui protégeait sa véritable identité, Akane n'avait pas berné Aizen un seul instant. Il savait _qui_ elle était, il savait quel était son pouvoir. Il aurait pu, il aurait même dû la tuer. Mais il en avait décidé autrement.

Il lui avait demandé, poliment, de rester dans le Hueco Mondo.

Pourquoi ? Elle avait bien quelques soupçons là-dessus. Elle était une Fubuki. La dernière de la race. Oui, la putain de lignée en question. Les Fubuki avait jadis été une famille noble possédant un pouvoir spécifique. Ce don circulait dans leur sang. Déchus de leur rang, comme les Shiba, ils avaient été dispersés et la lignée s'était éteinte. Les seuls survivants de cette si respectable famille vivaient comme le commun des âmes, dans les quartiers pauvres du Rukongai.

Et c'était de là qu'Akane venait.

Akane était une Fubuki et Aizen se devait de garder sous la main un membre de cette famille. Akane elle-même ignorait quel était le pouvoir de sa famille, pourquoi ce pouvoir était transmit par le sang, pourquoi elle n'en sentait pas la manifestation. Mais ce pouvoir dont elle ignorait tout était la seule et unique raison qui avait poussé Aizen à la garder en vie.

Akane shoota dans un gravillon qui traînant dans le couloir. Prisonnière ? Invitée ? Alliée ? Elle était un peu de tout ça. Depuis vingt-deux ans. Elle n'avait pas tellement eu le choix. Quelques jours avant d'être capturée, elle avait fait un massacre dans une colonie de Hollow du monde réel et s'était battue avec les deux Shinigami envoyés sur place par la Soul Society. Le Gotei savait qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle devenait de plus en plus forte, qu'elle haïssait de plus en plus le Seireitei. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment la laisser en liberté… Ou tout simplement la laisser en vie.

Alors, pour échapper aux Treize Divisions, Akane avait du se plier à la volonté d'Aizen.

Elle n'aimait pas son idée de fédérer les Hollow pour détruire la Soul Society. Elle n'aimait pas ses projets, sa vision des choses. Elle n'aimait pas ses subalternes tous aussi tarés les uns que les autres. Et, par-dessus tout, elle en voulait à Aizen, terriblement, de l'avoir manipulée et trahit sa confiance, lorsqu'il l'avait laissée bannir cent ans plus tôt.

Mais si elle devait choisir entre cette prison très laxiste qu'était le Hueco Mondo et l'exécution qui l'attendait au Seireitei où elle était toujours considérée comme une dangereuse criminelle, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Ici, au moins, elle s'entraînait et pouvait devenir plus puissante, Aizen ne l'en empêchait pas. Ici, au moins, elle mangeait à sa faim et ne devait pas se tenir sur ses gardes comme une bête traquée, pas comme dans le monde réel.

Elle poussa une porte et plissa les yeux pour se protéger de la vive luminosité. Elle venait d'arriver dans le désert qui, baigné par la lumière d'un ciel bleu artificiel, se trouvait sous le toit de la coupole centrale de Las Noches. A une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, au centre d'une arène délimitée par une douzaine de piliers de pierre qui rivalisaient de taille et de largeur avec des immeubles de cinq étages, les facción d'Hallibel se tapaient dessus avec conviction.

Akane était toujours sidérée de voir à quel point ces trois-là pouvaient se chamailler pour un rien.

Hallibel elle-même était assise au sommet d'un des piliers, une jambe pendant dans le vide, fixant le ciel artificiel d'un regard vague. Utilisant le Shunpo, Akane se matérialisa à ses côtés. L'Espada ne sursauta même pas. Elle devait probablement savoir qu'elle était là depuis qu'elle avait poussé la porte du désert.

- Bonjours, Hallibel-san.

- J'ai déjà refusé.

- Tch' ! Je ne suis pas là pour te demander de me laisser m'entraîner contre tes facción. Quand on m'envoie bouler une fois, je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

Le col de l'Arrancar blonde masquait sa bouche, mais Akane aurait pu jurer qu'elle esquissait un sourire. Prenant ça comme un encouragement, Akane s'assit en tailleur à un bon mètre de l'Espada, à distance respectueuse.

Hallibel n'était pas du genre sanguinaire, mais Akane était toujours sous l'emprise du _Sceau_. Et avec le _Sceau_, elle était incapable de vaincre un Espada ayant un rang supérieur à cinq. Nnoitra la mettait encore un échec, et même Grimmjow le Sexta la battait une fois sur trois. Alors, entamer ne serait-ce qu'un début de combat contre la Tercera, c'était du suicide pur et simple.

En silence, les deux femmes observèrent les trois Arrancars qui se battaient en contrebas. De temps à autre, Akane faisait une remarque sur le style d'une des combattantes. Hallibel répondait rarement, mais lorsque que c'était le cas, elles débattaient plusieurs minutes de tel ou tel mouvement.

Akane aimait bien la compagnie d'Hallibel. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas rire et se battre comme avec Grimmjow, sa plus ancienne connaissance parmi les Arrancars. Mais elle appréciait son calme, sa sagesse, sa ligne de conduite.

La Shinigami renégate connaissait tous les Espada et même la plupart des Privarón Espada. Étant donné que son statut était précaire –personne ne pouvait prévoir quand Aizen n'aurait plus besoin d'elle–, elle préférait se faire des alliés puissants. Bien sûr, si Sôsuke ordonnait son exécution, ses alliés n'hésiteraient pas à l'abattre. Mais, en attendant ce jour, ils avaient un certain pouvoir dissuasif. Les Arrancars de rang moindre ne s'en prenaient pas à elle.

Seuls certains Espada bagarreurs lui cherchaient des crosses.

Aaroniero Arleri, par exemple, le Novena Espada. Ce connard fini prenait l'apparence de Kaien Shiba à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Akane en était folle de rage. Elle avait bien connu Kaien, l'avait apprécié et avait pleuré sa mort lorsqu'elle l'avait apprise. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait offert la pince à cheveux en forme de croissant de lune, qu'elle portait toujours.

Oui, elle avait souffert de la mort de Kaien, et ce salaud d'Aaroniero ne manquait jamais de raviver ces souvenirs en volant l'apparence du Shinigami décédé. Akane le détestait. Elle l'avait déjà battu et pas qu'une fois, et son niveau surpassait à présent largement celui de l'Espada n°9, mais il l'insupportait.

Nnoitra était pas mal non plus dans le genre drogué du combat. En ce moment, c'était contre lui qu'Akane testait sa puissance. La Shinigami avait en tête de surpasser tous les Espada, depuis Yammi, le Décima, jusqu'à Stark, le Primera. Comme ça, même avec ce foutu _Sceau_ qu'elle était obligée de porter, elle retrouverait son ancien niveau. Actuellement, elle faisait donc face au n°5, Nnoitra.

Cet Arrancar méprisait les femmes qui combattaient, mais il comprenait et appréciait le désir de pouvoir de la Shinigami. Elle voulait devenir plus forte, toujours plus forte, pour ne plus craindre quiconque. Nnoitra et elle se livraient des combats acharnés qui ne s'achevaient que lorsqu'un des deux s'écroulait, généralement Akane.

Elle compterait peut-être un jour Nnoitra dans ses alliés.

S'ils ne s'entretuaient pas avant…

- Oï, Fubuki.

- Hum ?

Akane détourna les yeux de l'arène et pivota vers la Tercera. Cette dernière n'avait pas quitté ses facción des yeux. Sans regarder la Shinigami, elle lança :

- Tu veux toujours te battre contre ma facción ? Vas-y.

Akane faillit tomber du pilier. Quoi, sérieux ?

- M-maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

- Il faut qu'elles se battent ensemble. Si elles n'unissent pas leurs efforts, elles ne pourront pas vaincre. Je ne veux pas les sacrifier à un combat inutile. Il faut qu'elles s'entraînent. Tu seras leur cible.

- Moi ? La cible ? Ce n'est pas…

Hallibel se redressa d'un mouvement fluide et poussa un bref sifflement strident. En bas, le combat cessa et les trois femmes Arrancars se tournèrent vers l'Espada. Akane grimaça avec appréhension, mais Hallibel ne la laissa pas se défiler.

- N'utilise pas ton Zanpakutô. Seulement le Kidô.

- Ulquiorra m'a engueulée il y a une heure à peine à cause du Kidô.

En vérité, l'idée de faire le lapin face aux loups ne l'enchantait pas tellement. Surtout si elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son Zanpakutô. Ça sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. Elle voulait se battre, oui, mais pas jouer le rôle d'une cible !

Hallibel sourit derrière son col, et balaya la piètre tentative de fuite d'Akane par un argument imparable :

- Ulquiorra est le Quatra. Je suis la Tercera. Alors, tu veux y aller, oui ou non ?

Hallibel s'était tourné vers elle. La Shinigami se résigna. Tant pis ! Elle l'aurait cherché après tout. Elle se mit debout, épousseta son hakama blanc, puis se volatilisa grâce au Shunpo pour se retrouver en bas du pilier. Les trois filles aux masques brisés l'observèrent sans aménité.

Bon, au moins c'était clair, c'était toujours pas le grand amour.

- Oh, regardez qui vient nous voir. Tu tiens pas à la vie ?

- Ah là là, cette grande gueule d'Apache, susurra Mila-Rose. Elle ne peut pas se taire une seconde.

Et bien sûr, il fallait absolument qu'elles commencent à s'engueuler, histoire de s'échauffer. Akane croisa les bras et attendit tranquillement qu'elles aient fini de se crêper le chignon.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Mila-Rose ?!

- Ooooh, taisez-vous toutes les deux, vous avez mauvaise haleine !

- Ta gueule, Sun-Sun !

- Non, vraiment, fermez la bouche. Ça m'incommode.

- Pétasse !

- Tu veux te battre ?!

Et ça continuait. Akane retint un soupir, mi-agacement mi-nostalgie. Lorsqu'elle était une simple Shinigami, elle adorait s'engueuler comme ça avec ses amis. Sôsuke était susceptible lorsqu'il était jeune. Tôsen et Kaien l'étaient moins, mais elle les taquinait quand même, insouciante. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la petite Soi Fong, à la 2° Division, elle avait prit un malin plaisir à la défier et à l'asticoter. Et plus tard, ça avait été le tour de la jeune Sachiko, de Hiyori et de Lisa, qui le lui rendaient bien.

Mélancolie.

Aizen et Tôsen avaient changé, trahi. Soi Fong était devenue Capitaine après la défection de Yoruichi. Hiyori et Lisa avaient disparues avec les Capitaines Hollowfiés. Elle avait perdu de vue Kaien et il était mort. Sachiko avait été tuée. Et elle, Akane, avait été bannie. Ou plus précisément, elle avait été condamnée à mort.

La chance, et un allié inattendu, l'avaient aidée à fuir avant.

Et tout ça pour finir où ?

Ici. Devant trois Arrancars femelles qui s'engueulaient avant de lui sauter dessus. A y réfléchir, son parcours ne manquait pas d'originalité. Dommage qu'il s'achève de façon aussi pathétique. Le seul aspect positif, maintenant, c'était qu'elle était protégée du Gotei. M'enfin, c'était comme plonger dans une rivière infestée de crocodiles pour échapper à des lions affamés. Les Hollow n'étaient peut-être pas préférables aux Shinigami.

Peut-être.

Elle expira à fond, plaça ses mains devant elle et lança une première attaque de Kidô.

Alors, un petit lexique :

Un katana fait plus de 60 cm et sa taille va jusqu'à 1 mètre.

Le_ Garganta _est un tunnel reliant deux mondes, peut être créé par une simple invocation de Hollow ou bien la mise en place d'un système spécial par des Shinigami.

D'où tombe le nom de Sachiko ? Sachiko apparaitra à plusieurs moments de la fic, c'est un autre OC de mon invention ^^

Image d'Akane : art/Fubuki-Akane-194585018


	3. Gris

Coucou ! Bon, ça vous a plus jusqu'ici ? Pace que c'est pas fini ^^

Pourquoi le gris ? Parce que c'est la couleur du malheur, de l'ennui, de l'attente. Des barreaux d'acier d'une prison. De la lame d'un Zanpakutô. La couleur du fer, des armes qu'on polît dans l'attente du combat...

Non, je ne suis pas folle ^^ Mais je ne choisi pas mes couleurs au hasard x)

Chapitre 2

_**Gris**_

Les cinq tours, aussi lisses et brillantes que cinq tubes de métal montant jusqu'au ciel, étaient plantées en plein milieu du désert sous la coupole de Las Noches. Entourées d'un mur circulaire d'une étrange couleur verte qui détonait au milieu des dunes pâles, elles se dressaient comme pour porter le ciel artificiel du palais d'Aizen. C'était le cœur de Las Noches.

Akane s'adossa lourdement au mur vert, puis glissa jusqu'au sol où elle se laissa tomber, laissant une large traînée rouge sur la surface verticale. D'un geste machinal, elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa blessure au front et lui coulait dans les yeux. Ses vêtements blancs étaient gris de sable et de poussière, déchirés en de multiples endroits et couverts de larges tâches écarlates là où elle avait été blessée.

Nnoitra, debout à quelques pas d'elle, était lui aussi blessé. Il haletait, hors d'haleine. Son bandeau qui cachait son trou de Hollow à la place de l'œil gauche avait été déchiré, une de ses mèches avait été coupées, et la capuche de sa veste était amputée des trois quart. Mais au moins, lui, il tenait debout.

- Lève-toi, Shinigami.

Akane avait les poumons en feu. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Se lever ? Garder les yeux ouverts était déjà un exploit… La Shinigami serra les mâchoires, refoulant l'épuisement qui la paralysait. Elle planta son Zanpakutô dans le sable et s'appuya dessus pour se relever, puis fit bravement face. Même vaincue, hors de question que son adversaire la regarde de haut…

Mais elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions : Nnoitra avait gagné.

- Ça suffit, Nnoitra. J'ai… J'ai perdu.

S'entraîner avec le Quinta Espada, c'était un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe. Pour lui, un combat n'était fini que si l'adversaire est mort. Gagner c'était tuer. On n'achevait pas un combat en avouant sa défaite. Un seul combattant devait ressortir vivant de l'affrontement.

Oui, s'entraîner avec Nnoitra, c'était généralement un truc qu'on ne faisait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Akane avait perdu plusieurs fois contre lui, et pourtant elle vivait toujours. Mais pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur elle pour l'achever, il fallait le raisonner, comme on apaise un cheval fou pour lui remettre un licol. C'était une entreprise délicate. Aucun faux pas n'était admis.

- J'ai pas entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Fubuki ?

- Tch' ! C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça… Me fais pas répéter en plus.

L'Espada éclata d'un rire grinçant et balança sa faux sur son épaule, railleur, dominant la Shinigami de toute sa hauteur.

- J'te dis que j'ai pas entendu ! Tu as quoi ?

- … Perdu.

- Le combat n'est pas fini, Fubuki !

- Bah, si. Tu peux toujours me flanquer un coup en travers de la gorge, quelle différence ? lâcha la jeune fille d'un air cynique. T'as gagné. Que je sois morte ou pas, le résultat est le même.

- C'est tentant…

D'un mouvement exagérément lent, il avança son Zanpakutô modifié vers le visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière regarda l'Espada sans ciller. Lorsque la lame s'arrêta à un centimètre à peine de sa gorge, elle la repoussa calmement de la main gauche.

- Tu ne me tueras pas.

S'il l'avait voulu, il ne l'aurait pas laissé toucher sa faux. Le premier round, flatter son ego, était gagné. Akane avait toujours l'impression de marcher au bord d'un précipice lorsqu'elle parlait avec Nnoitra. Il était trop instable. Et le convaincre était encore plus dur lorsqu'elle était épuisée par le combat.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterais, à part une engueulade d'Aizen ? En plus si Tôsen se fâche, tu perdras peut-être aussi ton rang d'Espada, comme Grimmjow.

- Ne me compare pas à cette daube !

Second round, gagné aussi. Le fâcher. Sans le menacer, l'amener à la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas la tuer. Plus qu'une étape et c'était gagnée. La psychologie selon Akane, ou comment raisonner un malade mental à tendances destructrices.

- Ensuite… Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. T'as déjà oublié ? Il faut que je devienne plus forte.

- Tu n'es qu'une femme. Tu ne me surpasseras jamais.

- Ça, j'en sais rien. Te surpasser ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux juste devenir plus forte. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Faut encore que je devienne plus puissante.

Un instant, la vie d'Akane ne tint qu'à un fil, ne tint qu'à cet échange de regards brûlants de défi entre elle et l'Espada. Puis ce dernier cracha par terre et balança à nouveau sa faux en double croissant de lune sur son épaule, avant de se détourner.

- Peu importe. Vaincre une merde comme toi me rendra pas plus fort non plus. Je t'écraserai quand tu aura un peu progressé, Fubuki.

- Merci d'être si encourageant, marmonna-t-elle.

L'Espada se mit à rire et Akane serra les dents. Dieux qu'elle détestait son rire. Grinçant et fou. Un rire de désespéré. Il riait encore lorsqu'il disparu à travers la partie du mur qui n'était qu'une illusion, et qu'il entra dans une des tours.

Troisième round : le ramener à son propre désir de puissance et piquer sa fierté. Gagné aussi.

Akane se redressa péniblement, et s'appuya au mur pour avancer vers l'endroit où la muraille de pierre épaisse de trois mètres n'était qu'une illusion qu'on traversait aussi aisément qu'un rideau d'eau et qui amenait le visiteur de l'autre côté du mur, au pied de la Première tour. Chaque pas lui semblait être une épreuve, tant elle avait mal partout. Enfoiré, il n'avait pas fait semblant.

- Yo. T'as l'air de t'être fait piétiner par Yammi.

- La ferme.

Grimmjow, qui venait apparemment de quitter l'une des tours, était soudain apparu près d'elle. Il glissa sa main droite dans sa poche tandis que sa manche gauche vide claquait dans le vent. Akane, toujours appuyée au mur, s'arrêta une seconde, et tourna la tête vers l'ex-Espada.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce que t'as soigné mon bras.

- Trop aimable.

- Jamais contente, hein ?

Il passa son bras intact autour de la taille de la Shinigami, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur, puis se volatilisa grâce au Sonido. Il se retrouva moins de deux secondes plus tard dans la chambre de la Shinigami, qui s'écroula avec soulagement sur son lit. Alors qu'elle commençait à soigner lentement sa blessure au bras droit, Grimmjow s'éclipsa pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec bandages, désinfectants, pommades et tout le bazar. Akane marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un remerciement, esquissa un geste pour retirer sa tunique, puis s'interrompit et fusilla l'ex-Espada du regard.

Ce dernier afficha un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ben voyons… Ce ne fut que lorsque la Shinigami porta la main à son katana qu'il se retourna avec un ricanement narquois. Pas trop tôt.

Ayant grandit dans un sale quartier du Rukongai, Akane n'avait pas eu de chance avec son corps de fille. C'était son secret le mieux gardé. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait était violée, plusieurs fois. Depuis, elle éprouvait une peur panique devant n'importe quel geste déplacé.

Akane enleva son haut en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une plainte. En dessous, elle portait simplement des bandages pour serrer sa poitrine. Eh oui, ce n'était pas facile d'avoir de belles formes, et elle considérait cette partie de son anatomie comme une gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Malgré ces bandages, une énorme cicatrice était visible, barrant tout son dos de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche. Comme si on avait essayé de la taillader avec un couteau de boucher émoussé.

La Shinigami utilisa sa technique de guérison pour soigner brièvement les plus grosses entailles sur son corps et ses bras. Elle était trop épuisée pour faire autre chose qu'arrêter les saignements. Elle ne fit qu'amorcer la cicatrisation de ses blessures, préférant laisser au temps le soin de terminer de la soigner.

_« Unohana Taïcho serait fière de moi »,_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume. _« Je me débrouille presque aussi bien qu'un membre de la 4° Division. »_

Ce fut lorsqu'elle dû bander les plaies que ça se gâta. Ses bras lui semblaient lourds, ses mouvements lents, et ses mains extraordinairement maladroites. Elle bataillait pour panser son épaule gauche lorsque les bandages lui échappèrent… En même temps qu'un chapelet de jurons colorés.

Grimmjow, dont elle avait totalement oublié la présence, éclata d'un rire moqueur qui la fit sursauter.

- Eh ben, même plus capable de soigner un petit bobo ?

- Oh, la ferme !

Elle se pencha pour rattraper les pansements, mais l'Arrancar fut plus rapide. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour vociférer quelque chose qui n'était sûrement pas de la poésie, il se retrouva assis derrière elle sur le lit, attrapa son bras gauche et le lui tordit dans le dos pour l'immobiliser. Ce qui marcha très bien. Akane retint un cri de douleur.

- Grimmjow, espèce de connard ! Lâche-moi !

- Tsss… C'est quoi ce sale caractère ? Bouge pas et tais-toi, et j'te lâcherai.

La Shinigami jura et cessa de se débattre. L'ex-Espada attendit un moment, puis libérera son bras. Et, avant que la renégate n'ai le temps de se retourner, il commença à faire le bandage qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à terminer. Ses gestes étaient calmes et précis.

Akane s'étrangla :

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- J't'ai dis de te taire et d'pas bouger.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Grimmjow ?

- La ferme j'ai dit !

- Aaaah, j'me disais, tu ne peux pas avoir changé de personnalité en deux secondes… Aïe !

Il venait de lui asséner une tape sèche au sommet de la tête. De son bras libre, elle frotta son crâne douloureux tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule. Grimmjow, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il faisait, ne daigna pas la regarder mais un air moqueur se peignit sur son visage. Akane grogna et se détourna.

Au bout d'un moment, elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

- T'es pas obligé de m'aider.

- T'as bien fait ça pour mon bras gauche.

- C'était il y a une semaine. Je m'étonne que ta mémoire remonte aussi loin, Hollow.

- La ferme, Shinigami.

L'échange s'arrêta là. En effet, Akane avait du mal à garder une certaine cohérence dans ses pensées. La fatigue, le stress du combat qui retombait… Et les mains baladeuses, ou plutôt la main baladeuse de Grimmjow n'arrangeait rien. Ce crétin fini prenait un malin plaisir à effleurer sa poitrine à chacun de ses mouvements. Akane se força à détendre ses épaules et à calmer son rythme cardiaque. Ce crétin n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. C'était bien la seule chose qui l'empêchait de lui fracasser le crâne.

Ce petit jeu de provocation avait cours depuis longtemps entre eux. Depuis le début de la captivité d'Akane, en fait. Souvent, celui des deux qui était _provoqué (c'était aussi souvent l'un que l'autre) _sortait de ses gonds et ça se finissait avec une belle baston. Mais, parfois, ils poussaient le jeu plus loin, s'approchant dangereusement de la frontière interdite. Grimmjow était taré et Akane avait un tempérament explosif, ce qui ne faisait pas très bon ménage, et de plus la Shinigami avait la baffe facile si Grimmjow faisait un geste trop déplacé.

Mais ils se faisaient confiance, et même si cette entente était parfaitement contre-nature, une grande partie de la santé mentale de la prisonnière reposait sur cette confiance mutuelle.

Heureusement pour la patience de la Shinigami, Grimmjow termina rapidement de panser ses divers blessures. Akane s'écroula alors sur son lit, rabattit avec difficulté la couverture sur elle et ferma les yeux, comme si elle allait s'endormir dans la seconde… Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Elle prit néanmoins le soin d'ôter sa pince à cheveux en ivoire et argent et de la poser sur sa table de nuit.

Grimmjow, jusque là silencieux, se rappela à son souvenir :

- T'as perdu ?

- Hum ?

- T'as perdu contre Nnoitra ?

- … Oui. Mais de justesse. D'ici quelques entraînements, c'est moi qui gagnerai.

- T'es optimiste, pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait éclater il y a moins de vingt minutes.

- La ferme.

Elle remonta encore un peu la couverture sur sa tête. Grimmjow haussa les épaules, moqueur, mais ne partit pas. Au contraire, il s'assit, appuyant son dos contre le lit et renversant la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond immaculé. Ses cheveux bleus étaient à trente centimètres du visage d'Akane, et remplissaient tout son champ de vision.

Elle réprima l'envie absurde de passer la main dans cette crinière azurée, et ferma les paupières dans l'espoir de chasser ces idées idiotes de son crâne malmené.

L'ex-Espada ne bougeait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna à demi la tête vers elle :

- Tu dors ?

- ... Non.

- Tu peux répondre à une question ?

- Non.

- Quel est le meilleur moyen de tuer un Shinigami ?

- N… Quoi ?!

Elle se redressa d'un bond, puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même avec un grognement de douleur. Grimmjow n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle s'assit sur son matelas, le dos contre le mur, et s'enveloppa dans sa couverture en maudissant ce crétin d'Arrancar qui avait ruiné sa tentative de sommeil.

- Tu me demande comment tuer un Shinigami ?

- J'suis un Hollow, j'peux savoir pourquoi ça te surprends ?

Akane cligna des yeux et compta sur ses doigts :

- Petit un, tu sais très bien que je suis moi-même une Shinigami, renégate et prisonnière certes, mais Shinigami tout de même, et un tel manque de tact est affligeant, même venant de toi. Petit deux, tu sais très bien que je ne te répondrai pas et qu'en plus il est probable que je t'éclate les dents pour avoir osé me dire un truc pareil, ce qui suppose que tu dois être sacrément désespéré ou vraiment très stupide. Petit trois, si tu me demandes ça, c'est que tu as l'intention d'aller te battre contre un Shinigami, ce qui est, vu ton nouveau statut de manchot, carrément du suicide. Petit quatre…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, merde !

Oooh, elle l'avait fâché. Bien fait. Il ne regardait plus le plafond et évitait son regard, et Akane s'autorisa un petit sourire railleur avant de demander d'un ton plus posé :

- Tu veux aller te battre contre le rouquin, là, Kuro-quelque-chose ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo. C'est mon adversaire, c'est ma proie. Pas question d'abandonner.

- Et tu me demande à moi comment vaincre ton adversaire ?

- …

Akane s'appuya sur le mur et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Elle était toujours aussi fatiguée, mais toute envie de s'assoupir l'avait quittée. Il fallait agir dans l'ordre des priorités.

Et Grimmjow, le seul qui était pour elle à la fois un ami et un allié dans ce palais de malades, était toujours une priorité.

- Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas un vrai Shinigami.

- Hein ?

- Aizen m'a parlé de lui. Il se montre très prolixe avec ceux qui ne peuvent pas le menacer. Il m'a dit que Kurosaki était mi-humain mi-Shinigami, ce qui veut dire qu'il possède les pouvoirs d'une âme Shinigami et d'une âme humaine.

- Tu me réponds ?!

- Pourquoi, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Tch' ! J'étais persuadé que tu allais m'envoyer bouler.

Akane ne rouvrit même pas les yeux mais fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils :

- Si tu m'avais demandé comment tuer Yoruichi Taïcho ou Ukitake-san, tu serais mort, mon vieux. Mais ce Kurosaki, Aizen a l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'il gagne tous ses combats. Rien que pour l'emmerder, ça serait bien que tu le battes.

Grimmjow ricana, et Akane se permit un sourire mauvais. Tous deux privés de leur liberté par Aizen, ils ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur.

- Je disais donc, reprit Akane. Ton Kurosaki, il a les pouvoirs d'un Shinigami mais aussi ceux d'un humain.

- Les humains n'ont pas de pouvoir.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Et les Hollow, tu crois qu'ils viennent d'où ?

Il y eut un silence. La Shinigami renégate ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard hébété de Grimmjow. Bon, apparemment, il avait rien compris.

Elle croisa les bras, s'emmitouflant davantage dans sa couverture, et exposa lentement :

- Les Hollow proviennent des âmes humaines séparées de leur corps. Puisque Kurosaki est un humain avec des pouvoirs de Shinigami, son âme a du être séparée de son corps pour qu'il acquière ces pouvoirs. Dans les notes de Kisuke Urahara que j'ai volées…

- C'est qui ça ?

- Urahara est le créateur du Hôgyokou, un expert en expériences louches et un pro de la Hollowfication. Quand il s'est fait virer de la Soul Society, c'est ma Division qui a été chargée de fouiller son labo pour trouver des preuves contre lui. J'ai trouvé deux cahiers intéressants, je les ai ramenés, mais ce connard d'Urahara s'est échappé avant même que j'entre dans la pièce avec mes preuves. Dans la panique qui a suivit, je n'ai pu les déposer nulle part. Je les ai donc gardés avec moi un moment, et puis j'ai cédé à la curiosité et je les ai lues.

- …

- Pas de commentaires, Grimm. J'ai donc lu les notes d'Urahara. Il s'agissait de remarques sur la Hollowfication. Je ne vais pas te résumer ce que je sais. Il est probable que Kurosaki ai des pouvoirs de Hollow, mais normalement, il ne devrait les maîtriser que très peu, voir pas du tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de te balancer un Cero à la gueule, mais si jamais il a un masque, tu seras moins fort que lui.

Grimmjow médita cette information quelques secondes, puis marmonna :

- C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Je sais. Alors voilà la réponse : si Kurosaki a un masque, n'essaie pas de le tuer mais seulement de le briser ce masque. Ensuite, et ensuite seulement, tu lui casses la gueule à fond. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

- Ça me suffit.

- Bien. Je peux dormir maintenant ?

- J'aurais bien une autre occupation en tête mais…

- … Mais je te connais, chat de gouttière pervers, alors la réponse est _non_ d'office. Silence !

La Shinigami ferma les yeux après un dernier regard meurtrier, et se rallongea sur son lit, face au mur, de façon à tourner le dos à Grimmjow. Ce dernier ricana, mais ne quitta pas sa place. Il attendit que la respiration de la blessée se face lente et régulière, preuve qu'elle s'était endormie. Alors, seulement, il se releva en s'appuyant sur son bras unique, et quitta la pièce en silence.

Ne pas combattre Kurosaki s'il avait un masque.

Venant de tout autre, ce conseil lui aurait paru ridicule. Mais là… Il fallait admettre qu'il écoutait Akane. Voir ce Shinigami Remplaçant avec un masque de Hollow lui paraissait certes être une absurdité, mais si jamais c'était vrai… Si jamais c'était vrai…

Il suivrait les conseils d'Akane.

**oOoOoOo**

- Salope ! Reviens ici ! Le combat n'est pas fini !

Akane gomma de son visage toute trace de triomphe. Elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'amplifier la rage de Nnoitra. Le Quinta, étalé au sol, ne pouvait plus bouger tant ses membres étaient faibles, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de hurler comme un putois.

Akane avait mit deux jours à guérir. Elle s'était ensuite entraînée sans relâche avec Grimmjow, mais également avec Luppi, si facile à provoquer, et avec Tôsen. Le Shinigami aveugle était un professeur très doué. Il avait été le _sempai_ d'Akane, puisqu'il était en dernière année à l'Académie lorsqu'elle y était entrée, et ils avaient toujours été en bons termes, proches même. Tôsen était, il y avait plus de cent ans, un de ceux qu'Akane considéraient comme ses amis.

Elle avait eu tort, certes, mais même s'il avait perdu sa confiance et son respect, cela n'ôtait rien à sa valeur au combat.

Tôsen avait donc aidé Akane à s'entraîner durant plusieurs jours. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que la Shinigami renégate se battait quotidiennement contre Nnoitra. Le premier jour, elle avait perdu, mais de justesse. Le second jour, Tôsen les avait retrouvé côte à côte, évanouis et en sale état. Match nul. Le combat suivant, le surlendemain, s'était soldé par la défaite de Nnoitra. Depuis, chaque jour l'Espada venait ici pour combattre et prendre sa revanche, et chaque fois Akane le battait.

Elle ne s'en tirait pas sans dommages. Le soir, elle passait des heures à se soigner où à se faire soigner, que se soit par les Arrancars chargés de cela ou par Tôsen, qui surveillait ses progrès et écoutait ses rapports en bon professeur attentif. Mais les faits étaient là : elle avait surpassé le Quinta Espada.

- Fubuki, connasse ! Reviens, j'ai dit ! Le combat… Le combat n'est pas fini !

Akane s'était détourné et avait rengainé son Zanpakutô. Elle pivota vers l'Arrancar à terre tout en se servant de sa bandoulière de tissu bleu, qui servait à maintenir son katana dans son dos, pour faire une écharpe de fortune à son bras gauche ensanglanté.

- C'est fini, Nnoitra. T'as perdu.

- Alors fini le boulot ! A moins que tu ne pense que ça ne vaut pas la peine de combattre si tu n'as aucune raison de le faire ?!

Un éclair fugitif passa dans les yeux de la Shinigami.

- Je ne suis pas Neliel, Nnoitra. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour finir un combat, moi.

L'Espada vacilla, déstabilisé. Neliel Tu Oderschvank, ex-Tercera Espada, disparu depuis longtemps, avait été l'objet de sa haine durant de longues années. Elle s'était volatilisée plus de vingt ans auparavant, mais Akane savait que son souvenir alimentait toujours la rancœur de Nnoitra.

Ce dernier serra les dents et cracha avec hargne :

- Alors vas-y, achève-moi !

- Je ne suis pas Neliel mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te tuer. Tant que tu es en vie, tu n'as pas perdu. Tu n'as pas perdu parce que tu peux encore devenir plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, femme ?!

Il devait vraiment être fâché. Il ne l'avait pas appelée « femme » depuis vingt ans, depuis la disparition de Neliel en fait. Akane ne se dégonfla pas.

- Tu étais le n°8 il y a vingt ans. Tu es le n°5 maintenant. T'as encore cinq Espada à surpasser. Alors vis et deviens plus fort, vis pour devenir plus fort. C'est ça que tu veux, non ? Mourir au combat contre quelqu'un de plus puissant ? Si je t'achève, là, maintenant, est-ce que tu réaliseras ton souhait de mourir dans une bataille ? Non. Alors deviens plus fort. Meurs au combat et pas vautré par terre comme un animal qui attend qu'on l'achève !

Nnoitra en resta coi. Akane le dominait de toute sa hauteur, les yeux étincelants de colère. Un instant, il fut presque surpris. Elle était si différente. Cette rage qui brûlait dans son regard ne lui était pas adressée, mais elle la grandissait.

Comme si ce n'était pas la même personne qui se tenait devant lui.

Cette colère… La colère de celle qui sait de quoi elle parle. La colère de quelqu'un qui a déjà vécu l'humiliation d'être à terre, d'implorer la mort, et qui ne l'a pas reçue. Et cette défaite, cette blessure, était devenue une force. Brulante et impérieuse. Une victoire. Un pouvoir.

La haine.

- Ensuite, tu va te battre contre Ulquiorra, hein ?

Nnoitra avait finalement retrouvé la parole. Ses mots prirent la Shinigami au dépourvu, mais elle se reprit et hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui. Il est le n°4. Le prochain que je dois surpasser si je veux devenir plus forte.

- Et tu compte le battre… Sans utiliser le Bankai.

- Je n'ai pas le Bankai, sinon je l'aurais utilisé pour te battre.

- Tu mens.

Elle hausa un sourcil mais ne nia pas. Nnoitra se redressa lentement sur un coude. Il était couvert d'écarlate. Le sang coulait de son dos, de ses bras, de sa poitrine, de son visage même.

- Tu en es capable, ricana-t-il. Même ton Shikai est puissant. Et je sais que tu quittes parfois Las Noches pour te cacher dans le désert et t'entraîner.

Akane détourna la tête. _Le Bankai_. Cela faisait des années qu'elle le maîtrisait. Mais plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'elle avait le _Sceau_. Ce foutu _Sceau_. Il était nécessaire, d'accord. Elle l'avait prit et activé de sa propre volonté. Après tout, ce _Sceau_ était le seul moyen d'échapper aux recherches du Seireitei. Mais les faits étaient là, elle n'avait plus le Bankai tant que le _Sceau_ était actif.

Voilà pourquoi elle quittait parfois Las Noches : elle se cachait, brisait le _Sceau_ et renouait avec le Bankai… Avant de réactiver le _Sceau_. De verrouiller elle-même son pouvoir.

- Je ne peux pas avoir le Bankai. Cela m'est impossible.

- Hein ? Tu veux me faire croire que t'es pas assez forte ?

Nnoitra s'était redressé en position assise, sa grande silhouette maigre et ensanglantée adossée à ce qui restait d'un pilier de pierre explosé par le combat. Akane serra les poings, enfin son poing droit puisque le gauche refusait d'obéir.

- Non. Je suis assez forte. Mais je suis une Shinigami renégate. J'ai perdu une certaine partie de mes pouvoirs. Je peux me battre, oui, je peux encore me battre, je peux ruminer ma colère tant que je veux, je ne peux pas avoir le Bankai. _Je ne peux pas_. Je ne peux me battre qu'avec ma force, ma force à moi. Pas celle de Tsuki no Ibuki.

L'Arrancar mit un moment à se rappeler que Tsuki no Ibuki était le nom du Zanpakutô d'Akane. Encore une fois, il se demanda pour quel crime elle avait été bannie. Bah, il s'en fichait après tout.

- Nos combats sont finis, grogna enfin le Quinta à contrecœur.

- Ouais.

- On remettra ça quand je serai sûr de t'éclater la tête, femelle.

- Si tu veux.

Nnoitra inclina la tête, son large sourire flippant gravé sur le visage. Il laissa échapper un peu de reiatsu, une sorte d'appel, et l'unique Arrancar qui lui servait de facción apparu. Tesla. Alors que l'Arrancar blond se précipitait vers l'Espada avec inquiétude, Akane puisa dans ses dernières réserves pour opérer une sortie digne.

Elle se volatilisa grâce au Shunpo, et fila comme une flèche à travers le désert les couloirs de la Première tour, jusqu'à s'écrouler dans sa chambre.

Des bandages et une trousse de premiers secours étaient posés sur le canapé. Etait-elle à ce point prévisible ? Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle allait se battre aujourd'hui… M'enfin, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire ici, alors quiconque la connaissait assez pouvait être certain qu'elle allait forcément casser la gueule de quelqu'un dans la journée.

Elle avait terminé de se soigner, et de bander les plaies à demi-cicatrisées par son pouvoir, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle était en train de réenfiler avec difficulté une tunique ample _(oui, pas facile avec un bras inerte)_, et lança tout en bataillant avec le vêtement :

- Un instant !

- C'est Grimmjow. Et ça m'dérange pas d'entrer si t'es à poil.

- Moi, ça me dérange ! Voilà, c'est bon, entre.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant l'ex-Espada aux cheveux bleus. Il promena un regard intéressé sur la Shinigami, mais en fut pour ses frais. Elle ne portait certes pas son hakama, mais la longue tunique qu'elle avait enfilé lui tombait presque jusqu'aux genoux. Le tissu gris-bleu accentuait la pâleur de son teint et des bandages qui entouraient ses bras, ses jambes et même son cou. Elle en avait morflé.

Akane boucla autour de ses hanches une ceinture de cuir à laquelle elle pouvait accrocher son katana, mais elle laissa son arme sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec un vague salut de la main :

- Yo, Grimm. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- T'as gagné ?

- Oui. Ça va faire cinq jour d'affilée. J'en ai fini avec le n°5, je passe au n°4. Ça va être purement jouissif d'éclater l'espèce de clown pâlichon.

Le clown pâlichon… Le surnom d'Ulquiorra fit éclater de rire Grimmjow. Contrairement à Akane, qui était seulement mise mal à l'aise par le Quatra, Grimmjow ne pouvait tout simplement pas le saquer. Imaginer la Shinigami tabasser son ennemi amena un large sourire psychopathe sur ses lèvres.

Akane finit par secoua la tête, et changer de sujet :

- Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

- Luppi, Yammi et Wonderweiss partent dans le monde réel pour faire diversion pendant qu'Ulquiorra capture la rouquine. J'pars avec eux.

Akane retrouva un visage grave. Oui, elle savait que c'était prévu. Et il était facile de deviner les intentions de Grimmjow.

- Tu pars dans quelques heures, alors ?

- Ouais.

- Pour tuer Kurosaki ?

- Dans le mille.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Grimmjow ne lui dirait pas qu'il était inquiet. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir. Il ne lui dirait pas qu'il voulait un dernier conseil à propos de cette histoire de masque. Non, il ne le dirait pas. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir de réponse. Il était beaucoup trop fier.

C'était un autre trait de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun.

Akane porta machinalement la main à la pince d'ivoire et d'argent dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Geste familier, rassurant. Depuis plus d'un siècle, elle frôlait ce bijou lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait. Depuis plus d'un siècle, ça marchait.

- Bonne chance, Grimmjow.

Le_ Sonido_ est l'équivalent pour les Arrancar du Shunpo des Shinigami. C'est un pas qui s'appuie sur l'énergie spirituelle et permets de se déplacer à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le_ sempai_… Pour ceux qui font une grosse allergie au japonais, le sempai est l'aîné, le guide. Tôsen était plus âgé qu'Akane et s'est donc occupé d'elle lorsqu'elle est entrée à l'Académie.

_Tsuki no Ibuki _veut dire « Souffle de Lune ». Joli non, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. Célédon

Et voilà, le début de la fin pour Las Noches : l'arrivée d'Inoue ! Et ensuite, celle de Super-Fraise, Quatre-yeux, Mister-Muscles, et leurs amis Shinigami... Enjoy !

Alors, comme d'habitude... _Céladon_, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une couleur entre le bleu azur, le vert, et le gris. Le bleu est pour moi symbole de tristesse, le vert, de changement, et le gris... De malheur. Céladon, c'est donc une transition entre ces différents états de fait...

Chapitre 3

_**Céladon**_

Akane leva une énième fois les yeux vers le ciel nocturne du Hueco Mondo. Après le départ de Grimmjow, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil agité. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle aurait voulu y aller. Agir. Se battre. Oh, comme le combat lui manquait ! Le vrai combat, le désir, le besoin d'écraser l'adversaire, de le tuer, de se venger…

Elle secoua la tête. _Pas encore_, se répétait-elle. _Pas encore_.

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, guettant le moment où les Arrancars reviendraient de mission. Elle les avait entendus passer dans le couloir devant sa chambre, et entendre Grimmjow râler contre Ulquiorra l'avait singulièrement rassuré.

Elle détestait Las Noches. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle aimait bien ce cinglé bleu.

Au bout d'un moment, vaincue par l'épuisement, elle avait finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, malgré ses blessures encore en voie de guérison, elle se sentait à peu près d'attaque.

Elle avait alors chipé quelques provisions avant de quitter Las Noches en catimini. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas quitter le Hueco Mondo, mais elle pouvait toujours parcourir le désert… Ou plutôt, comme elle le faisait souvent, aller _sous_ le désert.

Sous les dunes et le sable se trouvait une forêt de roc. Les arbres minéraux faisaient toujours plus de cinq cent mètres de haut, et c'étaient l'extrémité de leurs rameaux qui transperçaient parfois la surface du désert. Dans la forêt souterraine, la Forêt des Menos Grande comme l'appelaient les Hollow, on ne trouvait que des Gillian et de simples Hollow. Pas assez expérimentés pour dissimuler leur approche, et donc facilement repérables.

C'était ici qu'Akane brisait son _Sceau_ et s'entraînait.

Elle avait passé trois longues heures à s'exercer, s'interrompant fréquemment lorsqu'elle détectait l'approche d'un Hollow. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que les alliés d'Aizen connaissent son Bankai… Ni les autres choses que son _Sceau_ cachait. En fait, Aizen lui-même ignorait son Bankai. Il savait bien sûr qu'elle l'avait, mais il ne savait absolument pas en quoi il consistait.

Encore une des règles qu'Akane s'était fixée : ne pas révéler son Bankai à son ancien ami, ne pas le laisser connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il en savait déjà beaucoup trop sûr elle.

Sa lignée. Son désir de prouver sa force. La méfiance à laquelle elle avait dû faire face à l'Académie. Sa ténacité qui l'avait amenée à grimper les échelons. Et puis la déchéance, le complot, le _piège_…

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle évoquait ces souvenirs, une boule de rage et de haine enflait dans son ventre, et Akane agrippa d'un geste nerveux la petite clef d'argent qu'elle portait en pendentif.

_Pas encore_, se récitait-elle comme un mantra. _Pas encore._

Au bout d'un long moment, la colère décru. Comme un montre qui, un instant agité, se rendort lentement. Elle secoua la tête. Contrairement au Vizards, elle avait été seule pour faire face à la trahison de la Soul Society. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie.

Parfois, même, elle se demandait si elle ne finirait pas par en devenir folle.

Chassant ces pensées parasite, elle reprit le chemin de Las Noches.

Pour rentrer, Akane se faufila par les anciens passages. Ce chemin l'obligeait à passer par le labo de ce taré de Szayel-Aporro, l'Espada n°8, mais elle ne croisait personne à par lui. Et Szayel avait beau être un fou dangereux doublé d'un pseudo-scientifique à tendances destructrices, il lui devait quelques retours d'ascenseurs depuis qu'elle avait obtenu d'Aizen qu'il octroie à ce cinglé un bâtiment entier pour en faire son labo.

Elle n'avait certainement pas fait ça par générosité. Elle avait juste besoin qu'il lui soit redevable, afin de pouvoir profiter de ses passages secrets.

Elle grimpa un interminable escalier, et arriva enfin à la trappe métallique qui donnait directement dans le bureau _(si ça pouvait s'appeler un bureau)_ de l'Espada. Elle poussa le panneau et accéda enfin à l'intérieur, où elle se hissa avec un grognement d'effort.

Szayel, assit derrière sa table de travail, ne leva pas le nez du document qu'il rédigeait.

- En vadrouille, Fubuki ?

- Encore, oui. Ulquiorra est revenu avec l'humaine ?

- 'Sais pas. J'ai autre chose à faire, vois-tu.

Akane haussa les épaules, s'agenouilla sur le plancher et referma la trappe. Par-dessus le panneau, elle replaça un tapis rose et rouge, qui avait glissé lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le passage, puis promena un regard blasé autour d'elle.

La première fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans cette pièce, elle avait eut l'impression de faire un malaise. Tout, absolument TOUT était rose. C'est simple, si Akane connaissait, sa première réaction aurait été _« Oh mon dieu ! Barbie-Land existe donc ? »_. Cependant, comme à l'époque elle ignorait encore l'existence même de la Barbie, elle s'était contentée de retenir un fou rire hystérique qui l'aurait définitivement brouillé avec Szayel. Or, elle avait trop besoin de lui pour couvrir un minimum ses fugues pour se permettre un tel geste.

Depuis, le temps avait passé et elle avait apprit à faire taire les commentaires plus ou moins moqueurs qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle entrait ici. N'empêche, Szayel était vraiment bizarre. Même Kurotsuchi avait des goûts moins farfelus.

Bref.

Elle se leva, et quitta le bureau sans un salut. Elle ne faisait que passer, par ici. Szayel tolérait ses passages et se taisait, c'était suffisant. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'allait pas non plus se forcer à tailler une bavette avec lui.

L'humaine qu'Ulquiorra devait ramener était sans doute déjà arrivée.

Elle couru presque pour arriver à temps dans la salle du trône d'Aizen. Elle allait entrer par la porte dérobée. Cette entrée donnait accès à l'espèce d'estrade géante sur laquelle siégeait Aizen. Ce cube de marbre approchait les sept mètres de haut, et comme il était adossé au mur du fond de la salle, un passage permettait à Sôsuke d'accéder directement à sa place, sans se taper la grimpette depuis la salle jusqu'en haut de son trône. Bref, cette porte était bien cachée dans l'ombre, invisible, et si elle était discrète, Akane pourrait surgir dans le dos d'Aizen et se tenir en retrait pour observer toute la scène par-dessus l'épaule du maître des lieux.

Bon, il ne fallait pas avoir froid aux yeux. Mais à condition de masquer son reiatsu et de rester muette comme une tombe, Akane savait qu'Aizen tolérerait sa présence près de lui.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Akane poussa la porte et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Cachée par les ombres denses qui masquaient toute l'estrade _(sauf l'endroit où siégeait Aizen, évidemment)_, la Shinigami s'avança afin de pouvoir observer ce qui se passait en bas. Aizen tourna brièvement les yeux vers elle avec un mince sourire, qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

Elle s'avança un peu plus. S'il s'autorisait à la regarder, ça voulait dire qu'en bas, ils ne le regardaient pas, _lui_.

Elle pencha la tête et retint une exclamation.

Une fille rousse _(l'humaine, sans aucun doute)_, appliquait une étrange lumière dorée sur le dos de Grimmjow. A l'endroit où se trouvait jadis le 6. La brûlure était en train de s'effacer, et le tatouage se régénérait progressivement. Frappée de stupeur, Akane observa son ami Arrancar…

Son bras.

Son bras gauche était revenu.

Elle se mordit la joue pour retenir un juron ébahi. Bordel, c'était possible ça ? Tous les Espada fixaient l'opération avec un mélange de stupeur et de répulsion, presque de la peur. Luppi, lui, semblait fou de rage.

Et lorsque Grimmjow le transperça, Akane faillit se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Ce n'était pas le fait de voir mourir Luppi qui la choquait, elle avait vu bien pire. Non, ce qui la stupéfait, c'était la facilité avec laquelle Grimmjow l'avait tué.

Luppi n'égalait certes pas le niveau de Grimmjow, mais il aurait pu être le n°7. Grimmjow était donc devenu plus fort, beaucoup plus fort, pour être capable de l'écraser si vite. Sa haine obsessionnelle pour Kurosaki avait donc eut au moins un effet positif… Il s'était entraîné comme un taré.

_« Peut-être même assez pour que je recommence à me méfier de lui »_, songea Akane sans le quitter des yeux. _« Peut-être même assez pour que je me souvienne… Qu'allié ou non, il est un Hollow. »_

Certes, Grimmjow était un Arrancar. Un être évolué. Mais avant cela il avait été un Hollow, un monstre de violence et de colère. Cette facette de lui-même existait toujours. Elle ferait bien de ne pas l'oublier.

Alors qu'il laissait éclater sa joie sauvage, exultant, les yeux fixés sur Aizen, Akane eut la désagréable impression que c'était elle qu'il regardait.

**oOoOoOo**

Inoue Orihime. Humaine. Son pouvoir se nommait les Six Fleurs et logeait dans ses espèces de barrettes ridicules en forme de flocons. Grâce aux Six Fleurs, elle pouvait nier la réalité, la rejeter. Elle était ainsi capable de supprimer ainsi les dommages subis par un objet qu'elle voulait restaurer, ou bien de matérialiser un bouclier afin de repousser ce qu'elle refusait.

Akane ferma les yeux, se souvenant de l'horrible cicatrice dans son dos. Peut-être que Inoue pourrait la soigner. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui révéler son existence. Et puis, même si l'humaine guérissait la blessure, la souffrance des souvenirs ne s'effacerait jamais.

Jamais.

…

_Cris, sanglots. Sachiko hurlait, appelait à l'aide, frappait. Ils étaient six autour d'elle. Sept avec elle-même, Akane, qui sentait la vie la fuir par la plaie béante de son dos. Mais elle n'était pas morte. Elle agonisait, mais elle pouvait voir. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais elle voyait, elle voyait et elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir ça._

_Six hommes. Deux étaient masqués, leurs visages couverts par des cagoules, et les quatre autres avaient perdues dans la bagarre. C'étaient ces quatre là qui les avaient agressées en premier. Sachiko et Akane étaient fatiguées, elles étaient allées boire un verre ensemble, et l'alcool avait étouffé leur vigilance Ils leurs étaient tombés dessus alors qu'elles traversaient une rue déserte._

_Pas pour les voler, les violer ou quoi que ce soit du même style. Non. Juste pour les massacrer. Le plus violemment et le plus cruellement possible._

…

A nouveau, la jeune fille sentit une la colère revenir. Un tigre, un dragon, une créature sauvage et meurtrière qu'elle enchaînait au plus profond d'elle-même, mais qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supprimer.

Elle ne pouvait pas effacer cette colère. Jamais.

Car elle ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner.

…

_Coups. Cris. Hurlement._

_Sachiko luttait mais ils étaient six et elle était seule. _

_Elle était seule parce qu'Akane avait prit un coup de sabre en travers du dos, un coup de sabre à sa place, et qu'elle s'était écroulée. Sachiko se battait. Sachiko les entraînaient loin d'Akane, loin de la ruelle sombre. Sachiko se battait, mais elle perdait. Elle allait perdre. Mourir. Pour avoir soutenu Akane, pour avoir été son amie, les six hommes la haïssaient. Pour avoir été loyale, Sachiko était condamnée._

_Akane étouffait. Elle voulait se battre. Protéger Sachiko. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle aussi était condamnée. Sa blessure, dans son dos, était atroce et la condamnait à une longue agonie, la condamnait à voir sa meilleure amie se battre et succomber peu à peu._

_A sa place._

_Et Sachiko hurla, appela à l'aide en vain. Encore et encore._

_Et Akane refusa de s'évanouir pour échapper à la souffrance. Encore et encore._

_Encore et encore._

_Jusqu'à ce que la gravité de la blessure d'Akane vienne à bout de sa résistance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus le sang chaud ruisseler dans son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde l'usage de ses sens et s'évanouisse. Consciente que ce que Sachiko avait enduré, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner. Consciente qu'elle aurait du tout subir à sa place. Consciente aussi que, pour sa faiblesse, son impuissance, elle serait condamnée à porter le poids de cette faute._

_Jusqu'à sa mort._

…

Jusqu'à sa mort. Car elle n'était pas morte et ça avait sans doute été ça, le pire. De survivre. De survivre et de comprendre.

Le coup qu'ils lui avaient asséné était parfait. Elle aurait dû mettre des heures à mourir, vidé de son sang et de sa souffrance. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle survécu ?

Les mains d'Akane se crispèrent sur le rapport.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ce jour-là ? Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée dans ce fossé boueux, guérie et indemne, à côté du cadavre de Sachiko ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Pourquoi, à part pour se venger ?

Alors elle avait accepté de vivre. Vivre avec la douleur, avec le désespoir, l'humiliation, la colère. La haine. Et en faire une force.

Akane avait été la seule à survivre. Elle s'était extirpée de la fosse, malade et affaiblie. Elle s'était mise en route vers le Seireitei. Au passage, elle avait apprit que cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait disparu, mais qu'elle était déjà considérée comme une déserteuse.

Cette nouvelle lui avait tiré un cri de rage. Malgré tous ses efforts, le Seireitei ne l'avait donc jamais vraiment accepté. Au premier prétexte, ils la condamnaient.

Très bien. Elle agirait sans eux.

Elle avait erré dans le Rukongai trois jours. Puis, à un bar, elle avait retrouvé les quatre sans cagoules et les avaient tués. Elle avait aussi reconnu le cinquième au reiatsu de son sabre _(le même reiatsu qui subsistait sur la blessure de Sachiko, tuée elle aussi d'un coup de sabre dans le dos)_ et l'avait tué aussi. Tous. En une seule fois. Elle n'avait pas fait de quartier.

Cinq meurtres.

Dans une violence inimaginable. Devant des dizaines de témoins. Elle, qui était considérée comme une déserteuse puisqu'elle n'avait pas reparue au Seireitei depuis cette nuit fatidique, commit un véritable massacre. Quelque chose de tellement cruel et sanglant qu'elle n'eut même pas de procès.

Depuis la disparition de ceux qui deviendraient les Vizards, un an plus tôt, elle était seule. Personne ne pouvait la soutenir, tous ses amis proches avaient disparus avec les Hollowfiés. La Chambre des 46 l'avait condamnée. Plusieurs Shinigami, plusieurs Capitaines, même, connaissaient la vérité. Avaient-ils prit sa défense ? Si oui, pourquoi ne les avaient-ont pas écouté ? Elle l'ignorait.

Ils l'avaient trahie, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait.

Le Capitaine de la 6° Division de l'époque, Ginrei Kuchiki, avait plaidé sa cause devant la Chambre des 46, lui laissant volontairement assez de temps pour s'échapper. Kuchiki avait toujours eu le sens de l'honneur. Il avait toujours su ce qui était juste. Akane avait vengé son honneur et celui de Sachiko. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour ça. Il l'avait su, il l'avait compris. Et il l'avait aidée.

Depuis ce jour, Akane avait une dette envers les Kuchiki.

Mais elle avait tué cinq personnes. Ils étaient _six_ responsables de son malheur, de leur malheur.

Le dernier courrait toujours.

- Pas encore, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pas encore…

Elle soupira, puis se replongea dans son dossier avec lassitude.

Akane, bouclée dans sa chambre depuis qu'Aizen était venu en personne lui annoncer que le Shinigami remplaçant avait pénétré dans son palais, était en train de lire le dossier sur Inoue. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, à part se morfondre ou ruminer de sombres pensées.

Les Espadas se préparaient à faire un massacre, les Arrancars crapahutaient frénétiquement dans les couloirs, en bref tout le monde se préparait pour l'offensive d'Aizen. Akane, elle, non. Elle était toujours une prisonnière, après tout. Et donc, sa seule occupation était de lire les rapports sur les envahisseurs… Dont Inoue Orihime.

Ces dossiers, c'était Ichimaru qui les lui avait donnés. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Ce type l'agaçait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Enfin, bref, elle avait de la lecture, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Avec un claquement sonore, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Sans lever les yeux sur son invité intempestif, elle lâcha d'un ton cinglant :

- On frappe avant d'entrer !

- Estime-toi heureuse que j'ai pas défoncé la porte !

- Grimmjow ? s'étonna Akane en levant les yeux de sa lecture. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

L'Espada lorgna d'un air indiscret dans la direction du rapport, qu'Akane ferma et balança négligemment sur sa table de chevet –qu'elle manqua, et donc le dossier s'écrasa par terre. Elle jura, faisant ricaner le Sexta, et lui adressa un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Devine.

- T'es ici à cause de Kurosaki ?

- Ouais.

- Il est dans Las Noches depuis un moment. T'es pas à sa poursuite ?

- Nan, Ulquiorra m'a ordonné d'rester dans ma chambre.

- Comme un gosse pas sage. Et laisse-moi deviner, c'est pour ça que t'es là ?

- Ouais. Tu sais dissimuler ton reiatsu et utiliser le Shunpo à tel point que t'es invisible. Et dans la pagaille, personne se rendra compte de ton absence. J'veux que tu trouves Kurosaki, et que tu t'arrange pour que j'me le fasse avant Ulquiorra.

- … S'il te plaît.

- Hein ?!

Avec l'air satisfait que procure une revanche facile, Akane se laissa tomber sur son matelas, toujours bras croisés. L'expression narquoise gravée sur son visage s'accentua devant l'air sidéré de l'Espada, qui était en train de se demander s'il avait bien entendu :

- … Quoi ?

- « S'il te plaît ». Il s'agit d'une formule de politesse qu'on ajoute souvent à sa demande lorsqu'on sollicite l'aide de quelqu'un. Tu veux essayer ?

- Tu…

- … Espère te fous de ta gueule c'est vrai, ricana Akane. Je déconne, je vais y aller.

Grimmjow grogna, et Akane se leva d'un bond. Enfin un peu d'action.

- Tu as un émetteur pour que je te contacte ?

- J'ai même mieux que ça.

Devant la Shinigami sidérée, Grimmjow sortit deux _denreishinki_ de sa poche. Il en garda un et posa l'autre sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre lui et la Shinigami, et cette dernière bondit sur le téléphone, contemplant l'objet comme s'il s'était agit d'un lingot d'or.

- Où tu l'as eu ?

- J'les ai piqués à des Shinigami que j'ai butés, et j'les ai filés à Szayel pour que ces bidules me servent à quelque chose.

- Quelque chose du genre ?

- Localiser les Shinigami et les Hollow. Dans le monde réel, et le Hueco Mondo.

- Rien que ça ! Et il l'a fait ? Gratos ?

- Non, j'ai dû le menacer de révéler à Aizen qu'il essayait de pirater son réseau informatique pour capter toutes les vidéos de surveillances de la salle de contrôle…

- … Et ça aurait pas plu à Sôsuke, ça, puisque lui, Ichimaru et Tôsen sont les seuls à avoir le droit d'être omniscients de la sorte. Wow, Szayel a du faire la gueule.

- Nan, il était très content de faire mumuse avec ces trucs. Bref, prends le tien et vas me chercher ce connard de Shinigami roux.

- Ça marche. Sois sage en m'attendant.

Saisissant son denreishinki, elle se volatilisa grâce au Shunpo. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus râla pour la forme, puis se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, où il se résigna à attendre en tournant comme un lion en cage. Ou plutôt comme une panthère en cage. Heureusement pour sa patience (_très_) limité, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car son portable bipa au bout de dix minutes seulement. Il décrocha d'un geste brusque :

- Il est où ?

_- Il est dans le secteur 87, au 7° étage. Et il est en train de se faire démonter la tête par Ulquiorra._

- Merde ! Trop tard !

_- Tu te décourage facilement, tu sais ? J'ai un plan._

Grimmjow se raidit, attentif. Il entendant, en bruit de fond, le fracas caractéristique d'un combat musclé, et il lui sembla même entendre la voix d'Ichigo qui hurlait « Getsuga Tenshô ». Effectivement, Kurosaki était dans la panade.

- Un plan ? Tu vas assommer Ulquiorra ?

_- Désolée de te décevoir, mais… Non. Je vais attendre que ce maudit Quatra ai éclaté le Shinigami, et ensuite tu te ramène._

- Kurosaki mort, ça m'intéresse pas.

_- Tu oublie un truc mon vieux… L'humaine, la rousse, Inoue Orihime, elle peut te le ressusciter. Alors comme Kurosaki a l'air de ne plus en avoir pour très longtemps, tu va te mettre en route dès maintenant pour aller la chercher dans ses appartements. Avec un peu de chance, tu va tomber sur Loly et Ménoly venus l'emmerder, ils rôdaient près de sa chambre quand j'y suis passée. Tu sauve l'humaine de leurs sales griffes, tu la ramène, elle sauve la Fraise et t'as ton combat._

- … Tu veux que je sauve l'humaine ?

_- Oui, espèce de crétin. T'as horreur de jouer le rôle du gentil, je sais, mais t'as pas le choix._

- Ouais. J'raccroche, j'vais chercher Miss Rouquine. Profites-en pour mater la fin du match.

Et il coupa la communication.

Le reste se déroula exactement comme Akane l'avait suggéré. Il chassa Loly et Ménoly, sauvant Inoue, et la ramena au lieu désigné par la renégate. Comme l'humaine avait les yeux bandés et était étroitement ficelée dans un drap, elle ne pouvait rien voir et rien entendre. Ni le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, ni Akane qui rejoignit Grimmjow à mi-parcours pour lui expliquer qu'elle allait piquer le Garganta portatif de Szayel pour essayer de s'enfuir, au cas où Aizen perdrait.

Ce qui fit perdre son sourire de taré à Grimmjow.

Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui fichait tellement le moral en boule, de savoir qu'Akane se ferait la malle si jamais ça dérapait. D'un autre côté, tout le monde ferait de même. Mais elle, plus que tout autre, elle voulait s'en aller. Se venger du Seireitei, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

A moins que ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, ça soit le fait que ce soi lui, et lui seul, qu'elle prévienne de ses projets. Un peu comme si c'était à lui qu'elle avait choisit de faire ses adieux. Hum… Et ça, en fait, c'était pas désagréable d'être l'Arrancar choisit entre tous…

Il secoua la tête, furieux contre lui-même. Bon sang, elle allait se casser, merde ! Il devait être en colère ! Ah, déjà ça allait mieux. Il allait se taper Kurosaki et ensuite la vie serait parfaite.

Avec un peu de chance, Aizen se ferait buter par le Gotei, en plus.

**oOoOoOo**

Akane pesta lorsque le sol trembla, et tapa une énième séquence chiffrée sur l'ordinateur.

A deux cent mètres sur la droite et dix mètres au-dessus, à la surface, Szayel était en train de se battre contre deux des intrus. Un type aux cheveux rouges et un Quincy. Ah, les Quincy…

Au début de son exil, cent ans plus tôt, Akane avait fraternisé avec les rares survivants. Un peu. Assez pour passer leur rendre visite quand elle était dans le coin et leur apporter des nouvelles fraîches de la Soul Society, où elle passait souvent grâce à des Seikamon clandestines. Akane ne demandait rien, à part l'occupation de la chambre d'amis pendant une nuit ou deux, et elle fournissait des informations précieuses. Même si les Quincy ne l'avaient jamais acceptée _(comme tout le monde en fait)_, ils l'avaient toujours tolérée.

Bref.

Akane compatissait donc au sort du jeune Quincy qui allait servir de hamster à l'Arrancar pseudo-scientifique croisé Barbie. Mais bon, il l'avait cherché, aussi. Quand à l'autre adversaire de Szayel, le Shinigami bizarre, qu'il se démerde. Elle n'en avait rien à faire s'il clamsait.

Il était un Shinigami. Ça suffisait pour que son sort l'indiffère.

Elle les haïssait tous.

Elle réussit à mettre le dernier code, et le dossier se déverrouilla. Levant un poing en signe de victoire, la renégate tapa l'objet de sa recherche. Le Garganta portatif. Un gadget qui ressemblait à un bracelet de cuir clouté d'argent, un bijou gothique quoi, et permettait à quiconque d'ouvrir un passage. Seul problème : au bout de quatre-vingt-huit Garganta, le petit bidule rendait l'âme.

Szayel avait toujours adoré le chiffre 88…

Taré jusqu'aux pointes roses de ses cheveux de tapette. Tant pis, quatre-vingt-huit, c'était largement suffisant.

Akane connaissait assez Szayel pour connaitre tous ses mots de passe (« _10.000roses-rouges_ », « _glaceàlaframboise88_ », etc.) et elle en savait assez sur les ordinateurs pour réussir à débloquer l'accès à la cachette du Garganta portatif. Quelques instants plus tard, un tiroir du placard en fer à sa droite se déverrouilla avec un _clic_ métallique. Avant de récupérer l'objet, elle tapa le code de sécurité. Ainsi, une alarme ne se déclencherait pas quand elle prendrait le bracelet.

Code juste. Session valide.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle attrapa le Garganta portatif, quitta la pièce en Shunpo, et ne le mit à son poignet que lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur. Son taux d'adrénaline chuta brusquement et elle sourit d'un air idiot… Avant de se flanquer une gifle mentale.

Elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire.

La jeune fille se massa les tempes et commença à chercher le reiatsu des combattants. Evidemment, avec le Sceau qui bridait ses pouvoirs, elle avait beaucoup de mal. Mais elle finit par tous les localiser.

Yammi roupillait. Quel boulet, ce n°10 ! Un incapable fini… Enfin, c'était pas plus mal. Il était moins bruyant quand il dormait.

Aaroniero Arleri était mort. Parfait, elle n'avait jamais pu le blairer. La Shinigami qui l'avait combattu devait être morte aussi. Tant mieux. Deux nuisances de moins dans l'Univers.

Szayel était en train de s'amuser au-dessus. Ça avait commencé depuis un petit moment, et apparemment ils en avaient encore pour un bout de temps. Assez pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

Somarie Le Roux… Hum, il se dirigeait vers l'endroit à Aaroniero était mort. Ils ne s'étaient pas trop fréquentés, mais Somarie était quelqu'un de très respectueux et il devait vouloir s'assurer que la meurtrière du n°9 était bel et bien morte. Elle cru sentir un reiatsu familier près de lui, mais cette impression s'évanouit si vite qu'elle cru avoir rêvé.

Grimmjow…

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Grimmjow était en sale état. Elle sentait son reiatsu diminuer comme une bougie qu'on essaye de souffler. Grimmjow avait perdu. Il n'était pas encore mort mais Kurosaki l'avait battu.

Elle referma les yeux en expirant profondément.

Grimmjow était hors-jeu. Grimmjow, sa plus ancienne connaissance, son meilleur ennemi Espada. Si jamais elle tombait sur Kurosaki, elle lui éclatait la tête.

Et pas juste parce qu'il était un Shinigami.

Nnoitra était justement avec Kurosaki et Grimmjow. Il voulait sans doute se faire le vainqueur. Akane, pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, était de tout cœur avec ce taré borgne.

Ulquiorra, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, il était encore bloqué pour une demi-heure.

Hallibel, Barragan et Stark, eux, étaient avec Aizen, et attendaient le début des festivités.

Parfait. Elle avait le champ libre. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette prison.

Il fallait juste qu'elle récupère certaines affaires, et elle pourrait partir. Juste quelques trucs. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Des vêtements, un peu de provisions, du matériel de premier soin… Elle avait tout ça dans sa chambre.

Mais bizarrement, ses pas la portèrent vers le désert où Grimmjow agonisait.

Elle passa en Shunpo pour arriver plus vite sur les lieux. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, Kurosaki, Inoue et Nnoitra s'étaient déjà bien éloignés. Elle sentit également le reiatsu d'un Capitaine. Après un instant d'épouvante, elle comprit que le Gotei 13 avait seulement dépêché dans le Hueco Mondo quelques têtes brûlées. Ils ne venaient pas pour elle. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle était là.

Et de toute façon, le Capitaine en question devait être très occupé avec l'Espada n°5.

- Ils ne sont pas là pour moi, lâcha-t-elle dans le silence. Pas encore. Pas encore…

Elle expira profondément, soulagée, avant de s'agenouiller près de Grimmjow.

Le Sexta Espada était dans un état lamentable. Il était couvert de sang, et seule son étonnante résistance lui avait permit de continuer à respirer jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait au moins trois ou quatre blessures mortelles. Avec un grondement de rage, Akane reconnu la forme courbe et cruelle d'une entaille provenant de la faux de Nnoitra.

Le sale enfoiré, il avait essayé de le tuer.

Elle avait passé vingt-deux ans dans ce trou maudit. Elle en avait vu mourir, des Hollow, ici et dans le monde réel. Mais ses amis Arrancars, c'était différent. Stark, Hallibel et sa facción, Grimmjow… Ils étaient des Hollow, ils étaient les ennemis héréditaires des Shinigami, _ses_ ennemis héréditaires, mais… On n'y touchait pas.

Si Nnoitra s'en sortait, elle allait lui péter son sourire trop plein de dents.

Avec une grimace d'effort, elle souleva Grimmjow. Il pesait son poids, lui ! Filer en Shunpo jusqu'à sa chambre lui paru dramatiquement casse-gueule, tant le corps inerte de l'Arrancar menaçait de tomber. Elle arriva avec soulagement jusqu'à son antre, reporta ses bagages à plus tard, et posa ses mains illuminés de Kidô sur les blessures de son ami.

- J'me demande bien pourquoi je fais ça, d'ailleurs, chat de gouttière pervers…

**oOoOoOo**

Grimmjow avait mal partout. Même ouvrir les yeux et quitter son état d'inconscience béate lui était douloureux. Il cligna des paupières, parce que c'était le seul geste qu'il pouvait effectuer sans avoir l'impression que ses membres réclamaient à grand cris leur indépendance, et jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il s'était fait massacrer dans le désert. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans une chambre ?

Près du lit où il était étendu, une besace rebondie et un long manteau noir, ainsi qu'un baluchon grossier, attendaient leur propriétaire. L'Espada fronça les sourcils _(et le regretta aussitôt parce que les égratignures sur son visage le piquèrent)_. Quelqu'un partait en voyage ?

- Yo, t'es réveillé ? Parfait.

Il tourna la tête malgré les protestations de son cou, et put voir Akane claquer la porte de la pièce. Elle laissa tomber à ses pieds un manteau noir identique au premier, ainsi qu'un second sac, plus petit. La Shinigami sembla se concentrer un instant, et Grimmjow devina qu'elle scrutait les reiatsu qui les entouraient. Quant à lui, il se sentait bien incapable de faire de même.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, l'air soucieux, rejoignit le lit à grands pas pour passer une main illuminée de bleu au-dessus du corps de l'Arrancar.

- Ça ira, diagnostiqua-t-elle. Tu va avoir une cicatrice de plus en travers de la poitrine et j'ai du ressouder quatre côtes, mais tu survivras. T'es capable de marcher ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Grimmjow aurait voulut ne pas avoir à parler. Sa voix était rauque, cassée, sifflante, méconnaissable. Lentement, chacun de ses os se récriant contre cet effort, il se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Tout son corps était bandé. Il aurait pu postuler pour le rôle de la momie dans un film, aurait dit Akane si elle n'avait pas été aussi tendue. Il portait toujours le même hakama salement amoché, mais elle lui posé une veste neuve sur les épaules. L'Espada porta une main à son crâne douloureux et leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il venait seulement de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt :

- T'étais pas partie, toi ?

La renégate se mordilla les lèvres, ennuyée.

- C'était mon intention. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Unohana Taïcho et Kurotsuchi sont de sortie, avec deux autres rigolos, et toute l'Espada se s'est fait passée à la moulinette.

- Hein ?

- Je recommence : il y a quatre Capitaines à Las Noches et l'Espada entière a été massacrée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le monde réel, mais même si Aizen gagne, je ne vois pas pourquoi il laisserait en vie ceux qui n'ont pas pu protéger son palais. Donc, je me casse, mais je t'emmène et j'embarque Neliel par la même occasion.

Grimmjow se demanda brièvement si il n'avait pas reçut de coup sur la tête durant son combat. A moins que ce soit Akane qui ait perdu la boule ? Parce que là, ce qu'elle disait n'avait strictement aucun sens. Qu'elle l'emmène, d'accord, il était même tout à fait pour puisque la Shinigami était sa meilleure assurance-vie. Mais…

- Neliel ? Neliel Tu Oderschvank ?

- Ouais. Celle qui a disparu. Elle n'est pas morte.

- Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue alors ? Elle aurait pu buter ce connard de Nnoitra…

- Je sais. Mais elle est amnésique. Et elle a aussi perdu ses pouvoirs.

- Comment une Espada pourrait perdre ses pouvoirs ?

Akane attrapa le baluchon et alla se placer derrière un paravent blanc sur lequel sa silhouette se découpait en ombre chinoise. Grimmjow vit l'ombre commencer à se déshabiller, et son regard se fixa sur le paravent comme s'il espérait y percer un trou par la force de sa volonté.

Echec. Il en fut réduit à écouter les explications d'Akane qui se changeait.

- J'ai discuté avec ses facción pendant que tu dormais. Persche et Dondochakka m'ont raconté que Nnoitra avait tendu une embuscade à Neliel, et qu'il a partiellement brisé son masque en la frappant à la tête. Elle a survécu, mais elle a perdu la mémoire, et son reiatsu a presque disparu. Elle a aussi perdu son apparence pour prendre la forme d'une enfant.

La silhouette de la Shinigami, qui avait ôté ses vêtements blancs et enfilait à présent ce qui semblait être un short très court, désigna un coin de la pièce. Là, dans un fauteuil, une gamine vêtue d'une tunique verte dix fois trop grande dormait à poings fermés. L'Espada sursauta et la détailla, ébahi à la fois de ne pas l'avoir découverte plus tôt et de ce qu'il voyait. Son stigmate rouge sur les joues, son masque, ses cheveux verts… On aurait dit la fille de Neliel.

On aurait dit _Neliel_.

Akane, qui enfilait à présent un long vêtement, peut-être une tunique, continua à parler :

- Neliel s'appelle à présent Nell. De temps à autre, elle retrouve sa véritable forme et ses souvenirs, mais elle reste encore bloquée dans son corps d'enfant. Persche et Dondochakka sont de simples Hollow maintenant, puissants certes, mais des Hollow. Aizen a perdu Las Noches, le Gotei 13 va faire le ménage dans le Hueco Mondo, et ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent plus protéger Nell pour le moment. Donc j'ai proposé de la prendre avec moi.

Grimmjow retrouva la parole et se tourna vers le paravent.

- Et tu va jouer les baby-sitters.

- Ouais.

- Pour protéger une gamine Arrancar qui a perdu tout ses pouvoirs.

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, merde, j'ai pas à me justifier.

Grimmjow ricana et se mit à grimacer de douleur. Akane, habillée à présent, quitta son paravent pour se planter devant lui et lui lancer l'un des deux manteaux.

Elle n'avait gardé de ses anciens vêtements que sa pince à cheveux d'ivoire et d'argent, qui retenait ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite, ainsi que son collier avec la clef. Elle portait à présent un short en jeans noir, une tunique aux manches courtes rouge sombre, et un blouson de cuir brun. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de sandales de cuir, et elle avait posé la bandoulière de son Zanpakutô à son épaule. Elle portait le Garganta portatif au poignet.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas une tenue de Shinigami, c'était des vêtements du monde réel. Etait-ce là qu'elle comptait se rendre ? Elle fuyait vraiment pour de bon ?

- Au fait, Akane.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

Akane, qui s'était tournée vers Nell pour la prendre, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, prit la gamine endormie dans ses bras, et pivota vers l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus.

- Je compte me battre. Ça t'intéresse ?

- Quand ?

- Pas encore, promit Akane. Mais bientôt. Bientôt.

Alors, le mot technique du jour… Les _denreishinki_sont les téléphones portables spirituels des Shinigami. Ouais, je sais. Dur, hein.


	5. Topaze

Pourquoi "Topaze", comme titre ? Parce que la topaze, même si c'est une pierre, est aussi une couleur. Une jaune très pâle, tirant vers l'or et le beige en même temps. A titre personnel, sans rapport avec la fic, j'adore cette teinte ^^

Bon.

Sinon, en vrai… Le jaune, c'est la peur, la trahison, le mensonge. Mais c'est aussi la couleur du soleil, de l'aurore, de l'espoir. Ces idées sont toutes présentes. La pâleur de la topaze, c'est parce qu'elles le sont en filigranes, à peine perceptible dans le feu de l'action et la détermination d'Akane.

Chapitre 4

_**Topaze**_

Nell devait vraiment être épuisée. Elle s'était encore endormie. Grimmjow lui jeta un bref regard, notant qu'elle disparaissait presque sous la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était entortillée, puis continua à désinfecter ses propres blessures.

Akane les avait emmenés dans une ville du monde réel, pas loin de Karakura où le combat se déroulait. D'après les reiatsu qu'il avait perçus, les Espada et leurs facción avaient été décimés. Aizen, Tôsen et Ichimaru étaient entrés dans la danse. Ça s'annonçait mal pour les Shinigami. Grimmjow espérait sincèrement qu'Akane savait ce qu'elle faisait en se rendant sur le champ de bataille…

…

_- Voilà. Cette maison est vide, vous y serez tranquilles._

_Grimmjow, écroulé sur le canapé, leva un regard noir sur elle. Nell, qui farfouillait partout, s'immobilisa en entendant la voix menaçante de l'Espada. Le ton de Grimmjow tenait plus du grondement de fauve contrarié que de la parole humaine._

_En fait, tout en Grimmjow rappelait l'origine féline de son Hollow. Il agissait comme un fauve. Un fauve du genre tigre, pas du genre chat. Si on s'opposait à sa volonté, il était plus du genre à déchiqueter celui qui le contrariait plutôt que de se contenter de sortir les griffes._

_- « __Vous »__ ? Tu te casse ?_

_Akane fit passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, gênée._

_- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Je vais à Karakura. Hallibel-san et les autres ne sont peut-être pas morts._

_- Tu veux te battre contre Aizen ?_

_Cette fois, l'immobilité de Nell faisait penser à celle d'une statue de glace. On aurait dit qu'elle ne respirait même pas. Akane hésita un instant, puis un franc sourire éclaira son visage :_

_- Très franchement, oui, j'en meurs d'envie. Mais je ne suis pas passez bête pour ça. Je vais aller à Karakura discrètement et… Voir ce que peux faire. S'il n'y a pas un ou deux Shinigami à achever par exemple… Ou bien si j'arrive à botter les fesses de Barragan._

_Un silence. Puis Grimmjow laissa retomber sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et fixa le plafond d'un air absent. Nell se remit à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Jusqu'à ce que l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus lâche :_

_- Ces types… Ils ont des Zanpakutô et des masques… Ils se battent contre Aizen…_

_- Ouais. Ce sont des Shinigami qu'il a essayé de transformé en Hollow. D'ex-Capitaines pour la plupart. Ils ont été bannis un an tout juste avant moi. Leur chute a précipité la mienne…_

_- Ta chute, hein ? Pourquoi tu as été bannie ?_

_Elle se braqua et l'Espada sentit la chaleur de sa voix passer de « normale » à « polaire ». Au temps pour son interrogation discrète. Akane était plus que glaciale lorsqu'elle lui répondit._

_- Ça ne te regarde pas. J'y vais._

_Elle posa la main sur son bracelet et tourna deux des vis d'argent qui en dépassaient. Un trou noir de la taille d'une porte (ou d'un cercueil…) s'ouvrit devant elle, au milieu du salon, et elle le franchit d'un pas raide, sans hésiter._

…

Grimmjow soupira.

Quelle sale tête de mule, cette fille ! Enfin, c'était pour son tempérament explosif qu'il l'appréciait. Pour ça et aussi pour sa loyauté, sa détermination qui confinait à l'obstination. C'était donc normal qu'elle aille sur le champ de bataille si elle était indemne. C'était tout simplement dans sa nature.

Elle était proche de Hallibel, après tout, et aimait bien Stark. Mais il y avait aussi ces Capitaines qu'elle avait connu par le passé, qu'elle avait appréciés, qui avaient été proches d'elle. Eux aussi, elle devait vouloir les sauver. Malgr2 sa haine des Shinigami, elle en avait été une, elle en avait connu et apprécié…

C'était ridicule. Pathétique.

S'ils devaient être sauvés, ils étaient faibles. Et s'ils étaient faibles, pourquoi s'encombrer d'eux ?

_« Toi aussi,_ lui chuchota une petite voix, _tu as été faible, tu as du être sauvé. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi t'a-t-elle aidé, puisque selon ta logique __**tu ne le méritais pas**__ ? Hein ? »_

Renonçant à chercher une réponse à cette épineuse question, l'Arrancar jeta le pan de tissu rougi qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer ses blessures, et en prit un autre. Avec une grimace, il essuya la profonde plaie que lui avait faite le Zanpakutô d'Ichigo.

Encore une blessure mortelle à ajouter à sa collection.

Ce Kurosaki l'avait vraiment battu. Son sourire de psychopathe lui revint. Ouais, c'était sûr, le Shinigami Remplaçant était un adversaire de valeur. Il attendait avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre…

Un Garganta s'ouvrit au milieu du salon.

Grimmjow bondit sur ses pieds par réflexe et retint un cri de douleur. Quant à Nell, elle se redressa comme un ressort, s'emmêlant dans sa couverture… Et se cassant la gueule depuis son fauteuil.

Akane, qui venait de surgir de passage, leur adressa un regard moqueur :

- Quelle équipe de choc ! Je suis morte de trouille. Grimmjow, vire tes fesses du canapé et aide-moi à poser Stark dessus.

En effet, elle soutenait le Primera. Ce dernier était blessé, inconscient, mais surtout… Seul. Lylinette avait disparue. Lylinette, son Zanpakutô, la moitié de son âme et de ses pouvoirs.

Nell se plaqua une main horrifiée devant la bouche en comprenant ce que ça signifiait, et même Grimmjow grimaça. Il aida Akane à poser l'Arrancar inerte sur le sofa, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que la Shinigami soigne le blessé, cette dernière se redressa et regarda Nell.

- Ta salive a des capacités de guérison, non ?

Grimmjow ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant la gamine hocher la tête et se mettre à baver allégrement sur le Primera. Akane sourit, rassurée, pour se retourna vers le Garganta qu'elle n'avait pas fermé.

- J'y retourne.

- Eh, attends, tu…

Trop tard. Le passage se referma hermétiquement et disparu. Grimmjow marmonna quelque chose qui se terminait en _–nasse_, et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil déserté par Nell avant de continuer à nettoyer ses blessures.

**oOoOoOo**

Akane sortit du passage, qui se referma aussitôt, et sonda les reiatsu qui l'entouraient tout en dissimulant le sien pour être invisible.

Elle localisa ainsi Aizen, plus au Sud, en plein combat. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, elle serra les dents en reconnaissant également l'énergie spirituelle de ses anciennes connaissances. Tôsen était transformé en Hollow et était en train de se battre. Soi Fong était blessée, son reiatsu témoignait de sa douleur et de sa colère. Kyôraku se battait. Et… Ukitake… Son reiatsu était si faible qu'elle cru un instant qu'il avait disparu. Elle hésita, puis passa en Shunpo et focalisa toute son attention sur la localisation du Capitaine de la 13° Division.

Ukitake avait toujours été bon pour elle. Jamais il n'avait accordé de foi aux préjugés qui entouraient Akane depuis son entrée à l'Académie.

Grâce au Shunpo, elle parvint en un instant près du Capitaine aux cheveux blancs et tomba à genoux près de lui. La renégate, horrifiée, retint un hoquet épouvanté en voyant la blessure béante de son ventre, et posa une main illuminée de bleu au-dessus de la plaie.

- Ukitake-san ! Ukitake-san ! … Jyuushiro !

Le Capitaine ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle retint un soupir paniqué, insufflant encore plus d'énergie dans sa technique de soin. Elle n'était pas une professionnelle, mais elle était satisfaite de voir que toutes ses années, passées à soigner ses amis Arrancars lorsqu'ils étaient blessés, n'avaient pas été inutiles. Le sang cessa de couler, les bords de la plaie devinrent nets et secs, et au bout de cinq ou dix minutes Akane avait réussit à réduire de moitié la gravité de la blessure. Bien sûr, il faudrait que la Quatrième Division repasse derrière, mais à court terme la vie du Capitaine n'était plus en danger.

Elle déchira sans remords le haori d'Ukitake et se servit du tissu pour faire un bandage sommaire. Une fois cela fait, elle poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur ses talons, fatiguée mais soulagée.

Elle lui avait très probablement sauvé la vie.

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle était en train de saboter ses propres plans. Ukitake était un Capitaine du Gotei 13 et, en tant que tel, il était son ennemi. Mais, avant d'être un Capitaine, il était pour elle un ami. Peut-être pas un proche, mais l'une des très rares personnes à ne pas lui avoir tourné le dos jadis.

Alors que les autres…

_« Pas encore, _s'exhorta-t-elle en sentant la crispation familière lui broyer la poitrine. _N'y pense pas encore… »_

Akane secoua la tête. Non, décidément, jamais elle ne pardonnerait au Seireitei… Et plus encore, jamais elle n'accepterait de laisser vivre le responsable de son malheur.

Son regard retomba sur le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Un instant, ses yeux bleu-gris s'adoucirent. Elle contempla un instant le visage d'Ukitake, son teint pâle, ses traits tirés par la douleur, ses cheveux blancs étalés autour de lui.

Il lui avait manqué.

C'était absurde. Elle avait tant souffert à cause des Shinigami ! Elle leur avait fait confiance, et ils l'avaient abandonnée, trahie, humiliée, chassée. Elle devrait haïr Ukitake. Il était l'un d'eux. Et pourtant…

Elle soupira, posant une main illuminée de bleu sur la blessure du Capitaine.

_« Et pourtant, je ne vous déteste pas vraiment, Ukitake-san. Vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. C'est dommage… C'est juste tellement dommage que cette histoire se soit déroulée comme ça. »_

Elle finit par ôter sa main d'un geste lent.

Elle devait repartir. Aller chercher Hallibel et sa facción. S'éloigner pour échapper au Gotei 13. Partir sans même lui dire au revoir. Cent ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir non plus. Elle était sortie un soir pour boire un verre, riant et bavardant avec Sachiko, et elle avait adressé en passant un large signe de la main à son ami Capitaine tandis qu'elle passait devant les quartiers de la Treizième Division. Il lui avait répondu avec un sourire. Et elle avait quitté le Seireitei, le cœur léger.

Et après… L'agression… La mort de Sachiko… Sa propre disparition, lorsqu'elle s'était terrée loin de tout pour guérir de ses blessures… Et sa réapparition lors du meurtre des cinq Shinigami qui avaient tué Sachiko… Puis elle avait été capturée, enfermée, condamnée. Le Capitaine Kuchiki avait fait diversion pour l'aider à fuir et elle s'était évaporée sans faire d'adieux à quiconque.

Elle n'avait plus revu Ukitake jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Partir sans lui laisser le moindre signe était trop douloureux. Elle aurait aimé avoir dit « adieu » à quelqu'un, au moins…

Elle effleura le front brûlant du blessé, hésitante. Elle avait blessé tant de ses amis en partant comme ça, comme une voleuse, sans même essayer de lutter contre la Chambre des 46. Sans dire au revoir, tout simplement. Elle regrettait. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir ceux qu'elle avait aimés.

Il y avait déjà eu tellement de souffrances.

Doucement, elle ôta sa pince à cheveux et l'accrocha au col du kimono d'Ukitake, de façon à ce que le bijou ne se voit pas de l'extérieur.

Cette pince, en forme de croissant de lune, Ukitake ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié. Akane l'avait depuis plus d'un siècle. C'était Shihôin Yoruichi qui la lui avait offerte.

Yoruichi était sa Capitaine à l'époque. Son modèle également. L'idée même qu'elle se faisait de la guerrière parfaite, létale et féroce, implacable.

Le jour où Akane était montée en grade, au nez et à la barbe de Soi Fong trop jeune pour le poste, Yoruichi lui avait offert cette pince à cheveux, un vrai bijou, et lui avait laconiquement dit qu'elle méritait bien de le porter.

Akane n'avait jamais vraiment comprit cette phrase.

Elle serra les poings et se leva. C'était du passé, à présent. Yoruichi, tout comme la plupart des Vizard, avait fait partie de ses amis… Ses vrais amis, ses proches. Mais comme eux, elle l'avait quittée.

Elle l'avait laissée seule.

Et à cause de cela… Ses ennemis avaient attaqués.

_« Car sans eux, sans Yoruichi Taïcho, Hiyori ou Hirako Taïcho, je suis redevenue ce que j'étais avant qu'elle ne me fasse entrer dans la Deuxième Division. Une Fubuki, la descendante d'une famille paria. J'ai continué à progresser, je suis montée en grade, mais j'étais seule, plus seule que jamais. Et les insultes, la méfiance, le mépris… Toutes ces marques de haine sont revenues. Malgré la protection d'Ukitake, malgré mon rang, j'étais toujours une Fubuki. »_

Elle se détourna, abandonnant Ukitake inconscient, sa pince à cheveux cachée contre la poitrine du Capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Alors qu'elle se mettait en quête du reiatsu de Hallibel, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver.

Oui, si Yoruichi n'était pas partie, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Si Urahara n'avait pas créé le Hôgyokou, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si Aizen n'avait pas…

Non, en fait, il y avait tellement de facteurs indirects qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les compter. Il y avait juste des conséquences.

Ils étaient partis.

Elle était restée seule.

Et elle avait tout perdu.

Oh, ce n'était pas leur faute. C'était la faute du Seireitei, du Gotei 13, de beaucoup de monde, d'Aizen… Mais pas de ceux qui avaient été forcés de fuir. Et elle était sûre que, si jamais elle les revoyait… Elle pourrait leur pardonner.

Après leur avoir cassé la gueule en règle, bien évidemment.

Elle secoua la tête, ironiquement amusée par sa propre pensée. Décidément, avec le temps, elle ne s'arrangeait pas. Pardonner ? Elle n'avait jamais pardonné personne. Feindre d'oublier, oui, mais jamais elle n'avait effacé de sa mémoire tous les torts qu'elle avait vus.

Peut-être que l'attachement qu'elle avait eu –et avait toujours– pour certains des disparus pouvait compenser la haine qui la rongeait. Cette haine qu'elle sentait brûler depuis cent ans au fond d'elle-même.

Qu'est-ce qui la maintenait encore en vie, aujourd'hui, à part cette haine ?

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant ses paupières la piquer. Non, hors de question de se mettre à chialer à cinq cent mètres du combat. Elle n'était pas faible à ce point. Ou plutôt, elle ne l'était plus. Elle avait la force de tout surmonter à présent. Elle avait la force de haïr, la force de vivre sans rien attendre de la vie.

Elle n'était plus faible.

- Ou plutôt, rectifia-t-elle à voix haute en se moquant bien d'être entendue, je refuse d'être faible. J'ai été la victime une fois. A présent, je serai le chasseur.

…

Akane chercha un long moment.

Tout en courant, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers le combat qu'elle percevait autant par le bruit que par les reiatsu furieux qui en émanaient. Elle ne pouvait rien _voir_, mais en passant devant une rue qui lui offrait une vue dégagée, un moment, elle cru entrapercevoir Aizen immobile dans le ciel. Il ne regardait pas vers elle, mais Akane était intimement persuadée qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Il était si puissant qu'il avait du sentir son intrusion dès le moment où elle était entrée dans la ville pour secourir Stark.

Bah, elle s'en fichait après tout. Aizen n'en aurait plus rien à faire de sa lignée et de son pouvoir s'il gagnait, parce qu'il n'aurait plus d'ennemi auxquels échapper et donc plus l'utilité d'une Fubuki. Et s'il perdait… S'il perdait, ce qui n'avait pas grandes chances d'arriver, alors Akane se fichait comme de son premier hakama qu'il s'aperçoive ou non de sa présence.

Elle s'arrêta en sentant que plusieurs personnes venaient de pénétrer dans la fausse Karakura. Une seconde, son souffle se bloqua. C'était…

_Hirako Taïcho ? Hiyori ?_

Alors qu'elle pensait à eux quelques minutes plus tôt à peine… Pas de doute possible. Même après cent ans, elle reconnaissait leurs reiatsu. C'était les Capitaines Hollowfiés… Les _Vizard_.

Pendant une vertigineuse seconde, elle eut la folle envie de courir à leur rencontre, de se battre contre Aizen, avec eux, à sa place. _De ne plus être seule_. D'être entourée, protégée, d'avoir la certitude absolue qu'on ne l'abandonnerait plus.

Durant une vertigineuse seconde, elle hésita.

Puis elle capta un murmure, à peine audible.

- Fubuki…

Elle se figea.

C'était la voix d'Hallibel. Akane revint brutalement à la réalité, cherchant frénétiquement à capter la provenance du son. Il était également très difficile de percevoir son reiatsu, à cause de la puissance qui émanait du combat un peu plus loin et elle ne pouvait pas la localiser à la vue à cause de toutes les ruines. Elle parcouru les immeubles écroulés du regard. En vain.

- Fubuki…

Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle l'avait entendue ! A sa droite… Tout près.

Elle oublia momentanément les Vizard. Espérant que le combat occuperait suffisamment le Gotei 13 pour qu'ils ne la voient pas, elle bondit dans le ciel, se stabilisant à dix mètres de haut sur un support invisible. De là, elle repéra l'Espada blonde sans mal, et son ventre se tordit de colère en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait celle qui avait été sa meilleure alliée du Hueco Mondo.

Une large blessure barrait son ventre, et l'une de ses épaules était ensanglantée, sans doute transpercée par une lame. La chute lui avait fracassé les deux jambes, qui formaient un angle bizarre. Les yeux de la Tercera étaient presque fermés, et le simple fait de rester éveillée devait être un supplice. Akane atterrit près d'elle le plus légèrement possible, pour ne pas faire vibrer les ruines en équilibre instable sur lesquelles Hallibel reposait. Sans attendre, elle posa ses deux mains sur la blessure qu'elle avait au ventre et commença à la soigner.

La plaie était très profonde. Il lui fallait restaurer aussi les organes. Les intestins et même un rein étaient touchés, et deux côtes s'étaient brisées, endommageant légèrement ses poumons. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait tenu bon. Ne cherchant plus à dissimuler son reiatsu, Akane se concentra plutôt pour restaurer le corps de l'Arrancar féminine.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Hallibel pu respirer plus librement. Ses poumons étaient soignés et son rein en bien meilleur état. Akane s'accorda une pause de quelques secondes pour respirer, et en profita pour sonder les énergies qui l'entouraient.

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Tôsen avait disparu. Il était mort. _Tôsen-sempai_. Il n'avait pas pu mener sa vengeance à bien. Akane en était désolée. Même si elle désapprouvait le fait de tuer tous les Shinigami pour le crime d'un seul, elle ne pouvait que comprendre la haine de Tôsen. Après tout, elle aussi détestait le Seireitei pour l'avoir condamnée, pire, pour avoir osé pardonner au dernier des six coupables, celui qu'elle n'avait pas pu tuer.

Elle chercha d'autres reiatsu et constata avec surprise qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Les Capitaines Hollowfiés avaient joints leurs forces à celle du Gotei 13. Un instant, le bonheur de les savoir en vie et tout proches lutta avec la rancœur née d'un siècle de solitude. Ce fut la rancœur qui l'emporta.

Elle ne leur ferait pas signe de vie. Elle avait autre chose à faire.

Elle leur souhaita néanmoins mentalement de survivre, puis approfondit ses recherches. Le Capitaine Unohana était de retour. Avec Kurosaki. Grimmjow serait fou de rage s'il savait que c'était Aizen qui jouait avec sa proie maintenant…

- Fubuki…

Akane tressaillit et reposa les yeux sur l'Espada. Sa respiration était faible et saccadée, mais elle luttait encore.

Hallibel était courageuse. C'était un trait de caractère qu'elle avait toujours admiré chez elle. C'était quelqu'un de calme, de loyal, de courageux, mais surtout de sage et réfléchi. Elle connaissait la valeur d'une vie. Tuer pour progresser la révoltait. La logique des Hollow la révoltait. Ça s'opposait à sa nature et à ses principes, et elle essayait de vivre telle qu'elle était. En cela, Akane et elle se ressemblaient, et cela les avait rapprochées.

La Shinigami reprit son travail de guérison, une main sur le ventre de l'Espada et l'autre sur son épaule pour arrêter le saignement.

- Ne parle pas.

- Les filles… Mila-Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun…

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sens plus leur reiatsu. Qui ont-elles affrontées ?

- Je… Ne sais pas… Un homme… Vieux… Capitaine… Il utilisait le feu.

Akane resta silencieuse. La facción de Hallibel s'était battue contre le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto. Les trois filles ne pouvaient pas avoir survécu. Elles avaient probablement été réduites en cendres ou tout du moins assez grièvement brûlées pour mourir sur le coup. Yamamoto n'était pas du genre à épargner ses adversaires.

- Je ne peux rien pour elles…

Hallibel ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Akane détourna les yeux, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un Arrancar pleurer.

- … Les autres… Espada… Sont-ils… ?

- Oui. Presque tous sont morts. Il y a trois Capitaines à Las Noches, plus les intrus. Je n'ai pu sauver que Grimmjow là-bas, parce que Kurosaki l'a épargné. Il est dans le monde réel, avec Neliel.

Hallibel sursauta et ses traits se crispèrent sous la douleur provoquée par ce simple mouvement :

- Neliel ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te disputera ta place, sourit Akane. Elle est amnésique, a perdu ses pouvoirs, et en plus elle est bloquée dans un corps d'enfant.

Hallibel referma les yeux. Akane se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche. La technique de soin de la Quatrième Division consistait à régénérer le reiatsu d'une personne, puis de régénérer son corps. Akane, pour aller plus vite, régénérait d'abord l'énergie du corps de la blessée, et ensuite son reiatsu. C'était plus fatiguant pour elle, et ça n'aidait pas Hallibel à se sentir mieux, mais ça la guérissait plus rapidement.

Après un moment de silence, elle reprit :

- J'ai retrouvé Stark et je l'ai mit à l'abri. Il a perdu Lylinette. Je me demande si ça ira pour lui. Il va encore se retrouver seul.

La Shinigami n'attendait pas de réponse, elle parlait juste pour empêcher Hallibel de s'endormir. Si elle se laissait sombrer, c'était fini.

Elle décala sa main de quelques centimètres sur la blessure. Le sabre qui avait frappé Hallibel avait touché ses entrailles, et elle devait restaurer les organes presque centimètre par centimètre. Le côté positif des choses, c'était que sa blessure à l'épaule avait presque cessé de saigner. Elle jeta un bref regard aux jambes brisées et tordues de la Tercera, et grimaça. La douleur devait être intenable. Mais ce n'étaient pas des blessures mortelles. Elle devait se concentrer sur la plaie au ventre de l'Espada. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait restauré son intestin carrément tranché. Ensuite, elle la ramènerait dans la maison où les trois autres rescapés attendaient, et la salive régénérante de Nell prendrait le relais.

Akane commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Au bout de ce qui lui paru être une éternité, Akane cessa de guérir la blessure d'Hallibel et ferma les yeux, épuisée.

Elle sonda les reiatsu qui l'entouraient et sursauta en sentant que la plupart des Capitaines avaient été vaincus. Presque tous, en fait. A présent, Ichimaru se battait contre Kurosaki. Et ceux qui combattaient Aizen étaient… Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Kisuke Urahara, cet enfoiré de mytho… Et…

- Yoruichi Taïcho !

Akane faillit se relever d'un bond, mais la tête lui tourna et elle du s'appuyer à un bloc de béton, qui saillait près de la tête de Hallibel, pour ne pas tomber. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps que le vertige passe, puis rouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard émeraude de la Tercera.

Devait-elle la ramener ou se précipiter vers le combat ?

Elle s'exhorta au calme. Elle avait décidé de ne pas aider les Vizard, elle ne devait pas se précipiter maintenant. Certes, Yoruichi avait été son premier Capitaine, celle qui l'avait fait entrer dans les Services de Renseignement et qui l'avait prit sous son aile. Elle avait été son mentor, celle qui lui avait apprit à se battre son modèle, également. C'était grâce à elle qu'Akane était devenue la combattante qu'elle était maintenant.

Yoruichi avait été son Capitaine, mais aussi ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une amie. Yoruichi qui détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, Yoruichi et son aversion pour le protocole. La personne qui lui avait été la plus proche au Seireitei, à part Sachiko Rim, des années plus tard.

_« Ça ira pour elle. C'est Yoruichi. Yoruichi Shihôin. Celle qui a inventé le Shunko. Ça ira pour elle. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. »_

Akane expira à fond et fit taire sa nervosité. Yoruichi ne pouvait pas mourir. Urahara la protégerait. Elle leur en voulait d'être partis, et elle détestait Urahara d'avoir facilité –involontairement– les plans d'Aizen… Mais elle ne voulait pas que Yoruichi meure.

Elle avait déjà perdu trop de gens.

- Je vais créer un Garganta pour quitter cet endroit. Il va falloir que je te soulève. Tu es prête ?

Hallibel rouvrit les yeux et planta ses prunelles vertes dans les yeux bleu-gris de la Shinigami :

- Tu préfèrerais… Aller te battre, non ?

Akane détourna la tête, embarrassée d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement. Elle passa un bras sous les épaules de l'Espada, et la souleva en utilisant son reiatsu pour augmenter sa force.

- Non, je ne veux pas me battre. Je veux protéger ceux qui combattent, c'est différent.

- … Noble… De ta part…

Akane tourna les deux boutons d'argent de son bracelet, et le Garganta s'ouvrit.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça me parait normal. Il y a quelqu'un qui se bat en ce moment, et ce quelqu'un représente pour moi ce que tu représente pour tes facción. Mon devoir est de l'aider…

Hallibel ne répondit rien. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration faible. Elle s'était évanouie. Akane serra les mâchoires et s'avança, mais au moment de franchir le passage, elle s'arrêta un instant, sentant sa résolution vaciller. Finalement, un sourire triste passa sur son visage.

- … Mais on dirait que c'est à mon tour de vous abandonner, Yoruichi Taïcho.

Yoruichi, les Capitaines Hollowfiés, Ukitake… Jamais elle n'avait été si proche de tous ces gens qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait aimée en retour, jamais elle n'avait été si proche de son passé. Du _bon_ côté de son passé, de tous ces moments qu'elle regrettait. Jamais elle n'avait plus mesuré à quel point la perte de ces moments de bonheur était cruelle.

Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de pleurer.

_« Ukitake… Yoruichi Taïcho… Vous m'avez manqués. Vous ne saurez jamais que je suis venue, vous ne saurez jamais que mes pensées vous accompagnent. »_

Elle aurait voulu leur dire. Leur dire qu'à eux, elle pouvait pardonner. Qu'elle ne les haïssait pas vraiment. Qu'elle aurait voulu les revoir.

Qu'elle regrettait que tout se termine ainsi. Comme un cul-de-sac.

_« Je ne pourrais pas vous dire adieu… Ni à vous, vous qui aviez disparu et que j'ai cherché en vain si longtemps. Hirako, Hiyori, Muguruma, Mashiro, Lisa… A vous non plus, je n'ai pas eut le temps de dire au revoir. »_

Et elle en était désolée. Tellement désolée…

Elle aurait vraiment voulu les revoir. Elle aurait voulu pardonner. Apaiser, un peu, la plaie béante au fond de son cœur. Apaiser le monstre de colère qui rugissait dans son âme. Pardonner. Se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas encore un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.

Et elle ne pourrait pas. Elle ne pourrait définitivement pas. Il faudrait abandonner Hallibel mourante, Grimmjow blessé, Stark dans le coma, et foncer dans la gueule du loup… Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Comme cent ans plus tôt, elle allait devoir fuir pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être… Et tourner le dos à ce qu'elle aurait réellement voulu.

_« C'est injuste. Nos chemins se sont séparés. Peut-être à jamais. »_

Elle retint un ricanement désabusé en soulevant précautionneusement Hallibel. Elle avait vraiment envie de pleurer un bon coup, maintenant. Mais, depuis le temps… Elle se demandait si elle en était encore capable.

_« Je suis désolée. Je vous ai aimé. Tous. Et je vous aimerais probablement toujours. Malgré la haine, malgré la distance, malgré la souffrance. Toujours. C'est dans ma nature, vous me l'avez dit un jour, Yoruichi Taïcho. C'est dans ma nature d'aimer et de haïr ainsi, déraisonnablement, férocement, désespérément. Ça me va. »_

_Elle se détourna._

_« Même si vous m'avez oubliée, même si vous l'ignorez. Je ne vous déteste pas. Je le sais, moi, et c'est l'essentiel. Je n'oublierais jamais. »_

- Adieu.

Elle entra dans le Garganta. Et lorsqu'elle surgit dans le salon de la maison qu'ils s'étaient appropriés, ses yeux étaient secs.

**oOoOoOo**

Hallibel ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Un instant, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait. Elle était étendue sur le dos, sur une surface ferme et moelleuse, sous une chaude couverture. Il faisait encore sombre, mais la faible luminosité typique du petit matin éclairait la chambre. Autour d'elle montait le bruit rassurant de plusieurs respirations endormies. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tourna tête vers la lumière qu'elle comprit.

Elle se trouvait dans la maison où Akane et les autres avaient trouvés refuge. Plus précisément, elle était dans une chambre, allongée dans un lit. La lumière venait d'une fenêtre, qui laissait apercevoir l'aube naissante. Akane se trouvait au bureau placé juste sous cette fenêtre : elle s'était endormie sur la table, la tête entre ses bras. A quelques pas de la renégate, sur un nid d'oreillers et de coussins, une Neliel miniature dormait à poings fermés.

Alors que la Tercera se redressait avec difficulté, Akane se réveilla en sursaut et bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter l'Espada blonde.

- Meeeeerde, je me suis endormie !

- J'ai vu, lâcha Hallibel. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a gagné ?

Akane sursauta en la voyant réveillée, puis regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué :

- J'en sais rien, je guettais les reiatsu du monde réel pour savoir ce qui se passait, et… Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormie !

Les yeux clos, concentrée, Akane sembla chercher mentalement quelque chose. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement.

- La ville de Karakura est revenue. Ça veut dire que les Shinigami ont gagné.

Hallibel ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Aizen a donc perdu.

- Tu ne l'appelle plus Aizen-sama ?

- Non. Il ne le mérite plus.

La voix de l'Espada avait une intonation définitive. La Shinigami aux cheveux noirs n'insista pas. Elle aida la Tercera à se redresser puis, surprenant son regard interrogateur sur Nell, elle expliqua à mi-voix :

- C'est Neliel. Sous cette forme, elle s'appelle Nell. Elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs mais sa salive a toujours un faible pouvoir de guérison. Elle a soigné Stark et elle m'a aidé à m'occuper de tes jambes.

Tiens, oui, elle pouvait bouger les jambes. Tout comme son ventre et ses épaules, elles étaient douloureuses et entièrement bandées, mais les os semblaient remis en place. Bonne nouvelle. Elle leva un regard reconnaissant sur la gamine Arrancar, puis posa son regard vert sur la Shinigami.

- Et maintenant, quelle est la suite de ton plan ?

- Mon plan d'origine consistait à aller à la Soul Society. Mais vous êtes là, maintenant, et je peux faire une croix dessus. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de vous.

- En quoi cela t'empêche-t-il d'aller à la Soul Society ?

- Stark a l'air de s'être prit un mur de plein fouet et la blessure de sa poitrine est un vrai désastre. Toi, tu es blessée un peu partout et tu seras incapable de te déplacer normalement pendant encore un moment. Grimmjow est le moins blessé, parce que je l'ai soigné avant de venir ici, mais bon, il s'est quand même fait tabasser par Kurosaki et Nnoitra. Et puis, j'ai promis de surveiller Nell. Je ne peux pas vous laisser là.

- Fubuki, tu es une Shinigami. Tu n'as aucune raison de nous aider.

En parlant, l'Espada fit mine de repousser sa couverture pour se lever. Akane lui jeta un regard presque attendri, tout en rabattant le drap avec autorité. Elle l'empêcha de se lever, mais l'aida à s'adosser contre le mur à la tête du lit. Hallibel tangua, et la renégate la soutint d'une poigne ferme.

- Quand j'étais dans le même état que toi, il n'y a eu personne pour m'aider. Je me suis débrouillée seule, et ça m'a détruit. Toi aussi, et Stark, et Grimmjow, vous pourriez vous débrouiller seul. Mais c'est quand même mieux d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, non ?

Hallibel resta silencieuse, et Akane ne chercha pas à poursuivre. Elle se contenta de s'éclipser discrètement et de descendre l'escalier en direction de ce qui semblait être la cuisine, à en juger par les bruits de vaisselle et le ronronnement du micro-ondes qui retentirent peu après. Malgré l'étage qui les séparait, l'ouïe fine de la Tercera percevait ce que la Shinigami faisait.

Une porte grinça, et Hallibel entendit la voix d'un Grimmjow mal réveillé qui se traînait jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est connu, les félins étaient de gros feignants.

- Yo, Akane. T'as perdu ta barrette ? Y a un truc à bouffer ici ?

- Salut, chat de gouttière pervers. Non, je n'ai pas perdu ma barrette, mais en effet je n'ai pas ma pince à cheveux. Bien vu. T'as l'œil. Pour la bouffe, ça dépend. Les gens qui vivent ici ont l'air d'être partis en vacances, alors le frigo est presque vide.

- Hein ?!

- Il reste… Du café, des biscuits, du chocolat, des céréales… Ils doivent avoir des enfants…

- Ça c'est sûr, j'te rappelle que Stark a pioncé dans une chambre rose avec des poupées partout. Ça va lui faire un choc quand il va se réveiller. Bon, y a quoi d'autre ?

Bruit de placards, ronronnement de cafetière, choc de tasses. Akane préparait visiblement un plateau sans cesser d'inventorier leur provision. Hallibel retint un vague sourire. Cette fille se retrouvait avec quatre Arrancars sur les bras à squatter une maison d'humains et elle avait l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal.

- Du riz, des œufs, des épices, des biscottes, du beurre, quelques conserves… Il y a deux packs de lait dans le bas du frigo, en plus, et assez de jus de fruits pour abreuver un troupeau. Oh, ananas, mon préféré ! Je sens que je vais les aimer, ces humains.

Raclement de chaise. Grimmjow venait de s'asseoir.

- Et sinon, y a quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, je cherche.

- Tiens, ça a l'air comestible ça…

- Des biscuits ! T'as qu'à manger ça, il y en a des tonnes. Par contre, touche pas à ceux parfumés à la fraise, ils sont pour moi.

- Egoïste.

_Crunch._

-Salaud ! Ils étaient pour moi !

- 'allait êt'e plus 'apide.

- Enfoiré ! Etouffe-toi avec, espèce de chat de gouttière pervers ! Chaton dépravé !

- Chaton ?!

- Oui, chaton ! Espèce de félin fêlé de la cafetière ! En parlant de cafetière, n'y touche pas, elle est fragile et ton potentiel de délicatesse équivaut à celui de Yammi.

- Espèce de….

- Bon appétit, Grimmjow !

Akane retourna dans la chambre de Hallibel et Nell avec un sourire large comme une banane. Sur son plateau reposaient un paquet de madeleines et trois tasses : une de thé, une de café très noir, et la dernière de chocolat chaud. Elle tendit la tasse de thé à Hallibel, posa celle de chocolat sur la table de chevet, puis s'assit sur le bureau avec son café.

- Avec la dose de salive que Nell lui a bavé dessus, Stark ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ça va être distrayant. Tu as entendu Grimmjow parler de la chambre dans laquelle je l'ai posé ?

La Tercera hocha la tête, son col dissimulant son sourire en coin. Stark et le rose, ça ne faisait pas très bon ménage. Pour tous les Espada, le rose était étroitement lié à Szayel, et se réveiller au milieu d'une belle couleur framboise signifiait généralement qu'on était dans la merde. Ou dans le labo de Szayel, ce qui revenait au même.

Akane continua :

- Il y a quatre chambres ici. La chambre des parents, ici la chambre d'une fillette, où j'ai mit Stark une chambre d'amis, où j'avais prévu de dormir mais que j'ai, heu, oublié et une autre, sous le toit, avec le plafond qui suit l'inclinaison de la charpente. Je suspecte Grimmjow de l'avoir prise uniquement parce que c'est la plus haute.

- Et Nell, tu n'avais quand même pas prévu de la faire dormir par terre ?

Akane jeta un regard attendri à Nell, avachie sur ses coussins. Elle avait du ramener tous les oreillers de la maison pour se faire ce petit matelas. Il y avait même des serviettes éponges. C'était moins un lit qu'un nid.

- Il y a deux lits, un grand et un petit, dans la chambre d'amis. Je comptais la garder avec moi, mais elle a du avoir peur d'être seule.

Nell choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Après un bâillement sonore, elle s'assit sur son lit de coussins et jeta un regard ensommeillé autour d'elle. Hallibel ne pu s'empêcher de lorgner la gamine d'un air curieux. Après tout, Neliel-Nell avait été Tercera juste avent elle. Mais tout son pouvoir semblait s'être évanoui. Ce n'était plus qu'une enfant inoffensive.

Akane lui donna son chocolat chaud, puis se rassit sur son bureau et continua sa conversation avec Hallibel tandis que Nell aspirait bruyamment sa boisson.

- On va rester ici deux ou trois jours. Ensuite, on avisera. A moins que tu n'ais une idée ?

La Shinigami lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais alors que la Tercera secoua la tête, elles entendirent un véritable hurlement d'horreur en provenance de la chambre voisine.

- AAAAAAH, DU ROSE !

Hallibel sourit et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, tandis que Nell retenait un fou-rire qui lui fit mettre du chocolat partout. Akane, un large sourire aux lèvres, haussa un sourcil railleur :

- Tiens, Stark s'est réveillé.


	6. Fumée

Bon, la question que vous vous posez TOUS : pourquoi "_fumée_" ? Parce que ça a deux sens ! Déjà, la couleur "bleu fumée" est l'exacte nuance des yeux d'Akane. Vous regarderez à quoi ça correspond sur internet. Sur Wikipédia, il y a toute une palette de modèle de teintes si vous voulez.

Ensuite, parce que la fumée, la chose en elle-même, les volutes... C'est une bonne image de la vérité et du but d'Akane, flou et sombre, qu'on voit se dessiner dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 5

_**Fumée**_

Akane… Malgré la flamme sombre qui dansait parfois dans son regard, sa gravité inhabituelle et la chape de mystère qui entourait son exil, elle semblait très jeune, ave cette apparence d'adolescente de dix-huit ans à peine. C'était certainement pour cela que personne à Las Noches n'avait jamais vu en elle une menace très sérieuse.

Mais parfois, en voyant que les Shinigami semblaient vieillir au rythme qu'ils désiraient, certains Arrancars se demandaient quel âge ils avaient réellement.

Et la même question se posait pour Akane.

Elle semblait jeune. Semblait seulement. Sa mentalité, pour ceux qui prenaient la peine de la connaître, différait singulièrement de ce que son apparence laissait penser. Elle était impulsive et enflammée, toujours prompt à la bagarre, farouchement idéaliste et incapable de se taire face à un acte qui la révoltait. Plus mûre et plus responsable que ce que son jeune âge laissait présager, certes : mais ça collait encore à son apparence de jeune fille.

Mais en même temps, elle était froide, rancunière, hargneuse. Comme aigrie et blessée par la vie. Qu'avait-elle vécu avant d'échouer à Las Noches ? Comment, combien de temps ?

Hallibel haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu d'échec qu'elle disputait avec Stark, délaissant son observation de la Shinigami.

Après tout, ça ne la concernait pas.

Et puis parfois, Akane se comportait totalement comme une gamine immature. Comme là, par exemple, alors qu'elle coursait Nell dans la cuisine _(« rends-moi cette boîte ! » « Nan, ze veux le chocolat ! » « Je l'ai vu en première, rends-moi ça espèce de gamine immature ! » « C'est toi l'immature ! »). _Le tout sous le regard absent de Grimmjow, qui zappait d'une chaîne de télé à l'autre, avachi sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps, Stark et Hallibel jouaient aux échecs à quelques mètres de là, dans le salon, avec un flegme irréprochable malgré le tapage.

Bref, tout ce petit monde entamait son quatrième jour de sédentarisation dans le monde réel lorsque les ennuis commencèrent.

Ennuis qui se présentèrent sous la forme d'un invité surprise, blond, un bob blanc et vert vissé sur la tête, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'ouvrir brutalement la porte d'un coup de pied qui faillit l'arracher de ses gonds, tout en lançant joyeusement :

- Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'interrompre la partie d'échec des Espada, de faire éteindre la télé à Grimmjow, et d'immobiliser Nell qu'Akane attrapa avec un cri victorieux… Avant de la laisser retomber tellement elle était surprise de voir la tête de l'intrus.

Kisuke Urahara, car c'était bien lui, releva un peu son bob et promena sur les Arrancar un regard interrogatif.

- Oh ? Je dérange peut-être ?

Toujours le silence. Nell posa délicatement la boîte à chocolat sur la table à côté d'elle, et fila se cacher en dessous. Hallibel et Stark, bras croisés, impassibles, toisaient l'étranger avec suspicion. Grimmjow, lui, faisait de très louables efforts pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le tabasser, histoire d'évacuer la frustration. Et il n'était pas loin de céder à ses pulsions quand Akane, les yeux exorbités, réussit à émettre une espèce de gargouillement étranglé.

- K-K-Kisuke ?

- Oooooh, tu t'es souvenue de moi, je suis flatté !

Son ton innocent de gosse ravi paru rendre à la renégate un certain contrôle sur elle-même. Sa mâchoire inférieure cessa de pendre lamentablement, elle cligna des yeux et retrouva une expression faciale correcte.

Grimmjow, toujours dans son canapé, désigna l'intrus d'un geste du menton.

- Oï, Akane. Tu le connais ?

- Oui.

Elle n'avait pas quitté Urahara des yeux, et celui-ci agita sa canne vers elle d'un air réprobateur. Ce qui eu l'air de lui taper sur les nerfs, car elle croisa les bras et une veine commença à battre dangereusement à sa tempe.

- Oh, Akane-san, où sont tes manières ? Tu ne me présente pas ?

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

- Uh ?

Le magnifique sourire d'Urahara ne vacilla pas d'un poil, mais la menace filtrait dans la voix d'Akane. La menace et l'inquiétude.

Hallibel modifia ses appuis, Stark décroisa les bras, Grimmjow se leva avec un sourire carnassier. Sans leur accorder la moindre attention, Akane s'avança d'un pas.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Je planque mon reiatsu, j'utilise même le _Sceau_ pour être introuvable. Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Stark pivota à moitié vers la Shinigami renégate, les sourcils froncés.

- Le Sceau ? De quoi il parle, princesse ?

Allez savoir pourquoi, Lilynette avait surnommé Akane « princesse » dès leur première rencontre. Stark avait adopté le surnom, lui aussi, davantage pour que Lilynette lui fiche la paix que parce qu'il était ami avec la renégate. Et le surnom était resté.

A son tour, Urahara avança d'un pas. Mauvaise idée. Grimmjow faillit lui sauter dessus et fut retenu _in extremis _par Nell, qui lui agrippa le pied sans quitter l'abri de sa table. Hallibel se leva, Stark recula sa chaise d'un coup de pied pour pouvoir bondir. Le marchand se figea, tout sourire :

- Oh, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Le _Sceau_ est une de mes inventions, que j'ai offert à Akane-san il y a un peu plus d'un siècle. Je savais qu'elle finirait par tomber à cause sa lignée, elle aussi. Dans cette hypothèse, je lui ai donné le meilleur déguisement possible. Le _Sceau_. Il s'agit d'une combinaison de différents Kidô, allié à un des mécanismes et à une structure de gigai. Le tout est contenu dans un petit objet qu'on peut porter sur soi, la Clef du Sceau. Tant qu'on possède la Clef, on peut activer ou désactiver le Sceau, et ainsi se rendre méconnaissable.

Hallibel avait le visage masqué par son col, mais Stark et Grimmjow avaient l'air assommés. Ils n'avaient rien captés. Akane grimaça, espérant secrètement que l'indésirable allait se décourager avant d'en révéler trop sur son compte… En vain. L'intarissable Urahara s'acharna.

- Par exemple, Akane-san tel que vous la voyez est sous sa forme d'âme, de Shinigami. Or, elle ne porte pas son kimono, qui reflète son identité en tant que Shinigami, et son apparence est assez différente pour la rendre méconnaissable. De plus, elle est trois fois moins puissante. Elle a le physique et les vêtements qu'elle a choisit d'identifier à son âme, mais elle pourrait très bien avoir choisit d'être rousse, et au lieu de ces habits-là elle aurait pu décider de porter une robe de cocktail… Ou même rien du tout.

Grimmjow et Urahara eurent le même regard en coin en direction de la Shinigami, comme s'ils essayaient de l'imaginer toute nue. Akane feula, littéralement, et Grimmjow sourit avec son air de psychopathe tandis que Urahara se cachait derrière son éventail. Sans cesser de parler, malheureusement.

- Akane-san peut déguiser son âme parce qu'elle porte la Clef du Sceau. Si elle l'enlève, l'illusion se dissipe et elle retrouve son apparence de Shinigami, avec kimono noir et compagnie.

Quatre, non cinq regards _(Nell avait sortit la tête de sous la table) _convergèrent vers la clef de fer que la jeune fille portait au cou. Cette dernière referma la main sur le pendentif avec méfiance, et gronda en direction du marchand :

- Merci pour l'exposé. Tu es juste venu me faire chier ou tu compte répondre à ma question ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Effectivement. Les regards des Arrancars se tournèrent vers l'homme au bob, qui agita son éventail avec malice sans cesser de sourire. Il devait avoir mal aux joues, à force.

- Eh bien, étant donné que tu as disparu il y a vingt-deux ans, nous t'avons cru morte et nous ne t'avons pas cherché. Mais lorsqu'Ukitake a parlé et…

- Ukitake a fait _quoi_ ?!

La voix de la renégate avait sauté au moins trois octaves et elle pâlissait à vue d'œil. Grimmjow trépignait d'impatience. Quel était cet Ukitake qui filait autant les jetons à Miss Je-n'ai-peur-de-rien ? Urahara, qui avait jusque là prit un malin plaisir à enfoncer le clou, n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil au teint livide d'Akane pour faire marche arrière :

- Il n'a rien dit au Gotei 13 et ne leur dira rien, il me l'a juré. Respire. Mais il est venu nous trouver, Yoruichi-san et moi…

Akane, qui avait reprit des couleurs, re-pâlit aussitôt et entama même des nuances de vert.

- … et nous a dit que tu étais encore en vie.

Avec un geste digne d'un prestidigitateur, il tira de sa manche un objet qu'Akane reconnu tout de suite : sa pince à cheveux, cette fameuse barrette ivoire et argent dont le Sexta Espada avait remarqué l'absence. Le marchand la lança et Akane l'attrapa au vol d'un geste d'automate, puis Kisuke poursuivit :

- J'ai donc testé un truc tout simple : j'ai implanté dans une Mod Soul de ma composition un détecteur qui permet de localiser les personnes utilisant un gigai. Mis à part Tessai-san et moi-même, la seule personne ayant un gigai ou ce qui s'en rapproche (c'est-à-dire cette Clef), c'est… Toi.

Akane trouva une chaise à tâtons et s'y laissa tomber. Nell replongea sous la table, laissant la nappe masquer sa présence, et elle lâcha le pied de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne sauta pourtant pas tout de suite sur le mec au bob. De un, parce qu'il avait peut-être encore quelques infos croustillante de deux, parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait Akane choquée à ce point, et ça valait le détour.

Finalement, Akane releva la tête.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu ou bien tu as encore d'autres secrets à révéler… Kisuke Urahara ?

- Tu as l'air de m'en vouloir. C'est parce que tu as peur ou parce que tu ne m'as pas pardonné d'avoir disparu avec tes précieux amis ?

Grimmjow se félicita d'avoir su attendre. Le teint d'Akane avait viré au rouge brique sans même passer par le rose. La flamme sombre qui dansait parfois dans son regard était de retour, tout comme la crispation de ses mâchoires. Une aura de colère semblait émaner de tout son corps.

Le Sexta se vautra donc sur le sofa et attendit la suite du spectacle, tandis que Nell risquait un regard sous la nappe et que Hallibel et Stark reculaient avec prudence pour laisser le champ libre à la renégate… Qui semblait bien décider à exploser.

- J'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ? _L'air_ ? Espèce de déchet putride et radioactif, t'as une poutre dans l'œil ou quoi ?! Je te hais, sale déserteur puant !

Elle inspira à fond, croisa les bras, et sa voix baissa subitement. Nell retint un frisson. Ces intonations basses et froides lui apparaissaient bien plus menaçantes que les cris.

- Toi et tes magouilles à deux yens, toi et tes expériences louches, toi et tes idées à la con… Aizen m'a raconté le piège qu'il t'avait tendu. St si tu ne t'étais pas jeté à pieds joints dedans… Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, tous… Il ne leur serait rien arrivé. C'est de ta faute s'ils ont été chassés. De ta faute.

Pas un muscle du visage d'Urahara ne tressaillit. Akane poursuivit un ton plus bas, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes :

- Et après eux, ça a été moi. Tu le sais, connard. Sans leur appui, ça a été facile de m'éliminer.

- Donc, tu m'en veux davantage pour avoir indirectement causé ta condamnation que pour avoir créé le Hôgyokou ? lança Urahara sur le ton de la conversation. Tu es vraiment une personne égoïste.

- Je sais, répondit Akane après un bref silence. C'est pour ça que j'ai survécu, alors que j'étais seule, moi.

Cette fois, Kisuke eut l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Elle avait raison. Les Vizard avaient été ensemble, comme une famille. Lui, il avait toujours eu Tessai et Yoruichi pour couvrir ses arrières. Mais Akane ? Personne. Jamais.

Il secoua la tête et referma son éventail d'un geste sec :

- Nous ne devrions pas discuter du passé.

- Ça vaut mieux, en effet… grinça la jeune fille.

- Je suis venu pour que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé durant tes cent ans d'exil.

Akane se figea. Elle faillit refuser d'un bloc, puis reconsidéra la question. En échange de ses informations, elle pouvait tirer quelque chose de Kisuke. Qu'il l'aide à entrer au Seireitei pour accomplir sa vengeance… Ou tout du moins qui lui dise où se trouver Yoruichi… Elle se serait sentie plus en paix si elle avait pu lui parler, lui dire ce qu'elle avait dur le cœur.

Hallibel brisa son instant de réflexion en avançant d'un pas.

- Fubuki n'est pas la seule dans cette pièce. Il serait plus convenable de nous dire qui tu es d'abord. Qui tu es _vraiment_. Ensuite, nous déciderons si nous tolérons ta présence. Ou pas.

Stark acquiesça en silence, et Grimmjow manifesta son assentiment d'un grognement. Soulagée par ce bref répit, Akane en profita pour reculer et s'éloigner d'Urahara. Ce dernier hésita, son regard naviguant entre la renégate et les Espada, puis il céda :

- Je suis Kisuke Urahara. Simple vendeur de bonbons qui possède d'assez bonnes connaissances en _expériences louches_.

Cette fois Akane vit rouge. Qu'ils ne parlent pas du passé, passe encore. Mais hors de question de l'oublier. Sans réfléchir, elle se tendit et gronda comme un chat en colère :

- Kisuke Urahara, ex-Capitaine de la 12° Division, le créateur du Hôgyokou et accessoirement celui qu'Aizen a utilisé pour mettre en marche son plan. Et un enfoiré de première !

Le silence fut cette fois beaucoup plus long. Presque assourdissant.

Puis Grimmjow, en ébullition à force d'attendre, bondit en avant. Hallibel et Stark eurent exactement la même idée d'ailleurs, mais furent un tantinet moins rapide. Pour eux, l'équation était immuable : _Capitaine = Ennemi_. Le fait qu'il ait un bob ou qu'il ramène des ragots ne changeaient rien à cet état de fait.

Grimmjow faillit toucher le blond. Faillit seulement. Ce dernier avait bondit, si vite qu'Akane devina qu'il avait utilisé le Shunpo. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, attrapa la garde de son katana, le tira d'un mouvement si vif qu'il sembla irréel…

Trop tard.

Urahara attrapa la clef qu'elle portait en pendentif et tira d'un coup sec.

La chaîne d'argent cassa net et la clef, libérée, vira au blanc pur.

Et l'illusion se brisa.

Il y eu un instant de fluctuation, où le reiatsu et même l'image d'Akane se brouillèrent, comme une mauvaise projection… Puis la jeune fille fut projetée en arrière sous la violence de sa propre énergie spirituelle, qui illuminait son corps d'une lumière aveuglante. Son reiatsu avait changé. Dans le fond, c'était toujours le même, mais il était plus fort, plus vif, plus puissant, plus cruel et tourmenté aussi.

Hallibel songea brièvement que ça, ça collait vraiment à la personnalité d'Akane.

Puis la lumière se dissipa, Akane se redressa.

Stark jura, Hallibel écarquilla les yeux, Grimmjow arrêta de respirer…

C'était Akane et ce n'était pas elle.

Sa véritable apparence, devina aussitôt la Tercera. Cette image-là, c'était elle, vraiment elle, violente et impulsive. Pas ce masque, ce Sceau, qui dissimulait ce qu'elle était réellement.

Elle était plus vieille, et semblait plus proche des vingt ou vingt-deux ans que des dix-sept que suggéraient son ancienne apparence. Ses iris avaient toujours la même teinte bleu-gris, mais son regard était plus dur, plus froid, plus mûr. En revanche, ses cheveux noirs avaient viré à l'argenté pur. Très longs, ils auraient touchés le sol s'ils avaient été dénoués, mais ils étaient retenus en queue de cheval par un ruban rouge.

Ses vêtements avaient changés, aussi. C'étaient des fringues de Shinigami. Elle portait un kimono ajuté et un hakama noir de Shinigami, ainsi que des sandales et des tabi non pas blancs mais noirs. Ses gants noirs montaient jusqu'à ses coudes. Une large ceinture de tissu rouge ceignait ses hanches et retenait le fourreau de son Zanpakutô, et elle avait une écharpe rouge également.

Et elle portait un haori de Capitaine.

- P-Putain…

- Ta gueule, Grimm.

Akane avait redressé la tête et les défiait tous du regard. Sans un mot, elle tendit la main vers Urahara et ce dernier lui rendit la clef. La Shinigami marmonna quelque chose, la clef redevint de fer et la renégate retrouva son ancien aspect de jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts. Son reiatsu diminua et reprit sa trompeuse apparence d'énergie calme et de puissance moyenne. Elle réendossait le masque, mais à présent ça ne marchait plus.

Urahara croisa les bras, son éternel sourire disparu au profit d'un air grave.

- Et maintenant, et si on se calmait et qu'on discutait ?

**oOoOoOo**

- Donc, si je résume bien, ça fait un bon siècle que t'as planqué tes fesses à Karakura. Si seulement j'avais su ça plus tôt…

Dans une maison du monde réel, deux ex-Capitaines buvaient le thé avec quatre Arrancars. Enfin, le thé, c'est un peu réducteur. Nell ingurgitait du jus d'orange à un débit impressionnant _(d'où des pauses-pipi fréquentes)_, Stark carburait au Coca-Cola pour ne pas s'endormir, Grimmjow avait trouvé de la bière et s'en donnait à cœur joie, et Akane se retranchait derrière une bonne tasse de café tellement noir qu'on aurait dit de l'encre. Deux bols remplis de biscuits en tous genres trônaient au milieu de la table, et les six invités y pochaient allégrement tout en discutant.

C'était surréaliste.

Urahara haussa les épaules et remit un sucre dans son thé :

- Lorsque j'ai apprit ta fuite dans le monde réel, j'ai concerté les Vizards et Yoruichi-san. Elle a plaidé en ta faveur, mais les Vizards étaient convaincu que si tu avais été lâché sur Terre c'était dans l'espoir de nous trouver, et de guider la Chambre des 46 jusqu'à nous. Il faut dire qu'à moins d'avoir un allié surpuissant, il est impossible de s'échapper des prisons des condamnés. Tu avais donc été remise en liberté intentionnellement.

- Minute, interrompit Grimmjow. Akane était condamnée et s'est échappée ? T'as pas été bannie ?

Urahara plongea le nez dans sa tasse pour éviter de répondre. La renégate le fusilla du regard, puis soupira et baissa les yeux.

- J'ai été condamnée à mort. Sans jugement ni rien, juste parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tolérer plus longtemps qu'une Fubuki siège parmi les Capitaines.

- Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'tu parles des Fubuki, remarqua Nell en émergeant de son énième verre de jus d'orange. Y z'ont fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi ?

Akane ferma les yeux comme pour ignorer la question. Urahara, repoussant son bob d'une pichenette, se dévoua pour répondre à la gamine :

- Les Fubuki étaient la cinquième famille de la Haute Noblesse.

Nell faillit en renverser son verre, et les regards des trois Espada convergèrent vers la Shinigami impavide tandis que la gamine Arrancar balbutiait :

- P-Pasque… Pasqu'en plus elle… Elle est noble ?!

Akane ouvrit les yeux d'un air agacé :

- Non et c'est bien ça le problème. Avant de devenir Shinigami, je ne savais même pas ce qui se rattachait au nom de Fubuki. En réalité, cette famille a été déchue et bannie du Seireitei il y a près de trois mille ans, et a été remplacée par la famille Shihôin. Les Fubuki sont tous considérés comme des parjures et des traîtres, ils sont dénigrés et méprisés. Étant donné ma force, et grâce aux recommandations de plusieurs Capitaines, la Chambre des 46 a bien voulu faire abstraction de mon nom. Mais lorsque j'ai commit ce _crime_, lorsqu'ils ont eu enfin la _preuve_ irréfutable que j'étais une traîtresse et qu'il _fallait_ se débarrasser de moi… C'était trop tentant, ils attendaient ça depuis trop longtemps. Le Seireitei n'a jamais cessé de haïr les Fubuki après tout.

L'écœurement perçait dans la voix de la renégate. Stark, qui était jusque là appuyé sur son coude, se redressa et interrogea :

- Mais qu'a fait cette famille pour être bannie ?

Akane haussa les épaules et interrogea Urahara du regard. Elle-même ne le savait pas, mais à en juger par son air réjoui, l'ex-Capitaine de la 12° Division allait se faire un plaisir de lui répondre.

- Le vrai motif de leur disgrâce est bien caché, et on compte sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui en ont connaissance. On les hait mais nul ne sait pourquoi. En vérité, les Fubuki étaient des scientifiques de génie. Ils ont été les premiers à mener des recherches sur la Hollowfication, dans le but de donner des pouvoirs supplémentaires aux Shinigami. Ça, encore, ça pouvait être toléré. Mais ils ont été bannis lorsque, après avoir trouvé ce qui semblait être la solution qu'ils cherchaient, ils l'ont testée sur leurs propres enfants.

Akane s'étouffa avec son café et se mit à tousser, jusqu'à ce que Stark lui tape dans le dos. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à récupérer son souffle et hoqueta :

- Sur leurs enfants ?!

- Exact. C'est pour ça que la particularité des Fubuki est transmise par le sang. J'ai découvert ça en farfouillant de façon, heu, discrète, dans les archives secrètes des Kuchiki. J'ai bien failli y passer d'ailleurs… Bref, la particularité des Fubuki varie d'un membre de la famille à l'autre, mais le principe est le même : un Fubuki souffre toujours de Hollowmorphose.

- Hollowfication, comme ce que tu as fait aux Vizard ? interroge Akane avec dégoût.

- C'était Aizen, pas moi ! se défendit Urahara. Mais non, c'est différent. La Hollowfication force la transformation de Hollow jusqu'à anéantir l'esprit de celui qui la subit. La Hollowmorphose est plus… Naturelle. C'est une transformation progressive de pouvoirs des Arrancars, comme des Cero, la régénération instantanée, le hierro. Jusqu'à la totale transformation en Arrancar.

- Transformation totale… ? balbutia Akane.

Sans l'écouter, Urahara acheva :

- J'ai d'ailleurs créé le Hôgyokou en me servant de particules prélevées dans un échantillon de ton sang. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'Aizen t'a capturée, et non tuée. Il a créé son propre Hôgyokou, mais le sien était incomplet parce qu'il lui manquait un composant essentiel : le sang d'une Fubuki. S'il tenait à te garder en vie, c'était dans l'hypothèse où il serait mit en échec et devrait créer un autre Hôgyokou.

- Comment ça, transformation totale ? l'interrompit vivement la Shinigami.

- Du calme, du calme. Tu es certes une Fubuki, mais le gène de la Hollowmorphose n'est présent qu'en faible quantité dans ton ADN. Pour que tu espère gagner un hierro, il faudrait que tu vives aussi vieille que Yamamoto. Ou que tu force la transformation.

- Non merci, grinça Akane.

Malgré tout, elle semblait soulagée.

Il y eu un moment de silence quasi-religieux, le temps que tout le monde digère cette information, puis la Shinigami décapita le calme qui commençait à s'installer en retournant au point de départ de la conversation :

- Non, je n'ai pas été remise en liberté intentionnellement. J'ai reçut une aide inattendue. Quelqu'un m'as rendu mon Zanpakutô et m'a aidé à fuir.

- Oh ? Et quelles étaient ses motivations ?

- … L'honneur.

Urahara haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous son bob. Incrédule et perplexe, il répéta :

- L'honneur ?

- Oui. Il a entendu ce que j'ai dit avant qu'on ne m'enferme, à savoir le vrai motif de mon arrestation. Il est venu me trouver en prison pour avoir des explications. Et puisque ce que j'avais fait était juste et légitime, son code d'honneur lui interdisait de laisser la Chambre des 46 appliquer une sanction injuste, qui allait à l'encontre même des lois. Alors il m'a libéré. Il a fait justice lui-même.

Urahara médita cette information quelques secondes en fixant le plafond, puis il reposa son regard sur la renégate.

- C'était Ginrei Kuchiki ? Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division ?

Akane sourit et inclina la tête :

- Exact. Quand ils m'ont arrêtée, Kuchiki devait être sur les lieux. Il a du m'entendre quand j'ai dit que ce que j'avais fait était juste, que ce n'étais en rien un crime. C'est sans doute ce qui l'a poussé à venir dans les prisons. La Chambre des 46 avait déjà prévu de me tuer, à ce moment-là, mais selon les lois, c'étaient ces cinq salopards qu'ils auraient du exécuter, et ils auraient du m'innocenter.

- Et Kuchiki a préféré suivre les lois morales plutôt que celles de la Chambre des 46… Ça lui ressemble bien.

Akane approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis se leva pour se préparer une autre tasse de café. Nell suivit le mouvement, et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour la quatrième fois en deux heures, et Hallibel en profita pour ranger le jus d'orange avant que la gamine n'épuise le stock.

Grimmjow, qui s'était tenu remarquablement bien durant les dix dernières minutes, finit par craquer :

- C'est quoi ce crime pour lequel tu as été condamnée ?

Urahara lui jeta un regard en coin :

- Cinq meurtres. Un horrible massacre. D'autant plus impressionnant que les cinq Shinigami abattus étaient tous des officiers, non ? Dont plusieurs qui avaient le Bakai…

Akane, occupée avec la cafetière, leur tournait le dos. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage et sa voix étaient parfaitement neutre et maîtrisée, mais ses épaules raidies la trahissaient.

- Oui. Les 3° et 4° Sièges de la Septième Division, et les 3°, 4° et 5° Sièges de la Onzième Division.

Grimmjow réfléchit quelques instants, imaginant quel était le niveau d'une Capitaine capable de rétamer cinq officiers en même temps. Il mourrait d'envie de se mesurer à elle, de la combattre, de la tester. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de la combattre, même quand il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois et qu'il l'avait sauvée pour avoir son combat !

Puis son regard détailla le corps de la renégate, visualisant sa véritable apparence, et il dû réviser sa pensée.

Oui, bien sûr. Ce qui lui venait à l'esprit en premier, quand il pensait à la Capitaine qui se cachait derrière cette apparence de jeune fille, c'était certes de la tester…

… Mais pas dans un combat. Plutôt dans un lit.

Il fantasma un moment sur la vraie forme de celle qu'il croyait connaître, puis revint au présent en sentant sur lui le regard narquois de Urahara. Après avoir fusillé le blond du regard, il reprit sa chope de bière et interrogea Akane :

- Pourquoi tu les as tués ?

Les épaules de la jeune fille _(quel dommage qu'elle ait réactivé le Sceau, sa vraie forme tenait plus de la jeune femme, toute en courbes alléchantes…)_ se tendirent davantage.

- Ils nous ont piégées, Sachiko et moi. Sachiko est morte cette nuit-là. Ce que j'ai fait était justifié.

A nouveau, il y eut un silence, que Stark rompit en se reversant un verre de Coca-Cola :

- Qui est Sachiko ?

- Sachiko Rim. Mon Lieutenant. Mon amie. Elle est morte. C'est le 3° Siège de la Onzième Division qui l'a tué. C'est d'ailleurs à ça que je l'ai reconnu, puisqu'il était masqué ce jour-là. Son Zanpakutô avait un reiatsu similaire à celui qui imprégnait les blessures de Sachiko.

- Ils étaient masqués ? Comment les as-tu reconnus alors, à leur reiatsu ?

- Non. Quatre ne portaient pas de cagoules. Ils pensaient sans doute qu'on ne survivrait pas. Mais deux avaient dissimulés leurs visages.

- Quatre et deux, ça fait six, remarqua Urahara. Tu n'en as tué que cinq.

- Je sais. J'ai passé tout mon exil à chercher l'identité du sixième.

- Et… ?

- Je l'ai trouvé. Grâce aux vidéos et autres trucs que Aizen avait enregistrés sur le Seireitei. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu l'identifier. Son tour viendra.

Grimmjow se redressa, sourcils froncés, se souvenant soudain de la cicatrice de la Shinigami. Une large blessure… En travers du dos… Un coup de katana qui se voulait mortel…

- C'est lui qui t'as fait cette cicatrice ?

Kisuke, très intéressé, leva la tête vers Akane qui revenait avec une tasse de café. Le bond déploya son éventail devant sa bouche, mais la Shinigami vit nettement son sourire grivois :

- Une cicatrice ? Où ?

- A un endroit que tu ne risque pas de voir, le rabroua Akane. Et maintenant, si tu arrêtais de sortir les squelettes de mes placards et que _tu_ parlais de _toi _?

- Fort bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

Akane cilla, étonnée qu'il capitule si vite. Grimmjow profita de cet instant d'hésitation pour s'appuyer sur la table et se pencher en avant vers Urahara :

- Où est Kurosaki ?

Bizarrement, tous les Espada, Nell comprise _(quand est-ce qu'elle était revenue des toilettes celle-là ?) _levèrent les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Akane se frappa le front d'un air exaspéré.

Urahara perdit son sourire, et reposa son éventail.

- Kurosaki-san dort. Depuis qu'il a utilisé sa technique ultime pour vaincre Aizen, il est plongé dans un sommeil profond. Il s'éveillera dans un mois, à peu près. Et à ce moment-là, il sera atteint par le contrecoup de la déferlante de pouvoir qu'il a utilisé. Kurosaki-san… Va perdre tout ses pouvoirs.

La petite assemblée resta figée une poignée de secondes, puis Grimmjow bondit sur ses pieds, ulcéré, comme si le fait que le Shinigami Remplaçant perde ses pouvoirs était une insulte personnelle.

- Quoi ?! L'enfoiré, et ma revanche alors ? Le sale con, comment il a osé ?

- A t'entendre, on dirait qu'il l'a fait exprès, lança Akane en sirotant son café.

- Mais bien sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, le salopard ! Comme ça, il ne peut plus se battre avec moi ! Connard ! Kurosaki, sale lâche, enfoiré, déserteur de mes deux !

Stark dissimula un sourire railleur dans un bâillement factice, et Hallibel étouffa un rire en buvant son thé. Voir Grimmjow péter un câble parce qu'il n'aurait pas son combat était quand même vachement distrayant. Ça valait presque la télé. Parce que là, c'était du direct.

Urahara laissa le Sexta dévider tout un chapelet de malédictions colorées, puis il leva les mains pour arrêter le flot d'imprécations :

- Le père d'Ichigo a utilisé cette technique lui aussi, et ses pouvoirs lui sont revenus. Ça a prit vingt ans, mais il les a retrouvé.

- Ouais, si tu reste en vie pendant deux décennies, tu l'aura ta revanche, renchérit Akane hilare.

Grimmjow n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Le Sexta se rassit, bras croisés, muré dans un silence furieux, et Urahara rit doucement avant de se tourner vers les Espada.

- Et maintenant, quels sont vos projets ?

Stark haussa un sourcil, surprit, et Hallibel reposa lentement sa tasse de thé.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien, Aizen a disparu, et vous êtes les derniers Espada. Que comptez-vous faire ? Retourner à Las Noches et y régner, retrouver Aizen, envahir le monde réel, vous venger de la Soul Society ?

Akane lança un regard d'avertissement à Urahara, qui l'ignora. Il avait gardé son sourire, mais sa main était posée sur sa canne qui, Akane le savait, renfermait son Zanpakutô. Les trois Espada se regardèrent, puis Hallibel ferma les yeux.

- Je n'ai aucune rancune envers les Shinigami, et rien ne me retient à Las Noches. En revanche, Fubuki a prit de grands risques pour me sauver la vie alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, et je lui en suis redevable. Je compte la soutenir et l'aider tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi.

- Je suis seul, dit posément Stark. Je n'ai nul groupe à rejoindre, nulle part où aller. Hallibel et moi-même en avons déjà parlé. Je reste avec elle et Akane.

La Shinigami cligna des yeux, sidérée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Sa gorge se noua, ses paupières la picotèrent désagréablement. Des gens étaient encore là pour elle. Des gens désiraient encore la soutenir.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle était… Il y en avait encore qui l'acceptaient parmi eux.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules, puis son sourire de psychopathe se plaqua sur son visage :

- J'ai rien à faire jusqu'à ce que Kurosaki se réveille, alors j'vais rester et te surveiller aussi, puisque sans moi t'arrête pas de faire des conneries.

- Et tu vas pas laisser Nell toute seule, hein, Akane ? bafouilla Nell.

La renégate posa avec affection la main sur le masque brisé de la gamine Arrancar, un large sourire aux lèvres, et pour masquer sa gêne et lui resservit un autre verre de jus d'orange.

- Bien sûr que non, Nell-chan. Je me suis habituée à toi. Je me suis habituée à vous tous, en fait. Je… Je vous suis reconnaissante de rester. Même Grimm.

- Eh, pourquoi _même _moi ?

- Parce que t'es chiant, tête brûlée, stupide, bagarreur, irréfléchi et impulsif. Mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus, alors j'accepte que tu reste.

Urahara gloussa et lâcha sa canne, plus confiant. Nell, elle, éclata carrément de rire et recracha la moitié de son jus d'orange par le nez sur Stark, qui bondit avec glapissement horrifié. Grimmjow oublia l'insulte de la Shinigami en voyant le Primera dégoulinant de jus d'orange et s'écroula de rire sur la table, vite rejoint par Urahara et Akane, tandis que Hallibel cachait sous sourire dans son col et tendait une serviette à l'Espada trempé.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous à peu près calmé, Urahara essuya ses larmes de rire et jeta un regard à la cuisine en bazar :

- C'est mal élevé de squatter chez les gens comme ça. Et si nous poursuivions cette petite conversation chez moi ? Je peux vous héberger le temps de vous trouver des gigai pour vous tous, et un appartement.

Akane le fixa avec incrédulité :

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Mais oui. Yoruichi-san est actuellement à la Soul Society, mais elle sera de retour dans quelques jours. D'ici-là, j'ai de la place. Il faudra juste vous arranger pour éviter de rencontrer la petite bande de Kurosaki, ils passent parfois par mon magasin.

Stark et Hallibel échangèrent un regard, pas totalement confiants, mais Grimmjow-la-tête-brûlée était assez d'accord pour squatter chez le blond bizarre, surtout s'il pouvait foutre la trouille à l'humaine rousse, Inoue. Nell n'avait pas d'avis, tant qu'il y avait du jus d'orange.

La Shinigami renégate, elle, eut un regard méfiant.

- Cette générosité cache quelque chose.

- Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de me faire pardonner ? suggéra innocemment le blond.

Akane haussa les épaules en reprenant sa tasse, puis la porta à ses lèvres en assénant d'un ton définitif :

- Quoi que tu fasses, je ne pardonnerai rien, Kisuke. Ni à toi, ni à personne.

Il ne cilla pas.

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

- … Mettons que oui, pour le moment…

Que sont les _tabi_ ?Ce sont ces espèces de chaussettes avec une fente entre le gros orteil et les autres. Les Shinigami les portent sous leurs sandales.

Voilà le lien de l'image représentant la véritable forme de Akane Fubuki. Enlevez touts les espaces pour l'avoir.

_ i74 . servimg u / f74 / 14 / 74 / 72 / 16 / akane _ 10. jpg_


	7. Fauve

Bonjouuuuuuuur ! Eh oui, je me la joue façon Urahara, je débarque comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et en hurlant par dessus le marché ^^

Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout prêt ^^

Le fauve... Une nuance sombre et mordorée du brun. Évocateur à la fois du désert ocre, des roches et du sable où nos Espada s'entraînent mais aussi… du nom propre du fauve. La colère, la sauvagerie, la violence. Quelque part, il y a une grande part de cela en Akane. Et on lève un pan du voile sur sa colère...

Chapitre 6

_**Fauve**_

Hallibel esquiva le premier coup de poing d'une rotation des hanches. Mieux, elle attrapa le poignet qui fusait vers son visage et accentua son élan, entraînant le bras de son attaquant. Ce dernier vola à travers le terrain d'entraînement et s'écrasa sans douceur contre un rocher en lâchant un « merde ! » sonore.

Couvert de poussière, Grimmjow se releva péniblement. Hallibel avait à peine bougé. Stark, assit sur le sable du désert artificiel du sous-sol en compagnie de Nell et Akane, bâilla ostensiblement.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

- Ta gueule ! C'était un coup de chance ! On recommence !

Hallibel haussa les épaules et se remit en position de combat. Jinta, qui aimait bien voir cette grande gueule de Grimmjow se prendre des raclées, surgit à ce moment et alla s'asseoir à côté de Nell, juste à temps pour voir le Sexta bondir sur la Tercera.

Il fut plus vif, cette fois, et parvint à griffer la joue de la jeune femme blonde. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et tenta de l'expédier contre le mur comme la dernière fois, mais ce coup-ci, plutôt que de résister au mouvement, Grimmjow s'en servit. Il fut certes jeté contre un roc, mais il ne s'écrasa pas.

Au contraire, il prit appui dessus pour bondir à nouveau. Hallibel, prise au dépourvu, ne pu esquiver le coup, et bloqua de justesse avec ses deux bras le monumental coup de pied qui visait sa tête.

- Pas mal, lança Grimmjow avec son sourire de taré.

La Tercera haussa un sourcil sans répondre, et repoussa le Sexta, qui atterrit avec un dérapage qui souleva un nuage de sable.

Jinta aurait bien aimé lancer un truc railleur, mais bon, Grimmjow était quand même un Arrancar, Espada et un peu fêlé de surcroît. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges retint donc la remarque acide qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et se contenta d'éclater de rire en voyant Grimmjow se manger un autre vol plané.

Hallibel haussa les épaules et se détourna :

- Tu n'es pas assez fort. Renonce.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche pour cracher quelque chose de sans doute très grossier. Akane, sentant la catastrophe arriver, le devança :

- Ça te tente de t'entraîner avec moi, alors, Hallibel ?

Voyant que la Tercera affichait un air surprit –évidemment, Akane avait du mal à vaincre Nnoitra, alors elle…– la Shinigami ajouta d'un air sournois :

- Sans le Sceau.

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla furtivement dans l'œil de l'Espada féminine, et Grimmjow, qui se redressait à l'autre bout du terrain, fixa un regard attentif sur la Shinigami.

Depuis le début de son exil, Akane avait toujours gardé le _Sceau_ actif.

Elle s'était battue contre les Hollow dans le monde réel elle s'était entraînée avec les Arrancars à Las Noches et elle avait surpassé tous les Espada jusqu'à Nnoitra. Avec le Sceau, elle avait pratiquement le niveau d'un Capitaine, donc. _Avec le Sceau_. C'est-à-dire avec une puissance divisée par trois.

Lorsqu'elle lèverait cette entrave à son pouvoir, ça promettait d'être explosif.

Hallibel se remit en garde avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi pas, Fub… Akane.

Puisqu'ils faisaient à présent tous partie du même groupe, les quatre Arrancars et la Shinigami faisaient de gros efforts pour s'appeler par leurs prénoms, et ce sans suffixe honorifique.

Akane et la Tercera se firent face, tandis que Grimmjow clopinait jusqu'au rang des spectateurs. Puis la Shinigami posa la main sur la clef de fer qu'elle portait en pendentif.

- Sceau de l'Illusion Taboue. Clef Blanche. Libération.

Il y eut un déclic, comme si un mécanisme invisible avait était actionné. La clef vira au blanc pur, comme si elle était faite non plus de métal mais d'ivoire ou de nacre. Le reiatsu de la renégate, n'étant plus limité par le _Sceau_, illumina brièvement son corps en revenant à son niveau de puissance normal, rendant pendant un instant la silhouette de la jeune fille si brillante que les Espada détournèrent le regard.

Lorsque la lumière disparu et qu'ils reposèrent à nouveau les yeux sur elle, à la place d'Akane l'adolescente brune se tenait Akane la Capitaine aux cheveux argentés.

Le sourire de taré de Grimmjow, qui s'était un peu effacé lorsque la Tercera l'avait littéralement envoyé bouler, revint sur son visage.

La fausse Akane qu'il avait fréquenté durant vingt deux ans n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle-là. Il avait bien tenté de la titiller, de la taquiner, de la provoquer… Et, aussi, un peu, de la draguer, pour jouer avec cette jeune Shinigami au caractère explosif. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu, à l'époque. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il voulait, là, maintenant ce n'était rien en comparaison du feu qui enflammait ses veines lorsqu'il détaillait la vraie renégate.

Il se pencha en avant pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Et le duel débuta.

Comme d'habitude, ce ne fut pas Hallibel qui engagea le combat. Akane lui tourna autour quelques instants, sans même dégainer son Zanpakutô, puis elle bondit en utilisant le Shunpo. A une si courte distance, ça ne pouvait que déstabiliser son adversaire.

Hallibel se plaqua à terre. Juste à temps.

La lame de la renégate ne fit qu'emporter une de ses mèches.

Le katana court de la Shinigami s'abattit, visant l'Espada au sol, mais celle-ci se mit hors d'atteinte d'un roulé-boulé avant de se redresser d'un bond. Durant quelques secondes, elles se toisèrent, chacune mesurant la valeur de l'autre. Akane avait un avantage, elle savait comment la Tercera se battait. Hallibel, elle, ignorait quel était le style de son adversaire, puisque Akane avait toujours dissimulé sa vraie puissance. Mais maintenant que le _Sceau_ était levé, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle serait un adversaire redoutable. Plus redoutable encore que le jeune Toshiro Hitsugaya, qu'elle avait combattu dans le monde réel.

D'ailleurs, Akane portait le même haori que lui, celui de Capitaine de la Dixième Division.

Hallibel dégaina son épée. Et cette fois, ce fut elle qui vint au contact, bondissant sur la renégate si vite que celle-ci eut juste le temps de parer l'attaque avec son katana. Une rafale de coups plut sur la Capitaine renégate, qui serra les dents sous la force de la Tercera. Cette dernière, sans ralentir la cadence, planta son regard vers dans les yeux bleu-gris de son adversaire :

- Tu devrais au moins relâcher ton Shikai si tu veux gagner.

- Et pourquoi pas mon Bankai tant que t'y es ? Je ne révélerais mon Shikai que si tu libère ta Resurrección… Et pas avant !

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un coup qui fit reculer Hallibel en dérapage sur plusieurs mètres. A nouveau séparées par une distance raisonnable, les deux femmes se défièrent du regard.

Puis, à la grande surprise d'Akane, Hallibel inclina la tête et changea sa prise sur son Zanpakutô, le tenant devant elle, pointe vers le bas.

- Soit. Détruis, Tiburón !

Akane écarquilla les yeux. Elle disait ça par défi, elle n'espérait pas qu'Hallibel la prenne au mot !

- Eh, non, tu ne vas quand même pas….

Eh si.

Sa Resurrección libérée, Hallibel pointa sa gigantesque épée sur la renégate. Une trombe d'eau jaillit de cette lame surdimensionnée et fusa vers l'ex-Capitaine, qui bondit de côté tout en passant la main sur la longueur de son katana :

- Envole-toi, Tsuki no Ibuki !

Son Zanpakutô s'illumina. Un tourbillon d'énergie blanche quitta la lame pour s'enrouler autour du bras de l'ex-Capitaine, jusqu'à son épaule, où l'énergie argentée se solidifia pour devenir une aile immense et lumineuse.

Les Espada avaient déjà eu l'occasion de voir son Shikai, mais pas Nell, qui en resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

Et lorsque la Tercera recommença le coup du jet d'eau en pointant son épée droit sur l'ex-Capitaine, celle-ci ne tenta plus d'esquiver. Elle banda ses muscles… Et se servit de son aile comme d'un bouclier. La trombe d'eau se heurta à l'aile de lumière et ricocha dessus dans tous les sens, créant un mur liquide devant la renégate.

Mais elle ne recula pas d'un pouce.

Hallibel envoya trombe d'eau sur trombe d'eau, se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement de la renégate, mais Akane ne bougea pas. Vint un moment où l'Espada et la Shinigami furent suffisamment proches, et où le duel se poursuivit à coups de sabre. Akane n'attaquait pas ou très peu, et se contentait de rester prudemment en défense. Hallibel aussi, n'étant pas très agressive en combat, ne donnait pas toute sa mesure, mais plus d'un Espada aurait mordu la poussière sous la violence de ses coups.

Et Akane ne reculait pas.

_« Et elle a seulement révélé son Shikai,_ songea Grimmjow avec un léger frisson d'expectative. _Bordel, elle résiste à la Tercera avec seulement son Shikai ! Presque sans efforts ! Quand je pense qu'avec le Sceau, elle peinait contre Nnoitra ! »_

Et Grimmjow n'avait encore rien vu.

Car lorsqu'Akane passa à l'offensive, cette fois, Hallibel fut projetée dix mètres en arrière et faillit s'écraser contre un énorme rocher, qui lui aurait broyé les os si elle n'avait pas évité de justesse.

La Tercera se rétablit _in extremis_, reprit son équilibre, se redressa et leva sa lame pour contre-attaquer… Déjà Akane était sur elle, son Zanpakutô brillant _dans la main gauche_ et tranchant l'air à l'horizontale vers l'Espada. Hallibel voulu s'écarter de la trajectoire du sabre… Mais l'aile lumineuse était toujours sur l'épaule_ droite_ de la Shinigami, et elle faucha la Tercera comme une gigantesque main aurait fauché une mouche en plein vol.

Hallibel fut projetée, littéralement, sur plusieurs mètres.

Chacun son tour, les vols planés.

Alors qu'elle fusait vers un rocher, propulsée par la force de l'impact contre l'aile de la renégate, Akane parvint à sa hauteur en Shunpo, se plaçant juste au-dessus d'elle. Devinant ce qu'elle allait faire, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire psychopathe… Et Akane flaqua à la Vasto Lord le plus magnifique coup de pied vertical qu'on ait jamais vu.

Le corps de la Tercera, qui suivait une courbe harmonieuse et presque horizontale, tomba comme une pierre, ou plutôt comme un boulet de canon tiré du ciel.

Elle creusa un énorme cratère dans le sol, et même Stark l'impassible esquissa une grimace.

- Victoire par K.O., murmura Grimmjow.

Voilà ce qu'il appréciait dans le style d'Akane. Pas de quartiers. De la pure violence. Comme si la seule chose qui comptait était d'écraser l'adversaire contre le sol pour qu'il supplie.

Debout à côté de la Tercera à terre, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, Akane pointa son arme sur la gorge de la vaincue et s'autorisa un léger sourire vainqueur.

Evidemment, elle n'était pas indemne. Elle ruisselait de sueur et, là où son aile de lumière était rattachée à son corps, le kimono déchiré laissait voir la peau rougie comme par une intense brûlure. Elle avait dû déployer une puissance effarante dans chacun de ses coups, et en payait le prix.

Mais bon. Ça valait le coup.

- Gagné ! haleta-t-elle d'un air victorieux.

Hallibel émit un reniflement agacé, écartant la lame d'Akane de sa gorge, puis commença à se redresser tandis que sa Resurrección se dissipait dans un nuage de vapeur.

Lorsqu'on vient de remporter une victoire, et que _a priori_ il n'y a pas d'autre adversaire à vaincre, tout être normalement constitué cesse de guetter les sons, les mouvements, tout ce qui annonce une autre attaque. L'attention diminue, la tension descend. Mais un combattant confirmé, lui, continue à guetter.

Un combattant confirmé reste toujours sur ses gardes.

Voilà pourquoi Akane ne dût son esquive qu'à un réflexe. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne perçut le déplacement de l'air derrière, et se jeta de côté juste à temps pour esquiver le coup dirigé vers sa nuque.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui avait tenté de la frapper, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, et roula pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'agresseur et elle-même. Hallibel, encore un peu sonnée, ne vit passé qu'un éclair de tissu noir, il y eu un bruit d'impact…

Stark et Grimmjow, qui avaient esquissé un geste vers leurs Zanpakutô, se détendirent en voyant leur « attaquant » reculer brusquement en riant. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue, mais _elle_ ne semblait pas hostile et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Yoruichi Shihôin._

- Yo, Akane ! lança tranquillement la femme-chat. Ça faisait un bail.

- Vous êtes plutôt gonflée de débarquer comme ça, rétorqua Akane sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un mince sourire.

- Eh, t'es chez moi.

- Et puis, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me saluer à chaque fois en essayant de me tuer, Yoruichi Taïcho.

- Et t'es pas obligée de continuer à me vouvoyer ni de me donner ce titre, tu sais ?

- C'est une vieille habitude.

- Pareil pour moi.

Elles s'observèrent un instant, silencieuses. Le sourire d'Akane s'évanouit. Celui de Yoruichi également. Un instant, Hallibel eut la troublante impression qu'elles se regardaient dans un miroir.

Même expression fermée, prudente, impassible. Même tension dans les muscles. Même façon insolente de croiser les bras.

Plus que ça, elles se ressemblaient physiquement. Les mêmes traits fins, presque félins. La même coiffure, aussi, avec leurs mèches rebelles et leur longue queue-de-cheval. On aurait presque les croire sœurs. L'une à la peau mate et aux yeux dorés, respirant à la chaleur et irradiant d'une énergie contagieuse semblable à une fournaise. L'autre au teint clair et aux yeux bleutés, plus calme et plus froide, son regard hanté d'une vieille colère et d'une rancune glacée.

Soleil et abysse. Totalement différentes. Hallibel se retint de secouer la tête, agacée par l'incohérence de ses propres pensés. Pourquoi les traits de leurs visages se ressemblaient tellement ?

Entre Yoruichi et Akane, l'air semblait chargé d'électricité.

- Allez, montre-moi un peu si t'as progressé ! lança soudain Yoruichi.

Elle bondit sur Akane, mais la renégate esquiva le premier coup. La tension qui empoisonnait l'air entre elles disparut.

Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un combat pour crever l'abcès des non-dits et de la rancune.

Yoruichi n'avait pas activé son Shunko, n'avait pas dégainé de Zanpakutô. Mais elle était plus rapide et agile qu'Akane, qui se protégeait avec son aile et son sabre. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent faillit à plusieurs reprises faire un vol plané mémorable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cependant, la renégate sourit et passa à l'attaque, frappant et se protégeant autant avec sa lame qu'avec son aile de lumière.

Elle était rapide, elle aussi.

Sa vitesse égalait celle de Yoruichi, mais si cette dernière avait donné sa pleine mesure, Akane aurait été laissée sur place. Elles avaient également le même style de combat. Agilité, puissance, souplesse, vivacité. Frapper avec la force d'un marteau pilon. Bondir hors d'atteinte. Ne pas s'arrêter et repartir au contact. Toucher l'adversaire et ne lui laisser aucune opportunité de frapper. Akane était plus brutale et plus violente, mais mis à part cela, elles avaient le même style, la même précision.

Cette similitude dans leurs gestes et leur façon de se mouvoir était accentuée par leur ressemblance physique. Encore une fois, Hallibel se surprit à se demander si cette ressemblance était juste une coïncidence.

Stark, parfaitement réveillé, suivait le combat avec intérêt :

- Je suis plutôt content de ne pas avoir eu à me battre contre elle.

Jinta haussa un sourcil :

- Contre elle qui ? Yoruichi-san ou Akane ?

- Contre les eux. Elles sont aussi dangereuses l'une que l'autre.

Nouveau coup. Du talon cette fois. Bloqué par la main de Yoruichi, qui se referma sur sa cheville. Croyait-elle l'avoir comme ça ? L'une des mains de la femme-chat était prise à présent, c'était justement ce qu'Akane attendait. Sa main gauche attrapa la main libre de Yoruichi, tandis que son aile partait comme un poing géant pour frapper l'ex-Capitaine de la Deuxième Division juste sous la dernière côte.

Yoruichi grogna de douleur, lâcha Akane et se sépara d'elle d'un bond.

A nouveau séparées par une distance respectable, les deux femmes s'observèrent à nouveau. Akane tâta sa mâchoire, où Yoruichi avait asséné un coup de poing un peu plus tôt, et grimaça en pensant qu'elle allait avoir un bleu splendide. La femme-chat essuya le filet de sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres, et sourit :

- Pas, mal, Akane.

- Je n'étais pas votre Lieutenant pour rien. Ça a d'ailleurs flatté mon ego que vous me proposiez comme Capitaine un an avant Kisuke. Soi Fong a d'ailleurs été jalouse de moi.

Akane réprima un gloussement, et Yoruichi laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- J'avais oublié.

Il y eu un silence, puis Akane jeta un bref regard en direction des Espada. Stark et Hallibel avaient déjà compris qu'ils étaient de trop, et s'étaient levés. Quelques minutes plus tard, les spectateurs disparaissaient en direction de l'échelle qui menait au magasin.

Akane attendit qu'ils soient tous partis, même Grimmjow qui trainait la patte en espérant l'écouter. Finalement, elle se tourna vers son ancienne Capitaine et son visage s'assombrit.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Le sourire de Yoruichi disparu. Son visage devint grave. Oui, elle savait. Akane avait beaucoup souffert pour monter en grade, jusqu'à devenir Capitaine. Puis Yoruichi et les autres étaient partis, la privant de précieux appuis, et elle avait été condamnée.

Et elle s'était retrouvée seule contre tous. Encore.

Akane n'était pas comme Soi Fong, elle ne s'était pas accrochée à son ancienne Capitaine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait vécu trop de rejets, trop de mépris, trop d'espoirs déçus. Elle avait souffert de son départ, mais à l'époque, on venait de la nommer Capitaine, elle avait de quoi continuer son chemin. Elle avait déjà d'autres rêves, d'autres espoirs, un autre chemin à suivre si son monde s'écroulait.

Elle s'était relevée de cette trahison.

Mais quand elle avait été trahie à nouveau, quand elle avait dû fuir… S'il y avait une seule personne susceptible de l'aider, après sa fuite dans le monde réel, c'était bien Yoruichi. Et pourtant… Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait.

Et cette trahison-là était inexcusable.

- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir sauvé les Vizard il y a cent ans, commença Akane d'un ton froid. Même si vous devez savoir que je n'oublierai pas que c'est à cause de votre fuite que j'ai fini par en arriver là. Mais en revanche, je veux savoir. Kisuke a dit que vous aviez plaidé en ma faveur, lorsque vous avez appris ma fuite, mais que vous avez accepté de ne pas m'aider parce qu'il y avait un risque que je sois une espionne du Seireitei.

Elle ricana, un rire froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et rengaina son Zanpakutô d'un geste sec. Yoruichi, impavide, gardait les yeux fixés sur son ancienne subordonnée.

- Ça ne colle pas, lâcha Akane en fixant le vide. Que les Vizards me laissent tomber, je m'y attendais : mis à part Hirako, Hiyori et Lisa, je n'ai jamais été très proche d'eux. Mais vous, Yoruichi Taïcho…

Son regard se reporta sur la Shihôin.

- … Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous incliner comme ça. Vous n'avez pas accepté l'idée des Vizard. Vous étiez d'accord. Vous étiez d'accord pour que je crève comme un chien dans un coin, après avoir été chassée quelques années par le Gotei… C'est bien ça ?

La voix d'Akane était progressivement baissée pour s'achever dans un murmure glacé. Quand Akane se fâchait, se fâchait vraiment, sa colère froide était encore plus terrifiante que ses explosions de rage.

- Vous m'avez trahi.

C'était un constat, pas une question. Enfin, Yoruichi réagit.

- Je n'étais pas d'accord, lâcha-t-elle en décroisant les bras. Je n'étais pas d'accord parce que tu as été mon Lieutenant, parce que tu as été l'une de mes meilleures élèves, et que ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonner mes amis.

- Amis ? répéta Akane dans un sifflement de colère.

- Laisse-moi finir, la coupa Yoruichi. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux, mais on m'a raconté ton… Crime. Et ça collait. Ça collait tellement bien avec la haine qui te collait à la peau. Tu as toujours été trop prompte à t'enflammer, à frapper, à haïr ou à aimer. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour contenir cet élan destructeur, Akane : et en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, j'ai pensé que tu avais fini par craquer. Tu as supporté les pires humiliations pour devenir un Capitaine respecté. Mais ce n'est pas dans ta manière d'agir que de te laisser insulter sans réagir. Quand Kisuke m'a raconté le massacre, j'ai cru que tu avais laissé ta colère t'emporter. Que tu avais décidé que tu en avais marre de suivre les règles, et que tu voulais te venger du Seireitei.

- Ce n'était pas le cas. Pas à ce moment là.

- Je sais. Mais je m'en voulais. Je me suis dit que c'était de ma faute, que sans moi pour te servir de garde-fou, tu avais fini par basculer dans cette violence que tu refoulais depuis des années… Alors je ne suis pas allée te chercher.

- Par… peur ? lâcha Akane en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, répondit honnêtement Yoruichi. Par culpabilité, parce que je n'avais rien pu faire.

Il y eu un silence. Puis la renégate se détourna, fixant un point invisible dans le ciel artificiel.

- Vous vous trompiez.

- Je sais.

Un silence, à nouveau. Puis Akane jeta un bref regard à son ancien mentor.

- Si vous étiez venue… Si je n'avais pas été seule… Peut-être que j'aurais fini par pardonner au Gotei. Peut-être que je ne les détesterais pas.

- Je sais.

- Il est trop tard pour que je pardonne, maintenant.

- Je sais.

Akane ferma brièvement les yeux, et murmura :

- Je vais aller à la Soul Society, tuer le sixième salopard qui a brisé ma vie, et si les Shinigami se mettent sur mon chemin, je ne les épargnerai pas.

- Je le sais aussi.

Akane rouvrit les yeux. Un instant, son regard bleu-gris erra dans le ciel sans nuage qui les surplombait. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'échelle à son tour, sans un mot.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Yoruichi hésiter.

- Akane ?

- Hn.

- Tu voudrais que je t'entraîne ?

- Peut-être.

- Tu es suffisamment douée pour maîtriser le Shunko, insista Yoruichi.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée.

- J'insiste.

- Alors d'accord.

A nouveau, un silence. Akane avait presque atteint l'échelle lorsque, derrière elle, Yoruichi finit par laisser tomber d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible :

- Je te demande pardon.

La renégate marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis un léger sourire, presque triste, se dessina sur son visage. Haussant les épaules, elle attrapa le premier barreau de l'échelle.

- Trop tard pour les excuses. Je vous ai déjà pardonné.

**oOoOoOo**

- Putain de bordel de meeeeeeeerde !

- Grimmjow, il y a des enfants ici !

- J'm'en bats les…

- Grimmjow !

Afin de masquer leurs reiatsu, Urahara leur avait offert des gigai spéciaux. Mais y entrer y était difficile lorsqu'on n'avait pas l'habitude. Seule Akane avait un peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Et, alors que Stark et Hallibel étaient patients et que même Nell s'appliquait, Grimmjow, lui, pétait un câble.

Sortir des gigai était facile. Il suffisait d'avaler une espèce de petite pastille, qui permettait à une âme artificielle de prendre temporairement le contrôle du gigai. Le truc de base utilisé par tous les Shinigami, quoi. Mais, pour enfiler les faux corps…

Stark, le plus doué des Espada, endossa le sien avec facilité comme s'il avait fait ça depuis sa naissance. Son gigai avait exactement la même apparence que lui, mais portait un pantalon beige et une chemise blanche froissée.

Hallibel avait plus de mal que le Primera à entrer dans son gigai, et elle peina quelques minutes à retourner dans le faux corps. Ce dernier était en tous point identique à son corps lorsqu'elle avait activé sa Resurrección, avec ses cheveux blonds courts et son tatouage sur la joue : mais elle portait des vêtements un peu plus couvrants, composé d'une jupe noire et d'un T-shirt blanc.

Nell piailla quelques minutes contre Urahara qui faisaient des faux corps trop dur à enfiler, mais dès qu'elle y mit du sien, elle y arriva tout de suite. Le gigai de Nell lui ressemblait aussi, mais bien sûr sans son crâne sur la tête. D'ailleurs, ça faisait presque bizarre de la voir sans son Masque. Elle portait une jupe beige et un T-shirt blanc à sa taille _(là aussi ça changeait de sa robe dix fois trop grande)_.

Grimmjow, lui, arrivait bon dernier en matière de contrôle de gigai. Ce ne fut qu'après cinq bonnes minutes de jurons et de malédictions, agrémentées de rappels à l'ordre de la part d'Akane, qu'il parvint à entrer dans son faux corps sous le regard impavide des deux autres Espada. Il portait un jean déchiré, un pull noir sans manches : plutôt mourir que de l'avouer, mais Akane le trouvait très canon avec des couleurs sombres…

Le Sexta Espada brossa machinalement son jean en jetant un regard mauvais aux autres. Akane, qui avait retrouvé sa fausse apparence d'adolescente, soupira d'un air exaspéré en retenant un léger sourire en coin. Elle, elle n'avait pas enfilé son gigai, qui n'était pas prêt. Urahara avait conçu un gigai semblable à l'apparence qu'elle avait avec le Sceau, et il fallait faire plusieurs modifications pour que le gigai accepte une âme capable de se _transformer_.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Urahara :

- Alors, du nouveau ?

Les trois Espada et les trois ex-Capitaines se trouvaient réunis autour d'une table ronde et basse, où ils prenaient le thé. Tessai entra dans la pièce, poussant devant lui Ururu, Jinta et Nell, et l'assemblée fut au complet.

Urahara sourit et reposa sa tasse :

- Oui, du nouveau. Ton gigai sera prêt demain, Akane-san. De plus, je vous ai trouvé deux appartements, à louer, pas très chers, voisins de palier en plus.

Akane et les Espada prévoyaient de rester dans le monde réel un moment. Les Arrancars ignoraient de quoi il s'agissait précisément, mais Akane semblait avoir conclu un accord avec Yoruichi et Urahara : la femme-chat devait lui apprendre une nouvelle forme de combat, et le blond au bob allait étudier sa Hollowmorphose.

Ils s'en fichaient un peu. Il leur faudrait du temps avant d'être totalement remis de leurs blessures, alors ils n'allaient pas se plaindre de ce repos inespéré.

- Ils ne sont pas très grands, poursuivit Urahara. Mais il y a un parc à quelques centaines de mètres si vous avez du mal à supporter la promiscuité.

Akane haussa un sourcil, méfiante :

- Deux appartements ?

Le sourire de Kisuke s'élargit et tous purent sentir que c'était un coup foireux. Yoruichi, cachée derrière sa tasse de thé, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sans se démonter, le vendeur agita son éventail et expliqua :

- Oui. Deux. L'un est réservé à une famille recomposée venue emménagée ici à la suite du décès de leurs parents (ça tient debout et les gens ne vous harcèlerons pas de questions). Stark-san, Hallibel-san et Nell-san y logeront. L'autre appartement est loué par deux étudiants, colocataires.

Akane comprit et s'étouffa avec son thé. Les épaules de Yoruichi étaient secouées par un rire silencieux, tandis que les trois membres de la « famille recomposée » regardaient la renégate d'un air moqueur.

Grimmjow, un large sourire sur le visage, hocha la tête :

- J'suis d'accord.

- Eeeeeh, non, pas d'accord, pas d'accord ! s'insurgea Akane. Pourquoi c'est moi qui me coltine le taré ? Je peux pas échanger avec quelqu'un ?

Jinta et Yoruichi riaient à gorge déployée, et Ururu souriait doucement derrière sa main. La commissure des lèvres de Tessai se releva d'un centimètre, ce qui était chez lui la marque ultime d'une hilarité débridée. Urahara était caché derrière son éventail, mais lui aussi se fendait la poire :

- Stark-san est trop distrait, Hallibel-san trop laxiste, et Nell-san trop jeune. Tu es la mieux à même de gérer le caractère, comment dirai-je, enflammé de Grimmjow-san.

- Nooooooooooooon !

- Et si !

Avec une grimace désespérée, Akane laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Grimmjow lui tapa dans le dos avec un large sourire :

- Ça pourrait être pire, t'sais, j'pourrais décider de forcer le verrou d'la salle de bain pendant que tu prends une douche…

Urahara se planqua derechef derrière son éventail pour masquer un fou rire. Jinta, Nell et Ururu cessèrent de comploter pour observer la renégate comme des chats fixant un hamster échappé de sa cage. Sans se redresser, Akane marmonna sombrement :

- Essaie et ça sera la dernière effraction de ta v… EEEEEEEH !

Jinta avait bondit, choppant au passage sa pince à cheveux, et s'enfuyait à toutes jambes en riant.

- Attrape-moi si tu peux, Akane-chaaaan !

Akane se releva d'un bon, manquant de renverser la table, et se lança à sa poursuite en hurlant :

- Sale parasite puant, espèce de merdeux aux cheveux rouges, rends-moi ça tout de suite ! Petit con ! Reviens, sale rat d'égout putréfié !

Nell était tombée en arrière tellement elle riait. Ururu avait toujours l'air triste (pour ne pas changer ), mais un petit sourire hésitait sur ses lèvres. Stark, Grimmjow et Yoruichi pleuraient presque de rire. Urahara gloussait derrière son éventail, et Hallibel remerciait le ciel d'avoir un col montant pour cacher son immense sourire hilare.

Toujours à la poursuite de Jinta, Akane quitta le magasin en beuglant des obscénités. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se retourna pour lui faire un pied de nez mais, comme il ne regardait pas devant lui, il heurta quelque chose de plein fouet.

Bien sûr, il se cassa la gueule et l'espèce de furie qui le poursuivait se jeta sur lui en hurlant quelque chose de tellement grossier que je ne l'écrirais pas ici.

Lorsque Urahara et Yoruichi passèrent la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, ils purent voir Akane, sa pince dans les cheveux, en train de faire une espèce de prise de catch à Jinta qui se tortillait comme un asticot au bout d'une ligne, tandis que l'ex-Capitaine crachait un chapelet de juron coloré qui témoignait d'une grande richesse lexicale. Et pour finir, la jeune fille aux yeux bleu gris envoya à Jinta un magnifique coup de pied au cul qui l'envoya heurter le murdu magasin.

Akane se redressait, drapée dans sa dignité, lorsque la chose que Jinta avait heurté émit un « euh… » hésitant. Merde, des gens. Elle se retourna vers eux, prête à passer ses nerfs sur eux, et se figea tout net.

Putain.

Des Shinigami.

Des Shinigami qui la regardaient d'un air ahuri. Ils étaient deux. Un instant, Akane cessa de respirer, saisie par l'envie furieuse, presque folle, de bondir et de frapper.

Puis, dans son esprit, Tsuki No Ibuki émit un souffle à peine audible.

_Ce n'est pas eux. Ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont fait ça._

Ses pensées s'éclaircirent comme si on avait ôté un voile. Ne resta plus qu'une méfiance instinctive, la crainte qu'on la reconnaisse.

Akane recula d'un pas.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration, et relâcha son souffle. Du calme. Elle avait réactivé le Sceau. Elle était méconnaissable, et de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais vu ces deux personnes –car ils étaient deux– donc ils ne pouvaient pas la connaître. Elle n'avait pas son Zanpakutô _(elle l'avait laissé à côté de la table pour courser Jinta),_ et elle portait des vêtements du monde réel. De plus, les Espada étaient encore à l'intérieur, hors de vue –et elle pria pour que Grimmjow ne sorte pas pour aller chercher la bagarre.

Urahara sauva la situation en s'approchant d'un pas sautillant :

- Kuchiki-san ! Abarai-san ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Akane plissa les yeux. Kuchiki ? Ça devait être la petite Rukia alors, celle qui avait servi de réceptacle au Hôgyokou. Et l'autre, Abarai… Eh, c'était celui qui s'était battu contre Szayel ! Le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là ?

Abarai se tourna vers Urahara :

- J'ai reçut un appel de Kuchiki Taïcho, je retourne à la Soul Society.

- Mais le réveil de Kurosaki-san est prévu pour demain, non ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Urahara-san.

Abarai jeta un regard en coin à Akane, qui comprit qu'elle devait les intriguer. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Gueuler comme ça en se servant de Jinta comme d'un ballon de football n'était pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçue… Elle rattrapa cet impair en s'inclinant légèrement et en se présentant, récitant le mensonge mis au point avec Kisuke quelques heures plus tôt :

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Sachiko, une amie de Kisuke. Enchantée.

Sachiko. Le prénom de son Lieutenant, de son amie. Akane sentit son cœur se tordre lorsqu'elle se nomma ainsi, et elle eut l'impression d'avoir commit une trahison. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais voler le nom de Sachiko, jamais.

- Renji Abarai, Lieutenant de la Sixième Division.

- Rukia Kuchiki, de la Treizième Division.

Urahara agita son éventail sous le nez d'Akane qui, retrouvant une vieille habitude de plus d'un siècle, le repoussa avec un soupir exaspéré. Le marchand ricana, puis dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- J'aimerais que tu évite de jeter mes employés contre les murs, Sachiko-san. Même s'ils sont solides. Je parle des employés, hein, pas des murs.

- C'est lui qui a commencé. J'y tiens, à cette pince. Surveille ce sale gosse et on en reparle !

Après un bref salut aux trois Shinigami, elle retourna dans le magasin, la tête haute et l'air tellement furax que Jinta s'enfuir en la voyant revenir.

Urahara gloussa derrière son éventail. L'appartement dans lequel il prévoyait de caser la renégate et l'ex-Sexta était presque parfaitement insonorisé, et les murs très solides… Mais quand même, mettre Grimmjow et Akane dans le même appartement relevait de la folie furieuse.

Il se demandait lequel était le plus à plaindre.

Les _suffixes honorifiques_… Mais oui, ces particules telles que le **–san** (_qu'Akane utilisait pour s'adresser à Hallibel, au début_), le **–sama** (_que la petite Nell amnésique raccroche au nom de tous les Espada_), etc. Si vous ne savez pas à quoi ça corresponds, faites une recherche sur Google, j'ai pas la place pour tout lister.

Voilà le lien de l'image représentant le Shikai d'Akane. Enlevez les espaces pour l'avoir :

i74. servimg u / f74 / 14 / 74 / 72 / 16 / akane_ 11. jpg


	8. Absinthe

L'absinthe est une teinte de vert très élégante, je trouve, entre le vert anis et le vert amande. Peut-être est-ce à cause des petits hommes verts, mais pour moi, le vert est la couleur de la peur et de l'étrangeté... Mais dans le symbolisme des couleurs, il représente aussi le changement. Ce qui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber avec ce chapitre !

Oh, et... L'absinthe est aussi un alcool, et ça aussi ça correspond à ce chapitre x)

... Bon... A la base, je voulais pas du tout faire ce chapitre comme ça... Et Grimm est quand même légèrement OOC ! xD

Mais à chaque fois que je relis ce chapitre, même si je veux changer des tonnes de trucs, je finit par me dire "allez, il est bien comme ça, changer un seul mot gâcherait tout". Je suis une éternelle indécise ^^

Chapitre 7

_**Absinthe**_

Cela faisait tout juste un peu plus d'un mois que les Espada et la renégate avaient emménagés dans leurs appartements respectifs et, bizarrement, aucune blessure grave n'avait été à déclarer.

Certes, Hallibel avait passé un savon à Stark parce qu'il ne triait pas son linge et ne faisait pas le ménage une fois sur deux comme stipulé dans l'accord qu'ils avaient passé certes, Nell s'étaient mise à hurler comme une sirène de pompier quand Jinta avait cru malin de lui parler d'école certes, Akane et Grimmjow s'engueulaient souvent pour un oui ou pour un non certes, le Sexta était sur les dents depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'Akane levait son Sceau pour se doucher (_d'où une énorme bosse, résultat de la réaction d'Akane lorsqu'il avait osé y faire allusion_) mais, dans l'ensemble, ça se passait plutôt bien.

Étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre aux crochets d'Urahara pendant des lustres, il avait bien fallu qu'ils se trouvent du boulot, si possible un petit job sans trop de contraintes. Akane avait trouvé de quoi gagner sa vie en jonglant entre baby-sitting et un travail de serveuse à mi-temps dans un restaurant, ce qui lui laissait assez de temps pour se rendre tous les matins chez Urahara pour suivre un mystérieux entraînement. Hallibel était serveuse de nuit dans un autre restaurant : ça ne lui posait pas de problème, les Arrancars étant très résistants à la fatigue, et ça payait très bien. Stark était un gros faignant et Grimmjow attirait les problèmes : en conséquence, Akane avait réussi à caser le Primera dans une station service où il tenait la caisse, et le Sexta dans une boîte de nuit où il jouait les videurs. Nell était pendant ce temps à la garde d'Urahara, et secondait Ururu et Jinta. En gros, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le magasin d'Urahara, Akane fit voler leur paisible existence en éclats.

**oOoOoOo**

- Je suis prête.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Yoruichi était la seule à ne pas avoir l'air surprise. Indifférente, l'ex-mentor de la renégate fixait sa tasse. Urahara reposa son thé.

- Par prête, tu veux dire…

- Oui. J'ai achevé mon entraînement. Je n'égale pas Yoruichi Taïcho, mais c'est amplement suffisant

Hallibel posa ses coudes sur la table, pensive :

- Tu va enfin nous dire en quoi consistait cet entraînement secret ?

- En premier lieu, Yoruichi Taïcho m'a apprit le Shunko. Ensuite… Ben, pour faire simple, j'ai apprit à réveiller les pouvoirs de Hollow profondément inscrits dans mes gènes, et à les comprendre. En cas de besoin, je serais même capable de les utiliser en combat.

Yoruichi regarda fixement son élève. Elle n'avait pas l'air fière ou satisfaite. En fait, elle semblait parfaitement sérieuse et concentrée, presque grave. Urahara soupira, et s'adressa à Akane :

- Tu n'ignore pas quelle contrepartie tu dois payer pour disposer de ce pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Le prix à payer est élevé. Très élevé.

Akane inclina la tête. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tasse de thé.

- Je le sais. Je suis prête à payer le prix nécessaire. Je m'y suis préparée, de toute façon.

- J'aime pas ça, intervint Grimmjow. C'est quoi ce prix à payer ?

- Une perte d'énergie. Dévastatrice. Plus j'utiliserai cette combinaison de pouvoirs, plus elle me rongera, me détruira. Ma durée de vie est déjà considérablement réduite.

- Mais c'est…

- … Comme ça, le coupa Akane en haussant d'un ton. Je suis une Shinigami, je suis capable de vivre plusieurs siècles, tu sais.

- J'croyais qu'ta Hollowmorphe te transformait en Arrancar, pas qu'elle te tuait, répliqua Grimmjow d'un ton cinglant.

- Oublie ça, gronda sourdement la Shinigami. Je sais ce que je fais.

Il y un silence lourd comme un bloc de béton. Dans une tentative cousue de fils blancs, Stark se tourna vers Yoruichi et interrogea, l'air de rien :

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, la vraie Akane et vous. Je me suis toujours demandé si vous aviez un lien de parenté.

Après un temps de surprise, Hallibel se rallia à la tentative de diversion du Primera :

- C'est vrai. Vous vous ressemblez comme des sœurs.

Yoruichi et Akane se regardèrent par-dessus la table, avec un mouvement si parfaitement synchronisé qu'on aurait pu le croire volontaire, et se sourirent. Le même sourire. Les mêmes traits fins. Le même visage racé. Les mêmes mèches rebelles encadrant le visage.

Le Ying et le Yang.

L'une au teint mat et aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux couleur de feu, un soleil flamboyant et aveuglant et l'autre à la peau pâle et à la chevelure argentée, au regard azuré, un abysse de froideur et de pureté. L'une franche à la limite de la rudesse, mais épanouie, mûre, sûr d'elle l'autre plus posée, plus calme en apparence, mais impulsive, déchirée, profondément blessée par le passé.

Oui, elles étaient le Ying et le Yang. Impulsivité apparente et sérénité profonde, harmonie illusoire et tourments enfouis.

Akane se tourna vers la Tercera :

- Les Shihôin, qui ont remplacé les Fubuki en tant que cinquième famille noble, sont en quelques sortes des cousins. Et j'ai pas mal de raison de croire que certains Shihôin ont fricoté dans le Rukongai. Donc Yoruichi Taïcho et moi sommes en effet liées par le sang.

- Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé au symbole de ta pince à cheveux, n'est-ce pas ? lança négligemment Yoruichi.

Akane, après un temps de surprise, secoua la tête. Sa pince à cheveux, en argent, était incrustée d'un motif d'ivoire complexe et gracieux, évoquant à la fois des étoiles et des éclairs. Un symbole abstrait sans doute.

- C'était l'emblème des Fubuki, glissa Urahara. C'est pourquoi Yoruichi-san a crû bon de te l'offrir.

Les deux femmes Shinigami se regardèrent un instant en silence, et un message muet passa entre elle. Reconnaissance, acceptation. Nul n'aurait su le dire.

Nell, qui se tenait tranquille jusque là, se ré-intéressa à la conversation. Probablement parce que sa tasse de thé était vide et qu'elle n'avait plus de biscuits à portée de main.

- Akane, on part quand alors ?

- Toi, tu va rester ici, tu ne peux pas te battre. Nous, on part, heu…

Akane interrogea Urahara du regard. Ce dernier soupira et baissa les yeux. Il devait culpabiliser. Ce qu'Akane attendait de lui relevait presque de la trahison.

- J'ai préparé la Seikamon et une cachette pour vos gigai. Il ne me reste plus que deux ou trois petits réglages pour vous envoyez pile à l'endroit voulu. Et… En attendant votre retour, je vais veiller sur Nell. Aurais-je le droit de mettre Kurosaki-san et ses amis au courant, lorsque vous aurez quitté le monde réel ?

- Je préfère pas, ça ne fera que causer des problèmes…

- Mais il risque de voir Nell, et de se poser des questions. Ce qui serait assez justifié.

Yoruichi et Akane haussèrent les épaules, parfaitement synchro, et l'ex-Capitaine de la Dixième Division finit par répondre :

- Persche et Dondochakka vont sans doute la récupérer : il doit y avoir moins de troubles au Hueco Mondo, maintenant. Mais si jamais tu croise Kurosaki… Dis-lui que tu as juste retrouvé Nell toute seule. Et, Nell, pas un mot sur nous, d'accord ? Si tu garde le secret, tu pourras revoir Ichigo.

Nell avait l'air assez d'accord, puisqu'elle se mit à sauter partout en piaillant _« Itsigo ! Itsigo ! Itsigoooooo ! »_. Grimmjow poussa un soupir exaspéré, tandis que Hallibel et Stark se contentaient de lever sobrement les yeux au ciel.

Yoruichi ricana, puis se tourna vers Akane :

- Tu n'as pas essayé de prendre contact avec les Vizards ?

La jeune fille aux yeux bleu gris haussa les épaules et se plongea dans la contemplation de son thé, qui refroidissait doucement dans sa tasse.

- Non. Je ne pense pas qu'ils voudraient m'aider.

- Ils ne sont pas les alliés de la Soul Society.

- Il y a cent ans, ils n'ont pas été mes alliés non plus, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Les choses étaient différentes, répliqua Yoruichi sans se dégonfler. Nous ignorions ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Si tu faisais appel à eux aujourd'hui, ils te répondraient.

- Hiyori et Lisa, sans doute Hirako aussi, peut-être mais les autres… Et puis, je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas de leur aide.

Urahara leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ils ne sont pas tes ennemis.

- Mais ils ne sont pas non plus mes amis, répliqua aussitôt Akane. Et puis, ils se sont battus contre Hallibel, Stark et même Grimmjow. Tu te souviens, Grimm, du blondinet avec une coupe au carré, un Masque et un Zanpakutô ?

Le Sexta grimaça. Ah, ça, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Ça avait été une raclée mémorable, un truc de malade. Une dérouillée pareille, il ne s'en était pas prit une comme ça depuis son tout premier affrontement avec Akane.

Akane se retourna vers Urahara :

- M'enfin, tu peux les prévenir si tu veux. Je doute qu'ils viennent. Mais si ça les tente de venir me filer un coup de main, ils seront les bienvenus. Quand est-ce que la Seikamon sera prête ?

- Demain, dans la matinée.

- Parfait, lança Grimmjow avec satisfaction. Alors on rentre, on dort et demain, on va foutre sur la gueule du Gotei 13 ?

- Exact, sourit Akane.

- Ben moi, je trouve que c'est un super plan.

**oOoOoOo**

Effectivement, à la base, c'était un bon plan. Hallibel et Stark s'y tinrent, d'ailleurs. Mais Grimmjow et Akane avaient tous deux un sacré penchant pour les boissons fortes, genre café ou bière. Et comme il fallait dormir, après, eh bien il fallait éliminer l'option café.

Ils se rabattirent sur l'alcool et passèrent donc par la case « bourrage de gueule ». Ils vidèrent plusieurs canettes avant qu'Akane, qui avait encore deux neurones en état de fonctionnement, ne décrète qu'il était l'heure de se doucher puis de se coucher. Elle abandonna donc Grimmjow face à aux canettes survivantes et fila sous la douche en espérant se dégriser.

Le Sexta, seul avec sa bouteille, commis l'irréparable : il continua à boire.

Bizarrement, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur le bruit de la douche qu'il percevait faiblement. Depuis quatre mois qu'ils étaient colocataires, il avait réussit à se contrôler et à ne pas dévoiler son désir pour la véritable forme d'Akane. Le pire était qu'elle brisait le _Sceau_ plusieurs fois par jour. Pour se battre, pour dormir parfois, et surtout… Pour se laver. C'était une vraie pousse-au-crime.

Mais bon, il était Grimmjow Jaggerjack, merde. Il devait se contrôler mieux que ça. Ce n'était pas parce que la simple pensée de ces courbes et de cette longue crinière d'argent le rendait à moitié fou qu'il devait céder à la tentation et foncer comme la première brute venue, il avait un cerveau quoi !

Et puis, il s'était attaché à Akane. Elle était plus forte que lui, elle l'énervait, il avait parfois envie de la trucider. D'accord. Mais il lui faisait confiance et c'était réciproque. Et puis, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre depuis vingt-deux ans maintenant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre son respect parce qu'il avait un peu bu et qu'il avait envie de la sauter.

Quoique, c'était tentant, il pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Ooooh, putain, mais c'était quoi cette idée débile ? Mais c'était vrai, en plus, s'il mettait ça sur le compte de l'alcool, il pourrait se permettre de la coincer et de… Arg, non ! Vite, une douche froide. Merde, la douche, c'était Akane qui l'occupait. Surtout, ne pas penser à ce qu'elle y faisait… Non, nooooon… Trop tard.

Il avait trop bu, cette fois c'était sûr.

Avec un sourire vaguement flippant, il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie d'une savonnette. Est-ce que le fait de passer sa vie sur une étagère était compensé par le fait de frotter une fille pendant quinze minutes tous les jours ?

Raaaah, bordel, mais c'étais pas vrai, il virait pervers maintenant ! Vite, encore un verre pour oublier cette idée stupide. Ne plus penser aux savonnettes. Ne plus penser tout court. Juste ingurgiter un autre verre pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Le verrou de la salle de bain était cassé depuis hier. Il s'était un peu énervé dessus la veille. Akane ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué. Oui, il pourrait très bien entrer dans la salle de bain, là, maintenant… Par inadvertance…

Non, non, non, on se calme. Allez, un autre verre.

_« L'occasion est trop belle_, lui chuchota sa saloperie de subconscient (le subconscient aime la bière, ça doit être ça). _Le verrou ne marche plus, elle ne le sait pas. C'est ta chance. »_

Wow wow wow, on se calme, d'abord Akane était suffisamment solide pour lui coller dans la figure un Kidô du genre méchant. Elle était forte, cette fille. Surtout que, dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait pas le _Sceau_ pour limiter sa puissance…

_« … Ni pour limiter son tour de poitrine… »_

Mais c'est qu'il fait chier le subconscient là ! L'image de la vraie Akane s'imposa à l'esprit de l'Espada, et il se resservit précipitamment une rasade pour chasser cette image de sa tête. Du calme.

_« Demain vous serez à la Soul Society. Il n'y aura plus d'occasion comme celles-là. Vas-y, crétin, et tu pourras mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool ! Arrête d'hésiter, merde, tu fantasme sur cette fille… Enfin, cette femme… Sur elle, quoi, depuis la première fois où elle a brisé le Sceau ! »_

Contrairement à l'esprit rationnel de l'Arrancar, son subconscient n'avait pas égaré son cerveau dans les brumes de l'alcool, et ce qu'il disait était… Logique. Grimmjow secoua la tête et descendit un autre verre d'un coup. Alors qu'il voulait se resservir, il constata avec horreur que la canette était vide.

Plus d'alcool, plus rien pour le distraire des murmures tentateurs de son subconscient.

Il se leva avec l'idée bien arrêtée d'aller dans chambre et de dormir. La salle de bain se trouvait sur le chemin de sa chambre, justement, et il passa stoïquement devant la porte close et silencieuse.

Silencieuse ?

Si elle était sortie, c'était l'occasion rêvée de prendre une douche froide. Sérieusement, son subconscient devait être frustré sexuellement pour oser lui pourrir la vie comme ça. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Grimmjow entra dans la salle de bain.

Et se figea.

Parce qu'Akane, à demi-vêtue, ses cheveux d'argent dénoués cascadant jusqu'au sol, le regardait d'un air ahuri.

Elle était probablement en train de se rhabiller. Elle portait son hakama, sa poitrine était bandée et son kimono, quoique ouvert, était enfilé. Sa ceinture, son haori, ses tabi et ses sandales, son Zanpakutô, son écharpe et le ruban rouge qui nouait ses cheveux, tout était encore en vrac près du lavabo. Un instant ils se fixèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, puis Akane resserra les pans de son kimono en s'insurgeant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?

Si elle ne l'avait pas provoqué, Grimmjow aurait peut-être écouté sa raison et aurait fait demi-tour. Mais là, elle avait commencé. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter son subconscient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à la provocation. Il détailla la Shinigami d'un regard sans équivoque, et lança d'un air de défi :

- Je profite du spectacle.

- La porte était fermée !

- La preuve que non.

- Sors d'ici !

Akane s'était raidie et sa voix était montée dans les aigus. Depuis ce jour de son enfance où plusieurs brutes du Rukongai l'avaient acculée dans une ruelle crasseuse, elle n'avait jamais, jamais été capable de supporter ce genre de situation.

Son attitude était celle d'un animal acculé.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Grimmjow en fut agacé. Non, _agacé_ n'était pas le mot juste, mais son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il avait l'impression que l'anxiété d'Akane était… Une sorte d'insulte. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter, à encaisser. Bien sûr, il ignorait tout de la phobie d'Akane, et ne comprenait pas cette peur irrationnelle…

Il avança d'un pas et afficha son sourire de psychopathe.

- Pas envie.

- Sors, j'ai dit !

Les mâchoires d'Akane étaient si serrées qu'elles lui faisaient mal. Elle se souvenait… Des années, des décennies plus tôt, elle avait ressentit la même vulnérabilité, la même peur incontrôlable, la même sensation d'être nue et désarmée. Oui, elle n'était qu'une enfant ce jour-là, le jour du viol, mais la peur… La douleur… L'humiliation… Elle n'avait rien oublié.

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Son instinct lui hurla de s'attaquer à celui qui la menaçait. De se battre, de blesser, de _détruire_. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas ! Grimmjow était un con et un obsédé, mais il était ivre, merde, il n'était pas totalement responsable de ses actes. Pire, il était son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait s'attaquer à lui !

Elle inspira à fond, et laissa tomber d'un ton calme :

- Grimmjow. Vas-t'en.

L'Arrancar fronça les sourcils, hésitant.

La voix d'Akane était étrangement impersonnelle. Incertaine. Creuse, dénuée de tout sentiment. Où était passé sa colère d'un instant plus tôt ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Plus la distance entre eux se réduisait, plus Akane reculait. Elle finit par se retrouver collée au mur, les bras ballants, poings serrés. Grimmjow continua à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assez proches pour que leurs vêtements se frôlent à chaque inspiration.

Akane ferma les yeux, aussi froide et immobile qu'une statue.

Grimmjow effleura sa joue, provoquant un infime tressaillement de la part de la Shinigami. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Ils ne bougèrent pas, tous les deux. Cet instant semblait étrangement suspendu, hors du temps, décalé.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, ses pensées rendues confuses par l'alcool et le trouble qui l'envahissait.

Soudain, sa main s'enroula autour du visage d'Akane et le releva, le rapprochant de lui, puis le Sexta s'avança encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle resta toujours figée, les yeux clos, comme pétrifiée. La main de Grimmjow glissa de la joue vers le cou de la Shinigami pour ne pas gêner son baiser, et l'Espada sentit avec surprise le pouls sous ses doigts. Le cœur de la renégate semblait s'être affolé. Désir ? Panique ?

L'étrange impression d'irréalité s'accentua.

Pour tous les deux.

Ce baiser était dépourvu de toute avidité, de toute brutalité. Ça surprit autant l'Arrancar que la Shinigami. Inconsciemment, Akane posa les mains sur le torse de l'Arrancar. Pour le repousser ou accentuer le contact ? Elle-même l'ignorait.

Ils se séparèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. Grimmjow avait l'air de ne plus trop savoir ce qui lui avait pris. Le visage d'Akane était vide d'émotion, mais ses yeux étincelaient, autant de peur que d'expectative.

Une alarme hurlait dans sa tête. Un instinct de défense, de protection, diffusait l'angoisse dans son corps. D'où venait cette terreur instinctive ? Des souvenirs enfouis de sa vie au Rukongai ? Des coups, de ces rires gras des hommes qui avaient attrapé la gamine qu'elle était alors ?

Mais il y avait aussi cette autre sensation qui irradiait en elle. Cette chaleur, ce plaisir que lui avait procuré le baiser. Etonnement, curiosité, impatience. Grimmjow était la personne la plus proche d'elle, depuis toutes ces décennies d'exil. Etrangement, avec lui, elle alors qu'il était un Arrancar… L'idée n'était pas aussi terrifiante qu'elle l'était normalement.

Alors, angoisse ou attente ? Elle ignorait quelle sensation était la bonne, elle ne savait s'il fallait écouter sa peur ou son corps. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle attendait, elle hésitait, elle perdait pied.

Grimmjow choisit pour elle. Perdant patience, il continua, l'embrassant à nouveau, ses lèvres s'égarant le long de la mâchoire de la Shinigami, son souffle heurté lui brûlant la peau.

La respiration d'Akane s'emballa. Non ! Il allait trop loin, elle devait le repousser, l'envoyer à travers le mur au moins ! Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi restait-elle immobile, ses mains toujours posées à plats sur la poitrine du Sexta ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie qu'il poursuive ? Elle ferma les yeux déboussolée, son cœur battant si vite qu'il menaçait d'exploser. Terreur ou envie ? Elle l'ignorait. Ou plutôt, elle ne savait pas quel sentiment dominait.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le torse de Grimmjow.

L'Arrancar l'ignora. Pire, il continua, le bout de ses dents taquinant le haut de l'épaule d'Akane tandis qu'il posait ses mains à plat contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la tête de la Shinigami. Cette dernière retint un frisson. Grimmjow faisait preuve d'une étonnante douceur, ses caresses faisaient naître en elle des sensations incroyable, mais non, non, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans son enfance était trop vif, trop douloureux. Et ces bras qui l'encadraient, l'enfermaient… Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Son dos se tendit, elle serra les paupières et ses mains se crispèrent en deux poings tremblants sur le torse de l'Espada.

Il la sentit se raidir. Il hésita un instant à la lâcher… Un instant de trop. Car dans la seconde qui suivit, Akane le poussa si brusquement qu'il faillit s'encastrer dans le mur en face. Il dut prendre sur lui pour garder les mains collées au mur de part et d'autre d'Akane.

La respiration saccadée, la tête baissée, la Shinigami resta immobile. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur la poitrine de Grimmjow, mais elle n'esquissa pas d'autre geste pour repousser davantage l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Durant quelques secondes, le temps d'apaiser les battements de son cœur affolé, elle resta figée. Puis…

- Espèce de connard !

Son poing droit percuta la mâchoire de Grimmjow juste sous le masque brisé. L'Arrancar avait beau être solide, il sentit nettement sa tête partir en arrière et recula d'un pas. Puis, baissant les yeux vers la Shinigami qui le regardait avec une fureur contenue, il fit jouer sa mâchoire d'un geste machinal.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort sur le coup.

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Pour qui tu _me_ prends ?

Moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il détourna les yeux et grogna.

- Si tu voulais pas, faillait bouger.

Les mains d'Akane, toujours posées sur la poitrine de l'Arrancar, se crispèrent et elle le repoussa. Violemment, cette fois. Elle avait une force étonnant. Il recula d'un autre pas, mais il n'eut pas l'opportunité d'aller plus loin : elle l'attrapa par le col et baissa sa tête à sa hauteur pour lui souffler d'un ton aussi froid que la banquise :

- Sais-tu ce que c'est de vivre au Rukongai quand on est une fille ? Là-bas, la seule loi est celle du plus fort. J'étais juste une enfant et j'étais seule, j'étais faible, j'étais perdue. Sais-tu ce que font ces salopards aux gamines seules qu'ils croisent ?

Le poing de la Shinigami se serra convulsivement sur le col du Sexta. Elle faillit le dire, elle faillit mettre en parole cette terreur obsédante. Le viol, la peur, l'horreur. Elle n'avait plus jamais été la même depuis ce jour-là.

Mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle se contenta de repousser Grimmjow d'un geste brusque. L'Espada recula, impassible, son regard fixé sur la renégate. Akane le toisa un instant puis lâcha :

- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, oui, qui est-ce que tu crois que je suis ? Je suis Akane Fubuki, dernière du nom, ex-Capitaine du Gotei 13, merde ! Je peux repeindre cette pièce en t'explosant la cervelle ! Je ne suis pas un truc fragile et sans défense avec lequel tu peux t'amuser comme bon te semble !

Tout son être irradiait la colère, mais sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Oui, elle n'avait plus jamais été la même depuis ce jour-là. Parce qu'il y a des choses dont on ne se relève pas.

Elle ferma les pans de son kimono pour masquer le léger tremblement de ses mains, le visage baissé pour cacher ses mâchoires serrées.

Comme le prédateur qui sommeillait en lui, Grimmjow sentait la peur d'Akane. Une peur qu'il n'avait pas provoquée mais réanimée. Non, c'était plus que de la peur : toutes ses défenses cédaient, dévastées par ce vieux cauchemar qu'il avait réveillé.

La terreur, il aimait la sentir et la provoquer. Mais pas chez elle, pas dans cette situation. Comment ce baiser avait-il pu dégénérer jusqu'à ça ? L'Arrancar serra les poings, assailli d'une vague de colère. Colère contre qui, contre quoi ? Contre l'alcool, contre cette saloperie de verrou cassé, contre Akane, contre son connard de subconscient… Et contre lui-même, surtout.

- T'as peur ?

Akane tressaillit et croisa son regard. Elle ne semblait plus furieuse, elle n'avait pas l'air terrifiée. Elle était juste désemparée. Vulnérable. Plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Akane détourna le regard et enfila son haori, esquivant les yeux de l'Espada. Mais ce moment de vulnérabilité heurta Grimmjow comme un mur de brique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir violé un tabou.

Akane était forte, elle devait être forte : froide, colérique, hargneuse et déterminée elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle ne devait pas être faible. Il se sentit soudain embarrassé, gêné. Non, plus que ça. Il se sentait sale.

L'impression de malaise s'intensifia, et il réalisa que c'était plus que de la gêne. C'était de la honte. Il n'aurait pas dû voir ça.

Il _regrettait_ d'avoir fait ça.

- Vas t'en, Grimmjow. S'il te plaît.

L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus serra les mâchoires. Cet ordre ressemblait presque à une supplication. Il faillit obéir. Faillit, seulement. Parce que son instinct lui soufflait de faire tout autre chose.

Il l'agrippa par les épaules, l'attira contre son torse et la serra contre lui.

Le premier réflexe de la Shinigami avait été de résister au mouvement. Mais Grimmjow ne tenta rien, n'esquissa aucun geste, il se contentait de l'étreindre avec force, sans la brusquerie dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt. Au contraire, il était presque… Apaisant, réconfortant. Ce genre de geste n'était pas son genre, mais après tout… L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus était tout sauf prévisible.

Akane se laissa aller, relâchant ses muscles tendus et appuyant son front contre l'épaule de Grimmjow.

Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa peu à peu, sa respiration se calqua sur les battements de cœur lents et réguliers du Sexta. Ses mains, crispées sur son haori, lâchèrent le tissu pour se poser sur la poitrine de l'Espada.

Grimmjow avait toujours été possessif. Salement possessif. Akane ne le savait peut-être pas, mais depuis leur première rencontre, depuis ce Garganta qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il considérait qu'elle était à lui. Comme tous ses adversaires, d'ailleurs.

Grimmjow était possessif. Et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'Espada, de rang, de numéro, plus même de Las Noches, que lui restait-il à part cette Shinigami colérique qui ne cédait jamais ? Rien. Alors Grimmjow était possessif, oui, et il l'était d'autant plus qu'il ne possédait que très peu.

Et le peu qu'il avait… Il ne supportait pas qu'on y touche.

Il avait trouvé la faille d'Akane. Un mélange entre sa peur des contacts et sa confiance en lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il avait trouvé la faille et, quelque part, l'idée lui en était insupportable.

Akane ne devait pas se briser. Elle était à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se briser, sinon elle ne le serait plus.

- T'as pas à avoir peur.

La voix de Grimmjow, dénuée de toute trace de sarcasme ou de colère, n'était qu'un souffle effleurant son oreille. Presque un grognement. Brusque, embarrassé. Akane tressaillit, prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager… Mais Grimmjow ne la lâcha pas. Ses bras toujours serrés autour d'elle, il répéta :

- T'as pas à avoir peur. Pas d'moi. Compris ? Parce que je frapperai jamais là. C'est pas mon genre. T'as capté, Shinigami ?

Akane émit un étrange petit rire étranglé, puis se laissa aller contre l'épaule de l'Espada.

- J'ai capté, Hollow.

Embarrassé, le Sexta marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Il hésita à reculer et à s'enfuir précipitamment _(il était complètement dégrisé maintenant)_ avant de se ridiculiser encore plus, mais l'immobilité d'Akane le retint. Elle était toujours dans ses bras, et sous son apparence normale qui plus est. Il ne se risquerait plus à l'embrasser, d'accord, mais il voulait juste profiter de ce contact le plus longtemps possible.

Même son subconscient pervers s'était tu.

Quand Akane recula, Grimmjow la lâcha à regret.

Les regards de la Shinigami et de l'Arrancar s'évitaient. Le Sexta recula et mit les mains dans ses poches, gêné. Pareillement embarrassée, l'ex-Capitaine ferma noua sa ceinture rouge autour de ses reins, fermant les pans de son haori. Elle ajusta son kimono, remit son écharpe et glissa le fourreau de son Zanpakutô à sa ceinture. Elle enfila ses tabi et ses sandales en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur ses cheveux argentés, toujours dénouées, qui effleuraient le sol.

Akane croisa finalement les yeux de l'Arrancar, affrontant son regard couleur azur. L'Espada grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus :

- Je suppose qu'y a aucune chance pour que tu oublie ce qui vient de se passer ?

Akane le fixa un instant. Il était si imprévisible… Trahissait son envie puis faisait marche arrière, brisait ses défenses puis la protégeait de sa faiblesse au lieu d'en profiter. Son baiser avait été si doux. Oublier ? Non, elle ne pourrait pas oublier. Ni ce baiser et le désir qu'elle avait perçu dans ses caresses, ni ce geste de l'enlacer et ses paroles réconfortantes.

Que penser de tout ça ? Que devait-elle en conclure ? Comment devait-elle réagir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu reste ?

- Tu voudrais que j'm'en aille ?

- N'essaie pas d'esquiver ma question.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Akane croisa les bras et poussa un long soupir :

- Je te fais confiance, Grimmjow. Je te fais absolument et totalement confiance. Et c'est le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait. Je te fais confiance. Je te connais, je sais quelles sont tes forces, tes faiblesses, tes limites. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je me battrais dans ton camp pour cette raison. Je te connais.

Le Sexta cligna des yeux, prit par surprise. Oui, ça lui sortait souvent de l'esprit, mais Akane était quand même la personne la plus proche de lui depuis… Eh bien, depuis leur rencontre : elle était la seule à l'avoir côtoyé aussi longtemps.

- Et toi ? poursuivit la Shinigami. Pourquoi te bats-tu avec moi ? Stark est avec moi parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller, Hallibel me protège parce qu'elle a échoué à protéger ses facción. Et toi ? Pourquoi te bats-tu avec moi… Ou plutôt, pourquoi te bats-tu tout court ?

Grimmjow lui tourna le dos en regardant le plafond, déstabilisé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se battait-il ? Au départ, c'était pour survivre. Ensuite, pour Aizen, par plaisir, mais aussi parce qu'il y était obligé en tant que membre de l'Espada. Et maintenant ? Pourquoi se battait-il ? Pourquoi la suivait-il ? Il avait le choix. Il pouvait faire comme tout Arrancar normalement constitué et se casser au Hueco Mondo pour tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Il deviendrait plus fort et deviendrait un Roi. Alors pourquoi était-il avec cette fille ?

Ou plus précisément, pourquoi était-il dans cette foutue salle de bain en train de perdre ses moyens ?

Akane noua ses cheveux encore humides en queue-de-cheval avec son long ruban rouge, les yeux fixés sur le Sexta muet. Finalement, l'Espada grogna sans se tourner vers elle :

- Je sais pas. J'en sais rien.

Akane eut un léger sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt. Elle le dépassa et ouvrit la porte. Mais avant qu'elle ne sorte, la voix de l'Espada la héla.

- Et, Akane…

- Oui ?

L'Arrancar se détourna, et la jeune femme ne vit plus que son dos raidit.

- Désolé.

Elle se figea. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Grimmjow s'excusait. Finalement, avec un léger sourire, elle inclina la tête même s'il ne pouvait la voir, et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Pas besoin d'excuse. Elle venait de le réaliser, mais Grimmjow était déjà pardonné.


	9. Aurore

L'aurore fait référence au lever du soleil à la fin de ce chapitre, mais pas que. C'est aussi une teinte d'orange, très douce. Quand je l'ai vue, ça m'a évoqué la nostalgie, les regrets de beaux souvenirs. Et Akane regrette. Elle s'enfonce dans la solitude et le désir de vengeance mais elle regrette profondément le bonheur perdu...

* * *

Chapitre 8

_**Aurore**_

La Seikamon s'ouvrit devant une immense falaise ocre dont la base était noyée dans un enchevêtrement de buissons. Quatre silhouettes sortirent du passage, qui se referma aussitôt.

Akane, sous sa forme d'adolescente, avait troqué ses vêtements du monde réel contre un cache-cœur, comme Yoruichi, et un hakama. Blancs. Comme les vêtements des Espada.

Elle hésita un instant, avant de se frayer un chemin parmi les arbustes sauvages. Dix mètres et quelques jurons plus loin, elle atteignit le pied de la falaise : dissimulé par les plantes et de gros rochers dus à un éboulement, une ouverture carrée d'un mètre de côté se découpait dans le roc. L'entrée d'une grotte.

Sans hésiter, l'ex-Capitaine et les trois Espada s'y engouffrèrent

La caverne s'avérait être en réalité un vrai dédale souterrain. Mais l'ancienne Shinigami connaissait les lieux et, après avoir allumé un flambeau qu'elle gardait prudemment à la main, elle guida les trois Arrancar d'un pas ferme. Quatre virages à droite, deux à gauche, droite, gauche, grimper dans un passage vertical, gauche à nouveau… Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une immense salle aux contours irréguliers, dans laquelle Akane s'arrêta.

- On y est.

Le plafond culminait à trois bons mètres de hauteur. La pièce, grossièrement taillée, était à peut près rectangulaire et devait mesurer dans les dix mètres de longs sur quatre de large. Une de ses extrémités, à l'opposée de l'entrée, était séparée du reste de la salle par une grille de métal noir. A l'exception de la « cellule », tout le sol était couvert de vieux tapis usés : pourtant, pas un grain de poussière, comme si la pièce avait été préservée du temps. La salle était sobrement meublée d'une table basse, de deux caisses soigneusement fermées dans un coin, d'un tas de coussins et d'une armoire dans un renfoncement. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage apparent, mais une pierre dorée enchâssée dans le plafond de la « cellule » diffusait une très faible lueur ambrée.

Une ouverture de la taille d'une porte, juste à côté de l'entrée, permettait d'accéder à cinq alvéoles, elles aussi au sol couvert de tapis, qui contenaient toutes des futons et des couvertures.

Akane accrocha son flambeau à une encoche, prévue à cet effet et taillée dans le mur de pierre puis elle marmonna une incantation de Kidô, et des globes de lumière allèrent se suspendre au plafond. La jeune fille sourit, soulagée de voir que tout fonctionnait encore, puis se tourna vers les trois Espada.

Stark, adossé à un mur, avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Hallibel fixait la pierre dorée de la prison avec curiosité. Grimmjow, lui, s'était vautré sur le tas de coussin et observait la pièce d'un air satisfait. Akane désigna l'endroit d'un large geste du bras :

- J'ai déniché cette salle quand j'étais gamine au Rukongai. C'était un ancien repaire de bandits, je suppose, vu la grille. J'en ai fait ma cachette et je l'ai aménagée lorsque je suis devenue Shinigami. Il y a de grandes salles, ailleurs sous la falaise, où je m'entraînais pour maîtriser mon Bankai. Et quand j'ai quitté le Seireitei, je me suis cachée ici avant de partir dans le monde réel. A part moi, il n'y a que deux personnes à connaître cet endroit : Yoruichi Taïcho, et Kisuke.

Elle grimaça, apparemment vexée par un vieux souvenir :

- Ils m'ont suivie, un jour.

Elle avait l'air tellement offensée que Grimmjow ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. Akane le foudroya du regard, puis ajouta :

- Et il y a aussi un risque que Jyuushiro Ukitake l'ait découvert.

Stark se redressa, sourcils froncés :

- Ukitake… C'est un Capitaine, non ?

- Ouais, acquiesça la jeune fille aux yeux bleu gris. Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Il m'aimait bien.

Grimmjow, toujours étalé sur les coussins, se redressa un peu pour lancer un regard suspicieux à la renégate :

- Eh, Maîtresse-de-la-cachette-secrète, si un Capitaine connait ta planque, elle est plus si secrète que ça, non ?

- Ça doit bien faire cent ans qu'il n'en a plus entendu parler. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'Ukitake soit au courant, et même s'il l'était… Il n'essaierait sans doute pas de m'attaquer. Pas sans venir discuter avant.

Hallibel haussa les épaules, confiante en les plans de la Shinigami, et alla attraper un coussin sur la pile de Grimmjow (qui la fusilla du regard), avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la table basse. Stark et Akane suivirent son exemple, et le Primera attaqua tout de suite :

- C'est bon, princesse, on y est, à ta cachette. Alors, quel est ton plan ?

Akane posa les coudes sur la table et le menton dans ses mains, les yeux clos, impassible.

- Seiran Kyoren. Ancien Lieutenant de la Onzième Division. A la retraite depuis cent ans, maintenant, depuis qu'il a perdu sa main gauche dans une attaque de Hollow. Ses amis de la Onzième et Septième Divisions en ont été témoins. Comme vous vous en doutez, il n'y a jamais eut d'attaque de Hollow. Sa main, c'est moi qui la lui ai tranchée. Et ses amis étaient ses complices, et je les ai tués.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et cilla un instant en voyant à quel point les trois Espada étaient incroyablement attentifs, puis poursuivit :

- Kyoren pense que tout ce qui est en rapport avec la Hollowfication est une monstruosité. Il a été le premier à hurler à la trahison quand les Capitaines d'il y a cent-un ans, ceux qui sont maintenant les Vizard, ont été transformés. Il a aussi été le premier à se dresser contre ma nomination au poste de Lieutenant puis de Capitaine. Et le plus gros problème… Il est richissime. Son rang dans la noblesse est peu élevé, mais il a une véritable fortune. Et donc, une garde personnelle qui ressemble à une armée privée.

Akane traça un cercle imaginaire sur la table ronde :

- Voilà le Seireitei. Nous sommes ici, au Sud-ouest. La propriété des Kyoren est là, au Sud et presque au centre. Contourner le Seireitei prendrait trop de temps et nous obligerait à passer par le Rukongai, ce qui est une très mauvaise idée. Le meilleur chemin pour accéder à cet endroit, c'est encore de tracer en ligne droite au milieu du Seireitei.

- Foncer dans le tas, quoi.

- Voilà. Le Gotei 13 va sans doute se mettre dans nos pattes. Mais il leur manque trois Capitaines, le Lieutenant de la Cinquième Division (_Hinamori_) est dans un état critique, et les Capitaines des Première et Deuxième Divisions (_Soi Fong et Yamamoto_) ont tous les deux perdu un bras. Et puis, suite à la bataille contre Aizen dans le monde réel, ils sont tous très éprouvés.

- Tu es en train de dire que ça sera facile ?

- Euh, je n'irai pas jusque là, Stark. Mais ça sera moins difficile que si la Soul Society était en pleine possession de ses moyens. En capturant des Lieutenants ou des Capitaines, on paralysera presque totalement le haut commandement. Le mieux serait carrément de mettre la main sur leur nouveau Capitaine de la Dixième Division juste avant d'attaquer : c'est eux qui gèrent la défense militaire du Seireitei

- Le Capitaine de la Dixième Division est Toshiro Hitsugaya. Je l'ai combattu dans le monde réel. Il ressemble à un enfant mais il se débrouille bien.

- Mouais. J'arrive pas à croire qu'un mioche m'a piqué ma place. M'enfin, passons. Le Lieutenant de la Dixième Division est Rangiku Matsumoto. Elle est entrée dans l'Académie des Shinigami pendant que j'étais Capitaine… Et à l'époque, les Capitaines devaient donner des cours à l'Académie un certain nombre d'heures, et j'ai été son professeur. Elle aimait s'amuser à l'époque et d'après Aizen, ça n'a pas changé. Alors mon plan est simple. Première phase : on patiente et on patrouille dans le Rukongai, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur des officiers en train de se bourrer la gueule dans une taverne quelconque. Là, phase deux : on les fait disparaître _sans les tuer_, comprit Grimmjow ? Ça sera la panique au Seireitei. Et on enclenche la phase trois. L'invasion.

Les trois Espada acquiescèrent en silence. Cette partie là du plan, ils l'avaient préparée dans le monde réel. Les informations recueillies par Yoruichi et Urahara les avaient d'ailleurs bien aidés.

Urahara avaient également bricolé des Sceaux pour les trois Arrancar. Ils ne changeaient pas d'apparence comme Akane, mais leurs Masques brisés disparaissaient et leurs reiatsu se brouillaient, ressemblant en tout point à ceux d'âmes normales et non plus à ceux d'Arrancars. Avantage, ils se fondaient dans la masse et étaient indétectable. Inconvénients : leurs pouvoirs étaient réduits des trois quarts et ils ne pouvaient maintenir le Sceau actif que pendant quatre heures d'affilée, pas davantage. C'était mieux que rien mais Grimmjow était ulcéré de devoir perdre sa puissance pour se cacher.

Akane se cala plus confortablement sur son coussin :

- On a tout notre temps. Pour commencer, je vous conseille de repérer les lieux. On se perd comme un rien dans ce labyrinthe. Et puis, mieux vaut connaître les environs, au cas où.

Hallibel hocha la tête et se leva, de même que Grimmjow qui ne supportait pas l'inaction. Stark, lui, resta vautré dans un coin. Gros flemmard. Akane se leva comme les autres :

- Je viens avec vous, histoire de me rafraîchir la mémoire. Stark, tu reste là ?

- … Zzzzzz…

- Le con, il dort.

- J'ai vu, Grimm. Tant pis, je lui rapporterais pas de saké. Bon, on y va ?

Ils quittèrent la salle cachée, empruntant à nouveau le labyrinthe souterrain jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils partirent chacun dans des directions différentes.

Akane fut la seule à prendre le chemin du Rukongai.

On était en fin d'après-midi. Akane estima l'heure à la position du soleil, et s'accorda trois à quatre heures avant la tombée de la nuit. C'était parfait. Après un rapide tour de « sa » falaise pour s'assurer qu'aucune des deux autres entrées n'avaient été découvertes, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les endroits qu'elle fréquentait à l'époque où elle était Shinigami.

Quand elle était Shinigami… A cette simple pensée, une vague de colère de de douleur enfla dans sa poitrine. Sa main se crispa sur son cœur comme s'il s'agissait d'une douleur physique, et elle lâcha une expiration tremblante.

_Bientôt_, se promit-elle. Bientôt, _tout disparaitra._

Les framboisiers qu'elle pillait allégrement cent ans plus tôt étaient toujours là, mais ils couvraient à présent une plus grande surface. Dépourvus de fruits, ils lui rappelèrent pourtant l'époque où elle avait fait de cet endroit sa cachette. Ces petits buissons fruitiers étaient l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait choisit ce coin. Elle était déjà adulte, raisonnable, à cette époque-là, mais… Elle avait encore une certaine espièglerie d'enfant. Et l'idée de s'installer près d'une provision de fruits rouge la faisait baver d'envie.

C'était Sachiko qui avait trouvé ces framboisiers. Lorsqu'Akane faisait partie de la Deuxième Division, elle était un peu plus âgée que Soi Fong et ne pouvait pas supporter cette dernière : elle préférait la compagnie de Sachiko, jeune recrue de la Dixième Division. Elles sortaient souvent ensemble dans le Rukongai.

Un vague sourire erra sur le visage d'Akane.

Oui, elle ne pouvait pas supporter Soi Fong et sa rigidité, sa fixation sur les règles. Malheureusement, Soi Fong était sa coéquipière pour les équipes en duo. C'était pour Yoruichi un moyen discret et efficace de veiller sur sa protégée par l'intermédiaire d'Akane.

C'était comme ça qu'Akane avait fini par tolérer la jeune Soi Fong. Durant les missions, il fallait bien se faire confiance et combattre ensemble. Mais elle était également sa rivale la plus acharnée et, lors des duels et des entraînements, elles ne se faisaient pas de cadeau. Toutes les deux voulaient briller, surpasser l'autre, rendre Yoruichi fière. C'était Akane, plus douée et plus âgée, qui était devenue Lieutenant de la Deuxième Division, puis Capitaine de la Dixième.

L'une des rares choses que Soi Fong et Akane avaient en commun étaient leur méfiance à l'égard d'Urahara. Mais lorsque ce dernier était devenu Capitaine de la Douzième Division, que Soi Fong était restée la seule non-gradée, l'animosité avait surpassé leur entente.

Et ce jusqu'à la fin.

_« Si je dois la combattre, je suis sûre qu'elle me fera la peau. »_

Sur cette pensée vaguement inquiétante, l'ex-Capitaine retint un frisson et quitta les framboisiers. Un souffle de vent fit onduler les branches parsemées de minces bougeons et de feuilles naissantes.

En se retournant, Akane eut la fugitive impression de voir une main amie s'agiter doucement, comme pour lui dire au revoir.

_« Si je dois la combattre… Non. Je devrai la combattre. Je devrai tous les combattre. Le Seireitei m'a détruite. A présent, c'est à mon tour de le détruire. Si je le pouvais, je ne ferai pas couler le sang. Mais si je tournai le dos à toutes ces années d'exil et de colère… Je ne trouverai jamais la paix. »_

Elle se détourna. S'éloigna. Cette fois, elle ne se retourna pas. Les yeux levés vers le ciel qui se parait lentement des couleurs sanguines du crépuscule, elle sourit.

Le vent n'avait pas cessé de souffler.

_« Je n'existe plus que pour ça. »_

**oOoOoOo**

La nuit était tombée quand Akane parvint à la limite de la ville, là où les arbres commençaient à pousser de manière anarchique pour devenir, cent mètres plus loin, une forêt dense. La jeune fille grimaça en regardant le ciel passer du rouge au noir. Elle avait fait de nombreux détours et pas mal traîné en chemin… A ce compte-là, Hallibel et Grimmjow seraient revenus avant elle.

Puis elle perçut les reiatsu d'inconnus. Ils étaient loin, elle ne les voyait pas encore dans cette stupide forêt. Quatre personnes qui venaient à sa rencontre sur cette route. Des Shinigami. Après un instant d'angoisse, elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour elle. Ils ne l'avaient sans doute même pas encore repérée. Ils riaient fort, se déplaçaient sans aucune discrétion. Ivres ? Probable. Ils rentraient sans doute d'une soirée arrosée entre collègues.

Elle se concentra sur les puissances spirituelles qui émanaient d'eux et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Pas entre collègues, entre Lieutenants. Et un de ces reiatsu lui étaient vaguement familier.

Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

_« On dirait que le destin me pousse à affronter mes résolutions, finalement. Je ne me déroberai pas. Peu m'importe qui vous êtes. C'est dommage pour vous… Vous allez accélérer mon plan. »_

Voilà qui allait lui faciliter les choses. Elle se glissa dans les ombres de la forêt bordant la route, se fit invisible, dissimula son reiatsu et attendit leur passage. Passage qui ne tarda pas.

Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira et Iba, les deux premiers soutenant le troisième, passèrent juste devant sa cachette sans soupçonner un instant la présence de l'ex-Capitaine.

Celle-ci sourit dans l'ombre. C'était vraiment trop facile. Même en dissimulation, elle n'avait pas perdu la main… Des années d'entraînement dans la Deuxième Division, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Froissement de feuilles.

Elle se raidit un instant, puis ses épaules se détendirent lorsqu'elle reconnu la présence de son allié. Sans tourner la tête, elle s'adressa à mi-voix à la silhouette qui venait de se matérialiser juste à côté d'elle grâce à un Sonido impressionnant malgré son Sceau qui limitait ses capacités.

- T'es là depuis longtemps, Stark ?

- Non princesse, je viens de partir à ta recherche. Tu veux les attaquer ?

- Juste les envoyer au pays des rêves un petit moment. Tu te charge du mec aux lunettes de soleil et du type avec un « 69 » sur la joue. Moi je m'occupe de la femme et du blond bourré.

- Ça marche.

Le Primera se volatilisa grâce au Sonido, et Akane disparut en Shunpo.

Elle réapparu derrière les quatre Lieutenant. Le temps que ces derniers réalisent qu'elle était là, déjà Matsumoto et Kira s'écroulaient, chacun frappés à la nuque du tranchant de la main. Iba et Hisagi, heurtés d'un coup de poing par Stark juste sous le sternum, sombrèrent dans l'inconscience moins d'une seconde plus tard, sans même avoir eut le temps de voir tomber leurs deux amis.

Akane utilisa le Bakudo pour ligoter leurs quatre victimes, puis échangea un regard satisfait avec Stark. Le Primera ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui.

L'Arrancar bâilla :

- Bon, t'avais pas parlé de saké ou d'un truc du genre ?

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas réveillé pour rien ! Akane ricana, amusée par sa nonchalance, puis désigna les quatre corps :

- Plus tard. Aide-moi à les porter jusqu'à la grotte. Ensuite, promis, je te ramène une belle provision...

- Pourquoi les capturer ?

- Parce qu'affronter le Gotei 13 est un passage obligé pour quiconque veut pénétrer dans le Seireitei. Les Treize Divisions ne savent rien de mon but, mais ils tenteront quand même de me barrer la route. Par principe. Diminuer leur puissance est la meilleure chose à faire… Pour l'instant.

- On pourrait les tuer, proposa Stark.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Les ombres dissimulaient le visage d'Akane, et le Primera craignit un instant d'en avoir trop dit. Mais finalement, Akane haussa les épaules et lança d'un ton détaché :

- Je ne veux pas m'abaisser au niveau de Kyoren.

Et Stark comprit que cette agression silencieuse au détour d'un chemin ressemblait beaucoup à l'embuscade qui avait coûté la vie de Sachiko… Et l'âme d'Akane.

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsque Rangiku ouvrit les yeux, elle n'avait pas mal au crâne. Non, ça c'était un stade qu'elle avait dépassé depuis que la lumière avait brutalement agressé ses rétines. Là, elle était proche du coma.

Avec un grognement, elle roula sur le ventre et promena un regard rougi par l'alcool autour d'elle. Première constatation : elle se trouvait dans une grotte. Une pièce carrée taillée dans la roche, assez vaste, et séparée en deux par une grille… De roche, elle aussi.

Merde, une prison.

Tout de suite plus réveillée, elle s'assit _(dans son état combinant gueule de bois et assommage intempestif, elle était incapable de se mettre debout)_, et détailla l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

De son côté de la grille, une partie du sol était couverte par un vieux tapis sur lequel reposaient quatre couvertures vaguement dépliées _(un pour elle et les autres pour Iba, Kira et Hisagi qui y roupillaient tranquillement)_, et le seul meuble était une bassine d'eau fraîche. Pas de sortie. La lumière provenait d'une sorte de gemme dorée, encastrée dans le haut plafond et protégée par ce qui semblait être une vitre très épaisse.

De l'autre côté de la grille minérale, en revanche, il y avait une pièce sobrement meublée : tapis, tas de coussins, une table basse, même une armoire. On aurait dit la retraite d'un contrebandier.

Donc. Elle, Kira, Hisagi et Iba étaient enfermés dans une prison souterraine, apparemment solide. Ils étaient tous dans un état lamentable suite à leur cuite de la veille, mais ils étaient vivants et pas trop mal lotis. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Ce jour-là, au Seireitei, rien d'exceptionnel n'était prévu. Certains officiers avaient donc décidés de s'offrir une petite soirée entre amis où le saké coulerait à flots. Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Maradame, Yumichika Ayasegawa et Tetsuzaemon Iba étaient donc descendus dans un de leurs quartiers préférés du Rukongai, où ils s'étaient joyeusement bourrés la gueule…

… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un papillon de l'enfer envoyé par le Capitaine Kuchiki n'oblige Renji à revenir en urgence au Seireitei pour terminer des dossiers bâclés.

Et puis Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient été avertis que la Onzième Division partait ce soir, sur un coup de tête de Zaraki Kenpachi, pour foutre sur la gueule d'une troupe de bandits qui sévissait à deux jours d'ici. Du coup, les deux amis de la Onzième avaient fichu le camp. Sur les sept joyeux lurons qui avaient entamé la soirée, il ne resta plus que quatre Lieutenant passablement imbibés.

Et les quatre ivrognes, chantant à tue-tête des chansons paillardes, avaient donc décidés de rentrer.

Et là, le trou noir, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Rangiku grimaça, et se traîna jusqu'à la grille où elle appuya son front. La fraîcheur de la pierre lui fit du bien, et elle ferma les yeux avec un léger soupir… Avant de grimacer encore.

- Hitsugaya Taïcho va encore m'engueuler…

- Ah ?

Rangiku bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner de la grille, et atterrit sur les fesses. Sidérée, elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait de l'autre côté des barreaux. Elle ne l'avait ni vue ni entendue approcher, mais elle ne l'avait pas non plus sentit grâce à son reiatsu. C'était… C'était…

Elle essaya de s'assurer de son identité grâce à son énergie spirituelle… Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Impossible… Elle ne sentait aucune présence. Pas même Iba, Kira et Hisagi, et pourtant ils étaient là, bien vivants, tout proches. Elle chercha plus loin… Rien. Comme si cette fille n'existait pas. Comme si le monde n'existait pas… Comme si l'univers se réduisait à ses perceptions physiques, comme si elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs de Shinigami.

C'était terrifiant.

La fille perçut sa stupeur et haussa les épaules :

- Cette pierre qui éclaire cette salle est un Annihilatrice. Elles sont très rares, je crois bien que c'est la dernière. Elle prive de leurs pouvoirs tous les êtres dotés d'une certaine énergie spirituelle. Son champ d'action couvre toute ta cellule, mais pas ma partie de la salle. En gros, j'ai encore mes pouvoirs, mais pas toi ni tes copains.

- Qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille croisa les bras et secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas, Rangiku Matsumoto ?

La Lieutenant de la Dixième Division détailla l'adolescente en vain. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu gris, un visage aux traits fins, une peau pâle, un kimono blanc avec une ceinture noire (_chose qui lui rappelait désagréablement les Espada… Hin hin hin_), rien de tout cela ne lui était familier. Elle secoua la tête et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, position un peu plus digne que celle qu'elle avait précédemment en étant tombée sur ses fesses.

Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais cette fille, elle, la connaissait. Ça incitait à la prudence.

- Non. Répondez-moi. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faisons-nous ici ?

La jeune fille soupira et se laissa tomber sur un des coussins près de la table basse.

- C'est moi qui t'ai enfermé dans ce trou avec les trois autres alcoolos.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous êtes tous des Lieutenants. Je vous ai coffré là pour inquiéter le Seireitei.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je compte y entrer et y foutre un bordel monstre.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Ah, ça, je ne vais pas te le dire. Au fait, c'est vrai que tu es Lieutenant de la Dixième Division ? Tu en as parcouru, du chemin…. Je te souhaite de ne pas finir comme celle qui t'a précédé.

Rangiku se tendit, sur la défensive. C'était quoi cette remarque bizarre ? Chemin parcouru ? Finir comme celle qui l'avait précédé ? Plus cette fille parlait plus il était évident qu'elle était au Seireitei jadis. Mais quand ? Et qui était-elle ?

Rangiku tergiversa sur la réponse à donner. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu parler, un léger grognement l'avertit qu'un autre de ses compagnons de beuverie s'était réveillé. Iba, apparemment, puisque le Lieutenant aux lunettes de soleil bougeait. Enfin, bougeait… Disons qu'il était moins flasque que les deux autres.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se leva sans se presser.

- Je dois y aller. Inutile d'essayer de vous échapper, cette prison est quasiment indestructible.

- Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille, débout, lui tournait le dos et s'apprêtait à partir par la porte de droite. Elle s'immobilisa un instant. Sans se retourner, elle lâcha :

- Akane. Pour le moment, ça sera juste Akane.

**oOoOoOo**

Cinq jours avaient passés. La panique devait régner au Seireitei, et les quatre captifs se rongeaient les sangs. Ils avaient eu un choc en voyant les Espada. Encore plus en voyant quelle complicité ils entretenaient avec Akane. Ils pensaient déjà avoir basculé dans la quatrième dimension, avec ces Arrancars qui faisaient copain-copain avec une Shinigami, mais le cinquième jour, ils faillirent bien faire une crise cardiaque.

Stark leur avait glissé un jeu de cartes et, ne pouvant faire autre chose, ils y jouaient pour calmer la tension qui régnait dans leur cellule. Rangiku était sur le point de remporter la mise lorsque Hallibel, qui jusque là se faisait les ongles sur une piles de coussins, se redressa d'un bond.

- Akane ! Quelqu'un est entré !

Grimmjow et Stark, l'un soignant un impressionnant bleu sur son torse _(résultat d'un entraînement avec la Tercera)_ et l'autre roupillant, se redressèrent aussitôt. Akane, assise devant la table basse, leva le nez des plans qu'elle étudiait, et ferma les yeux pour mieux capter le reiatsu de l'entrée.

- C'est lui, marmonna Stark.

Akane rouvrit les yeux, inquiète, et dirigea son regard sur Hallibel et Stark :

- Vous deux, vous allez descendre jusqu'au lac souterrain. En le longeant vous trouverez une sortie. Vous allez quitter la planque et y ré-entrer derrière notre invité, pour le prendre à revers. Ne l'attaquez pas, surtout. Je veux savoir ce qu'il veut.

Le Primera et la Tercera hochèrent la tête et se volatilisèrent. Grimmjow, trépignant d'impatience, se mit à faire les cents pas. Hisagi se rapprocha des barreaux :

- Qui vient ?

Akane lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis se replongea dans l'étude des plans qu'elle avait ramenés.

- Un vieil ami.

- Un ami ?

- Hn. Tous mes amis essayent de me tuer à un moment où à un autre.

Les yeux des quatre Lieutenants s'arrondirent. Grimmjow ricana et Akane le fusilla du regard en lui jetant le pot d'onguent à la tête. Le Sexta le rattrapa sans mal, puis s'installa sur les coussins pour attendre confortablement l'invité surprise.

Les quatre Lieutenants emprisonnés s'attendaient à une entrée fracassante, ou peut-être à ce que l'inconnu entre d'un pas décidé. Ils furent donc tout à fait sidérés lorsque trois coups légers furent frappés à la porte.

Akane rit, soudain soulagée. Si son « ami » avait eu dans l'idée de l'attaquer, il n'aurait pas frappé. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la porte, et lança :

- C'est ouvert, Jyuushiro !

La mâchoire pendante, Rangiku, Iba, Kira et Hisagi virent entrer Jyuushiro Ukitake, Capitaine de la 13° Division, qui souriait avec indulgence.

- U-Ukitake Taïcho !

Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux en voyant les prisonniers, puis un air soulagé se peignit sur son visage. Akane marmonna :

- J'allais pas les tuer non plus.

Ukitake se retourna vers elle. Son visage devint grave, et il retint un mouvement de surprise en voyant Grimmjow derrière la Shinigami. Akane, voyant que les Lieutenants s'apprêter à parler, leur adressa un sourire narquois, et…

Lança un Kidô sur la cellule.

Un mur de verre teinté de rouge apparu, collé à la grille, isolant totalement les prisonniers. Ils pouvaient toujours voir et écouter, mais à présent, les deux Capitaines et l'Arrancars ne pouvaient plus les entendre.

- Akane, tu es un peu… Excessive.

Le regard d'Ukitake passa de la cellule au Sexta, qui le toisait sans aménité. Akane surprit ce regard, et elle s'assit sur le bord de la table basse, se plaçant ainsi entre Grimmjow et Jyuushiro.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Pour te raisonner.

- J'en ai rien à faire. Je ne vais pas faire marche arrière après être arrivée aussi loin.

Le Capitaine de la Treizième Division la regarda d'un drôle d'air, puis lâcha un petit rire gêné :

- C'est vraiment étrange d'entendre ta voix avec cette apparence.

Akane rit également, puis regarda les quatre Lieutenants. Oh, pourquoi pas après tout… Ils allaient rester dans leur cellule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fait… Ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ça n'allait rien changer s'ils voyaient ça.

- Sceau de l'Illusion Taboue. Clef Blanche. Libération.

L'illusion du Sceau se brisa. Grimmjow se redressa légèrement, un vague sourire de taré aux lèvres et les yeux étincelants. Jyuushiro, lui, ne put retenir un sourire affectueux, presque fraternel, en voyant apparaître la Fubuki.

Et, dans la cellule :

- QUOIIIIIIII ?!

- C'est… C'est une…

- Le haori ! La Dixième Division… Oh mon Dieu…

- Matsumoto-san, vous m'étranglez…

- Laisse-tomber, Kira, je crois qu'elle est en état de choc.

- Rangiku-san ? Rangiku-san ? Oh, Hisagi, aide-moi !

- C'est… C'est…

- Merde, respirez ! Matsumoto ! Kira !

Akane esquissa un sourire satisfait. Voir quatre Lieutenants sidérés, ça valait le coup, n'empêche. Ils semblaient à la limite de l'apoplexie. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vus de Capitaine se retourner contre la Soul Society ! Avec Aizen, Tôsen et Ichimaru, ils devraient avoir eu leur compte, pourtant… Non ?

Son sourire s'effaça et elle fit face à Ukitake, l'air à nouveau fermement décidée.

- Je ne renoncerai pas. J'ai attendu trop longtemps.

- Tu as conscience que si tu entre dans le Seireitei…

- … Je vais avoir tous les Shinigami aux trousses. Je sais. Mais je suis assez puissante pour faire face à n'importe qui. Même les Capitaines.

Ukitake soupira et tenta une autre approche :

- Je comprends ton désir de vengeance. Mais…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ces hommes m'ont tendu un guet-apens, à moi, une Shinigami comme eux, une _Capitaine_ du Gotei 13 en plus. Ils m'ont piégé avec mon Lieutenant, mon amie qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Et ils nous ont massacrés. Ce n'était pas un combat mais un massacre. Sachiko est morte. Mon Lieutenant, mon amie. Je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner.

- Mais tu les as déjà tués.

- Non. Ils étaient six. Je n'en ai eut que cinq.

- Tu… Tu es venue chercher le dernier ?

- Oui. Et je te conseille de ne pas te mettre sur ma route.

Ukitake se redressa imperceptiblement. Sa main se posa sur le manche de son Zanpakutô.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te combattre.

Akane, bras croisés et le menton levé avec arrogance, n'esquissa pas un geste pour tirer son arme. Elle se contenta de fixer un point par-dessus l'épaule de Jyuushiro… Et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux quand une lame froide se posa contre la gorge.

Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue marmonna d'un ton ennuyé :

- C'était trop facile.

Akane sourit au Primera, puis planta son regard dans celui du Capitaine aux cheveux argentés. Son sourire disparu, remplacé par une expression de froideur presque effrayante.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Jyuushiro. Je vais entrer dans le Seireitei, que tu sois là ou pas. Je vais me battre, avec trois Espada, contre le Gotei 13, que tu sois là ou pas. Et je vais tuer l'homme que je cherche, que tu sois là ou pas. Personnellement, ça m'arrangerait que tu ne sois pas là. Mais après… C'est ton choix.

- Avec… Trois Espada ?!

- Hn. Je crois en eux bien plus qu'en les Shinigami.

La main d'Ukitake se crispa sur son katana. La lame du Primera s'appuya un peu plus sur sa carotide. Il n'y eut pas un mot. Juste un échange de regards entre les deux Capitaines. Une question, une hésiation, une décision à prendre. Une brève seconde, le temps sembla suspendu.

Tout dépendait de cet instant.

Et puis, finalement, la main d'Ukitake lâcha son Zanpakutô. Inconsciemment, les trois Arrancars s'étaient redressés, et ils se détendirent. Le katana de Stark cessa d'appuyer sur la gorge d'Ukitake et Akane soupira, soulagée.

Jyuushiro la regardai avec quelque chose qui ressemblait avec de l'affection.

- Je ne t'ai pas remerciée.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir sauvé à Karakura. Tu as soigné mes blessures. Sans cela, je n'aurais pas survécu.

Grimmjow lança un regard en biais à la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Tant mieux. Akane n'était pas d'humeur à s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Au contraire, c'est beaucoup. Nous sommes ennemis.

- Vraiment ?

Les deux Shinigami s'observèrent un moment, puis un identique sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres.

- Non, peut-être pas vraiment, rit doucement Ukitake. Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ? Me relâcher et me laisser revenir au Seireitei ?

- Soit tu me dénonce, soit tu mens au vieux croûton. J'imagine qu'aucune de ces options ne te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. Tu as une solution ?

En guise de réponse, Akane lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Grimmjow, devinant ce qu'elle préparait, ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire sardonique.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Ukitake se retrouva enfermé dans la cellule, en compagnie de quatre Lieutenants effarés qui le pressaient de questions.

**oOoOoOo**

Dans la nuit noire, quelques heures avant l'aube, le Seireitei dormait. Quatre Lieutenants manquaient à l'appel, mais comme tout le monde était au courant de leur escapade dans le Rukongai, personne ne s'inquiétait. Ça ne faisait qu'une journée d'absence, ils reviendraient. Kyôraku avait certes un mauvais pressentiment à propos de la « journée de congé » qu'Ukitake avait prise, mais… Il faisait confiance à son ami, et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

_Bientôt_.

Quatre ombres encapuchonnées filaient sur l'une des routes qui menait au Seireitei, si rapides qu'elles semblaient floues. Trois Espada suivant une Shinigami renégate. Leurs longs manteaux, noirs et amples, dissimulaient leurs silhouettes ils avaient activé les Sceaux d'Urahara, masquant leurs reiatsu. Aucune alarme ne se déclencha à leur passage dans le Rukongai. Personne ne les senti approcher.

_Bientôt_.

La porte était gardée par Jidanbou, qui somnolait. Quand les quatre intrus s'arrêtèrent devant lui, il les toisa avec méfiance, tout à fait réveillé. Il aurait pu donner l'alerte, il était encore temps. Mais il suffit que la première silhouette baisse son capuchon et se montre à visage découvert, et Jidanbou s'inclina avec respect. Il leur ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer les quatre ombres, et reposa lentement le lourd battant de bois. Personne, dans le Seireitei, ne sentit le danger.

_Bientôt_.

Alors que l'aube se levait dans la cité des Shinigami, les trois Espada rompirent leurs Sceaux. Leurs reiatsu montèrent en flèche, l'alerte se déclencha… Déjà, ils suivaient Akane qui s'élançait vers sa cible. Déjà, ils s'enfonçaient au cœur du Seireitei.

L'alerte était donnée, mais il était trop tard.

_Maintenant, ça commence._


	10. Garance

Pourquoi ce titre ? Parce que la garance est une nuance de rouge, et aussi le nom d'une fleur de même couleur. Le nom "Akane" signifie "fleur de garance". Et ce chapitre, c'est celui du grand retour de notre chère renégate...

En langage des fleurs, la garance signifie "calomnies". Je trouve ça très approprié au passé d'Akane x)

* * *

Chapitre 9

_**Garance**_

L'alerte sonnait, long vagissement plaintif qui vrillait les oreilles de tous les habitants du Seireitei. Mais les quatre silhouettes qui filaient sur les toits, comme insensibles au vacarme, ignoraient ostensiblement la panique des Shinigami. Ils courraient, c'était tout.

Quatre minutes après le début de l'alerte.

L'aube commençait à se lever.

Soudain, la silhouette de tête ralentit. Le regard d'Akane accrocha celui de Stark. Le Primera, avec un vague salut de la main, s'écarta de leur trajectoire et partit de son côté. Quelques rues plus loin, ce fut à Hallibel de prendre la tangente. Les deux Espada avaient pour mission de faire diversion. Grimmjow suivrait Akane encore cinq minutes, puis il partirait également de son côté.

Pas de bol, ils furent repérés avant.

Quand la silhouette d'un Shinigami se dressa face à eux, Akane ne pu retenir un haussement de sourcils incrédule. Ces cheveux rouges en pétard… Ces sourcils bizarres… Renji Abarai, le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division. Urahara avait un peu parlé de lui, durant le mois que les fugitifs avaient passé chez lui. Loin des oreilles de Grimmjow, il avait révélé que Renji était celui qui avait tué Il-Forte, et qu'il avait le Bankai.

Ça serait un bon test.

Heureusement, il était seul.

- Vous deux ! Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrés ici ?

Le ton agressif de Renji n'impressionna pas le moins du monde les deux intrus. Ils étaient Espada et Capitaine, quand même. Et Akane pouvait se vanter de compter parmi les plus puissants Shinigami de l'histoire du Gotei 13… Sans le Sceau, elle était capable de vaincre un Vasto Lord toute seule, comme une grande. Elle l'avait prouvé face à Hallibel.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le Sexta.

- Tu le prends ou je m'en charge ?

- Je me l'fais. De toute façon, faut que je fasse diversion.

Grimmjow balança son manteau noir dans un coin. Les yeux de Renji s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnu les vêtements blancs et le trou dans l'abdomen. Apparemment, il n'avait pas capté le reiatsu de l'Arrancar… Question discrétion, Grimmjow s'améliorait vachement.

Le Sexta posa la main sur la poignée de son Zanpakutô, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Sans se tourner vers Akane, il lâcha :

- Vas-y.

- Te fais pas tuer dès le premier affrontement, ça serai la honte.

- Ta gueule !

Avec un léger ricanement moqueur, Akane se remit à sauter de toit en toit. Sa silhouette s'effaça bien vite dans la brume matinale et les deux futurs adversaires, face à face, se toisèrent avec défi.

L'Arrancar finit par lancer, curieux, en tirant légèrement son katana hors du fourreau :

- Eh, Shinigami. T'es plus fort ou plus faible que Kurosaki ?

Les yeux de Renji s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo venait faire dans la conversation ? Et puis, la question était insultante. Renji était plus faible qu'Ichigo, il le savait. Et il en était terriblement vexé.

Dégainant Zambimaru, il se jeta sur l'Arrancar :

- La ferme !

- Ah, plus faible.

Le sourire de dément de Grimmjow s'élargit. Il dégaina lui aussi son Zanpakutô, juste à temps pour parer celui du Lieutenant. Le premier choc fit jaillir des étincelles entre leurs lames.

Après un premier échange de coups, Renji recula d'un bond. Ce niveau n'était pas suffisant pour faire face à un Espada. Profitant d'un temps d'arrêt entre deux assauts, il passa la main le long de sa lame :

- Rugis, Zambimaru !

En face de lui, Grimmjow étudia son Shikai avec intérêt. Une épée-fouet… Ça lui permettait une allonge considérable, et pas mal de souplesse. Joli. Joli mais pas suffisant.

- Pas mal, mais y en faudra plus pour me battre… Allez, amène-toi, Shinigami !

- Tu parle beaucoup, mais on va voir ce que tu vaux, Arrancar !

Le Shinigami et le Hollow se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre. Mais même avec son Shikai, Renji était nettement moins fort, nettement moins rapide. Il s'en rendit très vite compte.

Zambimaru avait beau se tordre, s'allonger et se rétracter aux moments les plus imprévus, le Sexta esquivait avec une facilité presque insultante. Il utilisait son Sonido à la manière du Capitaine Kuchiki. Sa vitesse était aussi son arme.

L'épée-fouet siffla brusquement en s'allongeant, frôlant presque la poitrine de l'Arrancar. Trop tard. Renji ne l'avait même pas vu bouger, mais il avait fait un pas de côté et Zambimaru était passé à dix centimètres de lui. D'un geste presque négligeant, le Sexta abattit son Zanpakutô sur celui du Lieutenant, et Zambimaru se plia en deux comme un serpent sur lequel on aurait marché.

- C'est trop facile, lâcha Grimmjow avec dédain.

Il toisa le Shinigami, puis… Bondit vers lui. Avec le Sonido, il était si vif que Renji ne ramena sa lame à lui qu'au dernier moment.

Son Zanpakutô para celui de Grimmjow, mais un violent coup de pied de l'Espada le fit décoller. Puis le Sexta, un sourire de taré accroché au visage, sauta pour se maintenir à sa hauteur et lui asséna une rafale de coups de poings en pleine figure (_un peu comme dans son premier combat avec Ichigo_), jusqu'à ce qu'un coup dans le ventre envoie le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges s'écraser contre un mur.

Tandis que le Lieutenant, groggy, se relevait en vacillant, Grimmjow se posa avec légèreté sur le sol. Il avait rengainé son épée… Et il n'avait pas une égratignure. Déçu, il grogna :

- Déjà fini ?

- Pas… Pas encore, enfoiré. Je commence seulement…

Renji s'était relevé. Son visage malmené commençait déjà à gonfler. Pourtant, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était plus déterminé que jamais.

Le Sexta, intrigué, attendit un instant…

- Bankai !

Oh, peut-être que ça valait le coup en fait.

Un immense squelette de serpent, possédant une crinière rouge feu, avait remplacé le katana. Cette chose devait faire au moins trente mètre, si on l'étirait. C'était gros, c'était massif, c'était fait pour la baston et pas pour la dentelle. Trop mortel.

Jamais le sourire de Grimmjow n'avait été aussi large.

- Comment tu t'appelle, Shinigami ?

Le Lieutenant, surpris, observa son adversaire pour voir s'il n'essayait pas simplement de gagner du temps. Mais Grimmjow était impatient d'en découdre, et ça se voyait. Bah, ça se faisait de se présenter. Il lâcha d'un ton sec :

- Renji Abarai, Lieutenant de la Sixième Division.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada.

Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence. Puis Grimmjow dégaina à nouveau son Zanpakutô en éclatant d'un rire de psychopathe à faire froid dans le dos.

- J'espère que t'aime bouffer la poussière, parce que j'vais pas te faire de cadeau !

**oOoOoOo**

Akane ralentit, puis s'arrêta. En face d'elle, occupant toute la largeur du toit et même les toits des bâtiments voisins, une trentaine de Shinigami lui barrait le passage. Avec un léger sursaut, elle reconnu quelques visages familiers.

La Dixième Division… La sienne.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, puis se remit à avancer. En marchant. Lentement. Face à elle, tous les Shinigami se mirent en garde. Et l'un d'eux, un officier sans doute, dégaina son katana et s'avança d'un pas pour crier avec toute l'autorité qu'il pouvait avoir :

- Halte ! Ne bougez plus !

- Pas très original, rétorqua Akane sans ralentir. Tu n'as pas changé, Kazumori.

Le Shinigami tressaillit, surpris.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- … Je ne suis plus personne.

Kazumori, plus méfiant que jamais, fléchit les genoux. La pointe de son Zanpakutô se releva d'un centimètre. Akane émit un reniflement agacé. Il ne risquait pas de la reconnaître, avec le Sceau, mais elle était quand même déçue qu'il ait abandonné si vite à chercher son identité…

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, ayant perçut un reiatsu familier. Stark apparu près d'elle une seconde plus tard, son éternel air fatigué peint sur le visage :

- Yo.

- Tu as rencontré du monde ?

- Une dizaine de Shinigami. J'ai même pas eut besoin d'un Cero pour les écraser.

- Bien. Je te laisse t'en charger ?

- Ça marche.

Akane se volatilisa grâce au Shunpo. Le Primera, seul face à toute la Dixième Division, retint un bâillement sonore :

- Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

Il y eut un instant de flottement parmi les Shinigami, puis ils se scindèrent en deux groupes. Le premier se jeta sur les traces de la renégate, le second se prépara à affronter le Primera.

Primera qui, cela dit en passant, n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser le rétamer.

Il ne libéra même pas son Zanpakutô. Il dégaina son katana, mais on avait vraiment l'impression que c'était à contrecœur. Et quand ses adversaires lui sautèrent dessus, il esquiva simplement tous les assauts des Shinigami, flanquant un coup de pied, de poing ou de sabre quand ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

Il était rapide. Vraiment rapide. En quelques instants, il eut totalement écrasé les Shinigami qui avaient été assez stupide pour s'en prendre à lui. Il hésita à rengainer son épée… Ou à poursuivre les Shinigami qui suivaient Akane. Finalement, il opta pour la seconde option : son job, c'était pas seulement de faire diversion, mais surtout de dégager la voie à la renégate.

Tris minutes et quatre secondes plus tard, un gros tas de Shinigami blessés et inconscients encombrait une rue du Seireitei.

Et, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Stark rengaina son Zanpakutô d'un air blasé… Avant de libérer son reiatsu pour attirer un max d'adversaires. Pas que ça l'enchantait, hein, mais ça serait toujours ça de moins pour Akane.

A des kilomètres à la ronde, tous les Shinigami s'affolèrent et se précipitèrent dans sa direction.

…

Très loin de là, dans un autre quartier du Seireitei, le Capitaine Komamura releva la tête avec inquiétude. Mais il ne quitta pas sa position. Et pour cause : il se battait avec la Tercera. Jusqu'ici, ça s'était limité à un échange de coups de sabre. Mais il devait augmenter le niveau et se débarrasser rapidement d'elle, s'il voulait pouvoir s'occuper de l'Espada qui émettait un si puissant reiatsu.

Il tendit sa lame devant lui et vociféra :

- Bankai ! Kokujō Tengen Myōō !

- Détruis, Tibúron !

Le géant en armure noire apparu aux côtés du Capitaine à tête de chien, tandis que la Tercera libérait son Zanpakutô. Le Bankai de Komamura avait un lien avec le feu, il n'y avait qu'à voir les flammes qui dansaient dans son regard et la chaleur infernale qui s'échappait de chacun de ses souffles. Hallibel, avec son affinité pour l'eau, n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur adversaire.

Le géant en armure fonça vers la Tercera.

Elle pointa son arme vers lui, et… Une trombe d'eau jaillit de l'immense épée. La puissance du jet arrêta net l'avancée du Bankai de Komamura. Le géant leva son épée, fit mine de l'abattre sur la Tercera… Elle esquiva d'un Sonido, cherchant à se placer derrière ce monstre de puissance pour le dégommer d'un coup d'épée à la nuque. Peine perdue : il était vif pour sa masse.

Hallibel poussa un très long soupir. Elle détestait agir de cette manière. Mais là, c'était un cas de force majeure. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sacrifier plus de temps à ce combat futile, il fallait qu'elle dégage un maximum d'adversaires à Akane.

Elle pointa son épée vers le Bankai de Komamura, se préparant à lancer une autre trombe d'eau…

… Et au dernier moment, elle décala sa lame de cinq centimètres, visant le Capitaine à tête de chien.

Ce fut lui qui se prit la vague de plein fouet.

Il décolla, littéralement, fit un long vol plané et s'écrasa contre un mur, qui s'écroula sous l'impact. Son Bankai effectua la même trajectoire, sauf que son atterrissage à lui fut nettement plus destructeur. Tout un quartier du Seireitei fut proprement rasé.

Alors que Komamura remuait légèrement la tête, presque K.O., une ombre tomba sur son visage. Il entrouvrit les yeux… Et croisa le regard émeraude impassible de la Tercera. Sa main frémit, chercha à raffermir sa prise sur son katana…

Trop tard.

Le poing de l'Espada heurta son crâne si violemment que, si son reiatsu avait été un poil moins puissant, Komamura aurait eu la tête écrabouillée.

Au lieu de ça, il s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon, inerte et totalement assommé. Hallibel le fixa un instant, puis, sans désactiver sa Resurrección, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Elle était loin d'avoir fini son travail.

…

Grimmjow, blessé d'un peu partout et pestant contre sa veste couverte de poussière et de minces tâches de sang, courrait sur les toits du Seireitei. Son combat contre Renji avait été rude. Il s'en était tiré en envoyant un Cero dans la gueule de son squelette de serpent au moment même ou ce dernier ouvrait les mâchoires pour lui lancer un de ses rayons d'énergie. Les deux faisceaux de lumière rouge s'étaient télescopés, provoquant une immense explosion à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendait.

Grimmjow s'était écarté avec son Sonido. L'autre abruti, lui, s'était un peu protégé avec son Bankai, mais il était sonné, ébloui et assourdi par la détonation.

Le Sexta en avait profité pour lui refaire le portrait.

A présent, le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division gisait au milieu d'un tas de gravats, très amoché mais encore vivant. Grimmjow avait cessé de frapper quand il l'autre avait arrêté de bouger, mais tuer un adversaire vaincu… Où était le fun ?

Et l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus courrait, très content de lui.

Une femme Shinigami se dressa soudain devant lui. Il ne daigna même pas ralentir. Cette femmelette ne faisait pas le poids, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ?

Apparemment non, puisqu'elle redressa la pointe de son Zanpakutô dégainé, assura ses appuis, et clama d'une voix forte :

- Nanao Ise, Lieutenant de la 8° Division ! Je suis ici pour t'arrêter, Arranc…

- Dégage.

Elle sursauta, tenta de se retourner, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant à comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver derrière elle presque instantanément, si mortellement calme, mains dans les poches et la toisant comme un insecte à écraser…

Un violent coup de pied la fit décoller du toit.

Son vol plané fut arrêté par le mur d'en face. Alors qu'elle glissait et tombait sur ses genoux dans la ruelle, hoquetant lamentablement, elle vit Grimmjow apparaître devant elle, un air blasé sur le visage. Horrifiée, elle leva la main pour lancer un sort de Kidô, n'importe quoi… Déjà le pied de Grimmjow frappait son visage, avec une violence qui manqua de lui déboiter les cervicales. Elle bascula en arrière et son dos heurta le mur.

Alors qu'elle luttait pour reprendre sa respiration, un second coup de pied, en plein abdomen, vida brutalement ses poumons.

Les yeux exorbités, elle cracha un peu de sang, puis perdit connaissance.

Grimmjow n'avait même pas ôté les mains de ses poches.

Il toisa la femme avec un mépris presque palpable et, du bout du pied, lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes. Elle ne réagit pas, et pour cause. Il avait quand même frappé fort. Le Sexta émit un reniflement méprisant.

- Lamentable…

Ce fut, et ce serai toujours, la seule opinion qu'il aurait de ce Lieutenant pitoyable qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de le frapper. Il se détourna, retourna sur son toit d'un seul bon souple, et poursuivit son chemin en courant.

Pas le temps de s'attarder.

Il sentait le reiatsu d'Akane en plein combat.

**oOoOoOo**

Akane se battait, en effet.

Un nuage de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers avait surgit au détour d'une ruelle et avait fondu sur elle. Elle n'avait dû qu'à un réflexe, celui de bondir à la verticale à une hauteur prudente, de ne pas être tailladée. Et en voyant l'état du sol de pierre là où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt, elle avait comprit que ces fleurs étaient des lames.

Mortellement acérées.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu qui quittait l'ombre de la ruelle pour s'avancer en pleine lumière, quand elle avait reconnu l'utilisateur de ce Shikai particulier, Akane avait sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Le gamin_, comme elle l'appelait en riant avec Yoruichi. Le gosse des Kuchiki. Le petit-fils de Ginrei Kuchiki, l'homme qui l'avait sauvée.

Byakuya ne l'avait pas reconnue.

Elle avait fait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, et s'était contentée de se battre.

Mais voilà, ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils combattaient et rien n'avançait. Akane était assez rapide et agile pour échapper aux milliers de pétales de fleurs, et Byakuya assez vif pour diriger ses attaques de façon à se protéger. Ils étaient à armes égales à ce niveau.

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son katana réapparu dans sa main, pointé vers le sol, et Akane prit un air dubitatif. Il rangeait ses fleurs ? Déjà fini ?

Il lâcha son Zanpakutô, qui s'enfonça dans le sol…

- Bankai.

… Apparemment, non, ce n'était pas fini.

Des dizaines de lames géantes s'élevèrent derrière le Capitaine, puis, comme son Zanpakutô, se transformèrent en milliers de pétales tranchants comme des rasoirs. Ça faisait des millions de milliers de petites lames.

Des millions de milliers d'épées dirigées contre elle, Akane Fubuki.

- Senbonsakura Kageyoshi, énonça calmement Byakuya.

- Classe, souffla Akane qui n'en revenait pas.

_Classe_, d'accord, mais vachement dangereux. Car le nuage de fleurs fonça droit vers elle, et seul un Shunpo en catastrophe lui sauva la vie. Yoruichi aurait été fière d'elle : son Shunpo était digne du Lieutenant de la Déesse de l'Eclair.

Akane réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas rompre le Sceau maintenant ou ses projets tombaient à l'eau. Son Shikai ne l'aiderait pas, dans cette situation. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait utiliser sa technique ultime.

Une technique qu'elle avait mise au point seule, durant son exil. Privée de son Bankai, elle avait alors terriblement besoin d'une arme. Elle en avait donc créé une.

La Matérialisation Offensive.

Lorsqu'on obtient la soumission de son Zanpakutô, lors du Bankai, l'âme du sabre peut alors se matérialiser dans le même monde que son Shinigami. Avec le Sceau, Akane avait toujours la soumission de son Zanpakutô, mais pas son pouvoir : Tsuki No Ibuki pouvait donc apparaitre à ses côtés, mais Akane ne pouvait pas passer en Bankai.

Du coup, Akane s'était entraînée à combattre en duo _avec la forme matérialisée de Tsuki No Ibuki._

C'était ça, la Matérialisation Offensive. Se servir de son Zanpakutô comme d'un coéquipier, non comme d'une arme. Seul bémol : quand elle utilisait la Matérialisation Offensive, Akane ne pouvait pas passer en Shikai, et devait utiliser son katana sous sa force scellée.

Tant pis, elle s'en foutait. Il fallait qu'elle utilise la Matérialisation Offensive _maintenant_. Avant d'être totalement charcutée par des _fleurs_.

Elle passa la main le long de sa lame, chuchotant trop bas pour que Byakuya l'entende :

- _Akasu_.

Son Zanpakutô se mit à étinceler. La lame entière était illuminée. Et soudain, la lumière _quitta_ l'arme, se condensant à côté de la Shinigami en un nuage brillant d'une douce lueur nacrée. Nuage qui peu à peu se modela, prit forme, grandit, se para d'ombres et de nuances…

Quelques instants plus tard, Tsuki No Ibuki se trouvait aux côtés de sa maîtresse.

La forme matérialisée de Tsuki No Ibuki était celle d'une tigresse blanche d'une taille impressionnante. Pourtant, elle était d'une stature plus fine que celle d'un tigre classique : son corps élancé tenait un peu du guépard. Deux ailes de plumes immaculées étaient repliées sur son dos. Son pelage, argenté et étincelant, était zébré d'élégantes rayures d'un noir presque bleu. Noire également était la marque en forme de croissant de lune, entre les deux yeux couleur saphir de la tigresse.

Magnifique. Tsuki No Ibuki était tout simplement magnifique. Les rares à l'avoir vue l'avait tous dit ou pensé. L'âme de ce Zanpakutô, l'âme de cette Shinigami, était d'une beauté pure et noble, douce et élégante, racée et imposante.

A l'origine, du moins.

Car à présent, seule l'apparence de Tsuki No Ibuki conservait le souvenir de cette pureté. Cela faisait bien longtemps, maintenant, que l'âme d'Akane était souillée par le crime et la haine.

Byakuya sembla déstabilisé, un tout petit peu. Si Akane ne le connaissait pas, elle n'y aurait vu que du feu. Mais déjà le Capitaine se ressaisissait, tendait la main pour que son Bankai se précipite vers Akane…

Maintenant !

Tsuki No Ibuki fila à gauche, Akane partit à droite. Zigzagant à toute vitesse, si rapide qu'elles parvenaient tous les deux à échapper aux millions de lames, la tigresse et la Shinigami savaient toujours où se trouvait l'autre, et en profitaient pour intervertir leurs positions, se servir de l'autre pour échapper à une vague de lames tourbillonnantes, désorienter Byakuya qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Jusqu'à ce que…

Grimmjow, Zanpakutô en main, apparu au bord d'un toit.

Byakuya leva la tête vers lui. Un nuage rose se précipita vers l'Arrancar… Et Akane vit enfin l'ouverture qu'elle attendait.

Elle se jeta en avant, achevant son saut par une glissade incontrôlée à plat ventre dans la poussière, tendit le bras, et…

- Bakudō no sanjū : Shitotsu sansen !

C'était le Bakudō préféré d'Akane. Efficace, précis et rapide. « _La 30° technique d'immobilisation : le triple coup de bec étincelant _». Ce Bakudō se lançait à la manière d'un javelot, et épinglait la cible au premier obstacle venu, l'immobilisant par trois pieux de lumière placés en triangle équilatéral.

Byakuya, très surpris, se retrouva donc immobilisé contre un mur, tandis que son Bankai se pétrifiait en plein mouvement. La puissance d'Akane devait être impressionnante pour réussir à figer un Bankai avec un Bakudō.

- Yo, lâcha Grimmjow en rejoignant la renégate, mains dans les poches et air flegmatique en prime. T'as pas besoin d'aide à ce que je vois.

Akane fit signe que non, et lança deux ou trois sorts de Kidô complémentaires pour solidifier son Bakudō. A présent, elle était sûre que son sort d'entrave tiendrait le Capitaine captif pendant au moins le reste de la journée, Bankai ou pas Bankai.

Elle aurait pu le tuer. Elle aurait même dû le faire. Si ça avait été un autre Capitaine, elle lui aurait tranché la gorge sans hésiter. Mais c'était un Kuchiki : et jamais Akane n'oublierait la dette qu'elle avait envers Ginrei Kuchiki.

Pour cette fois, alors, elle allait se montrer magnanime.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? lâcha soudain Byakuya d'un ton glacé.

Il s'adressait à Akane, et seulement à elle. Être ignoré de la sorte hérissa Grimmjow et il lui aurait volontiers mis un pain, à ce connard arrogant, mais Akane l'en empêcha en lâchant un petit rire moqueur :

- Régler une dette d'honneur, Byakuya-kun. Ça devrait être à la portée de ta compréhension.

L'intonation sarcastique, moqueuse, et surtout l'expression presque insultante de la Shinigami, eurent un effet dévastateur. Byakuya se raidit de manière insensible, ses sourcils se foncèrent légèrement, son visage demeura impavide… Mais si un regard pouvait tuer, Akane serait déjà en train de se vider de son sang.

Joli coup, un point pour la renégate.

Grimmjow se détourna du Kuchiki tout en rengainant son Zanpakutô, et remit ses mains dans ses poches avec flegme.

- Tu l'bute pas ?

- Non.

- Tu fais chier. On aurait moins d'emmerdes si on les dégommait tous.

- J'ai pas demandé ton avis, Jaggerjack.

Ils se toisèrent sans aménité quelques secondes, chacun tentant de faire plier l'autre par la seule force de son regard. Match nul. Akane reporta son regard sur Byakuya… Et se tendit. Le regard du Capitaine était scrutateur, froid et attentif.

Il avait cessé de la toiser avec mépris : il essayait de l'identifier.

- Qui es-tu ?

Le ton sec et glacé n'avait pas changé, en revanche. Akane serra les mâchoires, et lança son dernier Bakudō sur lui : un camouflage sensoriel qui dissimulerait son reiatsu et même sa présence, en incurvant la lumière autour de lui. Comme ça, personne ne viendrait le délivrer avant un bon moment.

- Bakudō no nijū roku : Kyokko.

La présence de Byakuya s'effaça immédiatement. Il disparu à leur vue. Grimmjow émit un méchant ricanement moqueur :

- Ça, c'était un vent…

- La ferme, Grimm.

Elle disparu en Shunpo. Grimmjow poussa un soupir excédé en se voyant ignoré de la sorte, la traita à voix basse de « _putain de Shinigami casse-couilles à la con _», et la rattrapa en Sonido.

Immobilisé, dissimulé et complètement scotché, Byakuya les regarda disparaitre sans en croire ses yeux.

…

Grimmjow et Akane furent arrêtés moins d'un kilomètre plus loin… Par la Capitaine de la Deuxième Division et son Lieutenant. Soi Fong et Omaeda.

Akane poussa un profond soupir.

Cette fin-là était-elle donc inévitable ?

- Grimm, écrase le gros lard et continue à tracer vers l'objectif. Je me charge de Soi Fong.

Grimmjow détailla la silhouette de la petite Capitaine, puis haussa les épaules. _« Plate comme une planche à repasser et raide comme si elle s'était assise sur un manche à balai. » _Loin, très loin des courbes alléchantes de la vraie Akane.

- Comme tu veux. Allez gros tas, bouge ton cul.

Omaeda, indigné par le surnom, lui fonça dessus, et le combat –ou plutôt le passage à tabac– s'engagea en moins d'une seconde.

Akane et Soi Fong se faisaient toujours face.

Finalement, ce fut la Capitaine de la Deuxième Division qui s'avança d'un pas, ôtant son haori d'un geste sec. Elle dégaina ensuite son Zanpakutô, lentement, tandis que le visage d'Akane s'assombrissait.

- Quand le chef des Services de Renseignement dégaine son katana, cela signifie qu'une exécution est imminente… Hein ?

- Tu as bonne mémoire, _Akane_.

- Tu sais qui je suis.

- Ton regard n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi insolent.

Lentement, Akane dégaina son propre sabre. Soi Fong passa en Shikai, Akane également. Elles se défiaient du regard. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciées, mais elles avaient été formées par le même mentor. Elles se connaissaient.

Si elle avait eu le choix, Akane n'aurait pas voulu se battre contre elle.

- Qu'es-tu venue cherche ici, Akane ? Tes meurtres ont suffisamment souillé ton nom.

- Le sang n'a pas assez coulé. Je n'ai pas accompli ma vengeance.

Soi Fong inspira à fond, et son Shunko parcouru son corps, entourant sa silhouette d'une lumière argentée et agressive.

- Je ne te laisserai pas passer.

A son tour, Akane activa le Shunko. Yoruichi l'avait bien formée. La même lumière illumina son corps, tout aussi brillante, tout aussi crépitante d'énergie.

Leurs regards se croisèrent…

- Je sais.

… Et elles bondirent.

Grimmjow, qui avait rétamé Omaeda depuis un bon moment, eu l'impression fugitive de voir Akane et Yoruichi, et non Soi Fong et Akane. Même mouvements, même tactiques, même violence dans les coups, même souplesse dans les gestes. Elles se battaient comme deux chats sauvages qui s'écharpent furieusement, et pourtant… Cette maîtrise, cette économie de geste, cette grâce de danseuse en esquivant une frappe pourtant parfaitement ajustée…

Ce combat risquait de durer longtemps. Elles ne donnaient pas leur pleine mesure, ni l'une ni l'autre, voulant sans doute réserver leur puissance pour plus tard. Et leur synchronisation presque trop parfaite prouvait qu'elles connaissaient toutes les attaques de l'adversaire. Normal, pour d'anciennes coéquipières.

Grimmjow releva la tête comme un fauve qui sent sa proie. Un reiatsu familier se rapprochait. Il jeta un regard à sa droite juste au moment où Hallibel, toujours en Resurrección, apparaissait à côté de lui.

Les vêtements –minimalistes– blancs de la jeune femme étaient poussiéreux, mais aucunes traces de sang. Grimmjow retint un grognement mécontent. Lui, il avait morflé face à Renji.

- Grimmjow.

- Qu'est-que tu veux toi ?

La Tercera ne se formalisa pas du ton agressif employé par l'autre Espada. A force, elle avait l'habitude. Elle se contenta d'indiquer une direction d'un geste du menton :

- Stark a attiré presque tous les Shinigami. Vas vérifier s'il s'en sort.

- Pourquoi moi ? râla l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, qui ne lâchait pas le combat du regard.

- Parce que si tu reste là, tu va passer plus de temps à mater Akane qu'à combattre.

Là, le Sexta eut comme un blanc. Hallibel avait trouvé le nerf sensible qu'il ne fallait pas toucher. Sauf qu'elle, elle l'avait écrasé avec un marteau-piqueur, le nerf sensible. Grimmjow avait à peu près la même tête que s'il s'était prit sur le crâne un piano tombé du ciel.

- … Hein ?

- Stark est vers le Nord, ajouta Hallibel avec une intonation légèrement moqueuse.

Et elle le planta là, s'avançant vers Akane et Soi Fong avec flegme, pendant que Grimmjow digérait lentement le fait d'avoir été capté et complètement humilié par la perspicacité d'une gonzesse en minijupe. Ça passait mal.

Du coup, il alla voir comment s'en tirait Stark, histoire de fuir la Tercera trop observatrice.

Jaillissant de l'immense épée d'Hallibel, une trombe d'eau s'écrasa sur Soi Fong, éjectant la petite Capitaine du combat avec la violence d'une locomotive lancée à pleine vitesse.

Heureusement qu'Hallibel savait viser, parce qu'Akane avait bien faillit être touchée elle aussi…

**oOoOoOo**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Capitaine de la Dixième Division, était inquiet. Tous les Capitaines se faisaient battre, on signalait la présence d'Espada en plein cœur du Seireitei, Ukitake était porté disparu, Kuchiki Byakuya aussi, sans compter les quatre Lieutenants manquants… Oui, il était inquiet, et il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Il avait sentit un reiatsu puissant quelques minutes plus tôt, et se dirigeait vers le combat en Shunpo. Il avait cru reconnaitre la force spirituelle de la Tercera, qu'il avait battue dans le monde réel… Et celui qui se battait contre elle, c'était sans doute Soi Fong. Il devait…

- Tiens, un nabot albinos.

_Pardon ?!_

Hitsugaya s'arrêta net, stupéfait et outré, et pivota d'un bond vers la voix.

Une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans, aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux bleu-gris méprisant, le toisait avec hargne. Elle portait des vêtements blancs comme ceux des Espada, et était légèrement blessée. Ses vêtements, qui découvraient son dos, laissaient apercevoir un des papillons de Soi Fong sur son épaule.

Le regard d'Akane se chargea de colère lorsqu'elle fixa le haori blanc d'Hitsugaya.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'un nain de jardin ait eu ce poste… Qui c'est qui t'as pistonné, le mioche ?

Le reiatsu d'Hitsugaya flamba de colère. Un éclair de sombre satisfaction passa dans le regard de son adversaire quand elle vit que le petit Capitaine se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Alors, demi-portion, t'as peur ?

Toshiro avait pour intention de l'interroger et de faire la sourde oreille à ses insultes. Mais ça allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu. Les mains crispées sur le manche de son katana, il articula entre ses dents serrées :

- Qui es-tu ?

Posant flegmatiquement son Zanpakutô sur son épaule, Akane s'approcha d'une démarche souple qui ressemblait diablement à celle d'un prédateur s'avançant vers sa proie. Apparemment, ses blessures ne la handicapaient pas.

- Akane. Et toi, nabot ?

Hitsugaya, malgré une veine battant à la tempe, refusa de répondre à la provocation :

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi attaques-tu le Seireitei ?

- Parce que ces misérables clampins sont sur mon chemin. Bah, en fait, tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter, je sais qui tu es. Toshiro Hitsugaya, le Capitaine de la Dixième Division… Le mec qui s'est cru _tellement_ malin qu'il a essayé de tuer Sôsuke et qu'il est tombé à pieds joint dans son piège.

Le petit Capitaine faillit en lâcher son Zanpakutô.

- Sô-Sôsuke ?!

- Oh, fais pas comme si t'avais pas comprit, rase-moquette. Sôsuke Aizen. Dis-moi, t'as pas trop culpabilisé de tuer ta copine à la place ?

- LA FERME !

- Ah, si, en fait.

Hitsugaya, fou de rage, serra si fort son katana que ses jointures blanchirent. Puis le peu de contrôle qu'il exerçait encore sur lui vola en éclat avec la dernière provocation d'Akane.

- Tu as vraiment du te sentir minable de ne pas l'avoir protégée…

- BANKAI !

Son reiatsu explosa, littéralement, et Akane bondit en arrière avec un rictus satisfait. En le voyant flamber de colère, elle avait l'impression d'être soulagée. Comme si elle lui transmettait sa propre frustration, qu'elle se déchargeait de sa rage sur lui.

Seiran Kyoren paierait pour sa traîtrise et la mort de Sachiko, mais Toshiro Hitsugaya, lui, paierait pour toute l'injustice de la Soul Society.

Toute cette injustice… Son honneur traîné dans la boue, cette condamnation qu'elle n'avait pas mérité… Et plus que tout, pour la perte de son rang de Capitaine, ce rang qu'elle avait tant de mal à posséder.

Hitsugaya apparu au milieu d'un nuage de poussière et de vapeur glacée. Ses ailes de glaces largement déployées, il pointa son katana vers Akane.

- Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.

Son Bankai était impressionnant. Mais ce gosse ne tiendrait pas deux minutes contre elle, même en simple Shikai, si elle révélait son vrai niveau.

Akane jeta un regard au soleil, estima l'heure, et décida que l'invasion avait commencé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que briser sa couverture ne soit plus un problème. Ils étaient assez proches du manoir Kyoren pour qu'elle se le permette.

Elle posa la main sur la clef de fer qu'elle portait en pendentif.

- Sceau de l'Illusion Taboue. Clef Blanche. Libération.

…

Lorsqu'il perçut le reiatsu d'Akane, Kyoren leva brusquement la tête. Son bras gauche, qui s'arrêtait au poignet, se contracta nerveusement. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'agitait depuis le début de la journée se voyait enfin confirmé.

_Elle_ était de retour.

La source de toute sa haine. Cette créature, cette _Fubuki_. Shinigami au sang de Hollow. Une monstruosité. Ainsi, elle n'était pas morte, elle revenait défier l'ordre des choses… Soit.

Cette fois, il veillerait à la tuer.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Akasu_ veut dire « révèle ton secret ».

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review. Certes, l'auteur écrit toujours pour le plaisir, mais ça fait du bien de savoir que nos écrits sont aimés ^^ Alors, voilà, merci à tous !


	11. Sang

Le combat final ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH !

J'ai même pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi "sang" comme titre... Cette nuance de rouge cadre TOTALEMENT avec l'ambiance ^^

Avec au programe, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, Kenpachi_ (oui il est revenu de sa mission rien qu'en sentant qu'il y avait comme un petit problème au Seireitei. Parce que le petit problème en question était signalé par des explosions de reiatsu et des panaches de fumée, aussi, ça aide)_, et enfin, THE VERY BIG SUPER MÉCHANT !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 10

_**Sang**_

Hitsugaya recula d'un bond, haletant, et Akane fit de même avec un sourire narquois. Elle n'avait sortit que son Shikai, et déjà elle mettait en difficulté un Capitaine en Bankai. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main… Merci l'entraînement avec Yoruichi.

Un Vasto Lord avait un niveau supérieur à celui d'un Capitaine. Hors, Akane avait un niveau à peu près égal à celui d'un Vasto Lord. Elle était une Fubuki, certainement la dernière de la race et de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society, elle était sans doute l'un des Capitaines les plus puissants… Après le Capitaine-Commandant, bien sûr. Et après Aizen…

Toshiro profita de ce répit pour la détailler à nouveau d'un bref regard. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Cette femme était Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Capitaine de _sa_ Division. Le haori en témoignait. Et puis… Ces traits fins, racés, cet air félin et prédateur, ces yeux en amande… Elle ressemblait terriblement à Yoruichi Shihôin. Une Shihôin, elle aussi ?

Non, impossible. Autant Yoruichi avait le teint et les cheveux sombres et des prunelles dignes de celles d'un chat, autant Akane avait une peau claire, des cheveux aussi argentés que des étoiles, et des yeux bleu-gris angéliques.

Autant Yoruichi était auréolée de lumière et d'énergie chaleureuse, autant Akane irradiait la rancœur, le désespoir, la destruction.

Il était déjà épuisé et la renégate le menait par le bout du nez. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Malgré tout, il allait s'élancer à nouveau vers son adversaire quand il perçut un reiatsu familier. Shunsui Kyôraku, le Capitaine de la Huitième Division.

Il apparu en Shunpo à côté de son collègue, repoussant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête d'une petite pichenette, et poussa un long soupir :

- _Yare, yare_, Hitsugaya Taïcho… Besoin d'aide ?

- Je ne dis pas non.

Akane, tout sourire disparu, pointa son Zanpakutô sur l'indésirable :

- Shunsui ! Je t'interdis d'intervenir dans ce combat !

- Akane-chan, tu ne peux pas me l'interdire… (_sourire paillard_) Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

- C'est pas vrai, grogna Akane. Entre toi, Grimm et Kisuke, je suis entourée de pervers. J'aurais du te mettre plus de baffes il y a cent ans…

Toshiro, sidéré, se tourna vers Kyôraku :

- Vous la connaissez ?

Kyôraku poussa un léger soupir, puis ôta son chapeau. Mer… credi ! S'il enlevait déjà son couvre-chef avant d'entamer le combat, ça voulait dire que c'était une adversaire coriace. Hitsugaya se tendit.

Le Capitaine au manteau rose balança son chapeau un peu plus loin, puis releva la tête.

- Akane-chan dirigeait la Dixième Division il y a cent ans de cela. Elle a été condamnée à mort suite à un quintuple meurtre aussi sauvage qu'impressionnant. Cinq officiers d'un coup, dont deux possédant le Bankai. J'ai tenté d'intercéder en sa faveur, mais la Chambre des 46 ne m'a pas écouté… Et Akane-chan a de toute façon trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir avant l'exécution.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils, ne lâchant pas leur adversaire du regard.

- Pourquoi avez-vous intercédé en sa faveur ?

- Mais parce que ces meurtres étaient justifiés. J'aurais agit de même à sa place.

- Comment ?!

Kyôraku dégaina ses deux Zanpakutô, et son regard croisa celui de la renégate.

- Ces cinq hommes étaient ceux qui t'avaient piégée, n'est-ce pas, Akane-chan ? Et ils ont également assassiné ton Lieutenant… Ta meilleure amie, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Tu ne te trompes pas.

La voix de l'ex-Capitaine était glaciale. Sans s'en formaliser, Kyôraku hocha la tête et continua :

- Je suppose que tu es derrière la disparition des quatre Lieutenants et d'Ukitake ?

- Oui.

Hitsugaya tressaillit. Alors cette fille avait…

- Que leur as-tu fait ?!

- _Yare, yare_… Inutile de s'énerver, Hitsugaya Taïcho. Akane-chan n'aurait jamais levé la main sur Ukitake. Et elle a été professeur à l'Académie, Matsumoto était une de ses élèves. Tu ne leur as rien fait, Akane-chan, hein ?

- Mais non, Shunsui. Ils sont bouclés dans une cave grâce à un Kidô vicieux. Le sort se déverrouillera tout seul d'ici quelques heures. T'es rassuré, nabot blanchâtre ?

Hitsugaya l'aurait égorgée sur place si Kyôraku ne l'avait pas retenu par le col. Le Capitaine au manteau rose leva la tête vers Akane :

- Ta cible est Kyoren-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est un anti-Fubuki notoire, un grand ami des cinq officiers que tu as tués, et il a perdu sa main gauche le jour de ta disparition…

- Tu va m'empêcher de le tuer ?

- Moi ? Noooon… Mais… Par contre… A titre professionnel, je suis contre le fait que tu amène des Espada en plein Seireitei…

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en levant légèrement la tête. Il lâcha Hitsugaya, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. En effet, les trois derniers Espada apparurent aux côtés d'Akane en Shunpo.

Mis à part Grimmjow qui avait été blessé lors de son combat contre Renji, et Stark qui avait une légère égratignure sur le torse, ils étaient indemnes. Hallibel arborait néanmoins deux papillons de Soi Fong, un au ventre, un sur la poitrine à côté de son tatouage « 3 ».

- On s'est tapé tous les Shinigami, lâcha Grimm en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'eux. Y a pas encore un Capitaine en rab' ? Ça me fait chier, le menu fretin.

Akane leva les yeux au ciel :

- Mis à part le nabot et le débile devant nous, il reste juste la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, plus le vieux croûton, ainsi que le taré qui a tué Nnoitra et le boulet bicolore. Unohana, Yamamoto, Zaraki et Kurotsuchi. Ça m'étonnerait que Yamamoto vienne se battre, cette lavette se croit au-dessus de tout, même d'une invasion chez lui. Unohana ne se bat jamais. Quant à Zaraki et Kurotsuchi…

- Kurotsuchi est en mission à l'extérieur du Seireitei, répondit obligeamment Kyôraku. Il ne viendra pas. Quand à Zaraki, il est sensé être en mission également, mais étant donné qu'il se trouvait tout près, et que vous dégagez d'importants reiatsu… Il est sans doute déjà en chemin pour revenir.

- Mais il ne sera pas là avant un moment, supposa Akane.

- Merde, pesta Grimmjow.

Stark poussa un très long soupir.

- Allons-nous devoir nous combattre ? _Encore ?_ Je n'en ai pas très envie…

- Moi non plus, lâcha Kyôraku. Tu as bien failli m'avoir la dernière fois. Et même si Hitsugaya Taïcho et moi-même nous allions pour te combattre, tu serais capable de nous vaincre…

… _Alors, à deux Capitaine contre plusieurs Espada, c'est perdu d'avance._

Akane fixa les deux Capitaines avec une grimace. Finalement, ce fut le Sexta qui prit la parole, blasé, en balançant son katana sur son épaule.

- Je suppose qu'on se jette sur eux à quatre et qu'on les trucide ?

- Ben, c'est bien parti pour…

Sur ses paroles prothétiques, Akane fit siffler son sabre. Stark soupira, puis dégaina son arme. Hallibel, déjà en Resurrección, se contenta de relever légèrement son épée géante. Et Grimmjow éclata d'un rire sardonique à faire frémir le plus taré des psychopathes.

- C'est parti !

Les quatre rescapés de Las Noches se précipitèrent sur les deux Capitaines.

**oOoOoOo**

- P'tain, pourquoi c'est Hallibel qu'y a eut tout le fun ?!

- De quoi tu te plains, Grimmjow ? lâcha Stark. Tu t'es battu aussi.

- Mais c'est vous deux qui les avez écrasés !

Akane poussa un léger soupir et se passa la main dans ses cheveux argentés.

- Grimm… Stark et Hallibel avaient une revanche à prendre, ils l'ont prise. Vous les avez tués ?

- Le Capitaine de la Huitième était encore en vie, signala Stark. Tu veux que je retourne l'achever ?

- Non, ça ira. Et le nabot ?

Hallibel haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Mais elle savait qu'Hitsugaya n'était qu'assommé par mort. Elle s'abstint cependant de le faire remarquer. Le petit Capitaine était un adversaire loyal, il méritait au moins qu'elle lui laisse cette chance.

Akane parut se satisfaire de son silence, et poursuivit.

- … Le plan se passe comme prévu. On ne ralentit pas et on continue en direction du manoir Kyoren. D'ailleurs, regardez : on arrive à la colline du Sōkyoku.

Les quatre complices s'arrêtèrent et levèrent la tête en direction de l'immense falaise. Grimmjow, mains dans les poches comme à son habitude, poussa un long sifflement admiratif.

- Gros caillou. On grimpe ?

- Le manoir Kyoren se trouve de l'autre côté. Et ça me gonfle de faire le tour. Oui, on grimpe.

Ce fut facile. Un peu de Shunpo –ou de Sonido– et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au sommet du Seireitei, fixant à leurs pieds le domaine des Shinigami. L'antre du Gotei 13. Le Gotei 13… A eux quatre, ils les avaient mis à genoux en moins d'une journée. Akane émit un léger rire de satisfaction…

… Que se transforma en juron quand la douleur de sa jambe se réveilla.

- Tu es blessée, remarqua Hallibel.

Ils étaient tous blessés. Stark avait quelques estafilades, et une blessure à la tête faisait couler un filet de sang dans ses yeux. Hallibel avait reçu à la jambe un coup vicieux avec le wakizashi de Kyôraku, qui la faisait légèrement boiter et son épaule avait été sommairement bandée. Grimmjow était couvert de poussière et de sang, mais ça avait l'air de le rendre euphorique.

Quant à Akane, elle avait une blessure à la jambe gauche et le dragon de glace d'Hitsugaya lui avait déboîté l'épaule. La Tercera avait remit son bras en place, mais son épaule était encore enflée, douloureuse, et engourdie.

- Ce n'est rien, se défendit l'ex-Capitaine. Et si jamais je suis en difficulté, il me reste mon Bankai.

- Et tes pouvoirs des Hollow.

Akane grimaça :

- En fait, j'ai un peu exagéré quand j'ai dit que je les contrôlais… Je sais les enclencher mais pas les arrêter. Si jamais je mets en marche la capacité que j'ai hérité des Fubuki…

- La capacité ? releva Hallibel. Une seule ?

- Oui, et c'est déjà pas mal. Le reste viendra avec le temps. Enfin, bref… Si je l'utilise, il y a environ 85% de chances pour que ça me bouffe jusqu'à ce que je me disperse en un petit nuage de particules spirituelles.

- C'est moche, commenta Stark. Mais tu n'es pas sensée te transformer en Arrancar ?

- Mon sang de Fubuki est « dilué », ricana Akane. Je ne suis pas une sang-pur. Du coup, ça entraîne des risques car la Hollowmorphose draine énormément d'énergie.

Le Primera hocha la tête, et devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Hallibel et Grimmjow, il expliqua :

- En gros, son âme ne pourra plus maintenir sa cohérence parce que toute son énergie aura été drainée par la Hollowmorphose.

- Et on fait quoi dans ce cas ? interrogea Hallibel.

- Kisuke a inventé les gigai pour maintenir la cohérence des âmes… Donc si jamais je commence à me disperser, je devrais d'urgence revenir dans le monde réel pour obtenir un gigai.

- Super, grogna Grimmjow. Et c'est quoi ton pouvoir de Hollow ?

Akane soupira et se massa la nuque :

- J'aurais bien aimé avoir des Cero, mais… Attention !

Hallibel sauta de côté. Juste à temps. Une colonne de glace s'éleva à l'endroit même où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt. Une silhouette, cachée derrière un buisson non loin de là, poussa un hoquet effrayé en se rendant compte de son échec. A présent qu'elle était repérée, elle n'était plus de taille à lutter. Elle fit demi-tour en courant, cherchant à s'enfuir…

- Eh, c'est la copine à Kurosaki !

Grimmjow venait de se matérialiser devant elle. Rukia leva son Zanpakutô, terrifiée. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre : un coup de poing l'envoya voler à trente mètres de là. Elle se cogna la tête en heurtant le sol.

Alors qu'elle cherchait à se relever, sonnée, son Zanpakutô lui fut arraché des mains et un autre coup l'atteignit. Sous les côtes cette fois. Puis un autre, en pleine poitrine.

Nouveau vol plané, accompagné d'un cri de douleur.

- Ça suffit, Grimmjow.

Akane n'avait même pas élevé la voix.

Après avoir écrasé la tête de la Shinigami dans la poussière, le Sexta émit un reniflement dédaigneux et s'éloigna de Rukia. La petite Shinigami, inerte, moulue, brisée, se demanda un instant si tous ses os étaient cassés. Apparemment non, puisqu'elle réussit à tourner la tête pour fixer les quatre intrus.

- Bon, et maintenant ? lança Stark comme si de rien n'était. C'est par où ?

- On a même pas besoin de se casser le cul à chercher, grogna Grimmjow. On est des Espada, merde. On balance une rafale de Grand Rey Cero et on raye le Seireitei de la carte.

Rukia écarquilla démesurément les yeux. Ils allaient… Détruire le Seireitei ? Ils voulaient détruire la Soul Society ? Impossible. Impossible…

Impossible ?

Non, pas impossible. Ils en avaient le pouvoir… Ils en étaient capables. Si la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés le leur ordonnait, ils allaient…

- Il n'y aurait plus de combat ou de sacrifices inutiles, murmura Hallibel.

- T'as réussi là où Aizen a échoué, lâcha Grimmjow. T'as gagné contre le Gotei 13.

Hallibel tourna son regard émeraude vers Akane. Après un instant de silence, elle plissa les yeux d'un air pensif.

- Si tu le veux, si tu nous le demande, nous pouvons soumettre le Seireitei aujourd'hui. Nous avons déjà vaincu presque tous les Capitaines.

- Ça serait facile, réfléchit Stark. Tu tuerais ainsi Kyoren sans risques d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de Hollow. Tu te vengerais de lui, et toute cette société qui t'a condamnée pour rien.

Rukia, haletante, tenta d'attraper son Zanpakutô. Mais Sode No Shirayuki gisait à cinq mètres de là, et Rukia pouvait à peine bouger les doigts. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Strictement rien.

Les Espada étaient arrivés en plein cœur du Seireitei. Les Capitaines et leurs Lieutenants étaient tous vaincus, ou disparus. Et un seul de leurs Grand Rey Cero pouvait raser complètement la moitié du Seireitei, ne laissant même pas une pierre debout.

C'était fini, terminé. Plus personne ne pourrait se dresser entre les Arrancars et le monde des Shinigami.

Akane ferma brièvement les yeux.

Le regard de Rukia se posa sur elle. Et en cet instant, la petite Shinigami aurait voulu retrouver sa force et sa voix pour hurler, pour la supplier. Car en ce moment même, la seule chose qui empêchait les trois Espada de réduire la Soul Society en cendres, c'était le silence de cette jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. En avait-elle conscience ? Un mot, un ordre, quel qu'il soit, et ils lui obéiraient. Elle tenait le sort de tous les Shinigamis entre ses mains.

Et elle les haïssait.

Une poignée de secondes.

Une éternité.

Et puis Akane rouvrit les yeux. Un mince sourire, amer et dénué de toute joie, erra brièvement sur ses lèvres.

- Ouais. Il faut croire que je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Elle se détourna sans un regard pour Rukia.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? On fera ça à ma manière.

…

A sa manière… Et donc, seule.

Le Garganta devant elle se referma, Akane poussa un long soupir. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, mais elle avait réussi à persuader ses trois Arrancars de partir. De la laisser terminer le boulot. Ils avaient fait leur part, le reste était pour elle. _Le reste_, c'était Kyoren.

Son combat.

Sa vengeance.

Grimmjow était sans doute le mieux à même de comprendre pourquoi Akane en faisait une affaire personnelle, pourtant c'était lui qu'elle avait eu le plus de mal à faire dégager. Il avait fait traîner les négociations, insistant pour connaître le pouvoir de Hollow d'Akane, puis pour voir son Bankai… Là, la jeune fille avait perdu patience et l'avait menacé de lui coller un pain.

Stark avait fait moins de difficultés. Il avait râlé pour la forme, mais au final, c'était lui qui avait traîné Grimmjow dans le Garganta, malgré les insultes du Sexta.

Hallibel, elle, avait _parfaitement_ comprit pourquoi l'ex-Capitaine voulait être seule. Pas parce que c'était une affaire personnelle. La _vraie raison_. Elle l'avait comprit et n'avait rien dit. Elle ne dirait sans doute rien à Grimm et Stark. C'était mieux ainsi.

Akane se détourna avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

Elle haïssait Seiran Kyoren. Au point d'en avoir mal, physiquement. AU point de sentir sa poitrine brûler, son cœur se déchirer, son âme hurler. Elle le haïssait, elle voulait le tuer, le faire souffrir, voir la peur et le désespoir dans ses yeux, son sang éclaboussant le sol…

Elle le haïssait.

Elle était morte en même temps que Sachiko. Elle n'avait jamais pu vivre après ça. Juste survivre. S'accrochant à cette haine comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ne respirant que dans l'espoir de la transformer en actes.

Et à présent, elle allait le faire. _Enfin_.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel où les nuages s'amoncelaient.

- Je vous l'ai dit, lança-t-elle dans le silence. On fera ça à ma manière. C'est pour ça que…

… _Je ne compte pas survivre._

**oOoOoOo**

Seiran Kyoren n'était pas seul. Une vingtaine de gardes l'encadraient. Lui, debout sur les premières marches de son manoir, toisait d'un air suffisant la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui. Akane remontait la rue sans se presser, les pans de son haori voletant doucement dans son sillage.

Pas un bruit, pas un geste de la part des gardes. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur cette femme seule qui venait à leur rencontre d'un pas lent et décidé.

Le silence était presque surnaturel.

Pas d'autres Shinigamis. Pas le moindre passant. Les civils et les nobles s'étaient mis à l'abri au début de l'invasion. Quand aux Shinigami, ils avaient tous été vaincus. Le Seireitei ressemblait à une ville fantôme, désertée par ses habitants.

Le vent ajouta sa note sifflante à l'étrange scène.

Akane s'arrêta.

Un instant, personne ne bougea. Puis Akane tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite. Un reiatsu puissant venait d'entrer dans le Seireitei. Kenpachi Zaraki était de retour. Elle allait devoir augmenter le niveau si elle voulait en finir avant son arrivée.

D'un geste lent, elle dégaina son Zanpakutô.

Vingt gardes armées jusqu'aux dents bondirent vers elle.

Elle se contenta de poser la main gauche sur la lame de son katana, et de fermer les yeux.

- _Bankai_.

…

Une explosion de reiatsu fit reculer tous les gardes, soulevant un nuage de poussière pareil à celui d'une explosion. Quand la poussière fut un peu retombée, la totalité des vingt gardes recula d'un pas.

Auréolée de lumière, Akane Fubuki releva la tête.

Son haori, son kimono et son hakama noirs avaient disparus. A la place, ses vêtements s'étaient transformés en une combinaison noire et moulante. Des protections de métal argenté étaient enfilées sur ses bras et ses mollets, étincelant comme des lames. Ses longs cheveux couleur de lune flottaient comme une bannière. Son écharpe rouge claqua dans le vent…

Et dans son dos, six ailes d'énergie argentée se déployèrent avec majesté.

Le Bankai de Tsuki No Ibuki…

- _Arashi No Ibuki_.

Seiran Kyoren, pétrifié et bouche bée, sembla soudain reprendre ses esprit en entendant la voix de son ennemie énoncer calmement le nom de son Bankai. Il bondit sur ses pieds et vociféra :

- A l'attaque ! Attaquez-la, bon sang !

Akane émit un « _Tsss_… » agacé en voyant les gardes foncer sur elle. Ses ailes s'illuminèrent, et… Elle bondit.

A droite, à gauche, au-dessus, derrière. Elle était partout à la fois. Ses ailes fauchaient tout ce qui l'entourait, aussi meurtrières et tranchantes que des lames, tout en parant les coups comme d'immenses boucliers. Comme celui d'Ichigo, son Bankai augmentait prodigieusement sa vitesse et sa force. Et ce n'était qu'un détail…

Tandis que quatre ailes moissonnaient allègrement tous les hommes s'approchant un peu trop prêt à de l'ex-Capitaine, les deux ailes situées au plus haut du dos d'Akane s'illuminèrent et se dispersèrent en petites particules étincelantes. Ces particules se rassemblèrent sans les mains de la jeune femme, se condensèrent, s'allongèrent, et elle se retrouva avec un katana dans chaque main.

A partir de là, ce n'était plus un combat.

Ce n'était même plus une question d'attaque ou de défense.

C'était une exécution.

Purement et simplement. Une exécution, rapide, sans fioriture. _Sanglante_. Sur les vingt gardes de Kyoren, pas un seul ne survécu plus de quarante secondes au Bankai d'Akane Fubuki.

Et, debout au milieu du sang et des cadavres, la renégate se dressa seule face à son ennemi.

**oOoOoOo**

- Oï, Yachiru ! T'es sûre que c'est par là ?

- Oui ! A droite, Ken-chan !

- Hein ? T'avais dit à gauche avant ! Droite ou gauche ?

- Ah bon ? Ben alors c'est tout droit…

- Raaah, on va les manquer ! Bordel, ça a l'air d'être un putain d'adversaire !

Kenpachi courait dans toutes les rues du Seireitei. Il s'était un peu étonné, au début, qu'il n'y ait plus personne. Et puis il avait été furax en réalisant que les reiatsu des Espada, qui l'avaient attiré ici, aient disparu.

Puis il avait croisé Kyôraku et Hitsugaya _(tous les deux dans le même état que s'ils avaient servi à nettoyé des barbelés), _en train d'être soignés par Unohana et Isane. Les deux femmes lui avaient brièvement raconté ce qu'elles savaient. A savoir qu'une ancienne Capitaine, accompagnée d'Espada, était entrée dans la Soul Society.

Et qu'elle avait mit le Gotei 13 à genoux en quelques heures.

Zaraki accéléra encore. Cette fille, hors de question qu'elle file sans le combattre. Un adversaire dégageant un reiatsu pareil, il n'avait pas vu ça depuis Kurosaki ! Ça allait être un carnage ! Du sang, des trippes, de l'action !

Une explosion retentit sur leur gauche, suivit du fracas caractéristique d'un bâtiment en train de se faire sérieusement démolir. Un sourire de psychopathe s'étala sur le visage de Kenpachi, tandis que Yachiru s'agrippait de plus belle à son épaule.

- Ken-chan !

- Ouais ! Je sais !

Changement de direction : Zaraki passa à travers un mur qui se dressait entre lui et son objectif, et continua à tracer en défonçant tout sur son passage.

Bon, d'accord, il y aurait pas mal de frais. Pas grave, il dirait que c'était pas lui. N'importe qui pouvait faire des trous dans un mur… Et puis, la méthode brutale _« fonçons-vers-le-bruit-de-baston »_, ça avait au moins le mérite d'être efficace.

Parce que Kenpachi, tout couvert de poussière et de débris, arriva en plein milieu du combat.

Le manoir des Kyoren avait l'air d'avoir essuyé un tir d'obus. Seiran Kyoren, le manchot, était couvert de sang et haletait, tenant son Zanpakutô de sa main valide, et pressant son bras gauche contre une horrible plaie, sur son ventre.

Et il était en Bankai.

Son Bankai, _Gekido Tensei_, transformait son Zanpakutô en une espèce de hallebarde crépitante d'éclairs. La foudre qui circulait sur la lame la rendait bien plus tranchante. Et de temps à autres, des rafales d'éclairs jaillissaient de la pointe de cette hallebarde. Ce jet de foudre était d'une intensité telle qu'elle pouvait griller un homme en un instant, et sa portée allait jusqu'à dix mètres.

Face à lui, une jeune femme –ou bien une jeune fille ? C'est le problème avec les Shinigami, on sait jamais quel âge ils ont…– le toisait avec hargne. Ses cheveux argentés noués en queue-de-cheval touchaient presque le sol, et étaient tâchés de sang. Elle était blessée, elle aussi. Son bras droit avait l'air d'être douloureux, elle ne le bougeait pas correctement _(rappel : épaule déboitée par le nabot blanchâtre)_. Et des coups de Zanpakutô avaient tracés des entailles profondes, une sur sa cuisse gauche _(rappel : le combat contre Kyôraku, vous vous souvenez ?),_ une au flanc droit, et une plus superficielle –mais qui saignait pas mal, cela dit– au ventre.

Une combinaison noire, des protections argentées aux bras et aux jambes, deux épées de lumière dans les mains, quatre ailes d'énergie qui battaient doucement dans son dos… Et puis ce niveau de reiatsu…

Zaraki se lécha les babines, les yeux étincelants.

Ça, c'était un putain de Bankai. Fait pour le corps-à-corps et la baston. Il allait s'éclater.

Les deux adversaires avaient momentanément interrompu leur duel à son arrivée fracassante _(à travers un mur, qui plus est). _Sans les quitter des yeux, le Capitaine de la Onzième Division s'adressa à la gamine aux cheveux roses sur son épaule.

- Yachiru, descends.

- Oui Ken-chan !

Son Lieutenant se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, et se dirigea en sautillant vers un bâtiment voisin, pour observer le combat à l'abri. Kenpachi s'avança d'un pas. Il jeta un regard à Seiran, cherchant à se rappeler qui c'était. A oui, un ex-Lieutenant de la Onzième Division. Il avait prit sa retraite avant que Kenpachi n'accède au poste de Capitaine.

Étant donné son état lamentable, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps face à la renégate.

Il quitta Seiran du regard, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'intruse.

- Oï. Tu le termine, et ensuite c'est moi ton adversaire.

Seiran écarquilla les yeux avec stupéfaction. Quant à Akane, elle haussa à peine un sourcil surpris. Puis elle secoua la tête.

- Ça va pas être possible.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça serait pas possible ?!

- Parce que je ne suis venue que pour tuer cet homme. Pas pour me battre avec toi.

- Fait chier, grogna Kenpachi.

Seiran Kyoren les regarda alternativement tous les deux. C'était surréaliste, ils étaient au milieu d'un combat tout de même !

Quoique…

Il recula d'un pas, et se redressa légèrement. S'il pouvait faire jouer l'arrivée de Kenpachi en sa faveur… Il avait une chance de s'en tirer. Car Akane était beaucoup trop forte pour lui.

- Dans ce cas battez-vous, lança-t-il. Mon combat peut attendre.

- Ne croit pas t'en tirer si facilement, gronda Akane en pivotant vers lui. Tu es…

- Moi ça m'va !

Akane eut juste le temps de s'abriter avec ses ailes. Kenpachi avait bondit, et son sabre émoussé s'était abattu sur ses ailes d'énergie avec une telle force que le sol se craquela sous les pieds de la renégate. Akane se dégagea, et s'éloigna d'un bond vif. Elle tourna la tête… Seiran était en train de s'éloigner.

Il allait lui échapper.

Cent ans d'attente, cent ans de haine, cent ans de colère, et cet instant qu'elle attendait depuis près d'un siècle allait lui filer entre les doigts ! Non ! _Non !_ Elle ne le permettrait pas !

Elle se précipita à sa poursuite… Et para de justesse le Zanpakutô de Zaraki. Souriant comme un dingue, cet enfoiré la fixait comme si elle était une pâtisserie particulièrement appétissante.

- C'est ici que ça se passe !

- Ta gueule, connard !

Ses ailes, qui l'avaient protégée, se courbait sous la force du sabre du Capitaine balafré. Akane poussa un feulement de chat en colère, s'écarta, et… Deux de ses quatre ailes se transformèrent également en poussières étincelantes, qui s'intégrèrent dans ses épées. Ses deux ailes restantes étaient moins brillantes, mais ses deux lames resplendissaient de flammes argentées.

Une rafale de coups s'abattit sur Zaraki, qui éclata d'un rire de dément. L'une des lames d'Akane passa sous sa garde et l'entailla au niveau de l'abdomen. Pas assez pour menacer sa vie, mais suffisamment pour faire couler le sang. Son rire devint encore plus fort.

- T'as réussit à me couper ! Pas mal !

- Tu me gêne ! J'ai attendu ce combat cent ans, tu va ruiner un siècle d'attente !

- Rien à carrer !

La force du Zanpakutô sans nom qui s'abattait sur Akane l'obligea à utiliser ses deux épées pour parer. Elle et Kenpachi se défièrent du regard. L'un avec une joie presque démentielle, l'autre avec une haine meurtrière.

Puis ils s'écartèrent d'un bond… Et se foncèrent dessus à nouveau.

Tandis que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient, Akane cracha entre ses dents serrées :

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à te tuer avant de finir mon combat !

- Ah ah ah ! Essaie un peu pour voir !

Akane et lui échangèrent quelques coups. A chaque frappe, le sol tremblait, ou se fissurait carrément. Le reiatsu des deux Capitaines semblait faire crépiter l'air. La sauvagerie de Kenpachi, la haine d'Akane, leurs deux énergies combinaient par le combat étaient aussi dévastatrices qu'un cyclone.

_Je le hais. Je le hais tellement. Seiran Kyoren. Je le hais tellement._

Lorsque le Zanpakutô de Kenpachi frappait les deux épées d'Akane, le choc était tellement violent que les deux Capitaines devaient lutter pour ne pas reculer. Et ils frappaient. Encore et encore. Avec la même rage. La même farouche volonté de vaincre.

_Je le hais. Je vais le tuer. Je jure que je vais le tuer. Je dois le tuer. Seiran Kyoren ne vivra pas un jour de plus. J'ai déjà trop attendu._

Les chocs de leurs lames, assourdissants, ressemblaient à des coups de tonnerre. Le ciel lui-même semblait subir les effets de leur combat. D'immenses nuages noirs, poussés par le vent, étendaient leur ombre sur le Seireitei. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber.

Et toujours, Kenpachi et Akane combattaient.

_Je le hais. Je le hais tellement. Il ne faut pas qu'il m'échappe. Je ne pourrais pas supporter un nouvel échec. Tant que je remporte la victoire… Ça m'est égal de mourir. Oui. Tant que lui meurt avant, ça m'est égal de mourir. Je dois le tuer. Juste le tuer._

Akane s'éloigna d'un bond de Zaraki. Le premier éclair déchira le ciel, frappant la colline du Sōkyoku. La lumière crue et violente mit en relief leur état à tous les deux. Akane avait de nouvelles blessures à l'abdomen, elle haletait, et un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres. Ses jambes tremblaient d'épuisement. Kenpachi était couvert d'estafilades, et son bras gauche ruisselant de sang pendait à ses côtés, inutilisable depuis qu'Akane lui avait enfoncé son épée dans l'épaule.

Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et en sale état. Combattre de cette manière n'était pas la solution.

La _force_ n'était pas la solution.

Dans ce cas, il fallait compenser avec la vitesse… A la manière de Yoruichi Shihôin. Un mince sourire digne de Grimmjow étira les lèvres de la renégate. Ses épées redevinrent ailes de lumières. Ses six ailes se déployèrent en éventail dans son dos.

Le grondement du tonnerre couvrit le rire de Kenpachi. Elle avait fait disparaitre ses armes, ça voulait dire que…

- _Shunko._

Le Shunko pouvait lui permettre de défoncer un mur d'un coup de poing. Ça, additionné à son Bankai qui la rendait déjà terrifiante de puissance et de vitesse…

Kenpachi leva son Zanpakutô, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et brailla :

- Vas-y, épate-moi !

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva par un _« ouuuf »_ assourdi. Akane était arrivée à sa hauteur, trop vite pour qu'il la voit arriver, et elle lui avait flanqué un coup de poing à faire décoller une locomotive. Zaraki passa à travers le mur derrière lui, celui d'après, encore un autre, et ne s'arrêta qu'après un long dérapage agrémenté de roulé-boulés sur les pavés de la rue. Ses côtes étaient défoncées, et à en juger par la quantité de sang qu'il vomit, l'une d'elle avait perforé un poumon.

Il se releva avec difficulté… Et poussa un juron abominable.

Akane avait disparu.

**oOoOoOo**

Akane, la main gauche serrée sur une de ses blessures au flanc, s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Ça y était. Elle avait retrouvé la piste de Seiran. Il se trainait, lamentablement, en direction de la Quatrième Division. Il était encore assez loin d'elle, mais elle savait où il se trouvait, elle pouvait le rattraper.

Sauf que Kenpachi était à sa poursuite.

La Shinigami aux cheveux d'argent retint un juron en compressant un peu plus sa plaie sanglante au flanc. Elle était trop gravement touchée pour espérer tuer Zaraki avant de rattraper Seiran. Et si elle activait ses pouvoirs de Hollow, elle risquait de… Non, non, mauvais plan.

_Je dois juste le tuer._

Elle déploya ses six ailes, et bondit dans le ciel. Comme un ange auréolé de lumière, elle survola les bâtiments, prêtant à peine attention aux éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel, à la pluie qui s'abattait sur elle comme de la grêle. L'orage était juste au-dessus.

_Peu importe le prix à payer._

Elle le voyait. Seiran était à un bon kilomètre d'elle. Il était temps. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle commença à perdre de l'altitude, par à-coups, tandis que son sang gouttait entre ses doigts comme une pluie écarlate, et se mêlait à la pluie qui ruisselait au sol.

_J'ai voué ma vie à ce jour. J'ai voué ma vie à sa mort._

Zaraki se rapprochait. Elle le voyait, lui aussi. Plus loin que Seiran, mais se déplaçant plus vite. Il n'allait pas tarder à la rattraper. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de tuer Kyoren… Pas le temps…

_Tout doit s'achever ici et maintenant._

Elle s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres de hauteur, comme posée sur un support invisible. Kyoren était à quelques dizaines de mètres, devant elle. Elle le voyait mal à travers l'averse. Zaraki, à sa droite, lui fonçait dessus comme un requin affamé. Le rugissement du tonnerre couvrait ses injures et ses invectives.

_Il faut… Que tout finisse._

Kenpachi était tout proche. Son Zanpakutô levé. Son rire de dément. Son haori blanc ensanglanté. Il fonçait, sa lame prête à s'abattre sur Akane.

Seiran, loin en contrebas, se retourna. Un instant, son regard accrocha celui de son ennemi. Et Akane lu dans ses yeux la certitude qu'il allait vivre. Et qu'elle, elle allait mourir. Seiran allait gagner. Encore une fois. Elle mourrait et lui vivrait.

_Je ne lui permettrais pas de survivre. Pas cette fois._

Un éclair déchira le ciel.

Même s'il était encore loin, le Zanpakutô de Kenpachi amorça une courbe horizontale destinée à faucher Akane en plein milieu du corps.

Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard. Lentement, calmement, elle leva le bras droit. Tendit sa main vers Kyoren. Malgré sa respiration rauque, la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps, le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts, la pluie qui brouillait sa vue… Jamais elle n'avait été aussi lucide de toute sa vie.

Elle se concentra, ferma un œil pour viser, ajustant son tir comme si un obus allait jaillir au bout de ses doigts.

Le katana de Zaraki se rapprochait, comme au ralenti.

Plus que cinq mètres…

La protection d'argent qu'Akane avait au bras droit se décrocha soudain de son poignet, propulsée par une traînée d'étincelles comme une queue de comète, et fonça vers Seiran à la manière d'un missile.

_Cette fois…_

Seiran Kyoren eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, incrédule, effaré. Le missile d'argent le frappa en plein poitrine, et le traversa de part en part.

Alors qu'il s'effondrait au milieu d'une mare de sang, Kyoren vit Akane, le visage contracté par la douleur et la haine, relever légèrement sa main tendue et la serrer en un poing.

Le missile d'argent fit demi-tour, et frappa à nouveau.

… _C'est moi qui vais gagner._

Ce coup-là, Kyoren ne le vit pas venir.

Il eu juste une sensation de froid dans la poitrine, puis tout devint noir.

Alors qu'il s'écroulait, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol, le brassard de métal ensanglanté se désagrégea en une explosion de particules spirituelles.

Et le Zanpakutô émoussé se rapprochait toujours. Plus que trois mètres…

Puis les autres protections d'argent explosèrent silencieusement sur les membres d'Akane. Ses ailes disparurent en fumée, sa combinaison noire redevint le traditionnel uniforme Shinigami avec son haori de la Dixième Division, son Zanpakutô réapparu dans sa main droite qui pendait mollement à son côté. Son Bankai avait disparu.

Plus que deux mètres…

Akane leva les yeux vers le ciel d'orage.

Etait-ce une impression ? La pluie semblait moins violente, moins froide. Presque douce et chaude pour son corps épuisé.

Loin de là, elle devinait les reiatsu d'Hitsugaya, d'Unohana, d'Isane, et de Kyôraku. Les deux femmes avaient soignés les Capitaines blessés. Ils fonçaient droit sur elle, à présent. Le reiatsu du Capitaine de la 10° Division pulsait d'intentions meurtrières. Il venait la tuer, et il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, _lui_. Commenta avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?

Bah, c'était sans importance, après tout…

Plus qu'un mètre…

La pluie s'arrêtait doucement. Sachiko, son Lieutenant, son amie, avait toujours adoré la pluie._ La pluie et vive et fraîche_, disait-elle. _Ce sont les larmes du ciel quand il pleure de joie._ Akane riait et se laissait entraîner par sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Elles s'entraînaient ensembles sous l'averse.

Et puis un jour, tout avait prit fin.

Il n'y avait plus eut personne pour comparer la pluie à des larmes de joie. Il n'y avait plus eut personne pour rire avec Akane et s'entraîner avec elle sous l'orage. Plus rien. D'un coup, comme ça. Et Akane avait du vivre avec cette absence, ce vide. Avec la douleur, puis la colère.

_Et une seule envie…_

Akane ferma les yeux. Un mince sourire erra sur son visage. Et le Zanpakutô de Kenpachi la frappa comme une faux géante, juste au niveau de la dernière côte.

… _En être libérée._

**oOoOoOo**

Kyôraku ouvrit la bouche, mais resta muet. Hitsugaya sentit son reiatsu fluctuer de façon alarmante. Le Capitaine au manteau rose était tellement choqué qu'il s'arrêta en pleine course, forçant ainsi ses trois compagnons à s'immobiliser aussi.

De toute manière, ils se seraient tous arrêtés.

Loin devant eux, Akane Fubuki chutait avec grâce, comme un ange tombant du ciel. Les yeux clos, ses longs cheveux argentés fouettant son visage, elle tombait, tout simplement. Calme, sereine.

Elle souriait.

_Tout est fini à présent._

* * *

**Lexique :**

_Yare yare_ = allons, allons… Typique de Kyôraku ^^

_Grand Rey Cero_ : le Cero ultime des Espada. Si un membre de l'Espada, d'un niveau supérieur ou égal à 4, libère son _Grand Rey Cero_ dans Las Noches, ça pourrait détruire le bâtiment : autant dire que c'est hyper-puissant…

_Arashi No Ibuki_ = Souffle de l'Ouragan

_Gekido Tensei_ = Colère Divine

Image d'Akane en Bankai : Enlevez tous les " - " et les espaces

h-t-t-p: /-/ i44. servimg. -com- /-u-/f44-/14/74/72-/16/-akane_-11-.-j-p-g


	12. Jade

Voilà le dernier (enfin avant-dernier) chapitre de cette fic ! Akane est-elle morte ? Si non, comment a-t-elle pu survivre ? Ah ah ah /PAN/ ok, j'abrège, vous n'avez qu'à lire .

Bref ! Pourquoi le Jade ? Parce que c'est une pierre précieuse utilisée dans les cérémonie comme les enterrements (nooon, ne me tapez pas !) au Japon. Et parce que c'est une teinte de vert très douce, presque bleutée.

La couleur qui, pour moi, symbolise le mieux l'espoir.

* * *

Chapitre 11

_**Jade**_

Elle tombait, tombait inexorablement, délicate silhouette ensanglantée qui chutait vers le sol. Kenpachi, son Zanpakutô brandit, s'apprêtait à abattre sa lame sur elle une seconde fois. Elle n'aurait pas le temps d'être tuée par sa chute. Le katana du Capitaine l'achèverait bien avant.

Ses cheveux argentés, détachés et agités par le vent comme des serpents pris de folie, lui fouettaient le visage, brouillaient sa vue. Elle eu à peine le temps de croiser le regard fou du Capitaine balafré.

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres ensanglantées.

C'était fini, à présent. Terminé. Elle avait eut sa vengeance. Elle avait sauvé ses amis Arrancars. Tout prendrait fin ici, avec le dernier coup de son ennemi. Terminé. Plus de douleur et de revanche. Plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien devant elle. Elle était arrivée au bout de son chemin.

Elle était condamnée de toute façon. Que ce soit par le coup de Zaraki, par sa chute contre le sol qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse, ou des suites de toutes les blessures mortelles qu'elle avait reçues, Akane était condamnée. Elle ne survivrait pas. Elle ne _pouvait pas _survivre. Elle n'en avait même pas envie.

A chacun son destin.

Le sien prendrait fin ici.

…

_Comment est-ce que tout ça a commencé ? Comment est née cette soif de vengeance, cette haine dévorante, et cette peur brûlante, cette angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur, de perdre une nouvelle fois ce qui m'était cher ? Comment est-ce que tout cela a commencé ?_

_Etait-ce lorsque j'ai rencontre Sôsuke Aizen, lorsque je lui ai sourit, qu'on s'est serré la main ? Est-ce quand j'ai commencé à le voir comme un ami, semant les germes de ce qui deviendrait plus tard notre alliance au Hueco Mondo ?_

_Est-ce plus tôt, lorsque je suis entrée au Seireitei la tête haute malgré mon nom haï de Fubuki ? Est-ce quand j'ai rencontré Yoruichi Taïcho ? Je me demande… Oui, comment et quand tout cela a-t-il commencé ? Quand est-ce que ce cycle infernal a été amorcé ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce quand j'ai commencé à me sentir chez moi, à aimer les Shinigami, à les aimer avec autant de force que je les haïrais plus tard ?_

_Ou est-ce bien après, lors de cette embuscade ? Sachiko… Mon rang… Mes rêves… Ma confiance… Mon âme… J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là. Est-ce là, baignant dans cette mare de sang, me vidant de ma vie et de mon humanité, que j'ai commencé à devenir cet être hanté par la vengeance ?_

… _Je ne sais pas._

_Je ne pense pas…_

… _Je crois que tout a commencé au Rukongai. Pas au Seireitei lorsque j'ai rencontré Aizen, ni même durant le soir de l'embuscade, ou dans le Hueco Mondo il y a vingt-deux ans. Non, je crois que tout à commencé au Rukongai. Au tout début de mon histoire._

_Tout était écrit d'avance._

_C'est là que tout a commencé. A cause de ces gens maigres et courbés qui se hâtaient dans les rues crasseuses, à cause des pieds nus couverts de poussière, à cause des vêtements usés et rapiécés, à cause de la soif, à cause du bruit, à cause de la bousculade, à cause de la peur…_

… _A cause de la faim._

_J'avais faim. J'avais faim et seuls ceux qui possèdent un reiatsu puissant ressentent la faim. Comme moi. J'avais faim. Pas les autres. J'avais faim. J'étais la plus jeune et la plus inutile, et maintenant, en plus, j'avais faim. Oui, je crois que tout ça, toute cette histoire, à commencé au Rukongai. A cause de la faim. A cause du sentiment de honte et d'impuissance._

_C'est la faim qui m'a poussée à agir._

_A trahir, à abandonner tous ceux qui m'aimaient, tous ceux qui voulaient me protéger. Soi Fong, Jyuushiro, Shunsui, Kuchiki, tous. Et à être trahie, à être abandonnée, moi aussi, par ceux qui m'étaient chers. Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Kensei, Yoruichi… Tous. Tous._

_Parce que j'avais faim. Parce que j'étais forte. Parce que je voulais tracer mon propre chemin._

_L'aurais-je cru, si on m'avait dit que ce chemin que je voulais tant arpenter ne me mènerait qu'au désespoir et à la destruction ?_

_Non, je ne crois pas. Mais le destin était déjà en marche au moment même où j'ai commencé à avoir faim. Ma route était déjà tracée et je l'ai empruntée, choisie, sans remords._

_Je ne regrette rien._

_J'ai eu une belle vie. Et une mort atroce. Mais une belle vie quand même. J'ai aimé et haï avec intensité. J'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont apportés beaucoup de bonheur. Des gens qui m'ont fait souffrir, aussi. De belles rencontres, de moins belles. Des sourires et des rictus de haine. Des obstacles à abattre et des amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter._

_Mais à présent, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette plus rien._

_J'ai eu ma vengeance._

_Et je tombe, je tombe vers le sol loin en contrebas, je tombe et le temps semble s'étirer à l'infini. Mon visage tourné vers le ciel me permet de voir que les nuages se sont écartés. Un rayon de soleil accompagne ma chute. Quelqu'un hurle mon nom. Mais c'est loin, si loin à présent. Je ne reviendrai pas. Même si tu m'appelle. Je suis déjà trop loin. Et je tombe. Je tombe vers l'inéluctable._

_Je ferme les yeux._

_« Merci. »_

…

Et soudain, sa chute s'arrêta.

Deux bras forts et délicats l'avaient attrapée avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Le vent de sa chute, également, s'arrêta. Malgré ses paupières closes, Akane perçut quand même une différence de luminosité, comme s'il faisait soudain noir, comme si on l'avait arraché à sa chute par un…

… Garganta ?!

Interloquée, Akane puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ouvrir les yeux, voir qui avait interféré, qui l'avait privé de ce coup de katana, de cette mort un tant soit peu digne… Au dessus d'elle, l'entrée du Garganta se refermait, un coin de ciel bleu disparaissant tandis qu'un dernier juron de Kenpachi retentissait.

Puis le noir… Le noir du ciel du Hueco Mondo.

- Tu fais chier, Akane !

Elle entendit sa voix mais mit un temps fou à l'identifier. Elle avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau. Tout lui parvenait assourdi, ralenti. Détachée, elle songea que c'était une conséquence de son hémorragie. Elle devait bien avoir semé quelques litres de sang dans le Seireitei.

- Oh ! Me clamse pas dans les bras, Shinigami !

Grimmjow… Evidemment. Qui d'autre ? Un pâle sourire, un peu absent, erra sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle essayait de voir le Sexta malgré sa vision floue.

Grimmjow. Quel abruti. Il avait dû comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, seule et blessée. Et il était revenu pour payer sa dette. Parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé dans le désert, aujourd'hui, il la sauvait en plein ciel, l'arrachant au Seireitei au nez et à la barbe des Capitaines.

- J'veux… Pas de ton aide… laisse-t-elle échapper quand son regard vide se posa sur le visage furieux de l'Arrancar.

Ce dernier serra les mâchoires. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein ciel _(logique, vu que le Garganta s'était ouvert en altitude)_, Grimmjow atterrit avec légèreté sur le sable fin d'une dune, et déposa Akane sur le sol.

Elle faillit hurler de douleur.

Chacune de ses blessures se rappela cruellement à elle. Un instant, le souffle lui manqua, sa vision se troubla, elle se sentit sombrer…

- Clamse pas, j'ai dit ! ordonna Grimmjow en lui flanquant une baffe.

Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux avec un gémissement. Grimmjow poussa un juron en voyant la teinte écarlate que prenait le sable sous le corps de la renégate et, sans remords, il déchira une longue bande du haori blanc pour faire un bandage de fortune autour de la blessure à la cuisse d'Akane. Son hakama lui collait à la peau tant il était imbibé de sang.

- Putain, siffla l'Arrancar entre ses dents.

- Fous-moi la paix, parvint à articuler Akane.

Elle voyait des papillons noirs obscurcir son champ de vision. Un bruit de cascade envahissait ses oreilles. Oh, elle l'avait déjà vécue, cette sensation. Elle était en train de sombrer.

- T'es chiante. T'vas crever si j'fais rien.

- Je ne veux pas… Que tu m'aide.

Grimmjow marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son regard perçant glissa lentement jusqu'au visage livide de la Shinigami qui se vidait de son sang. Il serra le garrot d'un geste brusque, lui tirant un sursaut de douleur, et lâcha d'un ton sec :

- Tu veux crever ?

- Tu veux m'en empêcher ? le défia Akane, mettant dans sa voix toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

Mais la réponse de l'Espada, qui arrachait déjà une autre bande à son haori, la prit au dépourvu :

- Ouais.

Akane inspira un peu brusquement, surprise, et la tête lui tourna à cause de la douleur qui explosait dans sa poitrine. Les dégâts extérieurs étaient impressionnants, mais les dégâts internes devaient l'être tout autant.

Elle ferma les yeux, trop fatiguée pour lutter.

- Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi, Grimm… Je veux juste que tout s'arrête.

A nouveau, le Sexta lui retourna une mandale. Le souffle coupé par la douleur cuisante, Akane rouvrit les paupières. Grimmjow avait totalement massacré son haori, mais il avait bandé presque toutes ses plaies. Ses bandages étaient solides et bien serrés, remarqua absurdement Akane tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'étioler. Où est-ce que ce fou furieux avait apprit les premiers secours ?

Puis Grimmjow l'attrapa par le col de son kimono, lui relevant le buste et lui arrachant un faible cri de douleur et de protestation. Cri qui s'étrangla aussitôt dans sa gorge.

Jamais Akane ne lui avait vu un regard aussi meurtrier.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Shinigami. T'as pas le droit d'abandonner. T'es pas une loque, même si vu comment tu t'es fait déchirer _(reniflement de mépris)_ on pourrait s'poser la question. T'as écrasé tous ces merdeux de Capitaines et t'as foutu le Seireitei par terre en une journée, Akane. T'as survécu à Aizen, Las Noches et tous ces cons, pendant des années. Et j'sais pas c'que t'as fait d'autres avant, mais ça devait pas être d'la tarte non plus. T'es pas une loque, Shinigami, alors t'as intérêt à t'reprendre et à survivre, merde !

Akane prit une inspiration qui ressemblait plus un hoquet, la douleur irradiant dans sa poitrine à chaque respiration. Les sons lui arrivaient assourdis, lointains, mais elle n'était pas encore partie. Malgré sa demi-inconscience, elle serra les mâchoires. D'un geste tâtonnant, sans forces, elle leva la main et agrippa le poignet de Grimmjow pour le faire lâcher.

- Fous-moi la paix, cracha-t-elle. J'en veux plus de cette vie. J'ai vécu juste pour ça… Juste pour tuer ce type. Juste pour boucler la boucle. C'est fini, enfin fini maintenant ! Alors laisse-moi… Laisse-moi mourir, Grimmjow, ou bien je te bute !

Grimmjow ricana, pas le moins du monde impressionné :

- J'aimerai bien voir ça…

Resserrant sa prise sur le col d'Akane, il la souleva un peu plus, se rapprocha, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser-là n'avait rien à voir avec la douceur et la prudence dont il avait fait preuve la première fois. C'était sauvage, féroce c'était la pression de ses lèvres, sa bouche chaude contre la sienne, sa langue qui forçait le passage, le goût du sang d'Akane c'était plus qu'un geste impulsif, c'était de la rage, de la possession, de la peur, de la colère. _Tu es à moi_, semblait-il vouloir crier contre ses lèvres. _Tu es à moi et je t'interdis de fuir_.

La main d'Akane, crispée sur le poignet de Grimmjow, se relâcha. Akane cessa de lutter, le laissant explorer sa bouche, ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle aurait dû avoir peur, comme ce jour-là dans la salle de bain, voir même plus, elle n'éprouvait qu'une étrange lassitude, une sorte d'acceptation. Elle était sans défense, cette fois, et totalement à sa merci. Elle le laissait faire. L'impression de flotter, sous l'eau, détachée du monde, était toujours présent. Elle se sentait un peu dans un état second. Et elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Pas de lui.

Finalement, comme à contrecœur, Grimmjow s'écarta. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court. Pour Akane, c'était d'autant plus notable que chaque expiration ressemblait à un sifflement d'agonie. Ils restèrent immobiles, une seconde, se scrutant l'un l'autre comme pour essayer de deviner leurs pensées, puis Akane émit un ricanement qui se brisa :

- Pourquoi ?

Grimmjow la fixa, indéchiffrable, puis son sourire de psychopathe étira ses traits. Avec ses mains et ses lèvres constellées du sang de la Shinigami, il avait l'air de ressortir d'un carnage.

- J'sais pas. J'le veux, c'est tout.

Akane battit des paupières pour chasser les papillons noirs qui obscurcissaient sa vue. En vain. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, comme en apnée, comme si son cerveau tournait au ralenti. La seule chose qui la gardait encore consciente était la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps.

- J'peux pas, Grimm, souffla-t-elle. J'peux pas survivre à ça.

Ses os brisés, ses muscles lacérés, ses organes mêmes étaient touchés… Elle était certaine d'avoir au moins la rate explosée. Même les meilleures unités de la Quatrième Division auraient mis des heures à réparer ce saccage de son corps. Alors ici, seuls, en plein Hueco Mondo… Non, elle n'avait aucune chance.

L'Arrancar émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

- T'as déjà oublié ? Le seul pouvoir que t'as de ta Hollowmorphose.

Oui. Un seul. Pour le moment. Un seul pouvoir, qu'elle avait révélé aux Espada avant de les faire partir… Un seul pouvoir. Tout juste celui qu'il fallait, ma seule chose capable de la sauver alors que tout semblait perdu.

Le regard perçant de Grimmjow, rivé sur elle, la défiait de renoncer.

- La régénération instantanée.

Akane voulu protester mais ne put émettre qu'un croassement rauque. Elle toussa crachant un peu de sang, puis secoua faiblement la tête :

- Ça me détruira. Il faut un gigai d'urgence et…

- T'inquiète, l'interrompit Grimmjow. J'ai une idée pour ça.

- Elle doit se sentir seule… glissa perfidement la jeune femme.

- Ta gueule, Shinigami. Fais-le, c'est tout.

Akane soupira, mais son souffle se transforma en quinte de toux, et elle cracha un peu de sang. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Si elle voulait vivre, il fallait qu'elle courre le risque. Si elle voulait vivre…

Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment vivre ?

Après sa vengeance, tout n'était que vide et ténèbres dans son avenir. Elle aurait du mourir. Alors… Pourquoi s'entêter ? Pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi survivre ? Elle n'avait plus de futur…

- J'ai plus rien, Grimm.

- Justement, abrutie. T'as plus rien. T'es libre.

Elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre, et le Sexta exaspéré eut l'air de se retenir de la frapper. Avec un grognement rageur, il haussa le ton :

- T'as plus rien, donc t'es libre, merde ! Plus d'vengeance, plus d'raison d'aller à la Soul Society, plus rien ! T'es morte aux yeux du Seireitei. T'as plus de passé, plus rien qui t'empêche d'aller de l'avant !

- Qu'est-ce que… Je ferais ?

- C'que tu voudras.

- Où j'irai ?

- Où tu voudras.

Akane secoua faiblement la tête, les yeux clos, haletant de douleur. Puis ses paupières se soulevèrent, et son regard gris-bleu, presque désespéré, accrocha celui de Grimmjow.

- Je ne… Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais pas avancer sans but… Sans rien. J'ai toujours eu un but… J'ai toujours… Vécu comme ça…

- Bah, marmonna l'Espada en resserrant machinalement un bandage de la Shinigami. Tous les Hollow passent par là. Et pis on survit… On s'trouve un but. Toi en plus, t'as l'avantage d'pouvoir aller chez l'mec au bob si t'as envie de voir des amis.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et son sourire narquois revint :

- T'as la trouille, Shinigami ?

Akane émit un faible rire. Grimmjow avait raison. Elle était terrifiée par ce vide devant elle, là où elle avait prévu de ne trouver que la mort. Mais ce vide… Il ne tenait qu'à elle de le combler. De le franchir. Oui, elle en ferait ce qu'elle voudrait, de ce futur vide qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

C'était le _sien_.

Cette peur de l'avenir, c'était la peur de l'inconnu. Depuis quand avait-elle peur d'un truc aussi banal et inoffensif que l'inconnu ? Elle avait affronté le Rukongai, le Seireitei, le monde réel, le Hueco Mondo, Las Noches. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire peur, après ça ?

Un sourire tordit ses lèvres. Apparemment, toute sa détermination n'était pas morte avec sa vengeance. Elle avait encore assez de volonté pour désirer encore ça. La vie. Cette salope de vie…

Elle riva son regard à celui de l'Arrancar :

- Et si je meurs dans le processus ?

- J'te casse la gueule.

La réponse avait été immédiate, presque nonchalante. Akane émit un rire rauque et cassé, qui la plia en deux de douleur.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Sinon, même cette chance ténue de survie allait s'envoler.

Alors elle hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux sans voir le soulagement illuminer brièvement le regard de Sexta Espada.

Et plongea dans ses souvenirs.

…

_Bien plus tôt, au tout début de son entraînement…_

_Elle et Urahara s'observaient, elle d'un air sceptique, lui avec son habituel sourire niais. Finalement, elle lâcha, dubitative :_

_- Et j'aurai à ma disposition la régénération instantanée._

_- Oui._

_- Je ne te crois pas. Mes blessures ont toujours été très douloureuses très longtemps. Je ne guéris pas plus vite qu'un autre. A Las Noches, je me battais presque tous les jours et jamais une seule de mes égratignures ne s'est guérie toute seule._

_Urahara haussa un sourcil, mais resta campé sur ses positions._

_- Le Sceau supprime l'intégralité de tes pouvoirs de Hollowmorphose. Tu l'as gardé actif durant tout un siècle, non ?_

_Akane refusa de se décourager :_

_- Et avant, alors ?_

_- Avant, tes pouvoirs étaient à l'état lattant. Seul un terrible choc émotionnel les a réveillés._

_Un terrible choc émotionnel. Akane serra les mâchoires. Après un temps de silence, le blond demanda calmement :_

_- Je peux voir cette cicatrice ?_

_Elle comprit aussitôt de quoi il voulait parler et encaissa sans broncher. En silence, elle dénoua la ceinture rouge qui fermait son haori, et ôta le vêtement blanc. Le kimono noir qu'elle portait en dessous n'avait ni manches ni dos. La cicatrice du coup de sabre qui barrait son corps, de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite, se détachait nettement sur sa peau claire._

_Kisuke l'examina un instant en silence, puis planta son regard dans celui de l'ancienne Capitaine de la Dixième Division._

_- Ce coup à brisé ta colonne vertébrale et a tranché au moins deux artères. Normalement, tu n'aurais jamais du retrouver l'usage de tes jambes, tu n'aurais même pas du survivre._

_Akane réendossa son haori en silence et remit sa ceinture de tissu rouge, les yeux fixés sur Urahara. La voix et le visage de ce dernier avaient perdu toutes traces de rire._

_- Ce jour-là, tu as vu ton Lieutenant et amie mourir pour toi. La peur, l'horreur... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressentit à ce moment, mais ça a réveillé ces pouvoirs profondément enfouis dans ton sang. Quand tu t'es réveillée, ta plaie était presque refermée, non ?_

_Oui. C'était vrai. Tout était vrai._

_Akane se détourna et changea de sujet, refusant de s'appesantir sur ce qui c'était passé durant cette nuit sanglante._

_- Et comment dois-je faire pour utiliser ces pouvoirs en combat ? Me prendre un autre coup de katana dans le dos ?_

_- Lorsque Rim-san a été tuée, tu as inconsciemment déclenché tes pouvoirs. Trouve comment les déclencher consciemment._

…

Et elle trouva. Elle plongea en elle-même à la recherche de ce don, à la recherche de cette malédiction. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs et dans son âme ce qu'elle avait sentit et ressentit alors qu'elle agonisait dans cette ruelle à quelques pas du combat désespéré de Sachiko. La peur. Le désespoir. La haine. _L'amour_.

La volonté farouche, instinctive, de survivre et de tuer.

L'instinct.

C'était l'instinct qui avait déclenché sa régénération instantanée, qui avait activé ses pouvoirs de Hollow. Ces pouvoirs faisaient partie d'elle, comme ses bras et ses jambes. Ce qu'elle avait fait, cette nuit-là, c'était tout simplement de les utiliser. Alors que toute sa vie elle avait ignoré, nié inconsciemment leur existence, elle les avait réveillés. Naturellement. Intuitivement.

Instinctivement.

Comme cette fois-là, quelqu'un était venu la secourir. Comme cette fois-là, elle risquait la mort, et elle avait peur. Comme cette fois-là, une terreur primitive et une colère sans nom, contre le monde, contre la vie, contre l'univers entier, débordèrent en elle.

Et comme cette fois-là, un verrou sauta dans son esprit.

Une part de son instinct refit surface. Une part noire et sombre de son âme, une partie d'elle qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais revoir, et qu'elle accueillit pourtant à bras ouvert.

_Hollow._

…

Akane rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Son corps pulsait d'une sourde lueur, rouge et malsaine. Ses blessures cessaient peu à peu de saigner et se régénéraient.

Au même rythme, un masque de Hollow était en train d'apparaître sur son visage.

Ça allait nettement plus vite que prévu. Ses plaies guérissaient, mais le masque semblait croître comme s'il avait une vie propre. Lorsque le saignement cessa, toute la partie gauche de son visage était déjà recouvert, et ses yeux étaient noirs. Son reiatsu, rouge et sauvage, semblait repousser l'Arrancar à la manière d'une brusque tempête, leur assénant de véritables rafales de pouvoir.

Grimmjow ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Le masque progressait de plus en plus, se sculptant et durcissant. Les yeux d'Akane étaient totalement noirs, et ses iris étaient _rouges_. La tempête de pouvoir qui se déchainait autour d'elle faisait voler du sable, émettait des sifflements pareils à ceux du vent lors qu'un ouragan. Une tornade en plein Hueco Mondo.

Ses blessures étaient presque totalement refermées.

Et de minuscules particules spirituelles commençaient à s'échapper de son corps, se dispersant dans les airs. Ça avait commencé. Sa Hollowmorphose commençait à ronger son âme.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, grogna le Sexta.

Il s'avança d'un pas. Mais le Hollow qui prenait peu à peu possession d'Akane n'était pas tellement d'accord. Une vague de pouvoir, d'un rouge presque noir _(qui rappelait désagréablement le Getsuga Tenshô noir d'Ichigo)_, se dressa entre l'Arrancar et la Shinigami.

Insuffisant.

Très insuffisant.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était le Sexta Espada. Ce n'était pas un _vulgaire Hollow_ qui allait lui barrer la route. Ce n'était pas un _vulgaire Hollow _qui allait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Et son but, c'était la clef blanche qui dansait au bout de sa chaine, au cou d'Akane.

_« … Si je commence à me disperser il me faudra un gigai. Kisuke les a inventés pour maintenir la cohérence des âmes. »_ C'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Un gigai…

_« … Le Sceau est une combinaison de différents Kidô, allié à une structure de gigai. » _Urahara leur avait dit ça le jour de leur rencontre. Le Sceau, la clef qu'Akane avait au cou, c'était un gigai.

Et puis… Durant leur séjour dans le monde réel, Grimmjow avait demandé –à moitié pour rire– si lui aussi pourrais révéler la vraie apparence d'Akane en brisant son collier comme Urahara l'avait fait. Et là, le blond au bob lui avait répondu…

_« Le Sceau ne s'est brisé que parce que c'est moi, son créateur, qui l'ait désamorcé. Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Akane-san ou moi-même tentait de briser le Sceau, alors il se verrouillerait automatiquement. »_

Quelques phrases entendues au hasard et l'assurance d'un mec portant un bob blanc et vert. C'était pas super-fiable tout ça. Mais tant pis. Il n'avait que ça sous la main.

Grimmjow balaya une autre vague d'énergie rouge sombre, et attrapa la clef blanche au cou d'Akane.

C'était le moment de vérité. Si ça ne marchait pas, il allait… Probablement se faire tuer par Akane transformée en Arrancar dénuée de raison, aussi sauvage et inconsciente qu'un Hollow venant de naître. A moins qu'elle n'en meure ? A cette simple pensée, Grimmjow sentit une vague de rage enfler en lui. Hors de question.

_« T'es à moi, Shinigami. Crois pas m'échapper si facilement. T'es à moi, Akane ! »_

D'un geste brusque, il tira sur la clef. Et la chaîne se rompit.

… Explosion.

Un peu comme le jour où Urahara avait arraché le collier d'Akane, son reiatsu sembla se déchaîner, faisant voler le sable à plusieurs mètres de là. Grimmjow, brutalement repoussé, recula de trois pas avant de s'écrouler, cloué au sol par le souffle. Et avec le nuage de poussière soulevé par la déflagration, pas moyen d'y voir à deux mètres.

- Bordel ! jura le Sexta. Oï, Akane !

Pas de réponse. Il poussa un juron, puis se redressa prudemment. Un nuage de fumée et de sable occultait toujours sa vision, mais les rafales de pouvoir avaient cessées. Il ne sentait plus de reiatsu de Hollow.

Ce n'était pas forcément bon signe. Au moins, quand elle se transformait en Hollow, ça voulait dire qu'elle était vivante. Là, peut-être qu'elle était dispersée en un petit nuage de particules spirituelles emportées par le vent, et…

Il se figea.

Un ombre. Là, à travers la fumée et la poussière, ce n'était qu'une ombre, mais il devinait clairement la silhouette allongée de la Shinigami. Il s'approcha avec prudence… Et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il écarquilla démesurément les yeux.

- Eh ben, la vache…

**oOoOoOo**

Urahara quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Grimmjow, assis devant la table basse, ne semblait pas à son aise. Tessai, sentant que l'Arrancar était nerveux et donc susceptible de tous les égorger, avait préféré partir en emmenant Jinta et Ururu. Nell se cachait sans doute dans les étages, effrayée par la tension qui émanait de l'Arrancar.

Rester seul en attente d'un diagnostic, situation inconfortable s'il en était une, était en passe de devenir une torture aux yeux du Sexta.

Aussi, dès qu'il vit Kisuke émerger de la pièce où dormait Akane, il se redressa avec impatience :

- Alors ?

Le blond au bob s'assit, repoussa son chapeau d'une pichenette, et exposa lentement :

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça. On dirait que… Le Sceau s'était intégré au corps d'Akane.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil perplexe. Urahara ouvrit et ferma son éventail à plusieurs reprises, apparemment préoccupé. Finalement, il soupira et haussa les épaules :

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie. Mais je pense que lorsque le Sceau s'est activé, son âme était terriblement fragilisée. Au lieu d'endosser le Sceau comme un masque, elle l'a aspiré pour se renforcer. Comment dire… Comme pour remplacer toute les particules spirituelles qui ont disparues.

- Et ?

- Eh bien… Honnêtement, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il sera impossible de séparer le Sceau de l'âme d'Akane-san, à présent. Vous l'avez vu vous-mêmes. La clef a disparu. Il ne reste qu'une marque grise au niveau de la clavicule d'Akane-san. De plus, l'apparence « scellée » d'Akane-san a fusionné avec son apparence « non-scellée ». Je pense qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais son apparence d'origine, mais bon, elle a l'air juste un tout petit plus jeune. Et ça lui va bien, les cheveux noirs…

_« … Et elle fait toujours un bonnet E »,_ pensa le Sexta avec satisfaction , avant d'ajouter à voix haute d'un ton rogue :

- Et ses blessures ?

- Parce qu'elle est épuisée. Mais ses blessures sont guéries ! Toutes, sans exception ! Même la cicatrice de son dos. Elle a juste besoin de récupérer un peu d'énergie, mais elle va bien.

- Mouais. Et le Sceau a _fusionné_ avec elle ? Ça veut dire que ses pouvoirs vont encore être divisés par trois ?

Kisuke leva doctement son éventail :

- Excellente question. Et la réponse est : aucune idée.

- Hein ?

- Ses pouvoirs vont fortement diminuer. Ils vont sans doute être divisés par deux ou trois. Mais le Sceau est affaibli. Vous avez vu son nouveau corps : moitié « apparence Scellée » moitié « apparence non-Scellé ». Ce sera sans doute pareil pour ses pouvoirs. Ils seront faibles au début, mais là, elle a la possibilité de regagner son ancien niveau, voire même de progresser encore.

Le Sexta se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle donnait, en Bankai. Il avait ouvert son Garganta pile à temps pour la récupérer, et il n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'elle donnait, à pleine puissance… Il était un peu déçu.

Finalement, ce fut Grimmjow qui décapita le silence qui commençait à s'installer :

- Et maintenant ?

Une porte –pas celle qui donnait dans la « chambre » d'Akane, une autre– s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Kisuke cacha un sourire derrière son éventail, tandis que Yoruichi entrait en lançant joyeusement :

- Maintenant, je reprends mon ex-Lieutenant en charge. Après un siècle de vacances, elle va morfler !

Grimmjow émit un grognement d'assentiment. De tous les Shinigami qu'ils connaissaient _(et à son grand regret, il en connaissait pas mal maintenant)_, après Akane, Yoruichi était la moins chiante. Parce qu'elle avait un côté félin, peut-être ?

Puis Yoruichi sembla réaliser quelque chose et se tourna vers Urahara :

- Akane possède un Hollow intérieur, comme les Vizards. Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas aller avec eux pour apprendre à le contrôler ?

Le Sexta se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Les Vizards, ils ne les aimaient pas. Surtout ce blond avec une coupe au carré…

Urahara secoua la tête :

- Les Vizards vont sans doute être recrutés par la Soul Society : mettre Akane entre leurs mains est une très mauvaise idée. De plus, le Hollow d'Akane fait partie d'elle depuis sa naissance, contrairement à ceux des Vizards ou d'Ichigo. La Hollowfication est dans son sang. Ce n'est pas un truc qu'elle peut apprendre. Elle va le découvrir elle-même.

Yoruichi semblait avoir quelques réticences. Kisuke agita son éventail, puis s'en servit pour repousser son bob et acheva :

- Le Sceau supprimait ses capacités de Hollowfication. Maintenant qu'elle l'a intégré, elle peut faire appel à cette facette du Sceau n'importe quand. Elle pourra contrôler son Hollow de manière presque parfaite, sans entraînement. D'ici quelques semaines, elle sera aussi compétente qu'un Vizard.

- Bon, concéda Yoruichi. Dans ce cas, je vais voir comment elle va…

En quelques pas, elle rejoignit la porte donnant sur la chambre d'Akane et fit coulisser le battant. Le temps qu'elle se glisse dans l'ouverture et referme la porte, Grimmjow distingua la forme d'Akane, sous une couverture. Après son coup de la « guérison par Hollowmorphose », surpris et un peu alarmé par son changement d'apparence et par le fait qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il n'avait amenée ici.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête d'Urahara quand il l'avait vu débarquer avec la Shinigami dont les deux apparences avaient fusionnées, et dont les vêtements étaient tellement imbibés de sang qu'on les aurait dit teints en rouge… L'ex-Shinigami en avait fait tomber son éventail.

Urahara et Grimmjow, restés seuls, fixèrent la porte à nouveau close sans dire un mot. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, cependant, Kisuke finit par lâcher :

- Félicitations.

- Hein ?

- Félicitations, répéta Urahara. Pour être revenu… Et pour avoir utilisé le Sceau. Tu as sauvé Akane.

Grimmjow repensa à la Shinigami. A la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et s'étaient unis contre leurs ennemis. Et à la fois où il l'avait vue pour la première fois à Las Noches, face à Aizen comme si elle allait l'étriper. Si Grimmjow n'avait pas parlé d'elle à Aizen, jamais le Shinigami renégat n'aurait su qu'Akane était au courant de ses plans.

Jamais il ne l'aurait capturée.

Il repensa à tous leurs combats. Ses défaites et ses victoires. Et à chaque fois, cette même flamme de volonté qui brûlait dans leurs deux regards. Il repensa à toutes les fois où elle l'avait aidé, soigné. Pour son bras, ou après son combat contre Kurosaki.

Finalement, à Las Noches, ils avaient un peu passé leur temps à veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Il repensa à la colère, à la détresse sur son visage encadré par ses cheveux trempés. La blancheur de sa peau tâchée de sang. A la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, à son poids si léger entre ses bras. Au goût de ses lèvres, douces et hésitantes la première fois, ou désespérées et rouges de sang au Hueco Mondo. A son regard bleu-gris, grave et sombre.

_« Pourquoi te bas-tu avec moi, Grimmjow ? »_

Il haussa les épaules. Au fond, il n'avait jamais ignoré la réponse.

- J'lui devais au moins ça.

**oOoOoOo**

Akane se regardait dans le miroir depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir froid, comme ça, en sous-vêtements. Mais même si cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait cette apparence, elle était toujours sidérée de se voir comme ça.

Elle avait le même visage qu'avant, si semblable à celui de Yoruichi. La même peau claire, les mêmes yeux bleu-gris, couleur perle, en amande. Elle était toujours mince et svelte, taillée pour la vitesse et l'attaque, comme la guerrière qu'elle était. Mais…

Elle n'avait plus l'air d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans, comme la « fausse Akane », ou d'une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, comme la "vraie Akane". Non, elle était à présent pile au milieu : elle semblait avoir à peine vingt ou vingt-et-un ans.

Ses cernes, ses cicatrices, tout avait disparu. Sa peau était lisse comme celle d'un nouveau-né. La seule marque visible était une étrange marque gris acier, qui se trouvait au centre de sa clavicule, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Comme une tâche de naissance… Qui rappelait la forme d'une clef.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs. Mais sa coupe courte et en bataille avaient disparues : sa chevelure avait la même longueur et les mêmes mèches rebelles que sous sa vraie forme. _Avait_. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux au niveau du milieu de son dos. C'était plus pratique.

_Toc-toc-toc._

- Akane, j't'attends !

La jeune fille sursauta d'au moins trente centimètres, et se jeta sur ses vêtements :

- Une-une seconde, Yoruichi Taïcho !

Trois mois. En trois mois, on en apprend des choses. Yoruichi et elle avaient peaufiné leurs Shunko, et leur art du combat au corps à corps. Akane avait également apprit la métamorphose en chat. Yoruichi se transformait en chat noir. Akane, elle, se métamorphosait en chat blanc, avec une tâche noire sur le poitrail, à l'endroit où se trouvait la cicatrice du Sceau. C'était moins discret, mais ça lui suffisait.

Trois mois.

Akane vivait dans un petit appartement non loin du magasin d'Urahara. Elle ne s'y rendait que pour s'entraîner avec Yoruichi durant de longues heures : elle n'arrivait jamais à l'improviste et ne s'attardait pas trop. Pas qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à ses amis… C'était juste qu'elle savait qu'ils préparaient encore un truc pas légal (ils préparaient _toujours_ un truc pas légal) et qu'elle ne voulait pas y être mêlée.

Elle avait vu les Vizards, une fois, par hasard, à Karakura. Ils mangeaient à la terrasse d'un restaurant, bruyants et soudés. Akane passait sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle avait croisé le regard d'Hiyori, avait vu la petite blonde la scruter comme si elle se demandait où elle l'avait déjà vue. Alors Akane lui avait fait un clin d'œil, et avait fait demi-tour pour disparaitre dans la ruelle d'où elle venait de sortir.

Elle ne les avait plus jamais revus.

Elle passait sinon le plus clair de son temps à lire les notes de Kisuke _(avec son accord cette fois)_ sur des sujets tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Hollowfication, création de gigai, métamorphose, création de Bakudō spéciaux… Elle emmagasinait tout son savoir comme une éponge desséchée absorberait une goutte d'eau.

Elle avait soif d'apprendre. Envie de repartir, de recommencer, mieux équipée, plus déterminée, plus solide, plus forte.

Elle avait envie de vivre.

Parce que Grimmjow lui avait donné cette chance.

Trois mois…

La Soul Society recherchait toujours activement Akane, mais on disait un peu partout que les recherches cesseraient bientôt : au vu de ses blessures, personne ne pensait qu'elle avait pu s'en sortir. Yoruichi et Urahara avaient réussi à dissimuler la présence de la renégate, mais elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'éloignait d'eux.

Et puis… Plus le temps passait, plus elle en avait la certitude. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

Elle n'avait sa place nulle part.

Ni à la Soul Society, ni dans le monde réel. Yoruichi et Urahara le savaient et l'acceptaient. Akane avait prévu de partir un jour ou l'autre. Ça pouvait être ce soir comme dans un an. Elle finirait par s'en aller, inévitablement.

Nell était déjà repartie. Urahara avait trouvé un truc pour lui rendre son apparence « adulte ». L'ex-Tercera était retournée au Hueco Mondo. De temps à autre, elle revenait, rendait visite à Akane. Elle ne parlait pas de Las Noches, mais apparemment, elle avait réintégré l'Espada. Le tatouage « 3 », sur son dos, avait été modifié en un chiffe « 4 ».

Akane termina de s'habiller et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Cheveux attachés sur la nuque par un élastique rouge, jean sombre, T-shirt rouge aux manches mi-longues. Et enfin, un blouson noir.

Elle attrapa son Zanpakutô, balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Elle regrettait toujours l'absence de sa pince à cheveux argentée, offerte par Yoruichi. Elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée après son combat à la Soul Society. Ca lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur de constater l'absence de cet objet familier.

Elle secoua la tête, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

- J'arrive !

Yoruichi lui fit un clin d'œil, puis elles quittèrent l'appartement d'Akane et se dirigèrent vers la boutique.

Oui. La place d'Akane n'était pas ici. Elle s'en irait, un jour. Mais pas tout de suite. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, non ? Du temps… Pour maîtriser le Bankai, pour s'entraîner encore à la métamorphose, pour apprendre à surpasser son mentor au corps-à-corps, et puis… Pour attendre la prochaine visite de Nell.

Akane retint un léger sourire.

Cette fois, Nell lui avait promis qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles de Grimmjow.

_« Comment ça se passe là-bas sans moi, Hollow ? »_

…

Et, à peu près au même moment, dans le Hueco Mondo, assis au sommet d'un tour de Las Noches, un Arrancar aux cheveux bleus faisait sauter dans sa main la pince à cheveux argentée d'Akane.

Les yeux rivés sur la lune, il souriait.

_« Comment tu te débrouilles sans moi, Shinigami ? »_

* * *

Fan-art de la nouvelle forme d'Akane _(le dessin n'est pas de moi ^^)_ : enlevez les tirets et les espaces.

h-t-t-p: /-/ . c-o-m -/-u/f44-/-14- -/74-/72-/- 16/akane-_1-0. j-p-g


	13. Epilogue

Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre. ce fut un plaisir que de publier pour vous ^^

Un grand merci à **Agrond **le plus fidèle des lecteurs, celui qui a commenté chaque chapitre... Prenez-en de la graine !

Merci aussi à **Feixia-chan**,à **Geasseur**, à **himatsubushi** dont le nom a sans doute une signification, à **Kast** et à tous les autres, pour avoir suivit cette histoire et l'avoir commentée !

.

Voilà, alors à présent... Enjoy ^^

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Akane sourit au ciel bleu sans nuage, et accéléra l'allure en direction du magasin d'Urahara. Nell devait déjà être arrivée. Une chance que la chasse au Hollow _(occupation quotidienne d'Akane, désormais) _ne se soit pas éternisée… Enfin un peu de répit !

Depuis quelques temps, Urahara lui faisait subir toute une batterie de test avec son sang. Il voulait savoir si sa précieuse capacité héréditaire de Fubuki, qu'il avait utilisé pour le Hôgyokou, pouvait avoir d'autres usages. Akane commençait à en avoir plein les pattes, et une petite pause serait la bienvenue.

Ururu et Jinta jouaient au baseball devant le magasin. Akane leur adressa un signe de main en passant, et envoyant une balle à Jinta avant d'entrer. La Shinigami jeta un coup d'œil par terre. L'un des tatamis avait été ôté, et la trappe du sous-sol était entrouverte. Si c'était pas une invitation, ça…

Akane se faufila dans l'ouverture, refermant le battant derrière elle, et se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle pour arriver en bas plus vite. Elle toucha le sol avec légèreté, et sonda les reiatsu qui se trouvaient déjà dans l'immense aire d'entraînement. Nell, Yoruichi, Urahara, et… _Stark_.

Akane fronça les sourcils, surprise et vaguement inquiète. Le Primera n'était pas sensé venir dans le monde réel, il était trop repérable à sa puissance spirituelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Elle les rejoignit d'un Shunpo, interrompant Urahara en plein dans une explication compliquée sur la Hollowfication.

Le Primera et la Quatra la saluèrent, Stark avec un mince sourire et Neliel en faisant des bonds, puis Yoruichi s'avança d'un pas.

- Akane. Kisuke a les résultats des analyses de ton sang.

- Oh non, pitié ! grinça Akane. J'en ai marre de ces examens à la noix. Je ne vais pas imploser dans les trente secondes, alors on pourrait pas oublier ça aujourd'hui ?

Urahara ne fit même pas d'humour. Son silence gêné ôta toute envie de rire à Akane.

- Quoi ? Je vais vraiment imploser ?

- Non, rigola Nell. Mais… Euh… Comment t'expliquer…

Urahara se cacha derrière son éventail, et expliqua :

- J'ai découvert une propriété intéressante dans ton sang. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'ai intégré au Hôgyokou. Un des marqueurs génétiques de la lignée Fubuki permet la Hollowfication.

- Merci, je suis au courant. Et alors ?

- Tu te trompe, Akane-san. Hollowfication. Pas Hollowmorphose.

La renégate haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, et Urahara commença :

- Eh bien, ça veut dire que si tu exploite le potentiel de ce marqueur génétique avec les particules spirituelles de…

- Kisuke, abrège ! lâcha Yoruichi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, bon. Ça veut dire qu'en utilisant un peu de ton sang et avec un effort de volonté, tu serais capable de provoquer le même effet que le Hôgyokou sur les Hollow. Les transformer en Arrancars. Comme Aizen, en quelque sorte.

L'expression d'Akane était indescriptible. Yoruichi lui posa la main sur l'épaule, tout en fusillant Urahara du regard.

- Mais tu n'es pas Aizen. Tu ne le feras pas pour lancer une armée d'Arrancars sur la Soul Society. Hein ?

- A priori non, bafouilla Akane. Mais pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Ça aurait pas pu attendre cinq minutes ? Je sens que ça va plomber ma soirée.

Nell se gratta la nuque, embarrassée. Elle toussota, chercha de l'aide du côté de Stark, mais le Primera détourna les yeux d'un air gêné. Et ce fut la Quatra qui s'y colla.

- Je te jure qu'on ne savait pas à propos de ton pouvoir, quand on est venu. Urahara-san vient juste de nous le révéler. Du coup, peut-être qu'on devrait revenir plus tard, le temps que tu encaisse ça…

- Après ça, je suis prête à tout entendre. Vas-y, annonce la couleur, Nell.

Neliel grimaça, puis annonça à contrecœur :

- Nous voulions te proposer de revenir au Hueco Mondo.

Bon. Apparemment, Urahara et Yoruichi n'étaient pas au courant. Ils écarquillaient les yeux tellement fort que s'ils continuaient comme ça, leurs globes oculaires allaient tomber par terre. Akane devait avoir l'air tout aussi sidérée, car Stark rajouta d'un ton apaisant :

- Ce n'est qu'une proposition. Tu peux ne…

Akane l'interrompit en balbutiant :

- M-Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis… Une Shinigami… Au Hueco Mondo, ça fait mauvais genre, quand même !

Nell balaya l'argument d'un geste sec :

- On s'en fiche. Tu es notre amie, tu es forte, et tu t'en tapes de l'opinion générale.

- Mais… Pourquoi me proposer ça ? Dans quel but ?

Cette fois, ce fut Stark qui se chargea des explications.

- Nous sommes en train de reformer l'Espada et de reconquérir Las Noches. C'était assez difficile, au début. Après l'attaque des Shinigami, tout le monde avait été massacré, et des Hollow de moindre rang s'étaient approprié le palais comme une meute de chacals. Il a fallu faire le ménage. Puis répandre la rumeur de la formation d'une nouvelle Espada. Ça a prit du temps.

- La nouvelle Espada est différente, poursuivit Nell. Elle a pour but de rassembler les plus puissants des Hollow. Et c'est les dix membres qui font la loi dans tout le Hueco Mondo. L'assemblée des membres de l'Espada décide de tout, un peu comme dans une démocratie. Mais on est quand même des Hollow… En cas de problème, c'est quand même les plus forts qui l'emportent. Accessoirement, l'Espada se doit faire front aux Shinigami, mais seulement _s'ils entrent au Hueco Mondo_.

Akane plissa le front, songeuse :

- Une Espada sans esprit de conquête… C'est pour ça que tu y es revenue, Nell ?

- Oui. C'est aussi pour ça que nous voulons te proposer de te joindre à nous. On a eu cette idée dès le début, dès que Stark, Hallibel, Grimmjow et moi nous sommes lancés à la reconquête de Las Noches. Mais on ne pouvait quand même pas t'embarquer comme ça pour te propulser dans d'autres combats. On a attendu que les choses se calment avant de venir t'en parler.

_Pour la protéger…_ Même si elle n'en montra rien, Akane était touchée. Elle inclina la tête sans un mot, et Stark enchaîna :

- Tu n'as toujours pas récupéré ton Bankai, mais tu es puissante. Et Urahara-san nous a dit que tu arrivais à faire des Cero, et que tu pouvait condenser ton reiatsu pour te créer un hierro… De vrais pouvoirs d'Arrancars.

Oui, c'était exact. Grâce à son nouveau contrôle sur son Hollow intérieur, Akane avait pu laisser son gène de Hollowfication la « contaminer »… Avant de l'arrêter pile là où elle le voulait. Elle gagnait ainsi les pouvoirs des Vizards sans même avoir besoin d'un Masque.

Stark continuait :

- Si tu viens avec nous, tu ne seras même pas obligée de dire que tu es une Shinigami. Une Arrancar puissante, c'est pas extraordinaire.

Se faire passer pour une Arrancar. Pas bête… Gagner en puissance, gagner en mérite. Être entourée par des amis qui ne jugeaient pas son ascendance et sa noblesse, mais simplement sa valeur et son courage. Oui. Ça lui plaisait.

Elle releva soudain la tête :

- Si je récupérais mon Bankai, là, maintenant, j'aurais quel rang dans l'Espada ?

Stark l'observa un instant. Il avait un excellent esprit d'analyse. Akane pouvait presque l'imaginer trier dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ses capacités. De son Shunpo, presque aussi rapide que celui de Yoruichi. De sa maîtrise sur son reiatsu, qui lui permettait de devenir presque indétectable. De ses capacités en Kidô, en Bakudō. De la façon dont elle avait vaincu Hallibel en moins de deux minutes avec un simple Shikai…

… Mais aussi la diminution dramatique de ses pouvoirs.

Le Primera l'observa un instant, puis un éclair amusé passa dans ses yeux bleu acier.

- Si tu récupérais ton Bankai, tu aurais facilement le rang de Tercera.

- L'Espada n°3, souffla Akane. La classe.

Yoruichi avait l'air de ne pas savoir comment réagir, et c'était une grande première. Urahara, lui, fixait le plafond en se tapotant le menton avec son éventail, songeur.

- Akane-san est une sorte de catalyseur de la frontière entre Shinigami et les Hollow. Shinigami par la naissance, mais dotée d'un pouvoir héréditaire de Hollow. Elle possède les pouvoirs d'une Shinigami, et un Zanpakutô mais elle est capable d'acquérir des capacités de Hollow, elle est perpétuelle évolution vers l'équilibre. Et mieux encore, elle est capable d'aider les autres à se rapprocher de cette frontière, grâce au gène de la Hollowfication… Shinigami et Hollow. Passerelle tendue du premier vers le second… Fascinant…

Akane frissonna :

- Kisuke, arrête. J'ai l'impression d'entendre le boulet bicolore.

- Kurotsuchi, rectifia machinalement Urahara. Bien, je me tais.

Akane réfléchit quelques instants, puis releva la tête, fixant Stark et Neliel d'un air déterminé :

- C'est d'accord.

- D'accord ? répéta Nell avec étonnement.

- Oui. Revenez dans une semaine. J'aurais récupéré mon Bankai. Et je serais capable de te battre, Neliel, pour devenir Tercera. Sans Zanpakutô s'il le faut !

Yoruichi soupira, mais ne s'y opposa pas. C'était d'accord. Akane était un être à part, comme l'avait dit Urahara. Shinigami tendant vers le Hollow. Si elle n'avait pas sa place dans le monde réel ni à la Soul Society, elle méritait d'avoir sa chance au Hueco Mondo.

Une chance qu'elle saisit, une semaine après, comme elle l'avait promis.

**oOoOoOo**

_Un an plus tard…_

Grimmjow venait de passer près d'un mois à errer dans le Hueco Mondo, loin de Las Noches. Le motif de son voyage ? Il cherchait des adversaires à sa mesure. Accessoirement, il devait recruter des Vasto Lord pour l'Espada. Mieux valait avoir les Vasto Lord _avec eux_ plutôt que _contre eux _: d'autant plus que certains, tels Barragan jadis, voulaient régner sur le Hueco Mondo à la place de l'Espada… Ce qui était hors de question.

Mais c'était secondaire aux yeux de l'Arrancar.

Du rang de Sexta, il était passé à celui de Quinta. Le « 6 » en bas de son dos était devenu un « 5 ». A force de se faire taper dessus par Akane, Stark, Neliel, ou Hallibel, il avait progressé. Ça servait à quelque chose, de chercher la bagarre. Il était devenu plus fort.

Quoique…

Deux semaines plus tôt, il avait fait face à un Vasto Lord. Et il s'était fait rétamer. Il avait mit près de quinze jours à guérir, terré dans la Forêt des Menos. Une chance que le Vasto Lord ne l'ait pas achevé. Enfin, il se consolait en se disant que lui aussi, il l'avait bien amoché.

Mais bon… Cette escapade était terminée. Il avait hâte de renter à Las Noches pour pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Les immenses portes du palais s'ouvrirent devant lui, et Grimmjow, s'autorisa un léger sourire satisfait. Sa sieste attendrait : il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la tour où se trouvait la salle de réunion. Là, il avait une chance de tomber sur Akane.

Cela faisait environ un an que la Shinigami avait rejoint le Hueco Mondo. Peu d'Arrancar savaient qu'elle n'était pas un Hollow comme eux. Et tous sans exception l'acceptaient.

Akane était devenue Espada à part entière. Elle avait d'abord été la Tercera. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait apprit à utiliser son pouvoir de Hollowfication, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à créer des Arrancars, quelques mois plus tôt… Ses pouvoirs de Shinigami lui étaient revenus de plus en plus vite. A présent, elle avait presque totalement retrouvé le niveau de sa « vraie » forme.

Elle était devenue l'_Ultima Espada_, celle qui portait le chiffre « 0 ».

Grimmjow jeta un regard blasé autour de lui. En apparence, rien n'avait change depuis l'époque d'Aizen. Les immenses couloirs blancs, les tours, le manque de couleur, la lumière du jour et le ciel artificiel sous les coupoles… Ah, si, il y avait un changement. Désormais, sous la coupole, le ciel changeait. Le jour alternait avec la nuit. En ce moment, le soleil brillait dans le ciel artificiel.

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, puis se détourna et continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de réunion. La porte était restée entrouverte. Et à l'intérieur, penchés sur un plan étalé sur la table, se trouvaient Stark, Hallibel, et…

Le Vasto Lord qui lui avait cassé la gueule quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le Vasto Lord en question releva la tête, croisa le regard de Grimmjow, et écarquilla les yeux. Le Quinta porta la main à son Zanpakutô, impatient de prendre sa revanche…

Nell, surgissant de nulle part, se plaça entre les deux, bras écartés :

- Holà, temps mort, on ne bouge plus ! Grimmjow, lâche ce katana ! Norian, pareil !

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent d'un poil. Neliel soupira, puis se tourna vers Grimmjow :

- Nous sommes au courant de votre, heu, altercation. Mais Norian n'est pas un ennemi. Il est devenu Arrancar et a rejoint l'Espada.

Méfiant, Grimmjow reporta son regard sur Norian. Bordel, c'était vrai. Il était plus humain, et son masque était brisé. Il ne lui restait qu'un fragment d'os sur la mâchoire gauche. Sinon, il avait l'air d'un humain. Un humain d'une vingtaine d'années, avec la peau presque aussi sombre que celle de Tôsen, des yeux marron foncé, et des cheveux noirs et courts qui se dressaient en épis sur sa tête.

Il portait les vêtements des Arrancars de Las Noches. Hakama blanc, tunique gris foncé, et veste blanche bordée de noir. Au centre de sa clavicule, se détachant nettement sur sa peau bronzée, le chiffre « 3 » était tatoué à l'encre noire.

Le nouveau Tercera…

Et merde !

Lentement, trèèèèès lentement, Grimmjow relâcha sa prise sur son katana. Norian fit de même, prudent. Hallibel poussa un long soupir, blasée, et se tourna vers l'Espada aux cheveux bleus :

- Norian est devenu Arrancar grâce au pouvoir d'Akane.

Sous-entendu : _elle lui a fait confiance, alors cherche pas les embrouilles avec lui_. Grimmjow émit un « Tch' ! » méprisant, et s'adossa au mur, bras croisés, l'air de super-mauvais poil. Norian sourit légèrement.

- Désolé (_à son intonation, on devinait qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout_). Tu auras peut-être ta revanche une autre fois… Ou peut-être pas.

Tiens, Grimmjow se souvenait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas piffer ce type. Ce mec se prenait pour un tombeur, et comme il n'était pas moche –Nell était bien gentille avec lui…–, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. En plus, comme il était sarcastique et vif d'esprit, Norian avait passé tout le temps de leur combat à se foutre de sa gueule.

Pour changer de sujet, il s'adressa à Stark d'un ton rogue :

- Akane est revenue ?

Elle était partie durant quelques jours, à la recherche d'un Adjuchas vicieux qui l'avait gravement offensée en attaquant sa facción. Car, comme tout Espada qui se respecte, Akane avait une facción. Neko, une ancienne Adjuchas, qui adorait sa maîtresse.

Stark hocha la tête :

- Oui. Elle est dans la partie Nord de la coupole n°3, si tu la cherche. Elle s'entraîne.

- Hn.

Avant de sortir, Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil à la carte sur la table. Un plan d'un secteur de la Forêt des Menos… Le secteur où il avait combattu Norian. Le Vasto Lord était sans doute en train de vider son sac sur ce qu'il savait de ce coin-là. Mouais. S'il pouvait se rendre utile…

Grimmjow quitta la pièce après un dernier regard hargneux en direction de Norian. Et lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il entendit le Tercera lancer à voix haute :

- S'il me cherche des noises, je vais vite lui faire perdre son numéro.

Le Quinta montra les dents, et se retint de faire marche arrière pour aller démonter la tête de ce prétentieux. Il avait déjà perdu son rang une fois. Et c'était un suet extrêmement sensible.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour régler son compte à Norian, la voix d'Hallibel, calme et posée, s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Ne sous-estime pas Grimmjow.

- C'est vrai, approuva Stark. Ce serait plutôt à toi de ne pas le provoquer.

- Hey, j'suis le Tercera ! Et lui, il est le Quinta.

- Il est l'un des rares Arrancars à n'avoir jamais cessé de progresser, lâcha Nell d'un ton plat. Un jour, il nous surpassera.

Il y eu un silence. Puis, Norian, penaud, lâcha un « Ah. » déconfit. Grimmjow retint un ricanement satisfait : ses alliés avaient mouché l'arrogant… Il devait tirer une de ces têtes…

Un bruit de froissement de papier parvint aux oreilles du Quinta, puis Stark, un sourire dans la voix, reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Où as-tu vu les Gillians pour la dernière fois ? A l'Est, ou au Nord ?

…

Akane s'entraînait avec Neko.

Quand elle avait choisit cette Adjuchas pour en faire sa facción, Neko n'était même pas Arrancar. La Shinigami l'avait choisie parce qu'elle avait le même style de combat au corps à corps que Yoruichi, Soi Fong, ou elle-même. Elle l'avait entraînée, testée, formée. Ce n'était qu'une fois sûre et certaine de sa loyauté qu'Akane avait fait de Neko une Arrancar.

_« Une mini-Arrancar,_ pensa Grimmjow avec amusement. _On dirait une gamine. »_

C'était vrai. Elle ne dépassait pas doute pas les 1m55, grand maximum. Toute mince et fluette, elle paraissait presque frêle. Elle semblait avoir une petite quinzaine d'années, peut-être même moins.

Elle portait le traditionnel hakama blanc avec une ceinture noire. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de ballerines noires, et elle portait également une tunique faite de deux pans croisés retenus par un bouton nacré. Mais c'était surtout son visage qui attirait l'attention.

Un visage félin. Yoruichi ou Akane devait sans doute avoir eu les mêmes traits durant leur enfance. Neko avait visage arrondi, délicat, aux traits doux et racé. Ses oreilles étaient plus pointues que la normale. Ses yeux en amande, vert pailleté d'or, semblaient poser sur tout ce qui l'entourait un regard étonné de jeune chat curieux. Ses cheveux, couleur de jais, étaient rassemblés en chignon retenu par deux aiguilles, mais une frange irrégulière et quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage.

Son fragment de Masque brisé formait comme un collier sans ouverture, à son cou. Quant à son Zanpakutô, c'était un poignard d'à peine trente centimètres de long, qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

Grimmjow repéra un tas de vêtements, à l'ombre d'un rocher : sans doute les couches d'habits superflues ôtées par les deux combattantes. Il s'adossa au rocher en question, et attendit que la Shinigami termine son entraînement. Ce ne fut pas long. Akane détecta sa présence presque aussitôt, et interrompit ses attaques. Elle glissa quelques mots à sa facción, puis se dirigea vers le Quinta.

La gamine Arrancar retint un léger sourire entendu –en s'assurant qu'Akane ne le voit pas–, puis se plia aux consignes de l'Ultima Espada et quitta la coupole.

La Shinigami rejoignit le Quinta, qui la détailla d'un regard avide. Elle n'avait pas tellement changée depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Espada… Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval haute par un ruban rouge. Et elle portait les vêtements typiques des Arrancars. Un hakama blanc, une ceinture de tissu noir, une bande flexible blanche autour de la poitrine, et des bottes noires et souples. Elle portait toujours un ruban rouge au cou, comme un collier, même si elle n'avait plus la Clef du Sceau à y passer.

Le chiffre « 0 » était tatoué sur son épaule droite.

- Yo, Grimm. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?

- Ouais.

Elle récupéra les vêtements posés près du rocher. Une sorte de cache-cœur, comme celui de Yoruichi, mais blanc. Et un manteau sans manches, assez ample, blanc bordé de noir, qui lui arrivait presque jusqu'aux mollets. Grimmjow fixa le manteau d'un air sarcastique :

- Ça ressemble vachement à un haori de Capitaine, t'sais. Il manque plus que le numéro dans le dos.

- J'ai mes goûts en matière de fringues.

Elle enfila d'abord le cache-cœur, puis toisa le Quinta de haut en bas. Son regard s'attarda sur ses blessures plus ou moins récentes.

- Tu as fait quoi, pendant tout un mois ? Tu t'es baladé les yeux bandés dans la Forêt des Menos en te cognant à tous les arbres ?

- La ferme, grogna Grimmjow d'un air vexé.

- Allez, raconte. Mis à part cogner sur Norian, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Massacrer des Hollow, écraser quelques Adjuchas, et se terrer dans un coin pendant des jours après son seul et unique combat contre un Vasto Lord. Pas très glorieux.

- Pas grand-chose. Quelques combats.

- Ben voyons…

Akane enfila son haori-version-Espada puis, sans se concerter, ils se mirent en route. Ils n'avaient pas de destinations précises, ils déambulaient simplement dans le désert sous la coupole. Et ils parlaient.

C'était comme s'ils avaient fait un bond dans le passé, au temps d'Aizen. L'Espada et la Shinigami marchant côte à côte, se racontant leurs combats, se fichant l'un de l'autre à l'occasion, imaginant un futur duel, ou parlant d'un autre Espada.

- … En fait, c'est son combat contre toi qui a décidé Norian à rejoindre l'Espada. Il a été impressionné. Très impressionné. Quand il est arrivé, il était encore salement amoché. J'étais là.

- J'espère qu'il était en miettes, ce connard…

- T'es mauvais perdant. Tu l'aimes pas, hein ?

- Non.

- Tsss… Moi, je le trouve marrant. Il drague tout ce qui a une poitrine et il est totalement irresponsable, d'accord. Mais il a de l'humour et il est intelligent. Il me fait penser à Ichimaru, mais sans l'hypocrisie. Et en plus beau.

Grimmjow lui adressa un regard soupçonneux. Comment ça, _beau_ ? Mais avant que le Quinta n'ai pu dire du mal de cet abruti de Tercera, Akane s'arrêta. Ils se trouvaient près d'une des sorties du désert de la coupole.

- Tu rentre tout juste d'un voyage d'un mois, Grimm. Te connaissant, c'est étonnant que tu sois pas déjà en train de ronfler !

- Tu veux que j'm'en aille ?

- N'essaye pas d'esquiver ma question.

Akane réalisa un peu tard que c'étaient exactement les répliques qu'ils avaient prononcé, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il combattait à ses côtés. Juste après cette histoire dans la salle de bain… Akane détourna les yeux, embarrassée. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué cet épisode, après. Pourquoi ça lui revenait en mémoire, d'un seul coup ?

Songer à ce baiser lui fit également penser à l'autre. Au Hueco Mondo. Quand il l'avait sauvée. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlés, continuant leur petit jeu de provocation, s'asticotant et s'énervant l'un contre l'autre sans jamais aller plus loin. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas oublié ce baiser, sauvage, possessif, sous la lune éternel des Hollow…

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Grimmjow… Et détourna les yeux aussitôt. Vu comment il la fixait, lui aussi devait ce souvenir de ce moment. Vite, elle changea de sujet :

- Tes blessures sont guéries ?

- Hn. Presque.

- Tu t'es battu contre le Tercera et il t'a démonté la tête, lui rappela obligeamment Akane. _Presque_, c'est _presque guéri_ ou _presque putréfié_ ?

- Tu m'fais chier !

Akane ricana. Et, sans surprise, elle se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Grimmjow _(non, pas pour faire ce que vous croyez, bande de pervers !)_, entrain de soigner le Quinta. Ce dernier, assit sur son lit, faisait clairement la gueule. Akane lui avait fait enlever sa veste, et elle mesurait pleinement l'étendue du désastre. Grimmjow était tailladé de partout. Ça avait du être une sale défaite : il s'était battu de toutes ses forces.

Elle soigna une dernière blessure, puis recula en expirant longuement.

- Fini. Evite juste de te faire tronçonner à nouveau par un Vasto Lord.

- Grmf.

Akane attrapa la veste du Quinta, jetée sur un coin du lit, et lui tendit.

- Je viens de me rendre compte… Ça va faire quinze mois qu'Aizen a été vaincu. Et plus d'un an que j'ai tué Kyoren. Je me demande comment ça se passe à la Soul Society…

Un sourire de psychopathe s'étala lentement sur le visage de Grimmjow. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus avait toujours regretté de ne pas s'être battu contre Zaraki. Il demanda avec espoir :

- Tu veux y faire un tour ?

- Je sais ce que tu as en tête, menaça Akane en retenant difficilement un sourire. Et la réponse est _non_, chat de gouttière ! On ne décime pas les Capitaines comme ça. C'est pas propre. Je pensais plutôt à me renseigner via Urahara, où même à envoyer un espion…

Le Hollow leva les yeux au ciel, se désintéressant de la question, puis fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules. Akane aurait été digne d'être une Shinigami de la Quatrième Division : il ne sentait plus rien. Grimmjow fit craquer son cou, puis adressa un rictus prédateur à la Shinigami.

- Entraînement ?

- Quoi, ici ?

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargit un peu plus.

- T'as peur de casser un vase ?

Il n'y avait rien de fragile chez le Quinta. On aurait d'ailleurs difficilement put faire plus spartiate, comme chambre. Akane haussa les épaules, puis s'éloigna d'un bond.

- Corps à corps, pas de Zanpakutô. Prêt, Hollow ?

- Quand tu veux, Shinigami !

Akane ôta son manteau, puis enleva son Zanpakutô de sa ceinture et le laissa tomber par terre. Un air de loup traquant le lapinou s'inscrivit sur ses traits. Dans le même temps, elle bondit sur le Quinta avec l'intention bien arrêtée de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure. Pas de bol ! L'Arrancar para avec son bras, et attaqua à son tour, avec un sourire super-flippant digne des _Dents de la Mer_.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Leurs combats en faisaient partie. Rivalité, complicité, pugnacité. Qu'ils soient Shinigami et Hollow, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Ils avaient toujours la même soif de puissance, de reconnaissance, d'adrénaline. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se mesurer l'un à l'autre. C'était dans leur nature.

Un coup, un autre, recul, esquive, frappe, esquive à nouveau… Akane prit appui sur un mur, sauta sur Grimmjow. Le Quinta renversa la table, la soulevant en position verticale… Et la Shinigami se prit le meuble de plein fouet, défonçant la pauvre table tout en beuglant un _« Connard ! »_ très convainquant (qui fit rire son adversaire à gorge déployée).

- T'es pas au point, Shinigami !

- Ta gueule, Hollow à la con !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de boule, par-dessus la table renversée, qui frappa Grimmjow en plein front. L'Arrancar ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors _pas du tout_. Il parti en arrière, sonné. Le sourire d'Akane s'élargit. C'était sa chance : elle se jeta sur l'Espada aux cheveux bleus, avec tant de force qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Grimmjow en dessous, et Akane au-dessus.

La Shinigami essaya de lui faire une clef de bras : mais, physiquement, l'Arrancar était plus fort. Il se dégagea, envoya un coup de coude dans l'estomac de la jeune fille, et profita de l'instant de faiblesse de la Shinigami _(= traduction : elle se plie en deux en se retenant pour ne pas lui gerber dessus)_ pour inverser leurs positions. Et il réussit même à lui attraper les deux mains, bloquant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Assis sur le ventre de la Shinigami qui le fusillait du regard, il lui adressa l'un de ses fameux sourires de psychopathe :

- T'as perdu.

Après coup, il se rendit compte que c'était quand même une position vachement suggestive_._ Son sourire s'élargit. Akane, sentant venir le coup foireux, lui lança un regard meurtrier et se débattit.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

- Oh non.

- Oh si ! Sale chat de gouttière pervers !

Grimmjow devait être penché en avant pour pouvoir tenir les poignets de la Shinigami. Parfait. Elle allait utiliser sa tête.

Elle prit un peu d'élan, et lui flanqua le deuxième coup de boule de la journée.

Décidément, ça avait du succès.

Grimmjow la lâcha, sa tête et son buste reculèrent d'au moins trente centimètres, et il émit un son étranglé à mi-chemin entre le juron et le grognement. Elle avait tapé dans l'arcade sourcilière, avec tant de force qu'une plaie s'était ouverte. Splendide.

Elle se dégagea, repoussa l'Arrancar d'un coup de pied en plein thorax, puis tendit la main vers lui avec un sourire machiavélique :

- Bakudō no ichi : Sai !

_Première technique d'entrave : immobilisation. _Grimmjow, qui avait été propulsé contre le lit –seul meuble encore intact– se retrouva paralysé comme s'il était ligoté par des chaînes d'acier. Il gigota pour essayer de se libérer… En vain. Fou de rage, il leva les yeux sur la Shinigami qui s'approchait :

- Fubuki, espèce de… !

- Eh, c'est toi qui as commencé !

- Salope !

Elle l'ignora et s'approcha, jusqu'à être assez près pour s'accroupir face à lui. Elle examina le Quinta d'un air satisfait. Du sang coulait de l'arcade sourcilière blessée, et obligeait l'Espada aux cheveux bleus à fermer un œil pour ne pas être aveuglé. Joli coup, elle était fière d'elle.

Elle leva doucement la main, et posa deux doigts juste au-dessus de la blessure. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et une lueur verte illumina sa main.

- Qu'est-c'que tu fous encore ?

- J'te soigne, abruti.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

- T'es très moche quand tu dégouline de sang !

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot. C'est sexy un mec musclé et blessé. Grimmjow était beau quoiqu'il fasse. Tch' ! Monde injuste.

Les yeux fermée, concentrée sur ses soins, elle n'eut pas conscience du regard de l'Arrancar qui la détaillait. Leurs visages étaient à peine à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir de si près… Et Grimmjow, regardant fixement le visage de la Shinigami, esquissa un très mince sourire.

Il se faisait la même réflexion à chaque fois, mais Akane était terriblement séduisante.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir son corps pour l'affirmer. Les traits de son visage étaient suffisants. Ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux en amande, son nez droit, la fossette de son menton… Le pli concentré qui se formait entre ses deux yeux lorsqu'elle mobilisait toute son attention, comme à cet instant… Elle ne provoquait pas chez lui le désir obsédant qu'il avait pour sa « vraie » forme, ou l'affection teintée de provocation qu'il avait pour sa « fausse » apparence. C'était un mélange des deux. Confiance, rivalité, désir… Il ne savait pas.

En fait, lui-même avait eu du mal à dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il _ressentait_. Les mots, c'était pas son truc. Il était un Arrancar, quoi ! Son élément, c'était le combat, l'action. Alors décrire ce qui se passait dans son esprit tordu… C'était foutu d'avance. Grimmjow était plutôt du genre à agir et à réfléchir _après_. Voire à ne pas réfléchir _du tout_.

Akane rouvrit les yeux en expirant lentement. Ses soins étaient terminés. Et, Grimmjow s'en rendit compte juste après, son Bakudō s'était dissipé, laissant le Quinta libre de ses mouvements. Toujours accroupie près de lui, la renégate le fixa une seconde, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus pour reprendre le combat, puis ôta ses doigts du visage de l'Arrancar.

D'un geste vif, Grimmjow attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant de s'écarter.

Un instant, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux. Les yeux bleus de l'Arrancar se plantèrent dans les prunelles grises de la Shinigami. Ils se fixèrent en silence durant une poignée de secondes, incapables l'un comme l'autre de s'expliquer pourquoi ils ne bougeaient pas. Et puis…

Akane s'était-elle approchée ? Grimmjow s'était-il penché vers elle ? Ils l'ignoraient. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se lièrent. Tout simplement.

Akane eut un mouvement de surprise qui l'éloigna de l'Arrancar. Mais Grimmjow n'était absolument pas décidé à la laisser s'échapper si vite. Avec un grognement mécontent, il passa la main derrière la nuque de la Shinigami, l'attirant à lui pour reprendre le baiser. Les genoux d'Akane heurtèrent le sol, et ses mains se posèrent sur le torse de l'Arrancar, hésitantes, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle voulait accentuer le repousser ou accentuer le contact. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait le cœur du Quinta Espada qui battait bien plus vite que d'habitude –tout comme le sien, d'ailleurs, qui s'affolait à vitesse grand V.

_Bordel, il l'embrassait._

Akane sentait sa vieille peur remonter à la surface. Une angoisse oppressante, étouffante, incontrôlable. Elle savait que cette terreur allait gagner chaque cellule de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement sous l'emprise de cette panique irraisonnée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve enfermée dans les souvenirs de son traumatisme. Elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce jour lointain dans le Rukongai, elle ne pouvait pas oublier le viol et l'horreur. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, même si sur le plan de la force physique Grimmjow la dominait largement, il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Et il ne lui en ferait pas. Jamais. Il l'avait sauvée. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, à ce moment-là : elle était faible, mourante, elle avait renoncé à lutter. Et il l'avait tirée de l'abîme, il l'avait protégée de sa propre envie d'abandonner.

Il l'avait sauvée. Il l'avait protégée. Toujours.

Alors, oui, elle avait peur, bien sûr, elle crevait de trouille lorsqu'elle se souvenait de ce jour de son enfance. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas comme _eux_, il n'était pas comme ces ordures du Rukongai.

Grimmjow, c'était un Hollow, un Arrancar, un Espada en plus. Grimmjow, c'était un crétin borné et arrogant, un obsédé des combats et des défis. Grimmjow, c'était aussi un connard qui fantasmait sur sa « vraie » forme depuis toujours… Mais c'était _son_ Grimmjow.

Il était à elle parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était à lui, et que, peut-être, au fond, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Lentement, ses mains crispées sur le torse de Grimmjow se détendirent.

Son cœur battait toujours à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Mais la peur, insidieuse et sournoise, restait tapie au fond de sa conscience. Sa raison avait réussi à refouler la panique.

Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, Grimmjow s'écarta. A regret, semblait-il. Il s'éloigna, sa main quitta la nuque de la Shinigami, et il planta son regard dans le sien. Akane avait l'air complètement perdue, et le fixait d'un air déboussolé, presque stupéfait.

L'immense sourire de requin de Grimmjow revint sur son visage.

- Ben, tu vois, t'es pas morte !

Akane mit une seconde à percuter. Grimmjow… ! Cet enfoiré ! Il se foutait d'elle ! Elle bondit sur ses pieds, manquant de se casser la figure dans sa précipitation, et recula précipitamment, écarlate et bafouillante, pointant un index menaçant sur le Quinta.

- Tu… ! Jaggerjack, espèce de… Connard ! Tu… Je… Enfoiré !

- T'es pas très claire, Akane… lâcha Grimmjow avec un immense sourire.

- Connard !

- En plus tu t'répète. Mais j'crois que c'est bon, j'ai comprit l'idée générale.

Il se releva, époussetant son hakama, et s'approcha de la Shinigami _(qui reculait au fur et à mesure)._ Akane avait l'air à deux doigts de s'étrangler, à la fois de rage et d'embarras. Et l'Arrancar continuait à s'approcher, son sourire plus large que jamais.

Akane inspira un grand coup, puis lâcha d'une voix tremblante de colère :

- C'était quoi cette idée débile ?

Grimmjow s'avança encore, et Akane recula comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus. L'Arrancar haussa un sourcil, narquois.

- Une idée comme ça. Parce que t'as l'air de t'attendre à t'faire bouffer dès que j'm'approche. Comme ça, t'es sûre que j'vais pas te manger.

- Tu… Tu embrasses très mal ! bégaya Akane en désespoir de cause.

- Ça a pas eut l'air de t'déplaire…

- J'ai détesté !

Le sourire de Grimmjow devenait carrément effrayant :

- Ah ouais ?

Akane jeta un regard fébrile autour d'elle. Oh, Dieux merci, son Zanpakutô était à portée de main. Elle l'attrapa d'un geste vif, et le sourire du Quinta disparu d'un seul coup. Akane le toisa. Franchement, elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le découper en rondelles.

En _très fines_ rondelles.

Finalement, elle grinça des dents, attrapa son manteau qui traînait juste à côté, et quitta la pièce en claquant de toutes ses forces la porte derrière elle.

Grimmjow, resté seul, laissa échapper un rire.

_« T'es à moi, Akane. Même toi, tu l'sais. »_

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'Akane rentra comme une furie dans sa chambre, Neko bondit de son fauteuil, hérissée comme un chat qu'on a réveillé en sursaut. Elle se calma en reconnaissant sa maîtresse, et se laissa retomber sur ses coussins… Avant de remarquer qu'Akane était écarlate, les cheveux en pétard, et que la main qui tenait son Zanpakutô tremblait imperceptiblement.

Houlà.

- … Akane-sama ?

- Je vais très bien ! grinça la Shinigami.

- J'crois pas, non, marmonna Neko pour elle-même.

La petite Arrancar se leva, et s'approcha de son Espada. Akane et Neko avaient à peu près la même relation que Yoruichi et Soi Fong, jadis. Mais Neko avait une immense supériorité sur Soi Fong : elle n'était pas d'une jalousie maladive, et n'avait donc pas envie de trucider tout individu approchant _son _Akane d'un peu trop près.

Sauf si l'individu en question fichait le moral d'Akane par terre.

- Akane-sama, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Cet enfoiré de Grimmjow ! Il m'a eu comme une débutante !

Neko cacha son sourire en tournant la tête. Tiens, ça se précisait…

La petite Arrancar trouvait que le Quinta était une brute et que l'Ultima, aussi intelligente qu'elle soit, avait une nette propension à la violence. Aussi, elle pensait que ça serai une excellente idée de les caser tous les deux. Juste pour voir…

Elle glissa quand même une dernière question :

- Vous lui avait mit une raclée ?

Akane émit un grognement étouffé, tout en croisant les bras d'un air buté :

- Nan ! Il a complètement gagné !

Neko renonça à interroger davantage son Espada. Dissimulant un large sourire hilare, elle retourna dans son fauteuil.

_« Il finira par vous avoir, Akane-sama. C'est le jeu du chat et de la souris. Enfin, dans cette histoire, je me demande qui est le chat, et qui est la souris… »_

Question éternelle. Depuis soixante-huit ans qu'Akane et Grimmjow se connaissaient, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore trouvé la réponse. Et ça leur convenait très bien.

Sinon, la vie à Las Noches n'aurait pas eut la même saveur…

_Fin._

* * *

.

Et voilà ^^ Je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivit « Dernier Souffle »… A plus tard sur une autre fic, peut-être ^^


End file.
